Dr Lewis and The Succubus
by KiKi74
Summary: Both Kenzi and Lauren die for different reasons. They had to choose which one would go back. Lauren sends Kenzi. When Bo finds out about Lauren, the Succubus will stop at nothing to get Lauren back. All major characters have a part in this one. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi had spent many years ducking and diving in and out of her share of hell holes. The worst hell hole was her childhood home. Her mom's bf was an asshole to her and her mother all but condoned it. Kenzi knew she had to run. So she did.

Her first days on the streets were awful. Either she had a warm roof over her head or no roof at all. She slowly but surely made friends with drug dealers, artists, gang members. All in all bad men and women. She never stayed in on spot too long because she couldn't really trust some of the people she hung out with. She was alone and unloved. She had odd jobs here and there to try and keep food in her belly. Mostly what she could scrape together with a five finger discount.

Then the day came. _The_ day. The day Kenzi's life would change for the good or as good as it could be and forever. She met Bo. Flash-forward about 3 years later and here she was feeling alone again. She had a Faemily and even found love. Both seemed lost to her now. Her anchor. Her main Fae had cast her aside for a guy that didn't even like any of them. Dyson. Lauren. Trick. Tamsin. All outcasts. Kenzi had the others but they paled compared to Bo. She had done so much with Bo and they were practically strangers now. Dyson, Tamsin and Trick were Fae and Lauren had all but aligned with the Dark so she had protection and things to do. Kenzi was literally back to nothing. She may as well have returned to the streets and wait to be swooped up and eaten for breakfast, lunch and dinner by the very group she once embraced but now felt alienated from.

She tried reaching out to Bo but it wasn't the same. Bo wasn't the same. Kenzi knew she wasn't the same. Just a human. No powers. All she had was her street smarts and shadow thief abilities. Dyson tried to teach her what he could but it wasn't enough. She was starting to feel as empty as the shot glasses she kept emptying out.

Then there was Hale. Her love. Her walking hangover cure. Her best friend at the time. She had grown to love him and he even proposed. Then he was murdered. She was angry. Bo should have been there. Bo should have brought him back like she did Dyson. Why wasn't Hale worthy? Her eyes burned with tears. Her heart burned with anger. Her brain burned with the guilt of giving Massimo the Twig of Zamora. She didn't stab Hale but she may as well have. He was protecting her and lost his life in the process. Hale, a Fae, was dead. What could Kenzi do now? How could she go on? Could she find the silver lining in any of this? She wanted out. When Bo came home she sought her freedom. She didn't want to be claimed anymore by the woman that left her behind. She was heading to Lauren.

 _Lauren's_

Oh what a web we weave when we practice to deceive. Yes Lauren was dishonest. Yes Lauren seemed robotic and cold at times. Yes she left Bo. But it wasn't as easy as any of them thought. How could they question a woman that had saved them and humans many times over? How could they question a woman they sought out when they needed a genius plan, medical treatments, or cause of death for one of their many cases? How could they question a human woman that went against Ash after Ash? How could they question the woman that came up with the Naga venom serum to take down the Garuda? There Lauren sat. In her car. Angry and trying not to allow a single tear to fall. Why should she? Were any of them worth of her tears? Was Bo? Bo. She gave her hard proof that saving Rainer would raise Hel itself.

Lauren had just left Bo in her bedroom. Rainer was waiting.

 _Lauren : "She's all yours"._

 _Rainer: I know that and for her sake and the good of the Fae, you must never come near her again"._

 _Lauren: Please if I'm not scared of Bo, I'm surely not scared of you."._

Lauren shook her head recalling that. Bo didn't believe her. She thought Lauren was lying to her yet again. Trying to destroy Bo's bubble of happiness. What good would it do Lauren to lie about the end of the world as they all knew it? Lauren was done. Tired. Exhausted. Frustrated. Resolved to her fate. She headed to Evony.

Lauren had packed a bag and everything she needed. Then came a knock at the door.

"Kenzi?

"Hey Lauren, I know it's late but can I come in? Kenzi asked.

Lauren looked at her, she looked like she had gone a few rounds with the Succubus too.

"Sure come on in", Lauren said dropping her bag for the time being.

"I'm sorry. I just needed somewhere to go. I just can't be at the crack shack Lauren. I can't", Kenzi said nearly in tears.

"Of course, I know you want a drink so please make yourself at home and grab you one or a few. The fridge is full too. But I have an errand to run", Lauren said.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. Again I'm sorry Lauren", Kenzi half smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I will be back soon", Lauren said heading out the door, determined to get to Evony.

Kenzi showered and made herself at home. There were books on Lauren's coffee table that she neatly stacked on one end and spread her food out on the other end. She grabbed the remote and a sandwich to find a movie to watch. She flipped through the channels and found a show she and Hale used to watch. "I'm gonna need more liquor", She said getting up to get some.

It wasn't helping. The liquor wasn't helping. Not even after an hour. She felt alone and worthless. Hale was gone. Lauren was nice enough to let her in and to stay but she was gone for the moment too. Bo? Kenzi snorted. Bo was too busy in bed with the asshole to even care that Kenzi had walked out on her. Kenzi was tired of it. She couldn't find enough liquor or anything on TV to keep her mind occupied and dull. In her frustrations she went to grab her bag that she had packed at the crack shack. In her haste she took one of the books that didn't belong to her. She flipped through the pages and couldn't read any of it. She sent Tamsin a text asking her to come over. Tamsin was iffy since it was Lauren's but since it was Kenzi calling and she had assured her Lauren wasn't home, she went.

 _Unknown location._

Bo was pissed off. Nothing in her life seemed to be going right. Just about everyone she knew was turning or her, plotting against her or walked out. Like Kenzi did. Kenzi. That hurt a lot but Bo knew Kenzi only needed a few days and they would be best buds again. Rainer was her destiny and her life still had a purpose. All she needed to do was free him and that would be that. But what would be what? Could she really rule over her friends with Rainer. Her family? The Blood King?

No. No. They made their decisions and she had made hers, Rainer was it and everyone else would just have to deal with it. She headed to meet him after Kenzi had left her. Rosette's directions were spot on so they were easy to find. Taking a deep breath she got out of the Camaro and walked over to meet them. She arrived just as Rosette was starting a fire to keep them warm. Putting up her best front and almost her best smile she thought "I just need to save him", and Rosette started the ceremony to do so.

Then the Cinvat opened and Rosette revealed her betrayal. Bo thought nothing of it until the soldier was pulled towards the fire screaming for mercy she would not get. Bo thought nothing of it. It's just a really big fireplace. Taking Rainer's hand they headed towards her car and home. She was going to give her King a night worthy of his new reign.

 _Lauren's_

Tamsin had come and translated every single page of the book Kenzi found and offered to read other books for her but she knew Lauren would be back soon and she did not want to be here when she arrived home. Kenzi was really drunk by now so Tamsin highlighted what she read, wrote it out so Kenzi could understand it and told her she was leaving. Kenzi stumbled to the door to lock it and back to the couch and passed out. She would be able to sleep for hours with a better roof over her head and no sounds of sex coming from Bo's room like she endured at the crack shack. "Mama needs sleep", she mumbled.

 _The next day_

Kenzi woke up and suspected Lauren was upstairs in bed. She sat up as best she could being hella hungover. She dropped a few tears thinking Hale could cure that for her. She reached for a bottle on the table but found it empty. "Empty. Worthless. Like me", she said. She put it back and discovered the book she was reading the night before. "Daughter's heart. Close portal. What in the shit did I just read? She asked herself.

"Lauren? Lauren? She called up the stairs. "She got up and went. Time for a shower mama", Kenzi half smiled grabbing clothes from her bag to go and shower. Lauren was such a neat freak, Kenzi didn't need to look for towels or soap. Kenzi hated her shampoo but since she didn't pack any, it would have to do for now. Thirty minutes later she emerged. "So fresh and so clean clean", She said. She made it downstairs and noticed she had missed a call. She looked at the number and noticed it was from Tamsin. She picked up and called her back, but didn't get an answer. She tried calling Lauren but didn't get an answer either. "Geez nobody is answering today", and she sure as hell wasn't about to call Bo.

 _The Dal later that day_

"Tamsin".

"Trick, can I get a beer please? Tamsin asked looking around the almost empty bar.

"Really dead in here tonight", Tamsin said.

"I guess", Trick said.

"What's wrong? Tamsin asked Trick.

"I'm just worried. A rumor has come to my attention that a Cinvat opened last night", He answered back.

"How the hell did that happen? Tamsin asked.

"It had to have been Bo setting Rainer free again", Trick answered knowing this was not good for Fae or humans if it was true.

"So what are we going to do about it? Do you want me to run over and check? Tamsin asked.

"No. That won't be necessary, I sent Dyson to check it out with a few Light Fae members.

"That's good. D won't hesitate to report back to you", Tamsin said sipping her beer.

They stared at each other quietly until they heard from Dyson. Who came running into the pub.

"Dyson! Trick screamed.

"Trick this is bad. This is really, really bad", Dyson said almost panting.

"What is? Tamsin said pushing him down on a bar stool.

"There are Revnants coming out of that thing Trick. I barely escaped myself. They took out the other Fae that went with me", Dyson said chugging the rest of Tamsin's beer.

"Shit! Tamsin said.

"What do we do? Dyson asked.

"Hello Blood King? What do we do? Tamsin asked when Trick went sheet white.

"Damn it. I told Bo this was a bad idea", Trick said heading to his lair.

"What do we do? Dyson asked Trick.

"Wait here I will be back", Trick said almost running down the stairs.

"Bo", Dyson said picking up his phone to call her.

Trick came running back up the stairs.

"She didn't answer? Tamsin asked Dyson.

"No ever since she's been with Rainer, she's just lost to us", He snapped.

"Trick you're our only hope for answers then", Tamsin said.

"We have to close it somehow", Trick said slamming down a book showing them what he had found.

"Daughter's heart and portal? Hey Kenzi had a book like that", Tamsin said.

"Kenzi? Dyson and Trick asked in unison.

"Yeah I thought it was Lauren's since that's where she is", Tamsin said.

"Lauren's? Dyson and Trick asked in unison again.

"Look we don't have time for echoes but yes, Kenzi is at Lauren's with a book that said the same thing", Tamsin said.

"Damn it, we need Bo", Dyson said calling her again.

"I tried to warn her. But no she didn't listen to me", Trick said shaking his head while rubbing his hands together. This was bad and he knew it. Even with all of the Fae he knew, there weren't enough for the armies that could come out of the Cinvat.

 _The Clubhouse_

Bo's phone was ringing every five minutes. Rainer was getting irritated. "Aren't you going to answer that? He asked.

"It's just Dyson. Whatever he wants it can wait until tomorrow", Bo said shaking her head at her phone as she turned her attention back to Rainer. When it rung again Rainer threw his head back in frustration.

"Just answer it", He said.

"It's Trick. Dyson has likely got him all up in arms over us", Bo said.

"If you say so", Rainer said.

"It's nothing really", Bo said.

 _The Dal_

"Shit, she's not picking up for either of us", Dyson wailed.

"Then we have to handle this ourselves", Tamsin said.

"Yeah but how? We don't have the manpower", Dyson said.

"Then we call every Fae we know to get there immediately. We really needed Bo but we don't have time to play these tag team phone games with her", Trick said.

Tamsin watched as Trick and Dyson got on their phones. She was starting to worry about Kenzi and even Lauren. If those freaks came out of there, they could attack them anywhere. She was sure the Blood King could pull together an army of Fae big enough to stay on the job for as long as they could to find a way to close the damn thing.

 _Lauren's_

Kenzi was dressed and just about to head out. She had called Lauren again but knew the work hungry Doctor was likely slaving over some microscope or working on a Fae sample for Evony. She picked up her phone again to call her to let her know she would be out too when she noticed Tamsin calling.

"Hey Kenzi, are you guys alright? Tamsin asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I have no idea where Lauren is, she hasn't answered my calls all day", Kenzi responded.

"She's a workaholic you know that", Tamsin said.

"That's true. I'm headed out myself. Where are you? Kenzi asked.

"I'm at the Dal with Trick. Listen Kenzi about that book", Tamsin started.

"Yeah thanks for translating it for me. I felt dumb. Lauren would know or at least have a clue what it says", Kenzi half smiled.

"Hey Dyson me and Trick are here if you want to come and hang out at the Dal", Tamsin said. Trying not to scare her friend but wanting to be able to keep an eye on her at the same time.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm heading out. See ya", Kenzi said playfully.

"Ok girl. Get here soon I'll have a beer or two waiting on ya", Tamsin laughed hanging up.

 _The Clubhouse_

Bo's phone had rung so much she turned it off when Rainer went to shower. She knew what they wanted and no she wasn't giving up on Rainer just because they didn't like him or trust him. As far as their warnings nothing bad had happened yet. She and Rainer were still alive. Albeit Rosette had a horrible death and her screams were already haunting Bo. But she would not be bullied for freeing Rainer from what she had hoped was his last curse. She became so upset with the phone call intrusions that she put it in up under her bed. When Bo climbed back into bed she felt cold shivers go up and down her spine. "Drafty crack shack", She said pulling the covers over her.

 _The Dal_

Tamsin looked at the clock. "Kenzi should have been here by now".

"I'm sure she will be soon drinking me out of house and home", Trick said.

They sat in silence while Dyson was still on the phone trying to call on as many Fae as he could. They couldn't wait much longer. There would be so many Revnants coming out of there, it truly would be an army. Tamsin took a few deep breaths tapping her fingernails on the bar top until Dyson finally got off of the phone.

"We need to move", Dyson said.

"What? Kenzi's not here yet", Tamsin said trying to control her nerves and worry for her.

"Fine we can wait ten more minutes but that's it", Dyson said once again trying to call Bo but still didn't get an answer.

"Damn that girl", He said slamming his phone down so hard on the bar, the screen cracked. "Great just great".

Tamsin called Kenzi again. "Hey girl, you're still not here yet and Trick's almost out of beer", She lied.

"Hey I'm on my way. Yep I am on my way and all will be right with the world again", Kenzi said.

Tamsin cringed at those words. "Well hurry up and get here then".

"Ok later", Kenzi said.

Dyson's ten minute window had turned to twenty. Trick had gotten calls of attacks near the Cinvat. He couldn't wait anymore and told the duo in front of him to load up. They all grabbed what gear they could and headed for Dyson's car.

"Dyson stop driving like an old lady and floor it. Hell use the sirens if you need to but hurry up", Tamsin said holding her sword on the ready.

Trick tried calling Bo again. They could stop by the clubhouse but didn't have time to. If they didn't get to the Cinvat and stop the Revenants there wouldn't be much of the Fae left by morning.

"This is bullshit. Bo is being damn right selfish", Dyson said.

"Well look who finally nutted up", Tamsin said.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Stop it you two and Dyson she's right, floor it or use the sirens", Trick said from the back seat.

"Damn Lauren's not picking up either", Tamsin said hanging up her phone.

"What the hell is it with those two when we need them most? Dyson asked.

"Well Lauren is probably working and well Bo, she's a Succubus so we know what she's probably working on", Tamsin said.

"Shit Revenants in the streets now", Dyson said swerving not to hit them and make his car flip over.

"Don't be afraid to hit those bastards", Tamsin said.

"Sorry Tamsin we're not going there again, I barely came back", Dyson said.

Trick sat in the back in silence. He was trying to focus on what he knew. Those two in the front were still going at it and he needed to be the adult one. He had no idea why Bo wasn't answering anyone's calls but he knew they had lost their Bo when she brought Rainer home for a meet and greet.

After another ten minutes of driving and Tamsin complaining that Dyson truly drove like an old lady, they arrived at the Cinvat. They were attacked as soon as Dyson parked the car. Revenants in front of the car, behind the car, on top of the car. It looked like a horror movie flick.

"The Return of the Living Dead", Tamsin screamed as the trio fought their way to the Cinvat.

"There's so many of them", Dyson said.

"Dyson where's the Fae you rounded up? Trick asked.

"You mean besides the bodies lining the road? Dyson replied.

"Well shit. I guess it's just us then", Tamsin said. _Please be at the Dal Kenzi._

The trio fought hard as the Revenants kept coming by the hordes. Tamsin looked at Trick. She hadn't actually seen the Blood King fight for hundreds of years but he had impressive skills. They kept fighting through the soldiers, through the pain of their new scars. Through their anger at the resident Succubus.

"Shit looks like everyone I've called are dead. We should have called the Morrigan and requested Dark Fae", Dyson said.

"Dude are you serious? Evony would just sit back and watch us do all the dirty work and then take the glory when we're dead", Tamsin snapped while taking on and out another Revenant.

Almost have an hour went by and they were still fighting fresh Revenants. Even Trick had to shake his head. They were truly outnumbered and thought about The Morrigan but by the time she assembled her crew, they would be dead anyways. He knew Bo saving Rainer was a bad idea. He should have cursed him elsewhere besides a train. Someplace where the Succubus would be too frightened to go. But that just wasn't Bo, for all her bravado and strength, she was also carefree and rebellious at times. He was doing his best considering the monsters towered over him. He was the Blood King, why didn't he just write the Cinvat to close? This was not good for Fae. Hell it wasn't good for humans who would be attacked thinking this was something straight out of a blockbuster horror movie.

"Shit!

"Tamsin? Dyson asked wincing through is pain.

"Kenzi!

"What Tamsin? Dyson asked again unable to turn around because he had two Revenants trying to jump on his back.

"No Kenzi! No! Tamsin screamed.

Dyson and Trick stopped fighting long enough to see the small girl walk up to the Cinvat , turned to them once and walked in.

"Nooooo! Kenzi! Tamsin cried running to her.

"How the hell did she even find this place? Trick asked angrily.

"Damn it! Dyson growled dropping to his knees. He raised his head and growled again running towards the Cinvat. By the time he got here, it was too late. His friend was gone. Tamsin was kneeling over her in tears. Dyson released growl after growl. Trick looked at them and what he saw looked like a little girl playing with her doll and a dog standing guard.

"Bo", Trick whispered.

Tamsin cried for as long as she could before she knew what she needed to do. She needed to take her fallen friend to Valhalla. The guilt of translating that book for Kenzi was pounding at her Valkyrie heart like Kenzi's boots would the Dal on any given night. "Kenzi she cried". Spreading her wings to take her away, she mouthed "Bo", to Dyson and Trick.

What felt like hours were only minutes to Trick and Dyson as they stood near the Cinvat, dead Revenants surrounding them. Tamsin had long left with Kenzi and the men couldn't find the courage to leave. One of their humans. One of their true warriors, gone.

Dyson still in wolf form swallowed hard. His friend was gone and how would he ever get Bo to listen to him long enough to tell her. "This is your fault", Dyson bristled inside.

"Dyson let's go", Trick said gently touching his head as he watched the shifter sitting like a lost dog waiting for it's owner to come home.

"Who's gonna tell her? Dyson asked softly as he and Trick walked back to his car.

"I don't know", Trick said through tears. He had grown quite fond of Kenzi, even if she nearly drank him out of business at times.

"Lauren...Lauren could soften the blow for Bo", Dyson said.

"Bo is as angry at Lauren as she is the rest of us Dyson", Trick said softly trying not to make either of their pain worse by thinking of Bo tossing them all aside.

"But she's a Doctor. Surely she's had to tell a family when a family member has ...died", Dyson choked out.

"Lauren it is then. We have to find her first", Trick said.

"Evony.. I will go to Evony first thing in the morning. To Dyson it already felt like morning. A horrible nightmare even a Fae wouldn't want to endure. Kenzi was gone. Tamsin was gone taking Kenzi to Valhalla. Hale. He couldn't bring himself to think about how Hale would react to seeing Kenzi there now and so soon. If Hale ever expected to see her again. Lauren. Who knows where Lauren was. Telling her this would not be easy either. He knew the Doctor loved Bo and this would break her heart at the thought of telling finally used his police sirens taking Trick back and then Evony's. He would go to Evony and he wouldn't wait until morning. No. Forget formalities, this was important. He finally used his sirens taking Trick back to the Dal.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"What in the hell is going on out here? Evony asked walking out of her bedroom.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's the shifter. He took out a few of our guards insisting on seeing you", a guard said.

"Our guards? Evony asked raising a eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ma'am, your guards",The guard replied.

"Fine. Fine if it will stop all of this noise, I will see him. Tell him to have a seat in the foyer, while I put on some proper attire", Evony said.

Twenty minutes later Evony walked into the foyer looking like she just stepped out of the shower.

"What brings you hear dog? She asked.

"Look Evony I don't have time to play, where is Lauren? Dyson asked with his face fresh full of tears.

"I didn't know dogs could cry", Evony mocked him.

Dyson growled and it startled her. "I'm sorry. I just need to know where Lauren is".

"Why? Evony asked.

"I need to talk to her, it's very important", Dyson said.

"I already heard about the human. Dr. Lewis can't raise the dead so again, why are you here? She asked.

"I need to talk to Lauren! Dyson said as softly as his pain would allow him to.

"Let me guess the Succubus doesn't know and you want Dr. Lewis to soften the blow", Evony mocked him. When Dyson didn't respond she started again.

"Honey. Honey. Honey. If you need someone to tell the Succubus and bring her down to her pathetic human loving knees all you had to do was ask. I'd be glad to do it", Evony said.

"I need to talk to Lauren. It has to be her", Dyson pleaded again.

"Why because the Succubus loves her? And where is the Succubus now? Back on her choo choo, she calls Rainer? Evony said trying to control her laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. A powerful Fae shacking up with another dog in Evony's eyes.

"I just need to see Lauren, please", Dyson said.

"Alright, alright. Don't piss on my leg like a fire hydrant or something", Evony said.

"I won't and where is she? Dyson asked.

"I have no idea where Dr. Lewis is. It's late. I assumed she would be home sleeping or plotting to kill me", Evony said.

"What? You had me standing here all this time begging you to speak to Lauren and you don't know where she is? Dyson asked.

"Well it's fun and besides the longer I can stall you the more the Succubus will be pissed off thinking you stalled telling her. Either way it works for me darling", Evony said batting her eyes at Dyson.

"Damn", Dyson said storming out of the compound. He turned on his police sirens and sped off towards the Dal. Tears running down his eyes, he could hardly see to drive much less try and obey speeding laws. After an hour he arrived.

"Trick! He called towards the Blood King's lair.

"Dyson. I thought you were heading home for the night", Trick said emerging.

"Trick we have a problem", Dyson said.

"What now? Trick sighed. It had already been a rough enough night.

"You can say that again. Can I have a keg to myself? Tamsin asked walking in.

"Tamsin", Trick said softly.

"No seriously I'm gonna need it", She replied.

"Tamsin we all miss Kenzi I hardly think a keg is gonna dull that pain", Trick said handing her a beer instead.

"Dude. Vodka. Something really strong", Tamsin said.

"Sorry Tamsin but we need to find Lauren. Bo has to know and before Evony tells her", Dyson said.

"Bo..yeah", Tamsin said.

 _Valhalla_

Dead life wasn't as bad as Kenzi thought it would be. They had already givien her a kick ass suite and food galore. Her shoes and dresses weren't bad either. She wondered how long it would be until she stumbled on Hale. Hale would be worth being here now. She decided there was no better time than now to go exploring. It's not like she had anywhere else to go or needed sleep. Tamsin had dropped her off and Freyja had told the Valkyrie to kick rocks out of there until she brought someone else to her. She and Tamsin couldn't even get a hug goodbye the head bitch was so pushy.

Kenzi walked around to what felt like days to her feet but she wasn't tired. It was like walking on the plushest carpet you could find. There was a beauty parlor, a game room, a theater, but no liquor store. The joint really looked classy. She decided she would walk the halls and see if she recognized any of the names. For all the Fae Bo killed surely one name she would notice. She didn't see any names so she wandered back into the main foyers. Dentist offices, foot doctors, masseuse. "Mama gonna check that out", Kenzi smiled. "Therapists, and an empty office. Now the young lady was interested. She slightly opened the door. Everything in it was gold. Gold desks, gold curtains, gold chairs. Gold microscopes.

"Eat your heart out hotpants. She would love this shit", Kenzi whispered.

"Dr Lewis was written on a nameplate. Holy shit", Kenzi said falling to the floor.

"Dr. Lewis? Kenzi heard Freyja calling someone.

"It can't be", Kenzi said tiptoeing out of the office.

"Ahhh Ms. Malikov perfect timing I need to speak with you and Dr. Lewis here", Freyja said.

"Lauren? No! No. It can't be! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi what the hell, no offense Freyja..

"What are you doing here Kenzi? Lauren asked.

"Ahhh. She's the brave one that closed the Cinvat", Freyja answered.

"You did what? Lauren asked.

"I had to Lauren. There was no other way", Kenzi said cuddling up to Lauren. She was happy to see someone she knew. Someone good.

"As sweet as this appears, we have more pressing business to discuss", Freyja said.

"What is it? Lauren asked still wrapped in Kenzi's arms.

"Yeah we're having a family moment here", Kenzi said warmly.

"Hate to break up this little family and as much as I love having souls to command. One of you has to go back" Freyja said.

"Go back? Go back to our rooms? I just found someone I actually like in this joint", Kenzi said.

"Back at ya Kenzi", Lauren said pulling away from her.

"No. One of you has to return to the upperworld.

"Go Kenzi", Lauren said quickly.

"No. No Doc. You're a Doctor you can heal people and besides I still have Hale here. Somewhere", Kenzi said denying Lauren's request.

"Freyja take her. She will talk my ear off trying to get me to change my mind", Lauren said softly.

"No. No I refuse. She can't make me can she? Kenzi asked Freyja.

"My books are not only unbalanced, the Fae world is too. You are both close to the Succubus so one of you have to go back", Freyja said in commanding tone.

"Shit Bo. Sorry", Lauren said towards Freyja.

"Hello it's not like Bo was missing us when we were just up there", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi's going. She's been through enough", Lauren insisted.

"No hotpants is going", Kenzi spat warmly.

"This is getting tedious. Don't make me choose. I was trying to be nice, given who the two of you are to the Succubus",Freyja said.

"I'm sorry. Just let me speak to Kenzi alone for a minute please", Lauren asked.

"Make it quick", Freyja said as another lady approached her.

"Kenzi listen to me you have to go back...

"No Lauren no. Bo will be devastated if I leave you here", Kenzi said.

"You have to go back Kenzi. I know your pain is still fresh over Hale", Lauren said warmly.

"No Doc. No. Hale would understand", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi, Bo doesn't know about me yet. You have to be the one who tells her", Lauren said with tears starting to fall.

"Lauren...

"Go Kenzi go. I will be alright. Nothing can hurt me here and you saw my office. I'm set", Lauren said trying to smile.

"Bo will not be the same. I won't be the same", Kenzi said pulling Lauren in a tight hug.

"Do either of us really have to go? Kenzi asked.

"You two haven't been here as long as the others. I need one of you to go soon", Freyja answered.

"How will she go back? Lauren asked wiping away her tears.

"One of my Valkyries will escort her back", Freyja said.

"Can it be Tam-Tam? Kenzi asked.

"Who? Freyja asked.

"She means Tamsin", One of the other Valkyrie's answered.

"If you wish. So you're the one going then? Freyja asked.

"Yes. Yes I am", Kenzi said looking a mutually crying Lauren in the eyes.

"Stop. It's for the best Kenzi. You'll see", Lauren said wiping Kenzi's tears away.

"Yeah send me back to a raging Succubus", Kenzi said trying to smile but she couldn't.

"I will call on Tamsin right now" Freyja said.

Lauren and Kenzi walked over to a couch to sit and wait for Tamsin. They didn't speak because their tears said everything. Kenzi once thought Lauren was as cold as ice, but those were thick tears sliding down her face. Lauren looked at Kenzi. She had endured so much in her young life and now she had a chance to go back and live it up again. Although the first place she expected Kenzi to go was the Dal. Even though Lauren's choice to send Kenzi back was an easy one. Kenzi telling Bo would be tough on her but Lauren knew Kenzi could keep it real for Bo and be there when she needed her.

"Tamsin's here", Freyja said.

Lauren quickly rose to her feet. As much as she had to tell families when a patient died, she didn't have the strength to watch Kenzi leave for good. She went into her office and closed the door half way. She leaned back against it trying to hold in the sounds of her whimpering.

"Ok look I had finally talked Trick into giving me an entire keg are you staying or going? Tamsin asked Kenzi. When she noticed Kenzi wasn't smiling, she knocked off the joking.

"Kenzi what is it? You should be happy", Tamsin said gently sitting down next to her.

"How can I be happy about this? Kenzi said through her grief.

"What? What are you talking about? You get to go back", Tamsin said.

"You don't understand Tamsin. This is going to be as horrible as me staying", Kenzi said.

"What? What are you...

"I gave them a choice. Only one could go back", Freyja said.

"Who Kenzi and Hale? Tamsin asked.

"No...", Kenzi said completely breaking down now. Tamsin grabbed her.

"Freyja? Tamsin asked.

"The choice was made. Take her back", Freyja said.

"If it wasn't Hale, who was it? Tamsin asked all flavors of confused.

"Me", Lauren said coming out of her office, finally composed enough to watch them leave.

"Holy shit! Tamsin said.

"Take her back Tamsin", Lauren said calmly holding fresh tears at bay.

"Damn it. I knew I should have drank the entire keg first", Tamsin.

"The Succubus? Freyja asked.

"A pissed off Succubus at that. How did you even get here Lauren? Tamsin asked.

"I escorted her here", Stacey said.

"Then why can't you be the one that takes Kenzi back? Tamsin asked.

"She requested you", Freyja said.

"Shit. Shit. Shit", Tamsin repeated over and over.

"Please Tamsin", Lauren said.

"Ok. Ok but I will be back here as soon as I drop Kenzi off, I don't want to be anywhere near Bo. And she doesn't even know about Kenzi because she hasn't been answering any of our calls. Holy shit", Tamsin said.

"The longer you stay the harder it will be for her. For the both of them", Lauren said.

"Damn", Tamsin said. She looked at Lauren. For all the shit they have been through since she arrived on the scene. She knew that Bo was going to be all kinds of levels of pissed the hell off. And a pissed off Bo means take cover from her Succubus. She didn't personally know Lauren all that well but she knew this was going to be bad for anyone within the sound of Bo's voice. She finally picked Kenzi up. The girl was a crying mess but she couldn't take her eyes off of Lauren.

"Tamsin wait a minute", Lauren said walking over to them. She whispered something in Kenzi's ears, kissed her on the forehead and nodded for Tamsin to go.

Tamsin shed her own tears as they lifted off. She cradled Kenzi into her chest as gently as she could. She knew exactly where they would be going. "Damn", was all she could think of.

"It will be ok Kenzi. She whipered. Lauren was a genius and generous sending you back. You're the only one that can tell Bo this and I need to get you to her before Evony gets to her", Tamsin said.

They arrived at the crak shack and stood looking at it. There were lights on, so Kenzi knew Bo and her bf were still up.

"Do you want me to stay? Because I can go and...

"Stay long enough for me to tell her and then I'm going to Lauren's", Kenzi said softly.

"Damn.. I mean sure", Tamsin said.

"I can do this for Lauren. Lauren", Kenzi dropped her head for a few minutes. Tamisn held her close.

"I can try to tell her if you want but it would be better and safer for all of us coming from you. She won't swing at you and it doesn't look like Evony is here", Tamsin said.

"Call Dyson and Trick while I'm in there. Let them know I'm ok. But don't tell them about Lauren, Bo should know first", Kenzi said slowly walking towards the door in her grief and then picking up the speed in her anger.

"Shit", Tamsin began repeating over and over again.

Kenzi walked in and slammed the door. "Well they're not downstairs. And then she heard the noise she had grown used to. "Damn it. At it again with him while Lauren is...Stop it Kenzi, you can do this", She whispered.

"Bo! Get off of him and get your ass down here! Kenzi screamed.

Bo didn't come. Rainer did. "How dare you interrupt us", He said.

"Fuck you dude. Fuck you! Bo! Kenzi screamed.

Bo came running down the stairs trying to tie her Kimono strings.

"Get out! Rainer yelled at Kenzi.

"Not until I tell Bo what I have to tell her and I will gladly get the fuck out", Kenzi said.

"What is it Kenzi? Bo asked getting just as angry as Rainer was about the late night intrusion.

Kenzi dropped her attitude. She did it for may be pissed at hell at Bo for even allowing it to happen but Lauren's name deserved tenderness. Lauren deserved everything Kenzi could do for her now.

"Sit down Bo", Kenzi said softly.

"Just tell me Kenzi", Bo snapped.

"I. Said. Sit. Down", Kenzi said softly with a splash of anger.

"Fine, fine. Come Rainer. Join me while I listen to Kenzi", Bo said softly taking a seat on the couch.

"You know this morning I woke up feeling down and bad for myself because I thought I was just a weak human. But we humans can be some kicking ass people in this Fae world. Don't you ever forget it Rainer!

"Kenzi..", Bo sighed in annoyance.

"Like I was saying we humans can do some kick ass things in the Fae world. Your world. Man I owe my life to..

"Kenzi sometime today! Bo snapped.

"Bo honey you were once my favorite Fae. Well now I have a favorite human..

"Now Kenzi now! Bo said.

"Lauren's dead Bo", Kenzi said trying not to break in front of them, especially Rainer.

"What? What are you talking about? Bo asked.

"Follow the bouncing ball Bo, Lauren is d...e...a...d", Kenzi snapped losing her patience too.

"Bullshit. You're lying because you don't understand me and Rainer", Bo said.

Kenzi was done. "Tamsin!

Tamsin came running in with her weapons drawn. "You ok Kenzi?

"I'm fine. The Succubus doesn't believe me about Lauren. Would you mind telling the Succubus? Kenzi asked.

"Shit do I have to? Tamsin asked.

"Do it for Lauren, Tamsin", Kenzi said.

"Right Lauren. She's dead Bo", Tamsin said.

"Bullshit", Bo said again.

"We both died Bo. I died closing the Cinvat. I'm not sure how Lauren died we didn't get that far", Kenzi said.

"Yeah if you're dead how did you come back and so soon? Bo asked still in denial.

"Freyja told us to choose and before I could Lauren had already picked me to come back", Kenzi said.

"I don't believe you", Bo said.

"Bo wake the fuck up. We have been calling you all night. Trying to tell you about Kenzi. I get to the Dal and Freyja calls me telling me I have to come and bring someone back. I get there and Lauren was there too", Tamsin screamed.

Bo went pale. She remembered her phone beeping all night until she turned if off and put it under her bed. She had to keep denying it. If she got angry the Succubus would rise.

"No. No. She wouldn't leave me", Bo said.

"She's gone moron! Why would Kenzi let alone me lie about that? Tamsin asked.

Kenzi pushed Tamsin back a little dropping tears. "She's gone Bo".

"No. No. She can't be", Bo said remembering the cold chills that ran down her spine.

"She's gone", Kenzi said approaching Bo with a fresh face of tears.

By the time she reached Bo it was too late. The Succubus had emerged.

"Shit. See this is why I didn't want to be here", Tamsin said.

"Yeah. Yeah I think we can both leave", Kenzi said starting to move away from Bo.

"We will all leave", The Succubus growled.

"That's our que Kenzi. Let's get the fuck outta here", Tamsin said.

"Just wait a few more minutes. I want to make sure Bo's gonna be ok", Kenzi said.

The Succubus and Bo struggled for control when Kenzi told Bo again that Lauren is dead.

 _ **Bo: Stop it, I can handle this.**_

 _ **The Succubus: No I got this as they started walking towards the door.**_

 _ **Bo: Why should you be in control?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Because of you, you moron, you let the bastard in our bed.**_

 _ **Bo: Which means you slept with him too.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Well duh I'm a Succubus we like sex.**_

 _ **Bo: What are you doing? Where are we going?**_

 _ **The Succubus: We're leaving.**_

 _ **Bo: We can't just leave Rainer here.**_

 _ **The Succubus: The Doctor is a hell of a lot better.**_

 _ **Bo: Well that's rude.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It's true though.**_

 _ **Bo: Why do you have to be in control?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Because you chose him, I chose her.**_

 _ **Bo: What are we gonna do about Lauren?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Get her back!**_

"Bo you can't leave me here! Rainer cried out. But the Succubus ignored him.

"Yeah I think it's a good time to go now", Kenzi said to Tamsin after watching the display in front of them.

"See I wasn't worried that much about Bo but damn that Succubus is..holy shit, let's go", Tamsin said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Valhalla

Lauren had a rough time after Kenzi left with Tamsin. She walked the halls for hours finally settling on her gold plated office. She didn't even know why she'd been given an office. What could she look up now? What needed a cure? There seemed to be no physical aches except the excruciating pain of loss. Loss of Bo. Loss of Kenzi and the rest of the gang. Lauren was no coward. When Freyja made the offer, she knew immediately she was going to be the one to stay behind. But that was Lauren, so quick to put others before herself. Humans. Fae. The Fae. Here Lauren was amongst dead Fae. But she knew the story. Once you die during battle, this is where you would be sent. She hadn't even seen Hale yet. She wondered if he was even here or if she hadn't been here long enough to see him.

Enough! Get up Lewis! Do something! Lauren screamed internally. Off she went exploring Valhalla and as far as she knew there wasn't anywhere she could not go yet.

 _Lauren's_

Kenzi and Tamsin had wiped out Lauren's supply of liquor. It was a rough night for Kenzi. Tamsin had flown them to Lauren's. Kenzi insisted she would be ok by herself but Tamsin didn't trust the Morrigan not to barge in and kill her on the spot. She watched over her all night as she went in and out of sleep, screaming Lauren's name. Screaming that it should have been her to stay in Valhalla. Tamsin suspected that could be Kenzi's way of dealing with the guilt of having to leave Lauren behind. She didn't even get to see Hale. Tamsin wished she could have taken her to see him at least. Now the young lady was dealing with two sudden deaths. A Siren and a Doctor.

Tamsin broke the still silence. "You saw the display last night. She will get Lauren back".

"You didn't see Lauren, Tamsin. She was so strong, she might not even want to come back. What could an enraged Succubus do to convince her?

"She..they will bring her back Kenzi. In the mean time we need to stay the fuck outta dodge", Tamsin said stretching her arms.

Kenzi took a deep breath. She did what Lauren had asked her to do and being here was starting to make her pain worse. They still hadn't told Dyson or Trick yet. She hadn't even seen them since she had come back. She nodded to Tamsin and they both understood where she wanted to go next. The Dal.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"Damn it. How the fuck do you always get in here? I may as well have an office outside", The Morrigan said when her office doors blew off of the hinges.

There she stood. A raging Succubus.

"Oh honey you're not dealing with Bo. You're dealing with me! The Succubus said coldly.

"Guards! The Morrigan called.

"They're sleeping", The Succubus winked.

"You fed off of the help _again_? The Morrigan asked.

"Drained every last one of them. If it's any consolation they were delicious", The Succubus said licking her lips.

"Let me guess. You're here for the Doctor too. I already told your dog in heat. I don't know where the Doctor is, so you can get the hell out", The Morrigan said waving at the Succubus.

"Last I knew she was here. With you. So tell me, who killed her? The Succubus asked grabbing the Morrigan by her neck and sending pulses into her.

"What? Lauren's dead?

"Answer my question! The Succubus growled.

"I didn't know she was dead. I figured she was off somewhere with you and your idiot gang", The Morrigan said.

"Well now you know, so who did it? The Succubus asked again.

"I don't know and if you're so concerned about her why haven't you gone to get her back? _Oh Princess of Darkness",_ The Morrigan said mocking her.

"Oh dear. Trust me I will but it's well known I need another soul to trade for hers..

"How do you know that? The Morrigan asked.

"I told you, I'm not Bo. Whoever killed Lauren will die in so many pieces I will need a bag to carry them to Valhalla in", The Succubus growled.

"I don't know who killed her, but I damn sure will find out", The Morrigan said. Imagine someone killing Dr. Lewis under her watch. The bastard or bastards would pay.

"See that you do. I will be back for answers. The Succubus bristled dropping the Morrigan to the concrete floor.

The Succubus bent down to her. "I'm not Bo, you don't wanna fuck with me. You're my bitch now. Find out".

The Morrigan was stroking her neck from the floor. "What a bitch that one is", she groaned.

 _The Dal_

"Kenzi! Tamsin. Where the hell you guys been? Dyson asked walking up to them pulling Kenzi in a tight hug.

Trick looked at Kenzi. He knew something had to be terribly wrong. She usually stormed in demanding a shot or cocktail drink. "Dyson", he said softly.

"Tamsin? Dyson asked watching her escort Kenzi to a bar stool and then grabbing a bottle of whatever was closest from behind the bar.

"Ladies! Say something", Dyson said approaching them again.

Kenzi looked like she was going to speak first but the words just would not come out of her mouth. "Tamsin".

"I got this Kenzi", Tamsin nodded.

"Lauren's gone", She said turning to Trick and Dyson.

"What?! Dyson asked.

"She's gone", Tamsin said softly.

"Trick! Dyson said shaking his head and waving his hands in bewilderment. Trick looked at him but swallowed hard.

"Bo", Trick said softly.

"Oh honey Bo's in timeout", Tamsin said taking a swig of Vodka.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Don't believe me? Call her", Tamsin said.

"Tamsin", Kenzi said again.

"Right. Sorry", Tamsin said.

"What are you talking about a timeout? Dyson asked.

"It's the Succubus right? Trick asked.

"You guys missed it last night. We went to tell Bo about Lauren and the Succubus stormed out after calling Bo a moron for sleeping with Rainer. It was quite a show", Tamsin said.

Trick closed his eyes. He had seen the damage a raging Succubus could do. Bo was literally her mother's daughter when she was pissed off. He shivered at the thought of the Succubus being in control.

"Bo. We need to get to Bo", Dyson said.

"Hello? Were you listening to me? There is no Bo. Not right now and I doubt you can bring her back", Tamsin said.

"We need to try. The Succubus would kill all of us without batting a eye. For our own safety, we need to get Bo back", Dyson said.

"You couldn't get her back from Rainer, how the hell are you gonna get her back from the Succubus? Tamsin asked.

"Enough guys! Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi. Kenzi I'm sorry", Dyson said warmly.

"Me too. Sorry Kenzi", Tamsin said

"What do we do then? Dyson asked the group.

"There is nothing we can do. Unless you want to take on the Succubus", Tamsin said.

"She will get her back. She has to", Kenzi said.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"Did you find anything? The Succubus asked the Morrigan storming back into her office.

"No. Nothing", The Morrigan said.

The Succubus squinted at her, taking her hand and sending another pulse into her. "Ok I believe that you don't know anything. Still the dumb bitch, I always thought you were".

"Get out! The Morrigan said.

"Gladly but I'm taking one of your guards with me. "Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo, come on you big bastard, here we go", The Succubus said carrying Bruce out.

"Damn. I wonder if Steve is still alive", The Morrigan said.

 _Valhalla_

Lauren was trying every door she saw, none of them were locked. "Freyja must not trust anyone", she said laughing. This place really was beautiful. She couldn't understand why they needed housekeepers as nothing ever looked dirty. She did snag a latte along her walk. Everyone she came across welcomed her with warm smiles or handshakes. She hadn't seen Freyja since last night. She was still confused about the time there. But it wasn't like time mattered.

She walked a bit further and opened another door. She didn't see anything and her curiosity got the better of her. Taking a few steps forward she was sucked upwards into a tunnel.

"Ahhh Dr. Lewis. So glad you could finally make it", A voice called to her.

 _The Dal_

The group had been talking for hours. They had no clue what to do or where to go. Trick deduced it would be better for them all to remain at the Dal. At least they would all be under one roof and somewhat safe from the destruction he knew was coming. He pretty much never preferred Lauren as Bo's choice but he knew she loved her and if the Succubus was in charge now, there was nothing he could do to get his granddaughter back. This was a mess. He knew she would work nonstop to get Lauren back but it was how she would do it that worried him.

"Well she's already been to the Morrigan's office", Dyson said hanging up his phone.

"How do you know that? Tamsin asked.

"Dark Fae bodies lined up around the compound. That could only be the Succubus", Dyson said.

 **Bo: You need to think about what you're doing.**

 **The Succubus: Already thought about it.**

 **Bo: This is not the way to do it.**

 **The Succubus: Yes let's go back to the clubhouse and have sex again. That's your answer right?**

 **Bo: And yours is better?**

 **The Succubus: At least I'm making progress and not laying on my back under the next loser you choose.**

 **Bo: Hey they are/were not all losers.**

 **The Succubus: Right and that's why we're going to get the best one we ever had back.**

 **Bo: I can do this.**

 **The Succubus: Honey if you could then I wouldn't need to be here. Now shut up and let me work.**

Boom was the next sound the quartet heard from inside the Dal.

"Shit! Tamsin said.

"Miss me? The Succubus winked making her way inside.

"Bo! Trick said.

"Sorry granddaddy. She's away at the moment", The Succubus mocked him.

"Bo! Dyson said.

"Ahh you're slow too huh? Bo's out and now for you...", The Succubus said.

"Who? Trick asked.

"The Valkyrie. She's coming with me", The Succubus said.

"Hell if I am", Tamsin said.

"You don't have a choice", The Succubus said.

"I do if I'm not here", Tamsin said getting up to flee. She didn't even make it past the bar.

"Fine we can do this the hard way. I don't mind", The Succubus said grabbing Tamsin and carrying her out.

"Trick! Do something", Dyson said.

Trick understood why the Succubus took Tamsin. She was literally a front door entrance.

 _The Succubus and Tamsin_

"Where the fuck are we going? Tamsin screamed.

"You know where we're going", The Succubus said.

"This isn't even Bo's car", Tamsin said.

"Well duh that piece of shit is too slow for me", The Succubus said.

"You still haven't told me, where we're going", Tamsin said.

"You are taking us to the Valhalla gates", The Succubus said as she sped up.

"Us? Tamsin asked looking in the back seat but finding nothing.

"Ohhh right. He's in the trunk", The Succubus laughed.

"Bo...

The Succubus slammed on the breaks and Tamsin heard a thump coming from the back of the car.

"Look bitch! I am not Bo but you're still gonna help me", The Succubus growled. Her eyes flashing blue from being insulted by Tamsin calling her Bo.

Tamsin shook her head. For once she really wished she was something other than a Valkyrie. She agreed they needed to get Lauren back but she didn't trust the Succubus as far as she could throw her. "Ok. Ok!

 _Unknown location_

"Easy. Easy there Dr. Lewis. You need not fear me", A voice called out to her.

"Where..Where am I? Lauren asked looking around.

"You're in my room. You will be safe here. Provided you cooperate", A voice said.

"What happened to Valhalla and what do you want with me? She asked slowly turning and hoping to find the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Curious I see. You should be. I have big plans for you Dr. but first let's see if I chose you correctly. Please have a seat", The Voice said turning a light on revealing a lone chair.

Lauren walked over to the seat. There was nothing else to see. No door. No window. Nothing but the light shining down on the chair.

"Excellent. Now let's begin", The voice said.

 _Valhalla gates_

"There", Tamsin said pointing at the gates.

"Open them", The Succubus commanded.

"Hey I agreed to get you here. I've done that", Tamsin said.

"Do not piss me off Valkyrie or I will fix it so you have to stay here too. Now open them. I will be right back", The Succubus said.

Tamsin shook her head and started opening the gates. She turned her head hearing the Succubus backing the car in.

"What are you doing now? Tamsin asked letting go of the gates.

The Succubus hopped out of the car and walked back towards the trunk. She opened it and heard Tamsin gasp.

"Bruce? You killed Bruce? She asked.

"I know I needed a soul and I couldn't find Lauren's killer yet, so he will have to do", The Succubus said.

"But Bruce was a nice guy", Tamsin said.

"Who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now pick him up", The Succubus said.

"I brought you here, my job is done", Tamsin said starting to walk away.

"You're done when I say you're done bitch. Now pick him up", The Succubus ordered.

"Damnit Bo. Wake the fuck up" Tamsin whispered.

"Do not call me Bo again", The Succubus snapped.

"Shit. Bitch has good ears", Tamsin said.

"I heard that too. Now pick him up! The Succubus said.

 _The Dal_

"Trick we have to do something", Dyson growled.

"Rainer can see the future, maybe he could tell us if Bo will be successful", Trick said.

"That bastard won't tell us anything. The Succubus tied his ass up last night. He's probably pissed in his pants by now", Kenzi said.

Dyson tried not to laugh but the thought of that was funny.

"Bo is pretty much Aife right now after Isabeau was murdered", Trick said.

"So you think Bo will go batshit crazy too? Kenzi asked.

"No but she's too unpredictable right now. That worries me", Trick said.

"All she wants is Lauren back", Kenzi said as the loss hit her all over again. She had no doubt the Succubus would find her and bring her back but it still hurt.

"Then we wait", Dyson said. He knew the loss was hurting Kenzi and to be honest it was hurting him. He couldn't imagine Bo's face when they told her about Lauren. Whatever happened to Lauren, she didn't deserve it. He was struggling to control his wolf at the thought.

 _Valhalla_

 **Bo: Do you have to be so pushy with my friends?**

 **The Succubus: Go back to sleep.**

 **Bo: This is idiotic.**

 **The Succubus: Genius if you made better choices none of this would be necessary.**

 **Bo: I...**

 **The Succubus: You can't bluff me. I'm a part of you remember.**

 **Bo: There is a better way to do this.**

 **The Succubus: You mean your slow motion way. No. We do this my way. Now back to sleep.**

"Tamsin what are you doing back here? A furious Freyja asked.

"Bringing Bruce and that bitch there", Tamsin said out of breath from carrying Bruce's dead body.

"You can't be here", Freyja said to the Succubus.

"Lady I can go anywhere I want", The Succubus said mockingly.

"What do you want? Freyja asked.

"She wants Lauren", Tamsin said.

"Ding ding ding. Your girl is right. Now where is Dr. Lewis? The Succubus asked.

"I was just looking for her", Freyja replied.

"What do you mean looking for her? Tamsin asked.

"That's my line but yes what do you mean looking for her? The Succubus asked.

"Just what I said I was looking for her", Freyja said.

Tamsin looked stunned . How does anyone go missing here? She wondered.

"I know you know who I really am. Do not fuck with me. Where is Dr. Lewis? The Succubus growled in a voice so strong it startled Tamsin and she slowly backed away.

"I don't know where she is. I sent for her and she never came. My girls are searching all over Valhalla. She hasn't been found yet", Freyja said.

The Succubus roared. "Daddy I am going to rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat".

"Not here Succubus", Freyja said.

"Isabeau was that you I heard dear? Come and see me", A male voice said opening a portal in front of the Succubus.

"I'm coming", Said the raging Succubus.

"Good", Freyja said once the Succubus was gone.

"Where is Lauren? Tamsin asked.

"Tamsin I told you. I don't know. Now go the others and I can handle this", Freyja said.

"But I...

"Go! Freyja said.

Tamsin shook her head. This was so much worse than Lauren being dead. If Freyja didn't have her, it must be Bo's father. She left heading back to the Dal to inform the gang. "This is so bad. So bad", She kept repeating

 _Unknown location_

"Well Dr. Lewis after listening to you talk, I definitely made the right decision", A voice said.

"I have told you most of what I know about the Fae as you requested. What else do you want from me? Lauren asked.

"There is a lot of work to be done. You will be well equipped when it's time. I assure you", The voice said.

Lauren shuddered as she felt the room shake. "What was that she asked?

"Nothing to be concerned about", The voice said.

"What do you want from me? Lauren asked getting tired of asking the same unanswered question.

Lauren's eyes went wide when a door finally opened. She saw a body walking in. Covered from head to toe in black. The person reached their hand out and handed her a cup.

"What is this? She asked watching the same person walk out.

"It's water", The voice replied.

"Now about my question...

"Ahhh yes. I think you deserve an answer. Let me be brief. There is a fraud amongst the Fae and you will help me get rid of the imposter", The voice said.

"Um can't you see I'm dead? Lauren asked tiredly.

"Ah ah ah Doctor. That is of no matter. You will help me", The voice said.

"I don't have to do shit for you. Thanks but no thanks", Lauren said getting up but she couldn't move.

"Now Doctor I told you, no harm would come to you. Please don't make me break that promise", The voice said.

"I need to stretch my legs, if you please", Lauren said.

"Fine. But you're not going anywhere. Yet", The voice said releasing Lauren from the hold on her.

Lauren did get up and stretched her arms and legs. She didn't know who this person was and how could there be a fraud amongst the Fae that none of them knew about.

"How do I even know if this imposter you speak of is even real or if you're not the imposter? Lauren asked pacing around the room.

"This imposter has my powers and I want you to help me get them back. I have been here for centuries without them", The voice said.

"Who are you? Lauren asked.

"I will answer that once you agree to help me in my quest", The voice said.

"Not interested. I just got here and I was trying to make myself at home until you took me", Lauren said.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. I didn't take you. I'm going to give you all that you deserve, if you succeed", The voice said.

"To succeed I would have to agree to do this job first", Lauren said.

"You will", The voice said.

"I'll think about it. Now let me go", Lauren said.

"Pity. I thought I had the right girl. I will let you go", The voice said.

"Thank you", Lauren said heading towards the only door she could find.

"The imposter is very close to the Succubus. Interested now Doctor? The voice asked as Lauren was walking towards the door. He watched her stop in her tracks and smiled at the sight. He knew he had her now.

"Who? She asked turning around.

"Have a seat and we will start again", The voice answered.

Lauren walked slowly back to the seat. Who could it be? The voice said centuries so it could be anyone. Could she help take down someone Bo cares about? She shook her head. This was going to be a big mess. Could she trust the person behind the voice? Was Bo in danger? How could she warn her or get a message to her? So many questions. She took her seat prepared to ask a few.

 _Tartarus_

"Isabeau. Welcome home baby girl", A male voice said.

"Daddy cut the shit. You know why I'm here", The Succubus said.

"How did you even find me? He asked.

"I'm not as gullible as Bo. I know who you are", The Succubus said.

"Ahh I see and what do you know of me? He asked.

"You're an evil ass for starters", The Succubus said.

"And you're not? He asked.

"Unfortunately I have your blood , that can't be helped and enough of your bullshit. Where is Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"And Lauren is? He asked taunting her.

"Daddy don't make me put my hands on you", The Succubus said.

"Try it sweetie. You won't get your hands back though", He said as he went flying into the wall.

"You were saying", The Succubus said rubbing her hands together.

"Do that again and you will never find your doctor", He replied.

"Look Hades. Dark Daddy. Whatever the fuck you want to be called, where is Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"Ahh so you do know who I am. It's a pity Aife never told you", Hades said.

"Mention my mother again and the wall won't be the next thing you feel", The Succubus said.

"Watch your tone with me young lady", Hades said.

"I know all about you. You don't have your powers down here. So your threats are pointless", The Succubus said.

"You called me. I didn't call you", Hades replied.

"All I said was daddy", The Succubus said.

"And down here, that's as good as a phone call my sweet. But now that you're here...

"Look I'm not here for one of your takeover schemes. I'm looking for Lauren. Now fess up or I'm out of here", The Succubus said.

"I don't have anything to fess up as you say", Hades said.

"Bullshit. You have to have her", The Succubus said.

"As much as I would love to torture you and Bo with her, I don't have her at the moment but I'm sure I can find her...

"Stay the hell away from Lauren", The Succubus said grabbing his neck.

"Then you better find her before I do", Hade said.

"So she's really not here? The Succubus asked.

"No dear", Hades said.

The Succubus let off a hellacious growl dropping Hades. The walls surrouding them shook like an earthquake as the structure started to crumble. The Succubus ran out leaving Hades behind.

For all he had seen he had never seen his daughter like this. Her skin looked like her insides were on fire. Her eyes were deep blue and her hair blew with no air surrounding her. Taking his eyes off of her, he scurried out of the building.

"Do not follow me Daddy", The Succubus picked him up throwing him back into his lair. She smiled hearing him whimper from the pain of his landing as she made her way out of Tartarus.

"I hate that bastard", She said.

 **Bo: You and me both sister.**

 **The Succubus: Shut up.**

 **Bo: My way now?**

 **The Succubus: No I'm still in control. We will get Lauren back.**

 **Bo: You haven't succeeded so far.**

 **The Succubus: But I will.**

 _Uknown location_

Lauren threw her head back. This guy was running in circles.

"Look this is all nice and everything but you haven't given me proof or shown me who this imposter is", Lauren said.

"Before I do that, do you agree? The voice asked.

"Fine. Fine. I have nothing else to lose. Now who is it? Lauren asked.

She blinked rapidly as all the lights came on illuminating a picture on the wall.

"Shit", She said.

"Do you agree? The voice asked.

"Yes I agree", Lauren said shaking her head.

"Good now let's go over the plan", The voice said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_***THIS IS A VIOLENT CHAPTER***_**

 _Carpe Noctem_

"Vexie. You gotta help me", Said Massimo.

"Bloody hell! Is that? Vex asked spitting out his drink.

"Vex please. Help", Massimo pleaded.

"No. No. I do not need this problem", Vex said shaking his head as he started to pace the floor.

"Vex please they'll kill me over this", Massimo said.

"What the bloody hell happened? Vex asked.

"I found her lurking in the Archives. I thought she was stealing from us so I put several knives in her back and watched her bleed out", Massimo explained holding Dr. Lewis' body in his arms.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Vex screamed throwing his glass against the wall.

 _The Dal_

Kenzi, Dyson and Trick were all waiting to hear something. Anything about Lauren or Bo. They had no idea what would happen if the Doctor was not found and returned.

"I need a refill Trick", Kenzi said gesturing towards her glass.

"I'll take triple of whatever the hell she's having", Tamsin said walking in the door.

"Tamsin? Where the hell have you been? Dyson asked.

"You don't want to know dude", Tamsin said slamming her drink. "Another one please".

"We need to know", Trick said handing Tamsin a bottle.

"Long story short Lauren wasn't in Valhalla when we went back", Tamsin said drinking straight from the bottle of Vodka.

"What? Kenzi asked.

"She's not there. Freyja didn't even know where she was and she looked pissed the fuck off about it", Tamsin said.

"Where could she be? Dyson asked looking at the others.

"Bo went to Tartarus to look for her. Dude this shit is about to get bad. I mean really bad", Tamsin said.

"Why what's or who's in Tartarus? Kenzi asked.

"Bo's father according to Freyja", Tamsin said.

"What? Who is Bo's father? Dyson asked looking to Trick.

"I don't know. Aife never told me and I never found out", Trick said softly.

"You better have a seat Blood King", Tamsin said taking another drink.

"Just tell us Tamsin", Dyson said losing his patience over the whole situation.

"Bo's father is Hades", Tamsin said looking straight into the Blood King's eyes and she got what she expected to see, shock.

"That's not possible. Aife would have told me", Trick said.

"Freyja told me, she wouldn't lie about something so big and she all but pushed the Succubus out of Valhalla the minute she saw her", Tamsin said.

"And Hades is? Kenzi asked since none of them were explaining yet.

"Basically king of the underworld", Tamsin said.

"Pure evil", Trick said stuck in place.

"C'mon guys remember Bo was raised by humans, she has good in her too", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi he could try and trap her there", Trick said.

"Holy shit", Kenzi said.

 _Valhalla_

"You find Lauren yet? The Succubus asked Freyja.

"You can't be here", Freyja said.

"I get that already. Where is Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"We don't know. Now go. You're presence here could be dangerous", Freyja said.

"Not having the answers I wanted could be dangerous for you", The Succubus snapped looking around the lobby.

"I told you, I don't know where she is. Her room has been empty since I saw you last and none of the others have seen her. Now please go", Freyja said.

"I will go but if I find out you lied to me, you won't have to worry about rooms or the others anymore. I will rip this place apart with my bare hands. Understood? The Succubus asked.

Freyja only nodded. She would feel a bit better without having to worry about Lauren's whereabouts and this Succubus being in Valhalla.

 **Bo: You're doing such a bang up job. Not one clue yet.**

 **The Succubus: At least I'm looking. You'd already be back in bed with your future boy.**

 **Bo: Rainer. His name is Rainer.**

 **The Succubus. Only future I can see is kicking his ass all over town.**

 **Bo: You will not harm him.**

 **The Succubus: If you don't, I will.**

 _Unknown location._

"Dr. I will provide you with the research materials you will need to accomplish phase one", The voice said through the intercom.

"And you're sure this person is an imposter? Lauren asked.

"I can guarantee that fraud is truly a fraud", The voice answered.

"And how soon am I to have my part in phase one completed? Lauren asked.

"I will give you the rest of the day to work alone. Undisturbed. Should you need anything just pick up the phone and dial", The Voice said.

"A phone? Lauren asked.

"Don't even think about it Dr. This phone can't dial out", The voice said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying", Lauren replied.

"The rest of the day Dr. I trust you will be productive", The voice said.

 _Carpe Noctem_

"Vex you have to help. I can't do this alone", Massimo pleaded.

"You're a dead man walking Mo. If the Succubus doesn't kill you, Evony will. Dr. Boring was her favorite Doctor. They were just about to close the deal on Lauren joining the Dark Fae", Vex said shaking his head.

What should I do with her? Massimo asked.

"Strip her down of everything that could identify her, burn it all, and take her to the nearest clinic or hospital. Be sure you lay her on a clean gurney. The Succubus will explode even more if you mistreat her dead body", Vex said.

"Then where should I go? Massimo asked.

"Come back here. We're gonna need to scrub the Archives clean so her DNA won't be detected", Vex said.

Why? Massimo asked.

"Because ya idiot. The Succubus has her very own K-9. He can find her scent", Vex said yelling. He was pissed off at Massimo for bringing this stinker to his door but he loved the fool too.

"Ok Vexie. I will hurry back as soon as I can", Massimo said making his way out with Lauren.

"Be sure that you do. I'm putting my own arse on the line for you. Don't screw up anymore", Vex screamed towards the door.

 _The Dal._

The gang stood stiff as the Succubus entered the Dal. None of them dared speak one word, not knowing if the Succubus was still in control. Trick closed his eyes. She came back totally empty handed and she was far too quiet for his liking. The Succubus walked past all of them and down into Trick's lair.

"Oooo k. What was that? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know", Trick said wincing at the sounds of the Succubus tearing up his lair.

"What could she be doing? Dyson asked noticing all of the noise too.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good", Trick said.

"I'm telling you guys. That is not Bo", Tamsin said.

'What do you mean? Kenzi asked.

"That bitch threatened her dad and then he opened his portal to her. She must have known who he was all along", Tamsin explained.

"Trick do you think we should..

"No! Dyson", Trick said with his eyes lighting up.

"But Trick she would...".

"No Dyson. Now drop it", Trick said.

"Trick...

"Dyson! Drop it. That's not helping anything right now", Trick said.

Dyson shook his head. Sometimes the Blood King was so set in his old ways, he wouldn't listen to fresh ideas.

The gang heard a loud thump and slam and the sound of boots stomping up the stairs.

"Sounds like she found what she was looking for", Tamsin said.

They stood still again. Not knowing what to expect the Succubus to have in her hands. A bomb. A gun. A blow torch.

"Bo! Trick screamed.

The Succubus turned to him and shook her head.

"Isabeau! Trick said.

The Succubus shook her head again. "Not even close".

"Are you fucking crazy? Tamsin asked.

"Do not ever call me crazy again", The Succubus said stepping towards Tamsin.

"Bo! Dyson said.

"Damn you're slow today. I'm not Bo ok. Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Bo", The Succubus said.

"You can't be serious. Give me that", Trick said gesturing to the Succubus.

"Hell no. This little baby is gonna come in handy", The Succubus said marveling at what she held in her hands.

"Bo. That's a Dragon's Blade. Give it to me", Trick said.

"You never read the warning labels? It said keep out of the reach of children. Although you did have this bad boy hidden well and I don't have time to play back and forth with you. So we're leaving", The Succubus said.

"We? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. Yes me and the dog here", The Succubus said pointing at Dyson looking him up and down.

"I thought you didn't have time to play but you have time for sex? Tamsin asked.

"Oh honey I don't need his penis, I need his nose", The Succubus half laughed.

"His nose? That's kinky", Tamsin said.

"No idiot. I need him to find Lauren's scent. If I can find that, then I can find out what happened to her and who or what did it", The Succubus said.

"I will do this for Lauren and Bo", Dyson said.

"Boy you will do this for me too. Or I will shove this blade up your ass. Now let's go", The Succubus said.

"But I don't have anything with her scent to try and track her down", Dyson said.

"Oh? You do now", The Succubus said sniffing and tossing a pair of Lauren's panties at the wolf.

"Ok that was way too much. My eyes may never be the same again", Kenzi said.

"Aww don't feel left out. I will be back for you, if he fails me and I need you to steal something that I can't get on my own", The Succubus winked.

Dyson looked to Kenzi with concern.

"Let's go! The Succubus said. The remaining three could only shake their heads.

 **Bo: Hey! I was keeping those.**

 **The Succubus: Who said we weren't going to get them back?**

 **Bo: We better that is my favorite color on Lauren.**

 **The Succubus: I'd prefer her in nothing at all.**

 **Bo: Can you find her already or I will.**

 **The Succubus: You should have never lost her to begin with.**

 **Bo: Enough! Let's go.**

 **The Succubus: Oh we're going.**

Dyson saw the whole display and wondered what the hell was wrong with Bo.

"Go dog", The Succubus said watching him.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Vex what brings you here? I thought you were slipping and sliding with the idiot Light Fae", Evony asked.

"Evony stop it. We have a problem", Vex said.

"We? I don't see you on my itinerary", Evony replied.

"Evony stop and listen to me", Vex pleaded.

"I'm listening darling but you're just blowing a lot of hot air", Evony said.

"It's about Mo", Vex said softly.

"What about that little bastard? Evony asked.

"He killed the Doctor", Vex said. He wished he could close the doors but Evony didn't have doors anymore.

"He what? Evony screamed.

"He said he thought she was stealing from the archives and stabbed the poor dear", Vex said.

"Shit! Evony responded.

"That's what I said", Vex said shaking his head.

"Where is he? Evony asked bristling.

"I told him to take her body to the nearest clinic or hospital", Vex said.

"You know what needs to be done here Vex", Evony said.

"No Evony. I can't do it. I won't. He's like a son to me, and you know that", Vex said.

"If you don't the Succubus will and I won't stop her", Evony said.

"Evony! He's your son. For goodness sakes, be his mother for once in your life", Vex said.

"Watch your tongue Vex. You know I was about to sign Lauren officially to the Dark. That woman was a genius", Evony said.

"Help him Evony! Vex said.

"Fine. Go and get the little shit", Evony said waving Vex out.

Evony took a few deep breaths massaging her forehead. This was the worst thing that could have happened. If the Succubus finds out Massimo is her son, she will think Evony ordered a hit on Lauren. Evony had actually grown a little fond of the Doctor. But only a little she insisted to herself. Then there was the Blood King. Until Lauren was officially signed she was still property of the Light Fae. "Shit", She thought turning her attention back to the papers on her desk.

 _Unknown location_

Lauren picked up the phone. "I am almost done but I need blood samples". Before she could hang up a drawer slid open. She walked over to it and found two sets up tubes with blood inside them. Lauren understood that her captors understood what she was doing. She wanted to make sure this imposter they claimed that had taken over their life and the captors, weren't one in the same.

"Thank you it will just be another hour or two", Lauren said aloud.

"Excellent Dr. You are diligent in your work", The voice said.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Where do want to look first?

"Umm you're a dog, scratch and sniff", The Succubus said.

"Her scent could be everywhere here", Dyson said.

"Einstein then find where it stops", The Succubus said.

The Succubus watched him shift and run off into the night.

 **The Succubus: You better hope your dog comes back.**

 **Bo: He wouldn't leave. He cares about Lauren too.**

 **The Succubus: Right he cared about her so much, he lied to you over and over trying to keep you out of her panties and in his.**

 **Bo: Can you stop? This is not helping.**

 **The Succubus: Yes I forgot you don't like truth. You like make believe.**

 **Bo: Now what are you talking about?**

 **The Succubus: You want to pretend you're head over heels in love with Rainer but we both know who we love.**

 **Bo: That's not true. I do feel something for Rainer.**

 **The Succubus: It's not love. It's just easier than trying to work things out with Lauren. She says something you don't like and you're gone. She is given no time to explain. You just bail. But you stick around and listen when the others piss you off.**

 **Bo: You walked away too.**

 **The Succubus: Because I allowed you to be in control and look what happened.**

 **Bo: Stop just stop and focus.**

 **The Succubus: One of us have to.**

"What do you have for me dog? The Succubus asked.

"The scent stopped in the Archives", Dyson said.

"Good puppy. Let's go", The Succubus said.

Dyson shifted and shook his head. Whatever they find won't be good. Bo or Succubus, someone or something would die a slow agonizing death soon. He wondered if she would ask him to eat the killer. No. This Succubus would handle it herself. "Poor bastard(s)", Dyson thought following her closely to the Archives.

"What the hell are you doing? The Succubus asked.

"What's it look like? I'm cleaning", Vex said.

"Vex? What happened to Lauren? Dyson asked.

"I don't have to tell you scooby doo", Vex said.

"No but you will tel", The Succubus said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm doing this as a favor to Evony", Vex said.

"Tell me why Dyson found Lauren's scent in here and then it stopped? The Succubus said approaching Vex.

"His nose is on the fritz. The Doctor hasn't been here", Vex said.

"Bullshit. I smell Lauren here", Dyson said.

"Are you sure? I don't have time to play with Beavis and Butthead", The Succubus said.

"I'm sure. Lauren was here and her scent stopped here", Dyson said.

"Care to explain Mesmer? The Succubus asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. You're unaligned" Vex said.

"Buddy if you don't answer me I will line these walls with your blood and the ground with your bones", The Succubus said.

"Ask Evony. I don't have shite to tell you", Vex said as he started mopping the floor again.

"Bo look! Lauren's doctor bag", Dyson said pulling it from the shelf.

"I will go and ask Evony. If she lies to me like you are, I will kill you both", The Succubus said throwing the bucket of water on Vex.

"Mother father. It burns", Vex started screaming as the Succubus and Dyson walked out.

 _Evony's office._

"Mommy. You have to help me. They'll kill me", Massimo pleaded on his hands and knees.

"You bastard. You didn't have to kill her. If she was a problem you should have brought her to me. Now you've given me more problems", Evony screamed.

"I didn't know who she was. It was dark, I thought she ws robbing us", Massimo said.

"Bullshit you knew and your stupidity could start a war between us and the unaligned Succubitch", Evony said.

"Now now. I'm already pissed off. Don't make me kick your ass straight out the gate", The Succubus said walking in.

"Mommy please! Massimo said looking as if he would wet himself at the sight of the Succubus.

"Mommie? The Succubus laughed.

"A one night stand doesn't make me a parent", Evony said.

The Succubus took a seat. It had been a long few days. "What did I miss? She asked Evony.

"Talk boy", Evony said to Massimo.

"Mommy please", Massimo cried out.

The Succubus had already lost what remaining patience she had and reached for him. "Tell me what happened to Dr. Lewis", She said sending a pulse through him.

"You're gorgeous", Massimo said.

"Thank you. Now tell me what happened to Dr. Lewis.", She said sending a stronger pulse.

"She was snooping around in our Archives. I thought she was trying to steal from us. So I stopped her", Massimo said.

"And how did you stop her? The Succubus asked getting angry. Dyson stood farther away. He knew what was coming.

"I stabbed her a few times before popping her neck. She died quickly", Massimo smiled.

"I see", The Succubus said, noticing his smile and sitting back against the seat. Dyson looked at her perplexed. This wasn't the Bo he knew. Not even the Succubus he'd ever seen.

"Dyson? Go and get me some garbage bags", The Succubus said softly.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Get them! The Succubus replied.

"Thank you for telling me, you're a good boy", The Succucubus said leaning forward towards Massimo.

"Mommy always thought I was a monster. I'm glad you're not upset about this", Massimo said.

"No. No. I'm not upset", The Succubus said bowing her head. But when she turned her head upright Evony started making her way out of her office.

"I'm furious! How dare you kill her! The Succubus said pulling the Dragon's blade from it's holster as she stuck it into Massimo's neck. He gasped for air but the Succubus was unrelenting in her attack. Stabbing him in his head, chest, legs, arms, eyes, ears. Basically every inch of his body until she stopped.

Evony could do nothing but scream, she hadn't seen anyone so violently attacked in hundreds of years. She turned her head to keep from vomiting.

"Hey! Hey wake up", The Succubus said pushing chi into Massimo.

He blinked his eyes. Grateful that he was still alive. He and Evony watched the succubus pull a thick leather strap from her pocket.

The Succubus looked up and found what she was looking for. A beam to throw the rope over. "Stand up", she said to Massimo.

Massimo stood up as best as he could.

"Come to me. If you can't see, follow my voice", The Succubus commanded.

Massimo called to Evony who could do nothing but shake her head. What fresh hell had the Succubus planned next?

"Stand there and raise your arms above your head", The Succubus said in a deep tone that made the hair on Evony's neck stand up.

Once the Succubus was satisfied the druid was secured to the straps held by the beams she started again. She pulled a small blade from her sheath. Cutting off Massimo's penis as her next point of attack. Pulling an axe from her back, she chopped off his head, arms, legs above and below his knees. His blood splattered the walls, floors and some landed on the Succubus. Dyson walked into the room shivering at the screams he had heard come from Massimo.

"Here are the bags", Dyson said.

"Good boy. Pack up his body parts while I go freshen up", The Succubus said.

"What? Evony stuttered.

"Do it Dyson and you better be done by the time I get back", The Succubus said walking out.

"She really does have you trained doesn't she? Evony asked Dyson who rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to the Succubus as she was after all Trick's granddaughter and more importantly to him, Bo.

 **Bo: That was a bit much.**

 **The Succubus: Yes. I know. You would have gone soft on him.**

 **Bo: I would have just drained his chi.**

 **The Succubus: See. Soft.**

 **Bo: I'm just saying there was a less messier way.**

 **The Succubus: Were you listening? Lauren's murder wasn't exactly spotless.**

 **Bo: We still don't know where she is or how to get her back.**

 **The Succubus: We will find out and I will take care of that bastard too.**

 _Unknown location._

Lauren had studied, studied and studied the blood samples. She was trying to match them with a Fae Bo knew. She had already taken three breaks trying to keep her mind fresh and what she found baffled her.

"Are you done Dr. Lewis? The voice asked through the intercom.

"Yes. Yes I'm done", Lauren answered. She shook her head, there was no way her findings could be accurate but she trusted her mind even if she was struggling to trust her eyes.

"Then you know now we must get the imposter away from the Succubus", The voice said.

"Yes. We must at all costs", Lauren said.

"Excellent. I'm glad you agree. We will start discussing phase two now", The voice said.

"Of course"Lauren said.

"I'm curious how did you get all of the blood samples so quickly? Lauren asked.

"I got them from you Doctor. You kept the Succubus' blood at your old apartment. My men went in and got them for me. I've been watching you for years. You're a true genius", The voice said.

Lauren hung her head back. This could not be right. How the hell did any of them not know about this? How could anyone not know?

"Poor Bo. How am I going to tell her? The mother she's known all of this time is not her mother! Knowing the Succubus would eventually find her. The voice Lauren had heard all of this time wasn't a female, so where is the real Aife? She asked.

Lauren cringed when she heard the door behind her opening. She slowly turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Ready to kick that imposter's ass? The lady grinned.

"Aife", Lauren whispered.

"Yes Doctor. The real one. Now let us go and bust that bitch", The lady said.

A cold chill ran down Lauren's spine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Unknown location._

Lauren sat for a few minutes with her eyes closed. What had she gotten into now? How did she get here? How was she even going to muster the strength to tell the Succubus the woman she thought was her mother was not her mother? She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. She looked at Aife and could see Bo's features in her. How was this possible? Surely the Blood King would have known if something was off with his daughter but then again Trick was never forthcoming with anyone about anything until the very last second the information was required from him. Lauren had known this from years of service with the Light Fae. The Blood King and the Ash always had differing agendas. Lauren was often required to work with Trick but her trust in him waned like her trust in mostly all of the Fae. And then came Bo. Bo didn't even know she was Fae and when she found out, it didn't change her. She lived by her own rules. Her own beliefs and to Lauren's shock, she didn't think humans were an all you can eat buffet. Bo was so quick to help anyone in distress. Sunshine in Lauren's cloudy skies of a life. Lauren wasn't sure of anything right now. But any harm that could come to Bo she would push ahead with all she had left to stop it.

"Dr Lewis are you ready? Aife asked.

"Yeah. Yes I am", Lauren half smiled coming out of her thoughts.

"You don't have to be frightened Doctor. If we just follow the plan, every wrong will be righted", Aife said.

"What's our next step? Lauren asked.

"We go full throat. We take her down and I reclaim all that belongs to me", Aife said.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"Finished? The Succubus asked Dyson as she was coming back into Evony's office.

Dyson looked ill, even for a wolf he nearly gagged at the things he'd just seen. "Yes. What's next? He asked the Succubus.

"Vex said he took Lauren's body to a clinic or hospital, get on your phone, use your contacts and find out which one may have her. Be quick about it", The Succubus ordered.

"You heard her woof woof", Evony said mocking Dyson.

The Succubus turned to Evony. "Your ass is grass too".

"What? I had no hand in this", Evony said.

"You let that bastard roam free around here knowing he was a loose canon", The Succubus said.

"Look I want Lauren alive too. I had no idea he was capable of doing this", Evony said.

"He's your son. He was always capable", The Succubus said.

"I think you need to get the hell out of my building", Evony said.

"Oh I'm going but if I find out you had anything to do with this, I will be back", The Succubus said nodding to Dyson who was still on the phone that it was time to go.

"Who's going to clean up this bloody mess? Evony asked.

"Lick it up yourself", The Succubus said.

 _ **Bo: This is getting us nowhere.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I'm closer than you would have been at this point.**_

 _ **Bo: Just let me handle this.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I let you handle things for too long. That's the problem**_

 _ **Bo: What? I didn't cause all of this to happen.**_

 _ **The Succubus: But you could've prevented it.**_

 _The Dal_

"Any luck? Kenzi asked.

"No. Freyja still hasn't found Lauren", Tamsin said grabbing a drink.

"How can they just lose her or not know where she is? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know. That place is pretty wide open and Lauren was given a lot of freedom to roam the halls", Tamsin said.

"Trick? Kenzi called getting his attention.

"I don't know. There is no book about losing someone in Valhalla", Trick said.

"Wouldn't be for you to tell if you had one. The Succubus will find her. All we can do is wait", Tamsin said.

Kenzi watched the both of them. Tamsin threw back her shot and Trick had his back turned to them. She could see he was worrying or up to something but she wasn't sure which was the dominant of the two.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"What are you doing back here? Vex asked the Succubus.

"I still think you know a hell of a lot more than you're telling me", The Succubus said coldly.

"Look I told you Mo did this. He came to me after he killed her", Vex said sitting in a rickety chair.

"Dyson! The Succubus called.

Dyson was still on his phone as she walked over and threw the bag holding Massimo's remains at Vex's feet.

"What the hell is that? Vex asked.

"It's what's left of your friend. You wanna talk now? The Succubus asked.

"What the hell did you do to him? Vex asked staring at the bag.

"Cut him up piece by piece and I will do the same to you if you don't start talking", The Succubus said.

"But I bloody told you. I don't know anything else about it", Vex said moving away from the bag.

"Bo...

The Succubus turned to Dyson, her eyes flashing blue.

"I found a Jane Doe matching Lauren's description, not too far from here", Dyson said.

"Good boy. Let's go", The Succubus said.

"Wait. You're taking that bag with you right? Vex asked.

"He was your dog right? Bury him", The Succubus said.

"You're a real bitch you know that! Bo is nothing like you", Vex said.

The Succubus returned to him pinning him against the wall. "I'm better than Bo. Plus I don't give a shit. Think about that the next time you want to insult me", she said throwing him on top of Massimo's bones.

"Bloody Evony", Vex whispered.

 _Uknown location._

"I do have one question", Lauren said.

"What's that? Aife asked.

"I'm not sure about you but I'm dead. How am I supposed to go back? Lauren asked shaking her head.

"No worries Dr. I can take you back. Plus Eros will be working with us.

"Eros? As in Greek God? Asked a shocked Lauren.

"Yes. He and I have a mutual enemy so we both agreed this was best for the both of us, to take down said enemy", Aife said.

"How did you find Eros? Lauren asked.

"He found me. He's the voice you've been talking to", Aife said.

"But how? He's a God! Lauren said.

"He's been watching all of you. All you need to know is, he's on our side.

"She's right Doctor. You needn't worry about me", Eros said entering the room.

Lauren started to bow but she was stopped.

"No Doctor there is no need for that. You are important to our plans. So please don't", Eros replied softly.

Lauren shook her head internally. A God stood before her. One that should could see and hear. This had to be a long bad dream but clearly she wasn't dreaming because how could she have ever dreamt that Bo's mother was working with a God. Eros. _The_ Eros. The Greek god of love was standing before her, talking to her. There was no time for her to wallow in awe. They both looked totally pissed off. She couldn't wait to find out what had a God so upset.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"What the hell Evony? Vex asked standing in front of her in the foyer.

"Watch your tone with me sweetie", Evony replied.

"You just let them kill Mo? Vex screamed.

"Vex! I told you to watch your tone", Evony said.

"He came to you for help and you just threw him to the dogs", Vex said angrily.

"Vex. You forget your place. I gave him to you remember? I didn't want a child. No big loss", Evony said.

"You're really heartless aren't ya? Vex asked.

"I'm Fae darling. Of course I am", Evony winked.

"But then again, we both know what really happened with Lou Ann right? Vex said shaking his head.

"Vex! Evony screamed again.

"You and I bloody know you didn't care she was knocking naughty bits with a human. You wanted her to tell us where she hid our resident Succubus", Vex said.

"That's all she had to do was tell me where she hid that Succubitch and maybe I would have spared her little bastard's lives", Evony said.

"And you still haven't paid me for that. Maybe the Succubus or that imp, the Blood King would pay to know what I know", Vex said.

"You say one word to her or any of her Light Fae flunkies and I will remove your tongue and other parts of your anatomy", Evony threatened.

"I'm out of here. From the smell of it, you have a lot to clean up" Vex said.

 _Lauren and Aife._

The ladies were on their way to the next part of their plan.

"So...how did she get your powers? Lauren asked.

"Hades held me prisoner for years. She thralled herself with my blood that she got just after Isabeau was born. She's a shapeshifter that he hired to take Isabeau, and kill Trick so Hades could have control over Bo. My stand in was to stand down once he had that control. She took Isabeau and ran off, leaving me behind in Hades' lair. I was about 60 when I had Isabeau. That bastard raped me and she was conceived as he did it. She was so beautiful. All I wanted was her back again. To break free of that bastard. He taunted me for years about Isabeau. I was chained inside his cage with no way out. So I was held there for about one hundred years. I fed off of the guards he allowed to check in on me. But I knew my powers were dwindling. But it's time to go and them back. All of them", Aife said.

"So how did Eros get involved? Lauren asked.

"Persephone-Psyche. Girls talk", Aife smiled.

"What if Persephone talks again? Tells Hades what we're up to", Lauren said.

"Sweetie nobody other than me hates Hades more than Persephone does. A win for us is a win for her", Aife answered.

"Well if they are Gods why do you need me? Lauren asked.

"You are just full of questions. But to answer your question. You're close to Isabeau so that makes you the perfect third partner", Aife said.

"Do we know where she is? Lauren asked.

"It took some time but yes we know exactly where she is", Aife said.

Lauren could tell Aife was tiring of her questions so she decided to stop and just go with it as she did whenever Bo had a plan. Things were about to get really interesting and all levels crazy.

 _Local hospital_

"Well? The Succubus asked Dyson.

"We have to wait. They won't allow me in until they check my credentials", Dyson said.

"Well I don't need credentials and I won't wait", The Succubus said walking towards the nurse's station.

"Hello sweetie. I'm looking for a hot body and you're going to help me find it right? The Succubus asked.

"Look like I told your friend, I need to check out his credentials first. This is not your ordinary run of the mill facility" The Nurse said.

"Oh honey you will tell me everything right? The Succubus asked taking the Nurse's hand and sending a pulse through.

"Yes of course. You're looking for a blonde Jane Doe right? The Nurse asked.

"Yes I am", The Succubus winked.

"Follow me", The Nurse said.

The Succubus and Dyson both started to follow her.

"Not him. Just you", The nurse said over her shoulder.

The Succubus nodded towards Dyson to stay behind.

 _ **Bo: If this is her, you need to relent control.**_

 _ **The Succubus: If this is her, you won't be getting it. Your love is tied up at the clubhouse remember?**_

 _ **Bo: That is not true.**_

 _ **The Succubus: What your love or tied up?**_

 _ **Bo: He is not my love.**_

 _ **The Succubus: No? Then what is he?**_

 _ **Bo: It's complicated.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You forget I share your body, it's not complicated at all. You just made all of this one giant mess.**_

 _ **Bo: No I didn't.**_

 _ **The Succubus: C'mon this is me you're talking to. You tired of the wolf, and hopped on the next penis in line.**_

 _ **Bo: It wasn't like that**_.

 _ **The Succubus: Again. You're talking to me and until I find Lauren and fix what you gave up on, I will retain control".**_

"It reeks down here", The Succubus said.

"We're almost at the morgue ma'am. It's bound to smell", The Nurse replied.

"Can you just find her", The Succubus snapped holding her hand over her nose.

"I will", The Nurse said entering her passcode and waving the others out of the room.

The ladies walked forward. There were bodies everywhere. The facility had apparently been busy as far as the Succubus could see. She didn't care about all the others just the blonde she was looking for, who was hopefully among them.

"Here we are", The nurse said pointing to drawer the Jane Doe was in.

The Succubus slowly walked over. _Keep your cool. Breathe._

"Are you ready? The Nurse asked with her hand on the sheet.

The Succubus closed her eyes. This could be good, this could be bad. But either way she needed to know. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Ready", she said softly.

The Nurse slowly removed the sheet as a cold chill ran down her spine and that of the Succubus. Normally a Nurse wouldn't handle this but she didn't exactly have control of her actions.

The Succubus looked floored. It was true. Her Lauren. The Lauren she had fallen for was gone. Her body laid out right in front of her. Rage flashed in her eyes and anger fillled her body. "Get out", She whispered.

"I'm sorry? The Nurse asked.

"I said get out! The Succubus said.

The Nurse ran. There was more than a chill and funk in the room now. There was a burning rage coming from the Succubus that shook the walls. When she growled Lauren's body shook. The Succubus paced around Lauren's body. She pulled the sheet completely off. When she shaw the stab wounds, she really became enraged.

 _ **"I can fix this", The Succubus growled.**_

 _ **Bo: No you can't but I can.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Shut up!**_

Grabbing a fresh sheet the Succubus grabbed Lauren's body cradling it in her arms as tears fell from her blue eyes. Her growls echoed throughout the room.

"Let's go", She whispered carrying the body from the morgue. The Nurse was standing outside when she saw the blue eyed lady she backed away and ran down the hall.

The Succubus slowly walked back in the direction from which they came whispering in Lauren's ear as if she could hear her. I will fix this and you will come back to me.

 _ **Bo: She will come back to the both of us.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You don't even deserve her. She was always last to you and you know it.**_

 _ **Bo: What? She was never last.**_

 _ **The Succubus: When was the last time you called her or checked on her when you didn't need her help with some bullshit case?**_

 _ **Bo: I..**_

 _ **The Succubus: Just what I thought. You put her last when she put you first above everything including her life. I will fix this.**_

The Succubus pulled Lauren closer. Feeling her cold face against her warm one angered her all over again. She saw Dyson approaching them. "Don't". She said.

"Bo...

The Succubus growled and Dyson backed away. The rest of the staff and patients could only look on as the Succubus continued walking the halls only stopping when she needed to shift Lauren's body to maintain her grip on her.

Dyson grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned to walk away. "You need to get here now and bring your gear", was all he said into the phone before he hung up staring at the Succubus and Lauren again.

 _Lauren and Aife._

"Well we certainly got here in a hurry", Lauren said.

"I told you, it's time to get my life back and if that means balls to the wall then we'll go balls to the wall", Aife said.

"Do you know which one she's in? Lauren asked looking at the various doors.

"That's another task I will leave to you. Get on the phone there and ask where _my_ room is", Aife said.

"They don't know me here", Lauren said.

"That's perfect. Just tell them you're a doctor and you're concerned about a patient", Aife said.

"That could work", Lauren said looking over towards the nearest phone. They were all dressed in black. Lauren thought they all looked satanic but considering how close she literally came to Hell she was not complaining.

"Hello. This is Dr. Lewis, I was called in to do a consult with a patient here but I seem to have lost the room number I was given. Can you help me? Lauren said into the phone.

"Yes of course Dr. Lewis and the patient's name? The front desk answered.

Lauren turned to Aife. "Aife...McCorrigan".

"Yes that will be room 110. Will you be needing anything else Dr. Lewis? The nurse asked.

"Yes I will be quite busy with the patient it is imperative that we are not disturbed", Lauren said.

"Yes of course. I will make a note and ensure you are not disturbed", The nurse said.

"Excellent. I will let you know when I'm done with the patient", Lauren said hanging up.

"You got what we need? Aife asked one of her men.

"Yes of course, everything is in this bag", He answered.

"And you're sure you know how this works? Lauren asked.

"Yes of course Dr. We planned well ahead", Aife said.

"Still don't know why you chose me of all people", Lauren half laughed.

"Because I can trust you and you will work as hard if not harder for this plan to succeed so we both can go back to Isabeau", Aife said softly as they all walked towards the room. Since it was a 100 number Lauren knew that meant first floor and easier access to get out in a hurry if they needed to.

They had a long walk and the guards stayed in front and back of them at all times. Aife had about 4 men under her command. They had all been instructed to protect the Dr as if she was Aife herself.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. The Dr. in her was always on alert and ready to go but knowing she would be treating someone so evil that worked with the devil in her mind, was mind boggling. She knew the plan and all she needed to do was remain focused. Her gut was telling her to trust Aife. If any other harm had come to Lauren in her current state, she was sure Bo would be furious and out for blood literally even if they were blood related.

 _The Dal_

"Trick? Kenzi asked watching him entering the Dal from his lair.

"We have to move right now", Trick said.

"Why what's going on? Tamsin asked.

"You will understand once we get there, come on", He said nearly running out of the Dal.

"Tamsin maybe you should fire up your sirens", Kenzi suggested.

"Good idea", Tamsin said heading towards her squad car.

 _Local hospital_

Dyson watched the Succubus continually rock back and forth with Lauren's body. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if Bo was still in there. The Succubus' eyes were still blue with tears streaming down her face. A sight he had never seen before.

"Awww shit! The Succubus screamed suddenly.

 _ **Bo: Now what?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Stop.**_

 _ **Bo: Then tell me.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Be quiet I need time to think and I can't do that with you rambling.**_

"What's wrong? Dyson asked.

"Shut up. I'm thinking", The Succubus said.

"About what? Dyson asked.

The Succubus placed her finger on her lips as she paced for a few minutes.

"That's it", She said.

"What is? Dyson asked.

"I'm basically the daughter of death. I don't need to find Lauren if I revive her body, her spirit will return", The Succubus said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She wasn't sure it was going to work but she sure as hell was going to try.

"First I will need a good spot to lay her down and then a good source of chi", The Succubus said.

"This is a hospital and there's someone...

"Nevermind who's here wolf, I will only take enough to revive her", The Succubus said.

"Dyson! Trick said running in.

"You have to stop her Trick, she's going to try a mass chi suck", Dyson said.

"Here? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. Yes of course here. Plenty of chi", The Succubus said.

"Dyson", Trick whispered pulling him off to the side.

"This is a problem Trick", Dyson said.

"Why did you bring her here? Trick asked.

"We found a Jane Doe and Bo wanted to come and check it out. You know she wouldn't just leave it alone", Dyson said.

"But she can't. Not here", Trick said.

"She will Trick. You didn't see her a few minutes ago. Bo is devastated", Dyson said pointing towards the Succubus.

"Come on sweetie. Let's find you a soft bed", The Succubus said gathering Lauren into her arms.

"She crazy? Tamsin whispered to Kenzi.

"I warned you about calling me crazy", The Succubus said.

"Damn she heard that", Tamsin said.

"I heard that too", The Succubus yelled over her shoulder.

 _"It's Ok Lauren. I will fix this", The Succubus said in her ear._

"Dr? Aife asked looking at Lauren who was looking around.

Lauren half smiled. "I could've sworn I heard Bo", She said.

"What? Aife asked looking around herself now.

"Guards check outside the door", Aife said.

 _"You will be ok babe. I promise", The Succubus said to Lauren._

"Bo or the Succubus", Lauren said.

"What? You heard her again? Aife asked.

"Must be remembering old stuff. Are we ready? Lauren asked with their materials in place.

"Yes. Let's do this", Aife said turning her attention to the imposter once she was sure nobody was at the door to disturb them.

 _"I love you Lauren", The Succubus whispered._

Lauren shook her head. She couldn't understand why she kept hearing the Succubus' voice. Why would the Succubus be talking to her in her tone but not Bo's voice?

"Ok the candles are ready. What now? Lauren asked.

"You need to make a small incision on her just enough for her to bleed", One of the guards said.

"What? Lauren asked.

"It's the only way to undo the thrall", He said.

"How do we know she's still under your thrall? Lauren asked turning to Aife.

"Let's find out. Guard", Aife said.

The guard walked over to the imposter and played a recording of Trick saying Aife's name. The imposter flinched but was still staring straight ahead. Aife nodded her head towards the guard to continue. Then he played a recording of Trick saying Bo's name.

"Hades want's Bo. I failed him", The imposter whispered.

"Seen enough? Aife asked getting angry over what the imposter just said.

Lauren nodded as the guard held the imposter while Lauren prepared to make the incision.

"Now cut yourself", The guard said holding the Imposter's bleeding arm with a small piece of cloth.

Lauren shook her head and made a small incision.

"Now what? Lauren asked.

"Repeat after me. With harm to none, thy will be done. The wrist I cleave and the other leave. Thou cannot harm her, Aife.", The guard said pressing both incisions together.

Aife watched Lauren. She knew what would happen in a few minutes.

 _Just a few more minutes sweetie and it will all be better", The Succubus said as she started to pull chi._

Lauren's head was swirling The ceremony was taking it's toll on her but she could have sworn she heard the Succubus talking to her again.

"Dr? Are you ok? Aife asked looking concerned.

"I...", Lauren started.

"What the hell? A Succubus is here", Aife said noticing swirling blue chi circling them.

"I...Bo", Lauren said collapsing in Aife's arms.

"Do you want me to carry her ma'am? The guard asked.

"No. There can be only one person doing this. I will follow the chi. But stay with us just in case. Oh and somebody bring the imposter along", Aife said.

The group followed the chi. Aife smiled, she knew only one Fae could do this. Her baby girl. Lauren must be really important to the baby Succubus if she can hear her talking to her and they were not even in the same room. Two guards went ahead, the third watched over Aife and Lauren as the fourth carried the imposter.

When they reached the end. Aife spotted them before they spotted her. The Succubus had stopped and started pushing the chi into Lauren's body. When it wasn't working Aife turned to the guard holding the prisoner and commanded him to follow them while the other three stood guard and ready for a possible attack.

"Lauren please come back to me", The Succubus said.

"Bo", Lauren whispered still in Aife's arms.

"Time for you to go home Doctor", Aife said throwing Lauren's spirit in the air above her body.

The Succubus heard Aife's voice and turned to look for her. They were now standing within a few feet of each other.

"Guard bring her to me", Aife commanded.

"Aife.."Trick started.

"Yes daddy. The next time you institutionalize someone, make sure it's actually them", Aife said as the guard turned Eros dropped the imposter's body at Trick's feet.

"Mom? The Succubus said softly.

"Bo? Lauren called from her bed.

TBC

I know the blood thrall ceremony was crazy since Lauren was still in spirit form but I wanted to write a scene where Aife told Lauren it was time to go home basically giving her back to the Succubus/Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

Local Hospital

The Succubus was reeling. What the hell was going on in her life? There stood her mother. _Alive_ and the mother she thought was her mother possibly dead. There was the accusations said alive mother had just leveled at Trick. Did he and his faithful dog betray her once again with lies about Aife? Even if it wasn't really Aife, it was still a lie.

Then there was Lauren. Alive. She felt stupid that it took her so long to figure out how to bring the Doctor back. But what did she bring her back to? Another Fae mess playing out before the both of them. The Succubus stood beside Lauren's bed with her back turned towards her so she could stave off any possible threat while she tried to figure out her next move. Their next move, should Lauren take her back. Them back.

 _ **Bo: Hey what about me?**_

 _ **The Succubus: What about you?**_

 _ **Bo: She called for me, not for you.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You will stay where you are until I decide if I want to give you control back.**_

 _ **Bo: She said my name, not yours.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Unfortunately I am you.**_

 _ **Bo: What does that mean?**_

 _ **The Succubus: That means when you do stupid shit, it looks bad on me too.**_

 _ **Bo: I'm not stupid!**_

 _ **The Succubus: I didn't say you were stupid, I said you do stupid shit.**_

 _ **Bo: Like what?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Oh dear I have a list of things.**_

 _ **Bo: And? I'm listening.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I chose her before you did.**_

 _ **Bo: You didn't even know her before I did.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Yes I did. I knew the risks she took for us. A human, took risks for us!**_

 _ **Bo: I never asked her to risk her life.**_

 _ **The Succubus: No. She just did it. She saw me before she saw you.**_

 _ **Bo: That's still not telling me what I did.**_

 _ **The Succubus: The wolf. You bend over and do whatever he asks when he asks.**_

 _ **Bo: That's not true.**_

 _ **The Succubus: No? The healing sex?**_

 _ **Bo: I needed to heal and if you remember I tried not to have sex to stay monogamous to Lauren.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You keep forgetting I am you. We don't need sex to heal.**_

 _ **Bo: You never seemed to not like it.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You could have healed without him. You just chose not to use our powers.**_

 _ **Bo: What powers?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Mother. Father. Why did I get stuck with this little girl? We have the power to mass chi suck and we could have fed off of the Fae in that office. Don't forget you enjoyed it and called out his name.**_

 _ **Bo: Ok. Ok. That can't be it though.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You shunned her when she wanted to talk and for what? Another case with dog boy and then allowed that little punk to live after he beat her ass.**_

 _ **Bo: I had to help him. I had to feel useful.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Bullshit. You wanted to play cops and robbers when that very case nearly robbed her of her life.**_

 _ **Bo: I didn't know she was in danger.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You didn't think of her at all until Kenzi mentioned her. You would have been content sitting in the Dal knocking back shots all night.**_

 _ **Bo: I didn't know!**_

 _ **The Succubus: You didn't want to know. She had the saddest face we had ever seen since the night Nadia died but you just turned your head and went to play with them.**_

 _ **Bo: She said she didn't mind if I went!**_

 _ **The Succubus: And you believed her. Just like you believed her at Taft's. Ahhh another dumb thing...**_

 _ **Bo: You can't blame me for Taft. I'm not the one that ran off to him.**_

 _ **The Succubus: And how did you handle him? You left it up to your dog. Just like you left the teenager's fate up to the dog. You left her there, vulnerable to danger yet again.**_

 _ **Bo: I had to save mom.**_

 _ **The Succubus: She wasn't even our real mom. And still...**_

 _ **Bo: Lauren said she didn't love me. How was I to know she was telling a lie? And don't forget she asked for the break.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You got up and walked away that day. Getting pissy when you don't get your way with her. When has she ever gotten her way with you?**_

 _ **Bo: I...**_

 _ **The Succubus: Ahh you can't think of one incident.**_

 _ **Bo: The first Ash ring a bell?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Please we both wanted her that night, many times over and you know she wanted us just as much.**_

 _ **Bo: She lied right to my face!**_

 _ **The Succubus: You are so forgiving to everyone but her when they've lied to you.**_

 _ **Bo: Lauren's lies hurt worse.**_

 _ **The Succubus: And here's another lie right in front of us. The lady we thought was our mother was institutionalized by the Blood King and his wolf. But you'll forgive that within two seconds. Not me.**_

 _ **Bo: I haven't forgiven that.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Honey you forgave him when you slept with him before you fought our mother. Don't lie and say you didn't. But what does Lauren get? "I'll never forgive you for that", with the fake Kenzi.**_

 _ **Bo: It wasn't like that.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Aww I'm sure it isn't like that with the fool tied up at the clubhouse. Another one you flaunted in her face and then have the nerve to ask me to allow you control to screw up another chance with her, if she allows us one.**_

 _ **Bo: Ok. Ok I get it but you're scared of her and she's scared of you.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I'm not scared of her and she has never had the need or reason to be frightened of me.**_

 _ **Bo: Then why do you back down when you're in control and she talks to you?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Her love assures me that I can rest after saving her life. That everything will be ok. But you, you're the one that puts her in the very danger I have to save her from.**_

 _ **Bo: Fine. Can I take over now?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Are you serious? Look at the shit in front of us? That's a hell no!**_

 _ **Bo: But Lauren..**_

 _ **The Succubus: I'll take care of Lauren.**_

"Aife what have you done? Trick asked.

"What have I done? Cut the shit Daddy. We all know you and your favorite dog thought that shit on the floor was me so you put her in this nut house", Aife said.

"How do I know you're not the fake one? Trick asked.

Aife smiled. "Turn that bitch over and lift her shirt", she said to one of the guards.

"What is that going to prove? Dyson asked.

"Shut up dog. I'm talking to my father", Aife snapped.

"See she doesn't have my mark", Aife said gesturing to the body on the ground.

"Let's see your mark", Trick said still unconvinced the woman before him was not his daughter.

Aife smiled as she turned around lifting her shirt for all to see. Isabeau was tattooed holding a baby girl on Aife's back.

"Anymore questions? Aife laughed.

"So what. You have Bo on your back. Doesn't mean you're the real Aife", Dyson snapped.

"Fool. That Isabeau is my mother. Daddy don't you have a stick that you can throw for him to run and fetch? Aife asked laughing.

"You don't know me like that", Dyson said slowly approaching her.

"You don't know your place. I'm _his_ daughter. The Blood King's. Not some wanna be _son_ of the Blood King. Shouldn't you be on all fours... bowing to me? Aife asked mockingly.

"That might not be the real Aife on the floor but you're still one crazy bitch", Dyson said.

The Succubus growled and marched towards them. "He's right. You don't know him like I do".

"Bo! Dyson said reaching out to her.

"Tsk tsk. I'm not Bo", The Succubus bristled.

"Bo let me explain..

"Here it comes", The Succubus said shaking her head.

"Here what comes? Dyson said.

"The bullshit explanations you always feed her. Well I'm not hungry", The Succubus laughed.

"Bo. Bo come back to me", Dyson pleaded.

The Succubus slapped him. "Now would Bo do that? She laughed.

"Hear this dog, don't you ever insult my mother again. Unlike Bo, I will kill you", The Succubus said.

"Bo wouldn't harm me. Remember you both saved my life after the Dawning", Dyson said trying his best to mock the Succubus.

"The way Lauren looked at us, I knew she could smell your stank breath on Bo from when you kissed her that day. Such a dirty dog. I brought you back from the dead so I could kill you all over again for what you did to Lauren. But grandaddy stopped me", The Succubus said.

"Lauren? I didn't do anything to Lauren. She saved my life at Taft's. I owe her", Dyson said.

"Yes you do. You owe her a lot considering you led Taft to her door in the first place", The Succubus growled.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about", Dyson said.

"To be thouands of years old, you do childish shit", The Succubus said.

"What are you going on about? Dyson asked.

"You used her love of Science to take her out of Bo's life. You think we didn't know? The Succubus asked.

"You're delusional. Bring Bo back", Dyson said.

"When she sent your K-9 ass after Taft, after Bo left mom to the Cabbit, Bo collected some paperwork and took them to a real cop. Your dirty fingerprints were one every contract", The Succubus said.

"Bo would never...", Dyson said.

"The day of the Dawning when you went to see her with that file, you thought she would already be gone with Taft, so you made up an excuse to go see her to Trick", The Succubus said.

"That's not true. You're making up stuff now", Dyson said.

"Am I? When Bo went to Lauren's looking for her, you told her you didn't have time to play relationship Detective. But I got your ass back", The Succubus said.

"What how? Dyson asked as he started backing away from her.

"When I learned Taft wanted the most powerful Fae. I sent word around that you were it, that you were the strongest. Imagine having to deny my own powers", The Succubus said.

"But the fake Aife said she told him", Dyson said stunned.

"She must have hated your ass too", The Succubus said laughing.

"But Bo came...", Dyson said.

"Yeah. I wanted her to go and get Lauren. Then she found out your bitch ass was there too', The Succubus said laughed.

"You set me up? Dyson asked.

"Better him to get his hands dirty than my kicking your ass and ruining my suits or fingernails", The Succubus said mocking him.

"You bitch! I could've died", Dyson snapped marching towards her.

"Insult my daughter again and you will be my bitch", Aife snapped grabbing Dyson by his neck.

"Daddy, my powers! Aife screamed towards Trick who was quickly preparing to write in his blood.

 _Lauren and the Succubus._

"Lauren? Lauren are you ok? The Succubus asked softly making her way over to Lauren and examining her.

"I'm the Doctor remember? Lauren smiled. "I'm fine".

 _ **"Let me out", Bo said.**_

 _ **"You're staying put", The Succubus answered internally.**_

 _ **Bo: She needs me.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Not as long as there are threats around. She needs me.**_

"Are you sure Lauren? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? The Succubus asked.

"I'm actually starving", Lauren confided tiredly.

"Well as soon as we are all done here, I will get you something to eat", The Succubus said.

Dyson eyes widened as Aife's became a blue he had never seen come from any Succubus.

"Threaten either of them again and you're dead", Aife said pointing towards the Succubus and Lauren.

"I love Bo I would never...", Dyson started.

"Does it look like she loves you? Aife asked pointing towards the two ladies again.

"Bo loves me", Dyson said.

"I'm sure she does, but you're dealing with her Succubus, that is the kind of love you're talking about right there. I didn't once see Isabeau look at you like that just now", Aife said.

 _ **Bo: You have to let me out. Mom's gonna kill him.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Not my problem.**_

 _ **Bo: But Dyson..**_

 _ **The Succubus: Don't you dare talk about or think about him while I'm attending to Lauren.**_

 _ **Bo: But I want Lauren.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Are you sure about that? Because we need to take her home and your last lover is still there.**_

 _ **Bo: But Rainer...**_

 _ **The Succubus: Save it.**_

"Let's get you out of here Lauren", The Succubus said walking over to grab a few gowns to wrap around the Doctor.

"Isabeau where are you going? Trick asked.

"Out of here", She answered.

"But Aife...

"Can handle you Trick", The Succubus said angrily.

"Mom I want to get Lauren home. I will come and see you soon", The Succubus said softly.

"Isabeau I am coming with you. Now that Daddy for once acted like a father and gave me my powers back. I'm ready to party", Aife said.

"Let's go", The Succubus said picking Lauren up in her arms.

"What about me? Dyson asked.

"You're a dog. Walk", The Succubus said.

"Bo..."Dyson called but it was too late the Succubus and her gang had already walked off.

Kenzi's mind was on fire. She had never witnessed the Succubus that pissed off before. She took their chi without hesitation or gave her normal speech before she took it. Now she had her mother back too. This was a dangerous situation to be in. She didn't even know if she was safe around Aife. This wasn't the Aife any of them were accustomed to. But she did seem like the other, quick to strike at any threat aimed at the people she loved. She wasn't at all sure the Succubus trusted her. She watched her bark orders at Tamsin and Dyson and never once asked her to do anything. Maybe she was protecting her from unknown or unseen danger. Maybe that was Bo protecting her from the Succubus and the dangers. She climbed into the back seat of the Camaro and decided not to speak unless she was spoken to.

"Kenzi are you ok? Lauren whispered noticing Kenzi trying to keep out of sight.

Kenzi smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok", Lauren smiled back.

 _Local hospital._

"Trick what are we going to do? Dyson asked.

"First you're going take care of her", Trick said pointing to the body on the floor.

"And then? Dyson asked.

"Meet me back at the Dal. It seems I need to find a new shifter to be my right hand", Trick said.

"But I'm your right hand Trick! Dyson snapped.

"You didn't even know that wasn't Aife and you've known her for centuries. I can't have a shifter with a broken snout under my command", Trick said.

"You thought that was Aife too", Dyson snapped again.

"You forget who you're talking to. Watch your tone with me", Trick said.

"But Trick...

"Don't Trick me. You know her scent and didn't know it was off", Trick said.

"Trick I didn't know", Dyson said.

"I'm sure you didn't notice with your tongue always wagging after Isabeau", Trick said.

"Trick...

"Get rid of her, quietly, and meet me back at the Dal", Trick ordered.

Dyson could do nothing but obey the Blood King. They have been friends for centuries and he had done all the Blood King ever asked of him. Now that he finally found someone to truly love that loyalty had cost him her. But then again maybe Dyson cost Dyson, Bo. He never once noticed the Succubus being on the surface that long, even with Lauren back and safe, she was still in control of Bo.

An hour later...

 _The Dal._

"Did you get rid of her? Trick asked.

"Yes. She's gone", Dyson said taking a seat.

"Dyson this is a mess", Trick said angrily.

"You're telling me. We don't even know what Aife's plans are", Dyson said.

"Whatever we do, we need to proceed with a lot of caution", Trick said.

"The Succubus has Bo and we don't know how long she will be in control", Dyson said.

"Dyson from what I saw today, maybe you should stay away from them for the time being", Trick said.

"I can't do that Bo is my responsibility", Dyson said.

"As long as the Succubus is in control, your life could be in danger", Trick said.

"Bo wouldn't harm me", Dyson spat taking a shot of Whiskey.

"Dyson that is not Bo. You tried to give Lauren to Taft and the Succubus gave you to him. She will always be protective of Lauren. She will always see you as a threat", Trick said.

"Fine. I'll stay away but it doesn't mean I have to like it or agree with you", Dyson said.

Trick shook his head. Dyson could be slow sometimes. After what he witnessed, Dyson's chance with Bo was long over. Even if she did love him on some level, the Succubus loved Lauren on an entirely different level. The way she pulled the chi from everyone on that floor. It even flowed throw the vents into her mouth. There was no doubt in the Blood King's mind that his granddaughter was the most powerful Fae amongst them all.

 _The Clubhouse_

"Lauren take it easy, I will help you inside", The Succubus said extending her hand to Lauren pulling her from the back seat.

"Isabeau what is this? Aife asked as she was the last to walk in the doors.

"This is my home mom", The Succubus answered.

"What the fuck? Trick lets you live like this? Aife asked.

"It's what I can afford mom", The Succubus said.

"Bullshit. You have an inheritance. There is no reason for you to live like this", Aife said.

"Mom no offense but I thought that other lady was you and how would you know about an inheritance if I never saw you before until today? The Succubus asked as she gently placed a fast asleep Lauren on the couch covering her up.

"Your grandmother set it up years ago. She always knew I would have my own child and wanted to provide for you", Aife answered walking around the kitchen.

"What's that smell? Kenzi asked covering her nose.

"Shit", The Succubus said.

"Yeah that's what it smells like", Kenzi said.

"Him...", The Succubus said making her way upstairs with Kenzi behind her.

Aife followed them not knowing what him they were talking about. She couldn't help but squint from the smell.

 _ **Bo: Rainer..**_

 _ **The Succubus: Don't start that. This was your choice.**_

 _ **Bo: I didn't choose to tie him up.**_

 _ **The Succubus: No I do all the dirty work for the both of us.**_

 _ **Bo: Just go easy on him. He's done nothing wrong.**_

"Isabeau who is this? Aife asked.

"That's Rainer, her boyfriend", Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"Who and your what? Aife asked.

"This is Rainer mom. Trick cursed him to the death train and Bo freed him", The Succubus said.

"Yes. Yes I know all about the curse but you rescued the wrong man", Aife laughed.

"What? Kenzi asked spitting out her drink.

"What? The Succubus asked as she was taking his restraints off.

"Trick cursed him but I killed that bastard before he reached the train", Aife said.

"Then who the hell is that? Kenzi asked.

"I'm guessing another shapeshifter. Rainer had longer hair and a much thicker beard", Aife said eyeing the man her daughter was struggling to free.

"This is not Rainer? The Succubus asked.

"No sweetie. I decapitated that bastard and burned his head. There was no way he was coming back from that", Aife said.

"You're sure mom? The Succubus asked.

"Yes I'm sure, why are you so shocked? Aife asked.

"Because we killed the Una Mens with him and they gave this man Rainer's powers", The Succubus bristled.

"Then you killed the wrong people. He is another imposter", Aife laughed.

"This one won't live much longer", The Succubus said gripping the man's neck.

"We have so much to learn about each other Isabeau", Aife said.

"Yes we do", The Succubus said with her eyes turning a darker blue.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Clubhouse**_

The Succubus had enough. She was tired of all the drama surrounding her life and that of those she loved. If this fool was not Rainer who the hell was he? Who had been all over her body like a monster she once thought she was until she met the Doctor?

She stood facing him. No emotions at all. Just a pale stare. She could feel Aife and Kenzi's eyes on her. She knew they were waiting for her to make the next move. He was after all her company and Kenzi hadn't slept at the clubhouse in days.

What was she going to do to him and how would she do it? Did he deserve death? Did he deserve to be touched by her ever again? This was her biggest problem with Bo, whomever she slept with the Succubus slept with too. Wolfs, Loki's. She enjoyed the women, just not those losers. She was stuck in place. Trying to come to a plan that wasn't so messy. She remembered who was asleep on her couch downstairs. No matter what she decided this would affect Lauren too. Bo was still fighting her for control. But what could Bo do? This was her doing. All of it. What good was Dyson? Was his nose so broken he couldn't smell a fake Fae the first day Bo brought him to the Dal? She had to control her rage. Any bouts of weakness and she was easy pickings for Bo to take over again. She couldn't have that. There had to be a way to fix all of this and Bo's way was usually too out of the way for the Succubus' taste.

 _ **Bo: Hey..**_

 _ **The Succubus: No.**_

"Mom? Are you ready? The Succubus asked.

"What are you...", Aife started but stopped when she noticed her daughter's skin. "Ok", she said softly as they both approached this Rainer.

Once the Succubus' were in place, the questioning began.

"Tell me who you really are", The Succubus demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything", He said.

"Mom?! The Succubus said as she watched pulse after pulse being sent through him.

"Tell us", Aife said.

"No. As long as I stay this way, Bo and I will rule together", He replied.

"Do I look like Bo to you? The Succubus snapped angrily.

The man flinched a little. He had never heard her use that tone with him before.

"Come on Bo", He said staring deep into the Succubus' eyes.

"Moron", Aife said.

The Succubus was done playing with him. She adjusted her feet again as her whole arm became red.

"That's new", Kenzi whispered standing far behind them.

"Tell me. This will be your last chance", The Succubus said.

His face lit up almost as red as the Succubus' arm. His eyes glistened like she was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. Smiling he took a deep breath before he started.

"Ok. Ok. My name is Foster. I was a local welder until Clio discovered my resemblance to Rainer. She knew that he was dead and hired me and my mother to ride the train until Bo came for him. We rode that train for years. Many Fae came and went but none of them discovered my true identity since I didn't have his powers but looked like him, they rolled with it. She knew once Bo discovered she was Dark Fae, that she would bind with me. She told me once we did that I was to rule the Fae with Bo and once she returned, I was to do her bidding as King of the Fae".

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to bind with Bo", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! The Succubus said.

"Hey I walked into that damn portal. I deserve to know how it happened", Kenzi said.

"Fair enough. Answer her", The Succubus said pulsing him harder.

"I needed his powers first. Had Bo not been so pissed off at the Una Mens, I would have never have convinced her to kill them for me", He answered almost mockingly.

The Succubus growled. "Is that all?

"I'm keeping his powers until I can find a way to get my mom off of that train", He said.

"Oh really? You think you will live long enough to do that? Aife asked sending her own pulses into him again.

"Get real Succubus. I can see into the future. It's a done deal". He said.

"I can see into the future too. I can see me kicking your ass for what you have done to my daughter", Aife laughed in his face.

The Succubus had dropped her hand as Aife turned to her. "Isabeau? She said softly.

The Succubus froze again. It was all a lie. Everything Bo had done, everyone she had turned on was for a fraud. She closed her eyes as the anger started to slowly boil. She fought harder to keep it contained. She didn't trust Bo to fix this. But then again how would _she_ fix this?

 _ **The Succubus: Have you ever wanted to kick your own ass?**_

 _ **Bo: Don't think about it.**_

"Mom? Be a dear and see that trash out of here", The Succubus said pointing to Foster.

"My pleasure", Aife winked.

The Succubus turned and started towards the stairs. She held on to the railings to keep her footing. Her eyes were flashing all colors blue. She was finally pissed off but only allwed those emotions to live a mere second.

 _ **Bo: Do you want me to...**_

 _ **The Succubus: You've done enough.**_

The Succubus grabbed a bar stool and quietly made her way to the couch. Lauren was still fast asleep and had kicked the covers off of her. The Succubus picked them up and covered her again. Taking her seat on the barstool, she watched her sleep.

"She's gonna be pissed the fuck off at you", Said Kenzi making her way to her own barstool.

"Not now Kenzi", The Succubus bristled flashing her blue eyes at Kenzi.

"Fine I will go but I will speak my peace first. We both died for you. _You. The Fae can never look down on us as cowards again. Lauren and I aren't best friends by any means but if you hurt her again, you will deal with me", Kenzi said making her way out of the clubhouse._

 _ **The Succubus: You know she was talking to you.**_

 _ **Bo: I know.**_

The Succubus angrily rubbed her head. Her hair was now all over the place, an absolute mess. She could almost feel tears coming but in her state of mind, her tears would be so hard and fast they would fall to the ground and wake the good Doctor.

The Succubus planned to sit there until Lauren woke up on her own. She didn't know the truth yet and nobody else was going to tell her this. Nobody else deserved the anger that would surely be coming from her. She watched as Lauren slowly turned over a few times, never waking up yet.

The Succubus took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She reflected back over every moment she recalled having with the Doctor. Lauren's first touch. The first time she walked into her lab. The hand trailing down her bare back. The Doctor's titillating scent that she longed to taste. The first time they made love. The whif of her perfume when she climbed out of Bo's bed trying to stop her from going after Vex. The hurt in her eyes when Bo threw her necklace in her direction. The abandoned look she had when Bo showed up in her lab days later. The delectable kiss that Lauren had initiated just as Bo was about to fight who she thought was Aife. The second time they made love. Them making love again that morning leaving no piece of flesh untouched. The Succubus had hungered for Lauren since then and their longing looks and kisses in between were never enough to satisfy her appetite.

"Bo? The Doctor's soft call pulled the Succubus from the safety of her memories.

"Hey. Are you ok? The Succubus asked wiping her eyes.

Lauren sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "I could use a drink".

"I will be right back", The Succubus said eagerly going to get her a glass of water. She dared not give her liquor to increase the bomb of anger that was coming.

Lauren looked around. It wasn't quite nightfall but it wasn't early either. "How long have I been asleep?

"Just a few hours. If you like I can order you something to eat or we can go out and eat", The Succubus offered.

Lauren looked at her clothes. She was still in gown she had worn at the clinic. "I don't have anything to wear".

"I have some clothes of yours upstairs. I will get them", The Succubus said slowly making her way back to the stairs.

Lauren sat in place. She was almost shivering so she wrapped the blanket around her body and waited for the Succubus to return. She wondered where Kenzi had gone. Normally she would be throwing back shots in the kitchen when the couch had been occupied.

 _ **Upstairs**_

"Mom! I asked you to get him out of here", The Succubus whispered.

"Oh I am. I just wanted to have a little fun with him first. Imagine this bastard thinking he was good enough to be Fae", Aife laughed.

"Well Lauren's awake and I need him out of here like right now", The Succubus said as she finished gathering some clothes for Lauren.

"Consider this fraud all but gone", Aife said.

"Fraud? Who's a fraud? Lauren asked entering the room.

"Mom! The Succubus whispered loud enough for Aife to hear.

"Eros! Aife called out.

Eros appeared. "Aife?

The Succubus glanced at them and hoped against hope that Lauren was still too tired to figure out what was going on. But her hopes were soon dashed.

"Rainer's the fraud right? Lauren asked shaking her head.

"Lauren..", The Succubus said softly.

"No! Lauren said yanking her clothes from the Succubus, dropping her hospital gown to reveal her naked body as she scampered towards the stairs trying to dress herself making her way down.

"Lauren wait! The Succubus called running after her.

But her cries were useless. By the time they both made it to the bottom of the stairs Lauren was fully dressed.

"How did you get dressed so fast? The Succubus asked trying to make her stand still long enough to talk to her.

"Years in Afghanistan", Lauren replied bitterly.

 _She's snapping at you again._ The Succubus had spent too much time in her head as the Doctor was out the door by now.

 _ **Upstairs**_

"You called? Eros asked.

"Take his powers away from him and then dispose of him", Aife requested.

"And you? Eros asked.

"I am headed to see the Blood King. Once I am done there, we will strike", Aife said.

"Very well. I will take him off your hands", Eros said as he lifted Foster into his arms touching his head. Eros then felt the new powers inside of his body. Aife watched as Eros jumped from the window.

"Damn Trick allowing my daughter to live like this", Aife said noticing the boarded windows.

 _ **Outside**_

"Lauren! The Succubus called racing after her.

"No. Let me go", Lauren yelled back over her shoulders.

"Lauren let me explain. Please", The Succubus said.

"Explain what? What I already told you? I warned you that wasn't him", Lauren spat.

 _It's embarrassing sharing a body with you_. "Lauren I'm sorry", The Succubus said.

"You should have left me where I was", Lauren said.

"What?! You'd rather be dead? The Succubus asked.

"At least I was away from this shit", Lauren said tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Ahh she will do quite nicely. I've never seen so much love like that", Eros said flying over the duo pointing his hand in their direction.

The Succubus was at a stand still. How do you convince someone that you made a mistake when you weren't the one that made it. She stood looking at the Doctor as she was still trying to make herself look presentable and suddenly shaking too. To the Succubus she always looked beautiful.

"I don't hear you talking", Lauren said.

"This was not my fault. I didn't know he wasn't Rainer", The Succubus said.

"Well I gave you a book on it. Right up there", Lauren said pointing towards the bedrooms.

"Lauren..

"I have got to get away from here", Lauren said.

"Where will you go? You don't even have a car", The Succubus said softly.

"That has never stopped me before", The Doctor said walking towards the street.

"Lauren. Please. We need to talk about this", The Succubus said.

"Have fun with him", Lauren said over her shoulder.

The Succubus ran back inside quickly searching for her car keys. She was not going to let the Doctor get away from her that easily. Knowing Lauren didn't have a car she couldn't have gotten far already.

"Isabeau I need to borrow your car. I'm heading to the Dal to talk to Trick", Aife said.

"Lauren left I have to go after her", The Succubus said.

"We can pick her up along the way", Aife said assuringly.

"Fine. But we need to hurry", The Succubus was worried knowing it was getting late and Lauren was walking down the street alone.

Lauren was nearly half a mile down the street. She knew the area well. She was walking at a brisk pace. It had started to get a bit chilly but she was so mad at Bo, that her anger was keeping her warm for the most part. But that's how the Fae was. She could give them concrete evidence and they would ignore her findings. Bo was different. Bo never treated Lauren or anything Lauren thought like it was stupid or unworthy. She half laughed wondering when was the last time she had seen the real Bo? Not the Bo that clung to Rainer like he was the next best thing since sliced bread. The Bo that believed in herself and not destiny. The Bo that said Lauren was always welcome in the clubhouse but when the Doctor had gone to Bo with her findings, she may as well have threw Lauren and her books out of the window. This was part of the reason Lauren decided to stay with the Dark. The Light had turned their backs on her after she saved Dyson at Taft's. They didn't even bother looking for her. She may as well have been dead as far as they were concerned. The Dark Fae wasn't much better but she was protected to some extent. Lauren half rolled her eyes as her ears recognized the engine roaring towards her. She shook her head. She knew the Succubus would come after her.

"Hey good looking, going my way? The Succubus winked as she pulled to a stop.

"And where would that be? The Doctor asked with an anger laced tone.

"We're going to the Dal", Aife said.

"Fine", Lauren said jumping into the back seat.

The ladies drove in silence with the Succubus occasionally looking at Lauren in the rearview mirror. She shook her head. The Doctor was not making eye contact at all. She wasn't even looking forward. Aife would say something every now and then but mostly nature drowned out the silence.

 _ **The Dal.**_

Trick was busy when the gang arrived. The Succubus had never known it to be this busy. Not even on a weekend. She had gone behind the bar and instructed one of the bartenders to fix Lauren something to eat, giving details to what the Dr would and wouldn't eat.

Aife and Lauren were making their way through the crowd as the Succubus was trying to catch up to them. Lauren noticed someone sitting at the bar that she knew and made her way over. The next sound everyone heard was a beer bottle shattering all over the counter and spilling onto the floor. He turned to swing but his fist was thwarted by Lauren.

"Bloody hell. What was the for? Vex asked holding the back of his head as blood dripped from his hands.

"As if you don't know! Lauren snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Vex said.

"You lie as much as you breathe", Lauren said angrily grabbing his shirt.

"Lauren? What the hell is going on? The Succubus asked.

"Is there a problem here? Trick asked making his way over with a broom and towel to clean up the mess.

"Don't ask me I was just enjoying a drink", Vex said wiping his shirt.

Lauren grabbed his head and slammed it into the bar and then made her way to the ladies room.

"Lauren! The Succubus called to her but Lauren ignored her. "What was that about? She asked turning her attention back to Vex.

"Did you not hear me tell the Blood King that I don't know? Vex asked shaking his head.

"If you have done anything to Lauren, what I did to Massimo will seem kind", The Succubus threatened making her way to the ladies room

 _ **Trick's lair**_

"Aife what do you want? Trick asked nervously.

"Why did you allow Isabeau to live that way? Aife asked.

Trick shook his head. "Aife...

"Answer me daddy and don't give me a bullshit answer", Aife said.

"Bo can't handle money of that magnitude", Trick said taking a seat.

"Bullshit. You are still a greedy coward I see", Aife said.

"You've been back all but five minutes. You don't even know Bo", Trick said staring at Aife.

"That doesn't matter. Mom left that money to Isabeau. It's hers and you had no right to keep it from her", Aife snapped.

"Aife...

"I'm glad to be back. Now I can reclaim all that is mine. Make sure Isabeau gets hers. Don't make me ask again", Aife said walking back towards the stairs.

The Succubus and Lauren had made their way out of the ladies room by the time Aife had reached the top of the stairs. She made her way to the bar to get a drink.

"So that's your brat huh? Vex asked Aife.

She punched him in his face. "Don't ever insult my daughter".

"All I said was brat. You two are a sensitive bunch", He said swallowing his fresh beer.

"Vex! What the hell happened to you, nevermind. You lazy bastard, I asked you to find Dr. Lewis for me", The Morrigan said walking up to him.

Vex was still cleaning up his blood. "Found her", he said pointing towards Lauren.

"Ahhh yes Dr. Lewis there you are. I've been looking for you sweetie. Glad to see you're not trying out for an audition for The Walking Dead yet", The Morrigan said.

The Succubus growled. "Stay away from her".

"Nobody is scared of you Succuslut", The Morrigan said mockingly and suddenly feeling a fist slamming into her face.

"Say it again! Aife roared.

The Morrigan stood stunned. "Cut the shit. You're not Aife".

"You don't think so? Aife asked.

"I have it on good authority that the Blood King here, locked her ass up in a insane asylum", The Morrigan countered.

"Thousands of years old and you can't spot anything fake but then again you're used to fake stuff. Like your hair", Aife laughed.

"Tsk. I'm not even here for you. I'm here for the good doctor", The Morrigan said waving her guards to come forth.

"What do you want Evony? Lauren asked still pissed off at all things Fae.

"Watch your tone with me Dr", The Morrigan snapped.

"Don't like her tone? Then you're going to love mine", The Succubus said stalking the Morrigan.

"Isabeau don't waste your time on that piece of shit", Aife said.

"I'm done wasting my time on both of you bitches. Now Dr. Lewis I need your medical expertise. I have a client that claims to be deathly ill. I need to you confirm that", The Morrigan winked.

"Who? Lauren said looking at the Morrigan but not seeing anyone with her.

"Guards! The Morrigan called.

"Me", A lady said stepping forward.

"Crystal?! Lauren said slowly stepping towards her.

The Succubus was out of patience. "Who the fuck is Crystal?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_The Dal_

Lauren's world as she knew it was frozen at the moment. She could hear her own heartbeat in the silence. A Succubus growl disturbed the peace. She didn't need to look to see who it was. She could almost feel flames of anger coming from her body.

Lauren felt she had been stupid to get involved with a stranger, even if she was on the run and somewhat lonely. This was a huge mess. In all her years with the Light Fae she had never seen blood shed in the Dal. Not even when she treated the Blood King after he had written in his blood. But she knew this was going to be a tense moment. The Succubus stood to her right. Aife to her left. Crystal stood in front of Lauren with the Morrigan and Vex flanking her. She knew the Succubus was about to blow but she didn't know who would light the fuse.

She closed her eyes. If it wasn't one thing it was another with the Fae. Crystal was alive? Lauren had no idea what had become of her. All she knew was that they were both separately escorted out of that hot, mouse infested room. The next thing she saw was the insides of a filthy van with no Crystal. The Fae never traveled in style unless they were Elders. She stayed awake for as long as her body would allow her to but soon fell asleep. Only to wake up with water being thrown on her. The Morrigan never got her hands dirty when humans were captured, her henchmen did. That is exactly what the guard that dragged Lauren out of the van called her. A lowly human. A human the Morrigan wanted under lock and key until she decided how to proceed with said asset. Lauren wasn't even given a bed. Just another filthy room and the clothes on her back. No phone. No lights. Not motor cars. Not a single luxury. That's how Lauren felt. Like she was dropped off on an island and left for dead by the very Fae she helped save time and time again.

"Dr Lewis are you listening to me? The Morrigan asked.

"One thousand dollars", Lauren said.

"What? The Morrigan asked.

"I will examine her for one thousand dollars", Lauren said with a cold stare.

"You can't be serious", The Morrigan laughed.

Lauren wasn't laughing. She wasn't even smiling. "I'm done treating the Fae for free. I will examine her and offer advice on course of treatment, should she neeed it, but that's it".

"Sweetie she is not Fae", The Morrigan said.

"No but you are and my free treatments aren't putting food in my stomach or a roof over my head", Lauren said.

"Wait. What? You don't have a place to live? Aife asked.

"I was living in a Light Fae loft, and then...", Lauren couldn't finish. She wasn't about to describe her living arrangements in front of a bunch of strangers.

"A Light Fae loft? Since when does the Light Fae own lofts? Aife asked turning to Trick.

"What does it matter? Dr. Lewis need I remind you that you are under my protection and services", The Morrigan said.

"I died and need I remind _you how_ I died? Lauren asked angrily. Her anger was on fire.

"You're getting awfully snippy to be a human lacking protection in a stone age Fae bar", The Morrigan said looking the Dal over.

"Walked over by the Fae Lauren is gone", Lauren bristled.

"You know she doesn't need to ask for protection", The Succubus said nearly stalking the Morrigan.

"Oh Bobo. Don't make threats you can't carry through on. You're just mad I saved the Doctor and you left her there to die", The Morrigan said.

Crystal was starting to panic. She heard tales of the unaligned Succubus and feared what she would do to her should she find out what happened with she and Lauren.

"Look either buy something to eat or drink or get out of my bar. I do have paying customers", Trick said wiping the bar down.

"Trick's right. Lauren you need to eat some food.", The Succubus said walking to the bar to grab Lauren a freshly made burger and a beer.

"She's not doing anything until we settle this up. The longer Crystal waits to be treated the more money I lose", The Morrigan said.

"I will see you and her in the morning at your office. Have my money, in cash or I will walk", Lauren said before taking a bite of her burger.

"But Lauren..", Crystal started.

"In the morning...Crystal", Lauren said.

"But Lauren she will kill me...", Crystal pleaded.

"If she was going to kill you, she would have done it by now and not have brought you here", Lauren said staring at the Morrigan.

"She's right. I won't kill you yet. But if you're not deathly ill, I will", The Morrigan said motioning for the guards to take her client out to the car.

Lauren turned back to her food only to notice the Succubus had taken her plate. "What are you doing? She called out watching her head towards the couch.

"Follow me? The Succubus asked softly.

The Doctor was tired but she was still hungry too so she followed her. The coffee table was dusty as always but that was likely due to the many Fae that came and went and Trick not having the proper staff to keep up. By the time she had made it over to the couch the Succubus had already cleared the couch and table of any trash.

"I thought you'd like some privacy while you eat", The Succubus said motioning for Lauren to sit.

"It's only a burger. It wouldn't have taken that long", Lauren said taking another bite.

"I also thought we could talk", The Succubus said.

"Hmm about what? Lauren asked. It had been a long day for the both of them.

"Who is she Lauren?

"Fine. I will tell you. Crystal was my Rainer. She tricked me like he tricked you. Happy? Lauren said taking her final bite and wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Is that it? That's all you're going to say to me about her? The Succubus asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

"What does it matter now? Lauren asked. She didn't want to get into this with a Succubus who had a long list of lovers. Some she still hung out with.

"It matters to me. Who is she? _What was wrong with Lauren? How could she not think it matters?_ The Succu asked.

Lauren took a deep breath and started. "When I left Taft's I found a waitressing job and that's where I met her. After a bit of flirting she convinced me to have beer and pizza with her and..

"And? The Succubus asked as she started pacing around the couch trying to stay calm.

Lauren took a good hard look at the Succubus and the answer was in her eyes.

The Succubus paced faster now. "So you slept with her? She asked as she sighed.

"Really? Are you mad about that? Lauren asked.

"Go on..", The Succubus said bowing her head.

"The next day I felt uneasy in more ways than one and I knew it was time to run again, so I went to tell her goodbye, and never to mention knowing me to anyone, but she found me again", Lauren said.

"Found you? Found you where? The Succubus had stopped pacing now. This Crystal girl sounded like a full blown stalker.

"Walking on the side of the road as I was trying to get a ride out of town", Lauren said tiredly.

"Why didn't you call someone? The Succubus asked.

"What makes you think I didn't call anyone? Lauren asked.

"Lauren please...

"Fine I called Dyson", Lauren said.

"What? The Succubus shouted.

Lauren took a deep breath. This was her golden boy. No matter how many times he betrayed Bo, she always found her way back to him, his bed. "I called Dyson and he didn't say anything that would convince me there was trouble here. Although he told me it wasn't safe for me to come home, so I didn't".

"Ok. Ok. So what else happened? How did you get fom her to the Dark Fae party?

"Once I got into the car with her, there was a guy who put a cloth over my mouth and I struggled to get free but it was laced with something and he was too strong for me to overpower him", Lauren said trying to hold back tears.

"What? The Succubus asked slowly noticing Lauren's immediate facial change.

"I thought...I thought I was getting some help but the car kept going", Lauren said bowing her head.

The Succubus eyes widened. "What color car were you in and what street were you on?

"I don't remember it was bluish, turquoise? An old country road", Lauren said starting to tire of the conversation.

"Was there a gas station in sight with a two trucks on blocks. One yellow and one white? The Succubus asked.

Lauren shook her head yes.

The Succubus shut her eyes. _That rat bastard. See what your boy did?_

"What? Lauren asked seeing the Succubus looking towards the doors.

 _The Bar area_

"So let me get this straight Isabeau is living in a condemned building and the Dr is living in a building the Light Fae owns? The Light Fae doesn't own any buildings so what the hell is going on Daddy? Aife snapped.

"Aife...

"Stop it Trick. Tell me the truth", Aife said raising her hand waving off his usual bullshit answers.

"We had to put her somewhere, she was a slave to the Light", Trick said.

"Where? Aife asked.

When Trick looked at Aife she knew where and shook her head.

"Daddy? What the fuck, you sold my building? Aife accused him.

"I wasn't the Ash. Besides it wasn't local Fae knowledge that I'm the Blood King. That's why I have the Dal", Trick said waving his hand around the bar.

"Where's the deed? Aife asked.

"The Ash has it", Trick said wiping the counter down.

"Who would that be? Aife asked.

"Technically it's Trick", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...", Trick said shaking his head.

"Very well. Then we all know what happens when one Ash dies the new one takes all of his possession. So hand the deed over daddy and don't say you don't have it", Aife snapped.

"It's in my lair", Trick said.

"I'll wait for you to get it", Aife said

"So what do you know about the building? Aife asked Kenzi as she waited for Trick to return.

"It's not that bad of a place. It needs a lot of work. I mostly saw the outside and where Lauren was living. It could use a lot of work", Kenzi answered.

"Would you live in it? Aife asked.

"Mama Succubus. That place would need to be upgraded for me to even sleep there. Lauren being the Doctor she is, I don't think she even slept there", Kenzi said downing a shot.

"What do you mean she never slept? Aife asked.

"Lauren's mind never rests. The Light Fae are selfish bastards. I am sure they piled work on her for years long before Bo and I met her", Kenzi said.

"That stops now and when Trick gives me the deed, we are going over there so I can see for myself", Aife said grabbing her own drink from behind the bar.

"Lauren? Are you ok? Kenzi asked walking over to the Doctor.

"Yes Kenzi. I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all", Lauren smiled.

"That's it! Everybody but Lauren, out! The Succubus screamed as she heard the doctor admitting that she was tired. The Succubus was tired too. Tired of the unrest surrounding them.

"Isabeau! This is my bar, you can't demand people to leave", Trick said.

"And if you croak it will be mine. Now everybody out! The Succubus screamed in a tone none of them had ever heard before. She half smiled as everyone scurried out the door, even Aife. She would give her daughter the time alone with Lauren that she requested without any objections. She decided to have Kenzi show her Lauren's old loft. She was not going to let that go.

Lauren was lying on the couch pinching her nose and shaking her head. She was happy for the quiet but knew the Succubus still wanted to talk and they needed to. But by the time the Succubus returned to the couch from locking the doors, Lauren was already sleeping.

"Ahh finally she sleeps", The Succubus said going to get a blanket from Trick's lair. Luckily Trick had a cot she could carry upstairs so that she could rest beside the doctor. She didn't once think of them sharing the couch. She just wanted her to rest. She walked back upstairs and set up the cot after gently placing the blanket over Lauren.

The Succubus took a seat on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

 ** _Bo: I need to do this._**

 ** _The Succubus: Fine but it better be good and quick._**

 ** _Bo: Lauren. I'm sorry. We have been just so angry and distant with each other. I didn't know what you wanted or what else to do. I had no direction. Since the Dawning I was struggling to get back to who I was and then you asked for the break and I was completely lost. You're the one that told me I was a Succubus. I didn't even know what that meant but I trusted your brilliance to keep me informed on anything you found as you studied me. Without you I felt like I was back on the streets. Trick said I was degrading and even though I passed my Dawning, you saying we were over, I may as well have died in there._**

 ** _So I ran. I ran home. I even packed up your things because the pain was too great to see them. It still hurts a lot, that's why I find it easier to talk to you now. Now that you're sleep because if you were awake I know you'd likely walk away from my bullshit. When you asked for the break I didn't understand but then again we were already on a break considering the amount of time I spent running around with Dyson on his cases or all things Fae related. You said you weren't happy and I didn't even ask you why you weren't happy. You should have been my priority. Then at Taft's you said you loved me. LOVED Lauren._**

 ** _So I left you there. Not knowing where they had taken you. But now I'm thinking what they was I talking about? I had already commanded Dyson to kill Taft so the threats on your life should have been gone at that point._**

 ** _I knew I was your priority when I found the necklace in your desk. I'm not sure how long it had been there, but the way you always look in my eyes, it was likely there since the day we met. Then I saw you at Evony's party and you rejected me again. AGAIN Lauren. What was I supposed to think? I shoud have known you were up to something. Your kisses that day were so hungry and raw. I knew you still wanted me. Want me._**

 ** _You've always had something cooking in that brilliant mind of yours. You always have to be a step ahead of all of us. I suppose that's how you survived the Fae this long. I should have stayed. I should have stayed and talked to you when you asked for the break. I should have stayed and talked to you when you said you were staying with the Dark and it...it cost you your life. I will spend all of mine regretting it. But she loves you too. She brought you back. Although I should have fought hard to make you stay. To see that we belong together. She will always bring you back. But I need to find a way to bring you back to me. To make you want to stay. To make you see we are equals even if you don't believe it. I don't know how to do that when every talk gets heated. The day we saved Dyson from the Una Mens I wanted to take you right there on Kenzi's bed. I'm the only one that gets to take you anywhere. We will protect you because we love you Lauren. Me and my Succubus._**

Bo's confessional was broken by shattering glass coming from the door. Lauren jumped up and The Succubus took over again.

 _Dyson_ The Succubus growled.

"I thought something was wrong the door was locked. It's never locked", He said.

"Oh? There is something wrong. Very wrong", The Succubus said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Ahhh good the gangs all here", The trio turned around facing the door and the Succubus was floored.

"I thought I ordered you dead", The Succubus screamed. _Your dog has failed us._

"Guess your dog is all bark and not much of a biter", The man laughed.

"I left him for dead, Bo I swear", Dyson said.

"Does he look dead to you? The Succubus roared at Dyson.

"How? How the hell are you alive? Dyson asked.

"This is what the Blood King doesn't understand. You can't teach an old dog new tricks", The Succubus said mocking Dyson.

"I found a Succubus. But don't worry I killed her. I couldn't have her ruining my surprise could I? Taft laughed.

"Do you see what you've done idiot? The Succubus spat at Dyson.

"Now now I don't want to get in the way of a lovers quarrel. Just hand over the Doctor and we'll be going", Taft said approaching them.

"You want her? Come get her! The Succubus dared him licking her lips.

"No! Lauren screamed as Taft ran towards the Succubus but he wasn't fast enough.

"Silly Cabbit", Aife said twisting his head backwards.

"Thanks", The Succubus said.

"Don't mention it baby", Aife smiled.

"Now what to do with him", The Succubus said stalking Dyson.

"You know that's daddy's dog", Aife said laughing.

The Succubus sniffed in Lauren's direction. "Same scent. So how did you miss it Dyson? The Succubus asked with Dyson dripping from her lips bitterly.

"Bo I can explain", Dyson said slowly walking backwards.

"You better make it good bitch. I'm not as forgiving as Bo", The Succubus laughed rubbing her hands together.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dal**_

Dyson was shaking in his bones a bit. Even as a wolf he was somewhat of a scaredy cat right now. The Succubus' stares weren't helping his efforts to calm down. He knew Bo wouldn't harm him but he was dealing with her Succubus who didn't give two shit's about anything unless someone upset Lauren or threatened her. He always thought he would win Bo back but how could he even reach Bo? She was the only one who he felt could listen to reason and forgive him once he explained his actions. He kept calling the Succubus Bo and Bo never surfaced. Likely because she was insulted he didn't recognize or respect who he was dealing with.

And then there was Aife. Aife had never liked him in all their hundreds of years of knowing each other. Trick had always felt uneasy about Aife. Since her mother died, she was a loose cannon that even the Blood King couldn't control. Dyson was wary of her. He didn't know if she was even sane.

Lastly there was Lauren. Lauren was the human Dyson had despised and looked down on for years. She didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the Fae But Trick had sent Dyson to her numerous times asking for help with a Fae's abilities that he couldn't locate on his own. Dyson never liked going to Lauren for anything. It was beneath him and all that he stood for. The Ash was his boss second only to the Blood King. Dyson didn't know much about Lauren except she didn't seem to have a life outside of her lab. If he had his way he would have preferred she never left the Light Fae compound. She was a human and he felt she could betray his kind at any time. Then Bo arrived and he knew Lauren could or would never love Bo the way he could. She couldn't sustain Bo the way he could. She couldn't give Bo nothing but the cold emotionless stares she often gave the shifter or any guards that demanded she do as told. Why should Lauren get a chance with Bo? He never once saw her smile or flirt with anyone. Although the Ash was strict on where she could go or who she was allowed to talk to, she was a hermit in Dyson's eyes. A human undeserving of a Fae.

"I'm waiting", The Succubus yelled startling Dyson out of his thoughts.

"Bo I...", Dyson started until he noticed the Succubus roll her eyes. This was not going to be easy.

"What did I miss? Lauren asked looking at the trio in front of her.

"You saved his punk ass for nothing Lauren. I would have let him die", The Succubus said.

"I what? Lauren was still confused. Dyson had turned to walk towards the bar.

"No liquor", Aife said.

"Go ahead and tell her. Tell all of us what a coward you really are", The Succubus said gesturing towards Lauren.

"Lauren's my friend I..

"Your friend? The Succubus almost laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on? Lauren asked.

The Succubus had grabbed a chair and motioned for Lauren to sit. "You better sit babe, this is gonna take awhile I'm sure".

Lauren nodded her head and gently took her seat. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on but then again this is how it always was with the Fae. One pending disaster after another.

"Tell her! The Succubus demanded.

"Lauren..

"Call her Dr. Lewis", The Succubus demanded.

Dyson shook his head. _Would the real Bo please come back?_ Dr. Lewis thank you for saving my life I..

The Succubus slapped him in the back of his head. "Stop beating around the bush and tell her!

"I wanted Bo! Dyson snapped towards the Succubus. He he heard a low growl and knew it was Aife's because it made the hair on his neck stand up.

"Go on", The Succubus demanded.

Dyson grabbed his own chair and placed it directly in front of Lauren. She raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell he had to tell her.

"Lauren the day of the Dawning I told Bo that I was in love with her and that I would wait a hundred years to be with her again. And I really was willing to wait. I thought I was going to die in the temple because I knew only one of us could leave. But Bo being as noble as she is, she saved both of us", Dyson said.

"You were dead when you came out", Lauren snapped.

"Yes and Bo brought me back. Bo will always do the right thing and sometimes the wrong thing. When she brought me back I felt like I was getting another chance at life. The chance to do what I wanted to do. Be with the love I have longed for. Bo saved my life and I wanted to do any and everything in my power to make her happy. The day we went to the camp, she told me she was still in love with you. It hurt but I let it go. Then Trick called saying Bo had just left the Dal and needed me to get over to your loft as soon as possible after the kid had attacked you. I figured if Bo had gone to the Dal and not home to you that she must've been waiting for me...

"Stupid bastard", The Succubus bristled.

"Can I finish? Dyson asked harshly.

"So we came to your loft and I took the kid away. I didn't know what you guys were going to do but I was a cop and had to do my job. So I arrested him and made sure the charges would stick knowing Bo would want that. Then I saw you at the Dal and you told me you guys had broken up. I saw that as a sign that I still had a chance with Bo...

"So is that why you looked towards the door? You were suddenly a dog in heat? Lauren asked angrily.

"That was when I realized that Tamsin must have told you about their kiss. She told me about it one night when we both had one too many. I knew if it ever got out that you would break up with Bo and you did", Dyson said.

"You really are a bastard", Aife said coldly.

"Then Bo was worried about you because she hadn't heard from you so we went to your loft and found your phone. I told her it was Hale's Inauguration day so I didn't have time to go and look for you. Then when we got to the Dal later on that's when Taft's guys grabbed me..

The Succubus burst out laughing and clapping her hands. "Now this is getting good. Please go on", The Succubus grabbed a chair to sit next to Lauren.

"Anyway Taft had me fight a guy and that's when you found me in one of the pods. I thought you were there to rescue me and then I saw that you were working with him. Then I saw Aife...

It was Aife's turn to laugh now.

"Well I thought she was Aife. She said Taft wanted the strongest Fae and we all know that's Bo..

"Ahem", The Succubus said.

"It's her Succubus. So she gave him me but once again I knew Bo would come for me and save my life. But it wasn't Bo who saved my life, it was you. Had it not been for your brilliance I wouldn't have my wolf anymore. So once I finally saw Bo and Aife I knew Taft had to die so I chased him and we fought. I thought I had fatally injured him. I had no idea he would get up from that. Then Tamsin picked me up. You and I had already planned where you would go and agreed to check in with each other. So I wasn't worried about you when Tamsin picked me up. Then nobody knew where Bo was, I had to find her. When I got a lead. I did just that. It took a lot of work but I finally got her off of that train...

"Ahem", The Succubus said again.

"She got off of that train and I was lucky to find her again. She had apparently lost some of her memories. I knew I had to get her home. It was my only goal. We had to fight off some people but I finally got her away from them and we started on our way home..

"Here comes the shit. You saved his life but watch what this bastard tells you", The Succubus said wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulder. _Your boy is shit._

"Anyways we were driving down the street. Bo told me she couldn't wait to see Kenzi, Hale and Trick. It was just me and Bo and nothing but the open road until we saw this car stalled on the side of the road. It was near the same area I knew you had been hiding from the Fae in", Dyson said.

"What color was this car? Lauren asked trying to hold her anger down.

"It was blue. Green? I don't know. But what does that matter? Dyson asked.

"It fucking matters and you know it", The Succubus yelled.

"Gas station on the corner with two broken down trucks? Lauren asked Dyson directly.

"Look I just wanted to get Bo home. I had no idea you were in that car", Dyson said.

"Bullshit you're a wolf. A wolf sitting right by her. She has the same scent", The Succubus snapped at him.

"How do you even remember any of this? Dyson asked.

"I'm her Succubus, that wiped memory shit has never worked on me", The Succubus said.

"So then you know that Bo and I are married. There is nothing you can do about that", Dyson said showing the ring on his finger.

"Dumb dog. Noah and the Jumbee married not you and Bo", The Succubus laughed.

"I think I've heard enough", Lauren said rubbing her legs in anger.

The Succubus gently grabbed her hand. "I know this is painful sweetie but you needed to know how dirty this bastard really is and he owes you an apology".

"I'm not dirty. Lauren and I are friends now", Dyson said.

"Friends?! The Doctor yelled in a tone that even made the Succubus jump.

"Lauren..."The Succubus said softly.

"No. This bastard told me not to come home. He said it wasn't safe. You said she lost some of her memories right? Lauren asked Dyson.

"Yes. Bo lost some of her memories. I didn't know what to do so I thought it best to take her back to Trick", Dyson said.

"Yes. Trick, Hale and Kenzi. I'm sure you never thought to mention me to Bo to see if she remembered me. Because then you would have her all to yourself and your little clique would be better without the annoying human Doctor", Lauren snapped.

"I wanted to show Bo that she and I belonged together. With you out of the way, I knew we could make it work", Dyson said.

The Succubus snorted. "Idiot. Every time Bo slept with you, she was thinking of Lauren. I mean really what do you have a magic penis that makes all the women fall for you? How's that working for ya so far?

"Bo loves me. Even you can't dispute that", Dyson said towards the Succubus.

"Let me check..", The Succubus said.

Lauren and Dyson studied the Succubus for a moment.

"No. The only thing I'm feeling inside is a lot of anger. I think Bo's eyes are wide open to you now", The Succubus said.

Lauren sighed loud enough for it to be noticed. She shook her head. She was an idiot to ever think she could trust Dyson or that he ever considered her a friend and not just the lowly human he always thought her to be. Were he and Tamsin in on the demise of she and Bo's relationship? She didn't know and at this point she didn't care. She felt betrayed. Not so much by Tamsin, she trusted her as far as she could throw her but she literally put her neck on the line for a man who could have fatally punctured it, if he ever had the chance. She didn't trust him to spit on her if she was on fire now. She turned her focus back to him. She had missed most of his ramblings. It all sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher's voice now.

The Succubus was not relenting though. Nailing him with question after question. He couldn't say how Bo felt about anything to the woman that shared her body and brain. She was growing impatient with the fool but she knew Lauren needed to know what happened and how it happened. She didn't believe in lying to Lauren. She believed in hearing it straight from the horse's mouth or in Dyson's case the horse's ass.

"That's a lie Bo loves me", Dyson insisted to the Succubus.

"Well I'm sure when she's ready, she will tell you just as I have. No more sex for you homeboy", The Succubus laughed.

"Wrong Bo will need me to heal", Dyson said getting angry at the Succubus' arrogance. He knew Bo inside and out.

"We don't need sex to heal", The Succubus laughed.

"Yes you do! Dyson said.

"Dr. Lewis would you kindly tell this idiot how Bo was shot by the Lich and still managed to save your life and heal without having sex", The Succubus said smirking at Dyson.

"She's right. The Lich shot her and she mass chi sucked them saving my life and healed", Lauren said.

"See not everything you shared with Bo was a first time", The Succubus laughed.

"Bo saved you? Why wouldn't she tell me that? Dyson asked. He thought Bo shared everything with him.

"That's the thing about Lauren and Bo. They both like to help people. But you, you like to help yourself to whatever you feel you deserve. Even the crumbs Bo throws at you when she's not with the Doctor", The Succubus said.

"I never said she didn't love Dr. Lewis. She told me that. I just wanted time alone with her so she would see that she could love me again too. Dr. Lewis was better off...

Dyson couldn't finish his sentence. Lauren had slapped him hard across his face.

"Better off what? Dead? You may as well have killed me since you wanted Bo so badly but tell me who was Bo with when I died? Lauren asked. She knew that would hurt Dyson but at this point she didn't care. Had he been man enough to stop and help her when Crystal and the Morrigan's goon had kidnapped her. She wouldn't have lost her life.

"I didn't want you to die", Dyson growled.

"Dyson I've seen you smell a dead dog from 2 miles away. Don't give me that. You didn't want to stop and help because you're a coward. Being the Doctor I am, I still would have saved your life but dying and coming back to life has left me with no shits to give. You're a danger to me and a danger to Bo because you're blind to everything above your waist", Lauren said as she stood up with the Succubus standing with her.

"Bo is no danger from me. She will always need me and you can't be her babysitter. Once you die...

He was stopped as Lauren punched him in his nose. The wolf in him growled as he grabbed Lauren's neck and a chill ran up his spine as he heard the Succubus' growl

"Dumb dumb wolf", The Succubus said spinning him around and punching him directly in his face. "I hope she broke your nose. It doesn't work anyways".

Dyson didn't know what to do. He knew Trick would have his ass if he fought Bo but in his mind this wasn't Bo. This was her Succubus so it wasn't exactly breaking any of the Blood King's orders.

"I am so sick of you", Dyson barked towards the Succubus.

"I've been sick of you ever since Bo slept with you at your place to heal. You know the day she wanted to help free LouAnn. The day she nearly drained you and you were begging her to stop. I was begging her to keep going so you would die", The Succubus laughed.

Dyson was shocked. The Succubus' memory was very good. He remembered that exact moment of Bo's black eyes when they were normally blue. He didn't think nothing of it since she was still new to him. He had enough.

"Bo! Come back to me", He said shaking the Succubus.

"Sorry Bo can't come out to play right now", The Succubus said laughing in his face.

Dyson did the only thing he knew to do. It was bold and he was tired of waiting. So he slapped her and nearly wet his pants as he heard a Succubus growl.

"Forgot about me didn't you? Aife said with her arm tightly around his neck.

Dyson hated Aife. He really did. She was a long time pain in his ass. He hated when he had to do stuff for her because Trick requested it. She didn't deserve Trick. She may have been gone all these years but she was still a pain. He might not ever lay a hand on Bo but Aife was fare game. In his mind Trick didn't care for her as much. He rammed his elbow into her chest to break free.

"Come on little boy. Mama about to whip that ass", Aife laughed.

The Succubus went to check on Lauren standing close to her just in case that idiot snapped and came after her in a fit of jealousy.

"Trick thought you belonged in the nut house and since the fraud was there instead of you. I'm sure he'd be happy to put you in there", Dyson said.

"So I'm a nut? I'm a nut with more balls than you", Aife laughed.

Dyson lunged at her and Aife's punch sent him flying backwards. Dyson felt humiliated. He was a wolf. No Succubus was stronger than him. Especially this one. He lunged at her again and her second punch knocked him on his back hitting his head hard against the floor.

"That sounded like it hurt", Aife laughed.

"What the hell is going on here? Trick asked running into the Dal.

"You're dog got out of line. We were just trying to line the floor with his blood", Aife laughed.

"Dyson! Get up", Trick said.

"Lauren are you ok? The Succubus asked gently.

"I can't be here. I can't be around him. As long as he thinks I'm a threat. I won't be safe", Lauren said taking a sip of water.

Do you hear that? She thinks you will choose him if it comes down to her safety. The Succubus' heart broke a little. Bo had hurt the Doctor so deeply that her trust in her was all but gone.

"That's not true. He won't be a danger to you. If he so much as breathes on you, he's dead", The Succubus said trying to repair the damage her alter ego had done to the Doctor.

"Aife are you ready to go? Lauren asked.

"Lauren..."The Succubus said gently.

"I can go with Aife. Dyson won't follow her like he follows you", Lauren said.

"No he won't follow me. I can fix this", The Succubus said.

"Ladies are we going or not? Aife asked softly approaching them noticing a slight disconnect between them.

"Trick I want Dyson out", The Succubus turned towards him. Her request wouldn't be as stressful as what Lauren endured.

"Out of the Dal? Asked a confused Trick.

"Out of the Light Fae. Out of our lives", The Succubus said.

"Isabeau! Trick said.

"I mean it. Unless you're suggesting I use other means to get him out", The Succubus said.

"You are such an evil b...

The Succubus slapped Dyson again. "Don't you ever come near me or her again".

Dyson's wolf growled again. "You don't have the power to kick me out".

"No but Trick has better connections than you do and when I finally take my place as Queen I don't want a punk bitch like you on my squad", The Succubus said.

"The Elders won't kick me out. I'm too valuable to them", Dyson said.

"Blood is thicker than water", The Succubus laughed.

"Trick. Tell her you won't do it", Dyson said.

"Look at that sniveling little bitch", Aife laughed.

"Trick either arrange for him to be kicked out or I will kill him. Kicking him out is less messy", The Succubus said.

"Why would you want to kill him? Trick asked.

"That punk put his hands on Lauren. He's lucky he can walk right now", The Succubus said.

"Dyson?

"She slapped me Trick and my wolf responded. I couldn't control it", Dyson said.

"Tell him why. I dare you", The Succubus said. _This is gonna be good. That dog values his status as Trick's lapdog._

"I left Lauren out there on the streets", Dyson admitted bowing his head.

"Yeah after you ordered him to find her after he found Bo", The Succubus said.

"You disobeyed me? Trick asked.

"Trick...

"Dyson you disobeyed an order of mine once too often. You're out", Trick said.

"But Trick she attacked me...

"And you disobeyed me. You're out. Now get out of my bar", Trick said.

"Trick she attacked me and you said get Bo. Bo was having memory issues I thought you'd want me to get her home", Dyson said.

"Lauren was still a servant of the Light Fae. I can't have a lieutenant of mine deliberately disobeying a direct order. You're out of the Fae", Trick said.

Dyson knew it would stick, Trick was still the acting Ash. He walked out with his head down.

The Succubus was trying to contain her glee. She wanted to kill him but she knew being out of Trick's good graces and out of the Fae would be more painful to him than death.

TBC

Next chapter I push forward with Aife's part of this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Dal_

The Succubus found herself hovering around Lauren but she didn't care. As long as she knew where Lauren was she could protect her. They were waiting for Aife to get done talking to Trick in his lair. Trick was another problem. He was the one that put Aife in the insane asylum. Who was to say he wouldn't do that again? Lauren and the Succubus both agreed they would wait so they could all leave together. She stared at Lauren, worried she wasn't getting enough rest or hadn't eaten enough. She laughed on the inside, when was the last time she saw her eat a real meal other than a burger here or there?

"Lauren are you hungry? The Succubus asked softly.

"I'm tired more than anything", Lauren exhaled rubbing her neck.

"If you want you are welcome to take a nap on the couch again. I promise to wake you when Aife is done talking to Trick", The Succubus suggested.

"I think I will take you up on that", Lauren smiled making her way over to the couch.

The Succubus followed her over making sure to cover her up. The Dal was always drafty to the Succubus so it must have felt really cold to Lauren and Kenzi. Kenzi had left with Dyson. The Succubus wanted to make sure he stayed gone as long as Lauren was at the Dal. She didn't trust him to return and not start trouble. Lauren deserved a peaceful evening.

 _Trick's lair._

"Now that you have finally gotten rid of your top dog, what are you intentions toward Isabeau? Aife asked.

"What makes you think I have any plans for Bo? Trick asked.

"You always have a plan old man. I need to know what you are plotting in your head", Aife snapped.

"I don't have any plans for Bo. She's a grown woman. I am only here to show her...

"Show her what? How to be a woman amongst the piss contest between the Fae men? Aife asked with her annoyance growing.

"To show her how to be Fae. The do's and don'ts", Trick said.

"You can't show her much. You didn't even have the balls to tell her you put my imposter in the nut house", Aife laughed.

"Aife I did what I thought was best", Trick screamed.

"You did what was convenient. You're not helping Isabeau. You're hindering her greatness. But it's ok Mommie's home", Aife laughed.

"What are you going to do Aife? Trick asked sensing trouble.

"Very simple. I'm going to teach her to be a Succubus. The very thing Rainer robbed me of with Mom", Aife bristled.

"Aife...

"You think I didn't know!? He killed her and you banished him. But it's no matter. I kicked his ass but good", Aife laughed rubbing her hands together.

"How did you know? Trick asked.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out. So you see that's why I want to know what your plotting for Isabeau. If it's anything bad, I will kill you", Aife said in a serious tone.

"Have you seen her lately? Ever since Lauren died, she has been a loose cannon", Trick said.

"That works for me", Aife laughed.

"Aife I have nothing planned for Bo, but I'm worried about what you will do with her", Trick said.

"I told you. I'm going to teach her how to be a Succubus. I will teach her not to allow anyone to own her ass. Well besides the good doctor of course", Aife laughed.

"Aife...", Trick said rubbing his forehead.

"We're done here daddy", Aife said packing up a few things.

 _Upstairs_

 _ **The Succubus: This is how you should have taken care of her after that kid kicked her ass**_

 _ **Bo: I get it ok.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You better get it. If you were another person. I'd be kicking your ass.**_

 _ **Bo: I made a mistake! How was I to know..**_

 _ **The Succubus: That's just it. You never know. She was our gf and you allowed your time with dog boy to be first in your life.**_

 _ **Bo: We've already been over this.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Yes but you are kind of slow on the uptake.**_

 _ **Bo: Will you ever let up on me?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Not until I feel you realize what you threw away and I had to go and get her back.**_

 _ **Bo: She left me for Evony!**_

 _ **The Succubus: See you are slow. She left you to protect you but it is of no matter. I got this.**_

 _ **Bo: She's never going to respond to you.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You can't be blind if I'm not. She is already responding to me.**_

 _ **Bo: That's not fair. I want control.**_

 _ **The Succubus: What's it matter, whatever I do with her, you'll enjoy it too.**_

 _ **Bo: But I love Lauren too.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I never said you didn't. You just put her in danger and then I'm the one that cleans it up.**_

 _ **Bo: I didn't know Massimo would kill her.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You should have killed him when he robbed the clubhouse and he wouldn't have been able to touch her.**_

Aife quickly marched up the stairs and was focused on the exit until she noticed the Succubus watching Lauren. The look on the Succubus' face was the same look Isabeau had when she looked at Tric. _"That bastard never deserved mom's love"._

She walked over to the Succubus, softly putting a hand on her shoulder and signaled towards the door. The Succubus nodded and gently poked Lauren.

"Sweetie it's time to go", The Succubus said warmly.

Lauren was blinking as if she had forgotten where she was. She saw the two Succubus' and could have sworn it was all a dream.

"Lauren. It's ok honey", The Succubus said rubbing her arm.

"Right. We are on our way out", Aife said.

Lauren smiled and stretched getting to her feet.

Trick had followed Aife up. He was planning on actually locking the door because he had enough drama for one day and Aife scared him a bit. He never knew what she was capable of and to think he locked up the wrong one made things ten times worse. Having two unaligned Succubus' would not or could not be good news to the Light or Dark Fae. _"Shit"._

"Where are we going? Lauren asked.

"The clubhouse", The Succubus said.

"Isabeau no. We are not going there", Aife said.

"Mom? The Succubus asked.

"We're going to my building. From what your friend Kenzi tells me. It's livable", Aife said.

"What building? The Succubus asked.

"You'll see once we get there", Aife said.

The ride over was mostly silent Lauren kept falling in and out of sleep and the Succubus was guilt ridden about that. She should have taken her home hours ago. But she couldn't do much about it now but make sure she found a warm bed for her to sleep in.

They were pulling up when Aife heard the Succubus gasp.

"Mom!? We can't sleep here", The Succubus said.

"Why not? Is it that bad? Aife asked glaring at the building. The outside of the building was not bad since she had a crew clean it up earlier in the day.

"Lauren was a slave here", The Succubus leant over to whisper to Aife.

"That shit is over", Aife said.

"But mom she has bad memories here", The Succubus whispered again.

"What's going on? Lauren said waking up after noticing the car had stopped.

The Succubus cringed. This was going to be bad. She had no idea how Lauren would react to being back there.

"Mom said she owns this building...has owned it for years", The Succubus tried to explain softly not knowing how the Doctor would feel.

"What? Lauren asked softly.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to", The Succubus said.

"She's right you don't have to stay here Doctor", Aife said.

"It's fine really. My servitude died with me", Lauren said.

The Succubus cringed and bristled at the same time.

"You will be safe here. Won't she mom? The Succubus asked gritting her teeth.

"Of course. I have round the clock security guards and cameras on every floor. Nothing will happen to either of you here", Aife said.

"Lauren needs to rest. Come on babe. Let's get you inside", The Succubus said extending her hand. The Succubus noticed Lauren wincing. "What's wrong Lauren?

"I just have a pain in my neck but it will pass", Lauren said rubbing it.

"Allow me", The Succubus said as she gently popped it.

Lauren straightened up a bit.

"Better? The Succubus asked.

"Yes. Thank you", Lauren smiled.

"Ladies", One of the guards said opening the door for them.

"Everything ok here? Aife asked.

"Quite well ma'am. The workers left hours ago", The guard replied.

"Very good but I'll have your ass if it's not good inside", Aife said.

"Of course ma'am but you have nothing to worry about I personally inspected every room and floor", The guard said.

"Good", Aife said finally walking in.

"We're going to the second floor right? The Succubus asked as the trio entered the elevator.

"If that's your choice, it's fine. But I'm going to the top floor", Aife said.

"The top floor? The Succubus asked.

"Yes the penthouse", Aife said pushing the button.

Lauren and the Succubus both shook their heads. In all the time Lauren lived there, they never once saw the penthouse or heard of it. The Succubus thought the Ash was just being cheap but by the looks of things so far Aife had done quite a bit of upgrading.

To the Succubus it seemed like the longest ride she had ever taken in a elevator. When they reached Lauren's old floor she took the Doctor's hand as a show of support. When the doors finally opened their mouths dropped open. The floors were black marble. Each door was silver and black but not lacking in quality.

They watched Aife walk down a long hall. "Are you ladies coming or not? She asked over her shoulder.

"We're coming", They chimed in unison.

Two guards opened the door to the penthouse. Aife apparently didn't trust anyone. "Good evening ladies", One guard said.

"You will obey them as you obey me, is that understood? Aife said pointing to the Succubus and Lauren.

"Yes of course ma'am", The guard replied.

"Mom what have you done? The Succubus asked.

"I took back what was mine and fixed it up Isabeau". Aife said.

"But how did you do this so quickly? The Succubus asked. She had never seen any part of the building look this shiny other than Lauren's loft.

"I told them who I was and they got to work as soon as I requested it. Wasn't much work to be done so I had the entire building remodeled to my specifications", Aife said.

Lauren looked around. She had never noticed any of this either. She felt a cold chill run up and down her spine but she just blew that off to the residual affects of her time in the building. The Ash and his guards relegated her to her floor and nowhere else. _"All I did and had to do for those bastards"._

"Did you say something Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"It's nothing", Lauren said waving off her concern.

"Really, if you want to leave we can", The Succubus said softly.

"I'm fine really", Lauren smiled.

The Succubus nodded and followed Aife inside the penthouse. And the description fit what she saw. Everything looked brand new. Two plush couches faced a coffee table. The kitchen had two small islands and two gigantic refrigerators. The ever worried Succubus sauntered over to them and peeked inside. they were both full from top to bottom. "Good Lauren will have something to eat", She whispered to herself.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home ladies", Aife said walking down another hall.

"Where do you think she's going? Lauren asked.

"I have no idea. I'm still stuck on wondering how the hell she did all of this in such a short amount of time", The Succubus laughed.

They didn't need to wonder long because Aife had returned and threw two bags on each couch.

"What are those? The Succubus asked.

"I wasn't expecting company anytime soon, but I thought you two might be my first so I took the liberty to pick out some sleepwear items and other necessities for you", Aife said pointing at each bag respectively.

"Mom you didn't have to do that", The Succubus said softly.

"Isabeau we're all family here. Of course I did", Aife said.

"So I take it we're spending the night? The Succubus turned to ask Lauren.

"I will if you will', Lauren said.

The Succubus perked up. Her arousal was growing but she would feel odd doing anything like that with Aife in the area.

A knock at the door startled them.

"Ma'am you have another guest", The guard announced.

"Who is it? Aife asked.

"It's me mama Succubus", Kenzi yelled through the door. Aife nodded that it was ok to allow her in.

"What's up Bobo, Doc? Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi what are you doing here? The Succubus asked.

"Ohhhh honey I live here now", Kenzi said pointing to the floor.

"You what? Lauren asked.

"Mama Succubus said I could have my own condo just beneath her penthouse", Kenzi said nodding towards Aife.

"Mom!? The Succubus asked.

"She helped me shop for the latest gadgets and furniture", Aife said.

"Yep. I sure did. I hooked her up", Kenzi smiled.

"What can I do for you Kenzi? Aife asked.

"I...was actually looking for our resident baby Succubus", Kenzi answered.

"What's wrong? The Succubus asked.

"We need to talk so if you'll follow me", Kenzi said walking down another hall.

Kenzi walked a few feet more before they saw the guards. "Daughter and friend of your boss", She said pointing to the Succubus and to herself.

"About Dyson..I kinda lost him", Kenzi said closing her eyes. If there was anything she knew about the Succubus, it was her temper.

The Succubus was bristling. Kenzi could hear her growling.

"It's ok Kenzi. As long as I know where Lauren is, he's no threat to me or mine", The Succubus said.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Succubus? Kenzi asked.

"Mom has a ton of security here and as long as Lauren is here, she's safe, if I'm not around", The Succubus said.

"That won't work for the Doc, she will surely need to get out every now and then", Kenzi said.

"Ok Ok. Now as far as Dyson. I will have some guards out keeping tabs on him", The Succubus said. Bo might trust him but she sure as hell didn't.

 _ **Bo: That won't stop him.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You got a better idea?**_

 _ **Bo: Lauren won't stay cooped up in here. She doesn't deserve that.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I never said she would be cooped up but we do have a lot of security here and now all we need is a no dogs allowed sign.**_

"Ok now that you seem to have a plan let's go back and check on the Doc and Mama Succubus", Kenzi said.

"Yeah let's go", The Succubus said.

"I meant it when I said if you hurt her again, you will have to deal with me", Kenzi winked.

 _The Penthouse_

Lauren did in fact make herself at home. Aife told her to raid the fridge for food and offered her some wine while she went down the long hall again. She propped her feet up and rested her head on the top of the couch. She really should go to bed but she never found it polite to go to bed before the host did. She closed her eyes and took in the silence for a bit.

The silence didn't last long as she heard the Succubus and Kenzi coming back.

"Lauren you're still up? Kenzi asked.

"Up? Lauren asked.

"There is plenty of room here. Your condo is across from mine and trust me Doc your geeky ass will love it", Kenzi laughed.

"My what? Lauren asked.

"You really are tired huh Doc? You have a condo too. With all the fittings a genius would want", Kenzi said.

"Where? The Succubus asked.

"Follow me", Kenzi said pointing down another long hall towards the elevators.

The trio laughed and talked.

Kenzi was first to the door as the guards opened them. "Damn Mama Succubus really does have a lot of guards. You guys must be the third shift", Kenzi laughed.

 _The Penthouse_

"We should be ready to make our move in the morning", Aife said.

"She won't know what hit her", Eros said.

"No she won't. That bitch is mine", Aife said.

"And the Doctor and Succubus? Eros asked.

"They are not to be involved", Aife replied.

"Sounds like we are all set", Eros said.

"Yes we are. You will be a great ally taking that bitch down", Aife said.

"How long have you loathed her? Eros asked.

"About as long as you have", Aife said.

"I should get going. I want to make sure everything is set before we strike", Eros said.

"Alert me if you discover a kink in the plan", Aife said.

"Absolutely", Eros nodded making his way out through a secret passage door.

 _The Succubus, Lauren and Kenzi_

"Wow! The Succubus said.

When they first entered Lauren's condo, all they saw was lab equipment. Even Lauren's eyes widened at what she saw. The Light Fae's equipment wasn't nearly as advanced as all this. Her eyes lit up in anticipation of using it. There were tons of microscopes, tables, desks, and file cabinets. She even had a huge kitchen with a dining room table.

"Mama Succubus hooked you up too Doc", Kenzi laughed.

"This is too much", Lauren whispered but loud enough for Kenzi and the Succubus to hear her and laugh.

"Relax. Look around. There is so much more to see", Kenzi said pushing Lauren forward. She knew Lauren was a bit of a dork and would stand in the same spot, afraid to move, like it was rude. The woman saved her life and if she could help it Lauren would never want for anything. She looked at the Succubus looking at Lauren. Her face matched the Doctor's in excitement. _"That's right you better not hurt her and keep that same look on Lauren's face at all times",_ She whispered to herself.

"What's this? Lauren asked looking at another set of double doors.

"Open it", Kenzi said.

The doors were heavy but Lauren managed to pry them open and what she saw took her breath away again.

"Wow", The Succubus said.

"B-t-dubs ladies, these walls are sound prooof", Kenzi said trying not to laugh.

"Kenzi! Lauren said.

The Succubus' eyes flashed blue.

"Isabeau! Lauren said.

"Sooo Lauren go check the rest of your crib out! Kenzi said trying to tone down the moment that she heated up.

Lauren walked forward. She was still in awe of her lab she couldn't imagine what else there could be. In all her years with the Light Fae, she didn't even know the building was this big. She had two floors and worked so much she hardly saw her bed. And apparently this was no different only she had a winding staircase. She climbed them with the Succubus close behind her. Kenzi decided to stay on the first floor as she didn't need to see what they would do or if they would do anything at all. She cringed just thinking of it but knew she had her own place to retreat to.

There was a giant flat screen mounted on the wall in front of a plush couch and matching coffee table. A huge dining area almost identical to Aife's but Lauren specific indeed. She knew Kenzi was behind the decorating. The kitchen was huge and had lots of room to move around. A fully stocked wine rack faced the refrigerator.

Lauren had a six burner stove and a small microwave resting on the counter. Lauren never cared much for microwaves as she loved her food fresh or made from scratch but she was sure Kenzi would stop over and use it for Hot Pockets or something pizza related. She smiled at the thought. She walked over to her dining room table and ran her hands over the plush chairs. She could feel the Succubus' eyes on her with every move she made. She didn't mind the hovering as she knew the Succubus was constantly worrying about her.

Lauren kicked her shoes off near the door and walked over to the next set of double doors she saw. The Succubus had gone to check out her fridge and as suspected it was fully stocked with all she knew Lauren would enjoy. She sighed thinking of how Kenzi remembered what Lauren loved.

She went to look for Lauren and found her in her bedroom. Lauren was standing looking out of the window, quite lost in the view. It was a beautiful clear night, but paled in comparison to that of Lauren's beauty to the Succubus.

"Sorry didn't mean to zone out on ya and leave you unattended", Lauren said.

"It's ok", The Succubus winked smiling warmly.

Lauren stretched walking over the bed to test the mattress. The Succubus' eyes flared at the sight of her. She went to find the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

The bathroom was gigantic. There was a huge walk in shower with eight shower heads. Two sinks on opposite sides of the room. Rows and rows of fluffy white towels. Two robes hanging on the door. The Succubus could tell it was all brand new. She hadn't seen the actual bath tub so she walked to the closed door in the corner and opened it.

She saw the same view that Lauren was staring out into. The Jacuzzi sized tub was facing in the same direction. There was a few towels folded above it and robes hanging on the door.

 _ **Bo: Very nice.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Mmm hmmm**_

The Succubus said licking her lips. She noticed candle holes along the outter walls of the tub. She couldn't wait for Lauren to see this view while she was enjoying the view in her head. She walked softly back into the bedroom and saw something more beautiful. Lauren was on the bed holding a book but she had fallen asleep.

The Succubus went over and gently took the book out of her hands. Lauren rolled over on her side and curled up. The Succubus kicked off her boots. She gently lifted the blanket, crawled into the bed, wrapped the blanket around Lauren and snuggled up against Doctor stirred but didn't move away. The Succubus kissed her on the forehead whispering _"Good night Lauren"._

 _The next day._

The Succubus was the last out of bed. Waking up with the blanket wrapped around her she jumped up running looking for the Doctor. What she found was beauty personified.

Lauren was sitting on the couch wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. Golden tresses framed her face.

"Just brewed a fresh pot", The Doctor said pointing towards the kitchen.

 ** _Bo: Beautiful._**

 ** _The Succubus: Agreed._**

"Lauren you look beautiful! The Succubus said.

"Thank you and so do you sleepy head", The Doctor winked.

"Did you sleep ok? The Succubus asked.

"Like a baby", Lauren replied.

"Is that new? The Succubus asked noticing the fresh creases in Lauren's outfit.

"Yes I have a closet full of new clothes. Thanks to Kenzi, I think", Lauren answered laughing.

"Well she certainly knows your style", The Succubus smiled warmly walking over to get a cup of coffee.

Lauren was out of coffee and walked over to refill her own cup. There were fresh pastries on a platter and Lauren reached for one accidently brushing against the Succubus. The touch was just enough to spark her arousal. She closed her eyes to try and calm the burning tension inside her as Lauren walked back to the couch.

"If you're going with me and I know you are, we need to get going", Lauren said over her shoulder.

"I don't have any fresh clothes here", The Succubus sighed.

"There are black outfits opposite my clothes in the closet", Lauren said softly.

"Kenzi", The Succubus laughed.

"Yep. That has to be the guilty party. Now get going or I'll leave you behind", Lauren laughed.

"Ok ok", The Succubus laughed downing her coffee.

She walked towards the closet and could smell fresh clothes just like Lauren had said. The right side was clearly Lauren's and the left, the Succubus'.

 _ **Bo: Pick something good.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It's all black. It's all good.**_

 _ **Bo: Hello? Did you see Lauren? We have to look as good as her.**_

 _ **The Succubus: We will never look as beautiful as she does. Now hush. I need to focus on finding something to wear. Ahhhh.**_

 _ **Bo: Yes! Wear that!**_

Twenty minutes had passed. The Succubus was ready. She stood in the mirror checking herself out before she strutted back into the living room like a model to tease Lauren. She picked a tank top, tight jeans and a jacket. Her boot heels made her look taller but she loved them. Her hair framed her face to match the Doctor's.

"Ready to go? The Succubus asked eyeing Lauren.

"Yeah. I mean yes", The doctor replied taking in her own view of the Succubus.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Did she even look ill to you? The Succubus asked as they walked into the compound.

"Crystal looked flushed", Lauren said.

The Succubus cringed. How would Lauren know when Crystal was flushed? Then she remembered they had slept together. _"Nice going Bo"._

"She looked pale", Lauren said noticing the Succubus' discomfort.

"Well let's go in and get the testing over with", The Succubus said. She knew Lauren was hers but she didn't trust Evony or Crystal at all.

The Morrigan was in her office going through a massive amount of paperwork on her desk. Her secretary had walked out on her which meant she was days behind on filing her new client contracts. She heard a knock at the door and was happy for the break.

"Ahh Dr. Lewis thank you for coming", The Morrigan said.

"Do you have my money? Lauren asked.

"Are you really going to charge me? The Morrigan asked.

"Yes. Now do you have my money? Lauren asked again.

"Fine. Steven! The Morrigan called.

Steven walked in handing Lauren a stack of bills.

The Doctor walked over and counted each bill on the Morrigan's desk.

"Very well. Where is Crystal? Lauren asked.

"In here Lauren", Crystal coughed from the other office.

"Good. Let's get this over with", Lauren said walking towards the room.

"You don't have to stay. Nobody invited you", The Morrigan said to the Succubus.

"Yes I do. If Lauren's around you, I will be around too", The Succubus said standing in the front of the door Lauren had just walked through.

"You're not welcome here", The Morrigan said.

"No but maybe I'd be welcome in there with Lauren and your _client_ right? The Succubus asked mocking the Morrigan.

Once she heard the door shut, the Morrigan returned to her paperwork. _Pain in my ass bitch._

She wasn't 2 pages in before her doors opened again.

"What the hell do you want? The Morrigan asked Aife.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend? Aife laughed.

"One Succubitch a day is more than enough", The Morrigan said suddenly finding her head being slammed into the top of her desk.

"Evony you pompous ass, I'm all the Succubus you need", Aife laughed.

"How...how did you do that? She asked a smiling Aife.

"Lil ole me? Why I didn't do a thing, I've been standing here the whole time", Aife laughed.

"And you can get the hell out of my building", The Morrigan said checking her nose in her compact.

"Guards! The Morrigan called.

"You don't have any guards, just a line of dead bodies", Aife laughed.

"You and that succubitch fed off of my help? The Morrigan asked shaking her head.

 _Lauren, the Succubus and Crystal_

"Lauren is she sick? The Succubus asked.

"I won't know until her blood work is back", Lauren said removing her gloves.

"She doesn't look pale or sick to me", The Succubus laughed.

"Isabeau...", Lauren started.

"Seriously. Are you even sick Crystal? The Succubus asked.

"You don't know me and I don't know you so I don't have to answer that", Crystal snapped.

"That's right you don't know me, which means you didn't know who you were fucking with when you and Evony kidnapped Lauren", The Succubus said.

"It's not what you think", Crystal said.

"You think I didn't notice the handcuff imprints on your wrist. You think I didn't notice that cheap perfume scent on Lauren? The same cheap perfume you're wearing right now? You bitches screwed up", The Succubus rattled off.

"Crystal are you sick? Lauren asked.

"Lauren I...I haven't been feeling well no", Crystal said coughing.

"Fake cough. Nice try", The Succubus laughed.

Lauren peered at Crystal. She noticed beads of sweat on her forehead. They weren't there during her examination.

"Are you sick Crystal? Lauren asked again.

"I've been ill. A little cough. A few chills", Crystal said.

"And what else? A bad dose of Leanan Sidhe? The Succubus asked.

Lauren squinted looking at Crystal. "We're done here" She said looking towards the Succubus.

"Lauren you can't go", Crystal said.

"Yes she can", The Succubus said gesturing towards the door.

"They will always be after you Lauren, as long as you're with her. The Fae. Hades", Crystal said.

"Hades is dead under a pile of rubble and no Fae would dare challenge me. The Doctor is safe", The Succubus said.

"You can't protect her all of the time", Crystal said.

"I can protect from you and your paranoia", The Succubus said.

"As I said we're going", Lauren said turning back towards the Succubus.

"Lauren you can't go", Crystal said.

"Oh-my-g is for get the hell outta here. You're in love with Lauren. She put it down on you huh? The Succubus laughed.

"Isabeau please...

"You know she is Lauren. If this bitch was sick, she could have gone to a human clinic for her _illness_ ", The Succubus said.

"Let's go", Lauren said warmly squeezing the Succubus' hand.

"After you sweetie", The Succubus said.

"Lauren wait...", Crystal called once again stopping them in their tracks.

 _Aife, Evony and Eros_

"Did that hurt? Aife laughed as the Morrigan was still attending to her nose.

"What do you want? The Morrigan asked.

Aife smiled and walked over to her, leaning over. "You dead", She whispered.

"If anything happens to me, your daughter of a bitch is dead too", Evony said once again feeling her head being slammed into the desk.

"Allow me", Aife said lifting the Morrigans head and punching her in the face several times.

"I haven't seen you in centuries. What could you possibly be mad at me about? The Morrigan asked.

"Ohhh sweetie. I know all about you, Trick and Rainer being repsonsible for mom's death", Aife said.

"Oh honey, honey, honey. You may as well go after the Blood King. You won't find any proof of my hand in that", The Morrigan said.

"You want proof? Ok. I will give you proof. I'm ready when you are" Aife said.

"What and who are you talking about? Evony asked. She wasn't sure what it was but a cold chill ran down her spine. Could it be the blood she'd lost pouring from her nose?

"Hello Evony", Eros said.

The Morrigan sat up straight putting a tissue to her nose and slowly turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here? The Morrigan asked.

"Aww did you miss me? Eros laughed.

"How the hell did you get out? Evony asked.

"Ahhh she gets straight down to business. Ok I'll play", Eros said.

"I'm not playing tell me how you got out and get the hell out of my building", Evony said.

"Ahh still a paranoid old prude", Eros said.

"Get out! The Morrigan spat.

"I thought you wanted to know how I escaped? Eros laughed.

"That too", The Morrigan said groaning from the pain in her nose.

"Your bumbling son kicked the power cord out of the socket", Eros laughed.

"I said he was my son, I never said he was smart", The Morrigan said.

"Be that as it may thanks to him I'm free. I would say sorry for your loss but we both know you didn't give a damn about him", Eros said.

"How did you even know he was my son", The Morrigan asked.

"I saw you and him in Dr. Lewis' old loft almost getting incestuous", Eros laughed.

"You've been around that long? The Morrigan gasped. Even for a Fae, having a stalker gave her the creeps.

"Honey yes I've been around since you lost your eye", Eros laughed.

"What did she do to you again? Aife laughed.

"Ahhh yes. She put me in a box", Eros said.

"Why? Aife asked.

"It's none of your business bitch", The Morrigan said.

"She knew I was going to come to you about Isabeau's death and all those involved. The night you killed Rainer", Eros explained.

"There is your proof , honey", Aife laughed.

"So what do you want with me? The Morrigan asked walking to get far away from Eros.

"I just want to do to you what you did to me", Eros laughed.

"Put..put me in a box? You don't even have a box", The Morrigan laughed.

"Guards! Aife called.

"The guards are dead idiot", Evony said.

"Your guards are dead. I still have plenty", Aife laughed.

Eros walked over to Evony. She stood stiff as a board with her back to the wall. She was outnumbered and knew it. She raised her leg, kicking Eros in his leg causing him to stumble backwards and ran for it.

"Going somewhere? Aife laughed with four guards flanking her.

The Morrigan was done for. Eros was lurking somewhere behind her and she couldn't outrun six people in her expensive Stilettos. She had only one last chance. She raised her hand to Aife and soon regretted it. Eros had her by the back of her neck.

 _Lauren, The Succubus and Crystal._

"What is it Crystal? Lauren asked she was getting annoyed and starting to agree with the Succubus that this had been a waste of time.

"Lauren you can't go Evony will kill me", Crystal said.

"Nobody is actually keeping you here and if you come for Lauren again, I will kill you", The Succubus said.

"She's right you don't have to stay here Crystal and neither do we", Lauren said.

"Lauren don't go...

"Crystal the Lauren you knew for a minute is dead. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but it's true. Now we're out of here", Lauren said finally opening the door. She didn't see Evony at her desk and assumed she was out on an errand.

"See I told you, nobody was keeping you here", The Succubus said turning back to Crystal.

The ladies were making their way out when they heard an explosion. It rocked the building so hard it shattered the floors. "Lauren?! The Succubus screamed falling with the floor.

 _Aife and Eros_

"You know someone could cut the power on her box", Eros said.

"Yes they could if it was actually an electronic box", Aife laughed and stopped when she noticed the Succubus' car parked outside just as they heard the explosion.

"Isabeau! Lauren! Shit I forgot they were coming here today! Aife screamed in a panic.

"You try and call them and I will look inside", Eros said.

Aife took a few deep breaths and tried to call her daughter.

The Succubus was crawling through the rubble and saw no signs of Lauren or Crystal. She heard her phone ringing hoping it was the Doctor.

"Hello", She mumbled.

"Isabeau sweetie where are you? Aife asked.

"I'm in the compound. I can't find Lauren", The Succubus cried out.

"Please tell me you're talking about the Light Fae compound", Aife pleaded.

"No mom, the Dark Fae compound. She came here to examine Crystal like she agreed to but honestly I don't think that bitch was sick to begin with", The Succubus said.

"Where exactly are you? Aife asked.

"I'm not sure. The lab, I think", The Succubus said noticing medical equipment all over the floor.

"Ok sweetie I am going to and try to get you out. Eros can look for Lauren", Aife said making her way back into the compound.

Twenty minutes passed and she had managed to find the Succubus who had already seen Eros and he went searching for Lauren. Aife noticed sparks flying and had to drag her screaming Succubus out of the rubble.

The Succubus had a broken leg, so she was in no shape to fend off her mother who seemed to be using all of her strength pulling her to safety.

"Mom he's taking too long you have to go back and find Lauren. I can't walk! The Succubus cried trying to push Aife back towards the compound.

"Ok sweetie just let me get you into the car and I will go looking for her", Aife said.

Fifteen minutes had passed and she finally had the Succubus comfortable enough to watch all the action from the back of her Camaro.

"You will be ok Dr. I promise" Eros said after removing his hand from Lauren's forehead and bending over to pick her up.

By the time Aife had made it back in, she saw Eros carrying Lauren's limp body in his arms. She started to kick the rubble out of his way giving him a clear path to walk out of the building behind her.

When the Succubus saw her mother's demeanor panic immediately set in, when she saw Eros it erupted.

Her screams were loud and startling.

"Bring her to me", The Succubus commanded of Eros in a deep monotone voice.

Eros walked over and gently placed Lauren in the Succubus' arms. Her tear soaked face rubbed against the Dr's cold one.

Wincing in pain she gently rolled Lauren on her back and started pushing Chi into her. She grew angrier when it wasn't working as fast as she wanted it to. After another few minutes she felt a warm sensation in her mouth. She pulled back, her eyes a deep blue. "Lauren? She asked.

The Doctor's eyes flashed from blue to green. "Isabeau", She said softly.

 ** _Bo: Holy shit._**

 ** _The Succubus: I second that._**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dark Fae Compound**_

"Isabeau", Lauren said softly.

"Lauren? Lauren? The Succubus was panicking. No sooner had Lauren came to and she passed out again.

"She will be fine. All she needs is rest", Eros said looking at the duo.

"Then that's what she is going to get", The Succubus said gently placing Lauren in the passenger seat and buckling her in.

The Succubus' leg had been cured once she and Lauren had kissed again. Out of all the people she had kissed in her life, that kiss spoke a thousand words and sparked something deep and true inside of her. Lauren looked like a sleeping angel at the moment.

"You can take her home Isabeau. I'll clean up here", Aife said.

"You are going to take care of that shit right? If you don't, you know I will", The Succubus said.

"I promise sweetie, I'll fix it. Now go, it's a bit chilly out here and Lauren isn't dressed for it", Aife said softly.

The eldest Succubus was pissed off. She would spend the rest of the afternoon turning over every brick trying to find out what happened.

"Our men didn't plant a bomb", Eros said.

"We sure as hell will find out who did. Isabeau and Lauren could have died. Evony was such a bitch she wouldn't be such a big loss", Aife said.

A few minutes passed when she pulled out her phone. "It's me, get all the men we can spare to the Dark Fae compound. This could take the rest of the day", Aife said.

 _ **The Succubus and Lauren**_

The Succubus was furious. One minute she had Lauren safe and awake in her arms and then she didn't. She wasn't at all sure she could trust Eros saying Lauren would be ok but she trusted that Aife wouldn't allow anything to happen to Lauren. Wouldn't have made much sense to bring Lauren back to her just to take her away again. No. That would never happen again. She was sick and tired of the bullshit that had gone on between Lauren and Bo. Lauren and her. There had been too many people in their business as it was. She was grateful that she was taking Lauren somewhere warm and not cold and drafty like the clubhouse could get, even with the fireplace lit.

Before she pulled off she raised the top on the Camaro, put a few blankets over Lauren and turned on the heat. Lauren was still out. She hadn't moved a single muscle since she put her there.

"Kenzi it's me. Do you have a key to Lauren's apartment? The Succubus asked.

"No but I'm sure the guards would allow me in", Kenzi said into her phone.

"Ask them to let you in and I want you to throw some logs in the fireplace and light that baby up. I'm bringing Lauren home to rest and I want it warm before we get there", The Succubus said.

"What's wrong? Kenzi asked. She didn't like the sound of the Succubus' voice. She never heard worry, not like this.

"I just need to get her home and in bed", The Succubus said.

"That doesn't sound romantic to me, so I'm guessing something's wrong with the Doc". Kenzi took a deep breath. "You didn't hurt her did you? She asked.

"No we went to see Crystal like Lauren agreed to. A bomb went off. Lauren woke up long enough to say my name and passed out again. Eros said she would be fine with rest. So that's where she's going", The Succubus said.

"Holy shitballs. You got it. I will get her fireplace going and will see you guys when you get here", Kenzi said worriedly.

"Thanks Kenzi", The Succubus said hanging up the phone.

Kenzi was pissed off too. She thought of Dyson. Not even he would be that stupid. She thought of Evony that bitch had lots of enemies, so it really could have been anyone. She thought of Bo. Bo would be just as furious as her Succubus. Kenzi knew just like most of the Fae should, the Succubus wouldn't take one breath before she killed someone for harming Lauren. She had to think. Did Lauren even have any fire wood yet? She couldn't remember and told the guards that the Succubus needed firewood. All she needed to say was Succubus and a couple of them took off. _This is gonna be pretty cool having yes men at her disposal. All thanks to mama Succubus._

 _ **The Dal**_

"Hey Tamsin", A female voice called out

"Veronica? Hey what are you doing here? Tamsin asked setting her beer down on the bar top.

"I need your help Tamsin. I'm in trouble", Veronica said.

"Oh hell no. I wiped my hands of crazy ass Evony", Tamsin said.

"It's not Evony I need your help with", Veronica said.

"Well who do you need help with? Tamsin asked taking a sip of beer.

"The Succubus", Veronica said.

Tamsin nearly spit her beer everywhere laughing. "Look I know you're not that bright but you came _here_ to ask me for help with the _Succubus_?

"Not Bo. The other Succubus", Veronica said.

Tamsin picked up her beer and started walking towards the other side of the bar. "I don't know you and you don't know me. Got it? Tamsin asked.

"What? I need your help Tamsin and besides I never told you what the problem was yet", Veronica said following her.

"One this is the wrong place to talk about the Succubus, no matter which one you mean and two, whatever it is, I'm not fucking with Aife. Just no", Tamsin said.

"I just need your help to hide or get out of town", Veronica said.

"Girl you're slow. I just said I aint fucking with Aife. You can't hide from her", Tamsin said.

"Tamsin please...

"No I'm on my last life and I'm trying to keep it for as long as I can. If Aife so much as thinks I'm in on some kind of betrayal or bullshit, she would kill me. So no and bye", Tamsin said.

"Tamsin come on we go way back", Veronica said.

"Tell me what you did and maybe I'll think about it", Tamsin said shaking her head.

"I got tired of Evony's shit. She has been going back on our agreements and shorting me on my paychecks. For all I have done for her, I deserve to be the Dark Fae leader", Veronica said.

"So what? Do you even know Evony was in there? Tamsin said trying not to laugh. If Evony was dead, that would be no skin off of her ass.

"I didn't know they would all be in there", Veronica said.

"They? I thought you were talking about Evony", Tamsin said.

"The Succubus and Dr. Lewis. They were in there when it went off", Veronica said.

"Shit. I thought you said you weren't talking about Bo", Tamsin said.

"Bo didn't die but the Doctor looked dead. The Succubus was pissed off once they left", Veronica said.

"Girl, Aife won't give two fucks about your excuses or reasoning. Her baby Fae won't either. You're screwed", Tamsin said.

"Tamsin! Help me", Veronica pleaded again.

"They won't care. They will care about the threat and that Lauren was hurt. Sorry but you're a dead woman walking", Tamsin said.

"Speaking of dead woman walking. What the hell happend to you? Tamsin said as Crystal limped into the Dal.

"She did it", Crystal said holding the security tape.

"How did you get that? Veronica asked.

"The surveillance room was under Evony's office. Luckily for you I escaped out of the back", Crystal said pointing towards Veronica.

"How did you watch it so quickly? Tamsin asked.

"Evony's limo. It's outside", Crystal said.

"Did I hear you say Lauren's been hurt Tamsin? Trick asked walking over.

 _Shit._ "According to Veronica she's been injured", Tamsin replied.

"I need to call Bo. This will not be good", Trick said excusing himself to go back to his lair.

 ** _Kenzi, Lauren and the Succubus_**

"Hey", Kenzi said watching the Succubus walking down the hall carrying Lauren.

"Is she ok? Kenzi asked.

"She's still breathing but she hasn't woken up yet", The Succubus said.

"Ok well the fire place is lit in the bedroom and I lit the fire place down here too. It feels good and toasty inside", Kenzi said opening the doors wide enough for them to enter.

"Thanks Kenzi. I really appreciate it", The Succubus said.

"No probs. I will give you guys some privacy", Kenzi said heading towards the doors.

"Tell the guards I need them to stand watch and do not let anyone in that I don't approve of", The Succubus said.

"Gotcha", Kenzi said.

Kenzi was worried now. Lauren did not look good but if the Succubus said she was breathing, she was breathing. Those ladies had gone through a lot lately. Hell they all had. Kenzi would make it her mission to check in on them and get them whatever they needed.

 _ **Bo: She doesn't feel warm at all.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Feels pretty warm in here to me. She should be ok in an hour or two.**_

 _ **Bo: We need to find the bastard or bitches that did this.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I'm sure mom is on it, if not then we will handle it.**_

 _ **Bo: Do you really think we can trust Aife?**_

 _ **The Succubus: The way she dragged us out of there, yes I do.**_

The Succubus gently laid Lauren on the bed and took her shoes and clothes off. She went to the closet and pulled out something for the both of them to sleep in. She had no plans on going anywhere as long as Lauren was asleep. She didn't trust anyone with Lauren's care but herself.

Once Lauren was situated in the bed. She went to get a few bottles of water and to put out the fire. She had to admit she wish it was her lighting Lauren's fire but the Doctor's health was more important at the moment. She was proud of Aife. She had to get to know her all over again like she thought she would learn to get know the other one, but Aife really pulled through giving Lauren a warm safe place to live. She knew she wouldn't ever want to leave and chuckled at Kenzi stocking Lauren's closet with clothes for the both of them.

The Succubus returned twenty minutes later but she didn't climb into the bed. She set up in a soft chair beside the bed. She wanted to give the Doctor all the room she needed to sleep. She made a fresh pot of coffee and brought up a few cups to drink so she could stay awake so she could watch over Lauren. She leant over her to study her breaths and was relieved to hear she was still breathing.

 _ **The Dal**_

"What's going on here? Kenzi asked. By the looks of it, she had walked into another mess.

"How's Lauren? Tamsin asked.

"She's sleeping and trust me nobody will be getting near her. The Succubus is on the job", Kenzi said.

"I didn't think they would be", Tamsin said.

"Girl the Succubus is not one to piss off right now", Kenzi said.

"So tell Kenzi what happened and you will see you're a dead woman walking Veronica", Tamsin said.

Kenzi didn't wait for Veronica to say anything before she punched her dead in the mouth. "You did it? She asked angrily.

"I only wanted Evony dead", Veronica said again. She was getting tired of having to repeat herself. She thought for sure Tamsin would hide her or help.

"Honey that won't matter to the Succubus times two. You hurt Lauren", Kenzi said.

"I told her dumbass that", Tamsin said laughing.

"I told Lauren she would be safe away from you idiots and now look what happened", Crystal said.

"None of this would have happened had you not faked your impending death but by the looks of you, you look like a ghost as it is", Kenzi said.

"I just wanted Lauren...

"Dude, you will never get Lauren", Kenzi said.

"You better hope Evony is dead, if not...", Tamsin said.

"She's dead", Aife said walking in. Aife looked ragged and pissed off.

"See...this is what I was trying to avoid", Tamsin said moving away from the group.

"Why are you running Tamsin, did you do it? Aife asked angrily.

"I have been here all afternoon and well into the evening. You can ask Trick", Tamsin said raising her hands.

Aife looked at Tamsin. She didn't look worse for wear but when she turned her head, two of them did.

"How's Lauren? Aife asked Kenzi.

"She's resting. I left her with the Succubus in a very warm condo", Kenzi said giving her a thumbs up.

"Very well. Now I can handle my business here", Aife said stalking Crystal and Veronica.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Tamsin said eyeing Veronica.

"I..I can explain", Veronica said.

"Start talking", Aife said.

"Ev...Evony has been a pain in my ass for years and I finally got tired of it. Look I didn't know anyone would be there", Veronica said slowly backing away from Aife.

"You screwed up sweetie. Your intentions were good in my opinion but my family was in there. Hell I was almost caught in the blast too", Aife said.

"It was an honest mistake", Veronica said.

"Have you met Trick? Aife asked.

"Trick? Veronica asked.

"Trick. The guy that runs this place, The Blood King", Aife laughed.

"The Blood King? Holy shit", Veronica said.

"Yes the Blood King. My dad. Isabeau's grandfather. So tell me, which one of us will kill you first? Aife laughed.

"Isabeau? Who's Isabeau? Veronica asked.

"She means Bo, Veronica", Tamsin said.

"Shit. Look I just want to leave town that's all I want to do", Veronica said.

"Don't worry, you're going somehwere alright. Guards", Aife called.

"Ma'am? One of the guards said approaching the group.

"Take her and put her in a car out of town and make sure this car never comes back" Aife laughed.

"You can't mean that", Veronica said as the guard grabbed her arm.

"Told you Aife wouldn't give two fucks", Tamsin said turning her back to Veronica. She knew what Aife meant by never comes back.

"What's going on here? Trick said walking towards the group.

"Just throwing out some trash", Aife said.

"How's Isabeau? Trick asked Aife.

"She's home with Lauren, Trickster", Kenzi answered.

"What the hell happened Aife? Trick asked worriedly.

"I didn't set the bomb, if that's what you mean", Aife winked.

"Aife...what did you do? Trick asked.

"I went to see an old friend", Aife laughed.

"You and Evony have never been friends", Trick said.

"Ok I went to get justice for mother", Aife said turning serious.

"You didn't", Trick scoffed.

"No I didn't. I left that bitch alive. It's not my fault someone else wanted her dead", Aife laughed.

"What did you do Aife? Trick asked again.

"I only wanted her ass. Somebody else wanted her bones", Aife laughed.

"The Elders won't like this", Trick said shaking his head.

"That's the difference between me and you daddy, I don't give a damn what the Elders want. I never did", Aife laughed.

"What do you want? Trick asked. He knew Aife didn't just show up at the Dal for kicks.

"I would say I want you dead but I know how much Isabeau loves you so until she no longer needs you, you will live", Aife said.

"Aife...

"Do not Aife me Blood King. You just let them murder mom", Aife snapped.

"I loved Isabeau! You know that", Trick said.

"Mom was too good for your coward ass. I will not have my daughter following your lead. She will learn to stand up for herself and not bow to any Fae. The Fae _will_ bow to her. Bow to her every wish. Bow to her throne when she takes her rightful place in this world", Aife said.

"Aife", Trick said tiredly.

"Ohhh there is something else we need to talk about _daddy", Aife winked._

 _ **Lauren and the Succubus.**_

The Succubus had long curled up in the chair. The coffee was strong but she kept dozing off and on. Lauren hadn't moved an inch. She was so worried she kept getting up to make sure she was still breathing. It was hard for her not to crawl into bed with her. Lauren was sexier when she slept and the sight alone was sparking the Succubus' arousal.

She got up out of her seat to pace so she would stay awake. How the hell did this keep happening? Lauren keeps getting hurt and it's always at the Dark Fae compound.

 _ **Bo: Don't.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I didn't say anything.**_

 _ **Bo: I know what you're thinking.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Well...**_

 _ **Bo: I didn't push her to Evony.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You didn't fight for her. You never have.**_

 _ **Bo: What was I supposed to do? Hit her over the head and take her back with me.**_

 _ **The Succubus: You should have fought against what she was telling you.**_

 _ **Bo: I had no choice but to take her at her word.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Her word? You took her at her word for the break. You took her at her word at Taft's.**_

 **Bo: She lied to me.**

 **The Succubus: No she really didn't. You only heard what you wanted to hear.**

 **Bo: That's not true.**

 **The Succubus: No? Who did you do as soon as you got home?**

 **Bo: This won't help Lauren now.**

 **The Succubus: It won't help her if you do tha-**

"Isabeau", Lauren whispered.

"Lauren? The Succubus answered turning towards the bed. But it was empty.

A cold chill ran down the Succubus' spine. How the hell did she get out of bed? There she was standing in front of the Succubus. Her golden locks blowing with not a hint of air in the room. Dressed in the white gown the Succubus put her in. Her head was down as she whispered Isabeau again.

"Lauren? Hey it's me", The Succubus said slowly approaching her.

The Doctor lifted her head. Her eyes flashing blue and green just like the last time the Succubus saw her awake. "Isabeau I'm home", She said smiling softly.

TBC

For those waiting on Bo to gain control again. No worries. Remember she and the Succubus are one in the same, so she's not missing out on anything with Dr. Lewis. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dal**_

"Aife you must be out of your mind! Trick said hurrying down to his lair.

"You will do this daddy. You owe me a hell of a lot more", Aife said.

"I can't just do anything. There are protocols to follow. Other people to talk to", Trick said.

"Look Trick. I get it. I just came back. Your K-9 can't tell a Fae from a hole in his ass. You thought you had the real me locked up. It's a lot to take in", Aife said.

"Aife I have a lot going on. I have a lot of responsibility. I don't have time for this", Trick said.

"What you need to polish some shot glasses, _Blood King_? Aife laughed.

"Aife. Stop it. What you are asking me to do is impossible and for the rest of us dangerous", Trick said.

"You know I know what happens when our blood is spilled. It's the same way as you writing in your blood. Good or bad things can happen. I am sure you can see this way would be less messy", Aife said.

"Don't do that Aife. Don't even think about it", Trick said walking behind the bar. What a hot mess he had on his hands. Aife was his daughter but she was her mother's daughter too. Strong willed and not a push over by any means.

"I have never written in my blood but I will if it gets me past the bullshit you are dragging me through", Aife said.

"It's not bull..I'm not dragging you through anything Aife", Trick said.

"I'm not Isabeau. You can't tiptoe around shit with me like that", Aife said.

"I'm not tiptoeing around anything", Trick said shaking his head.

"Then do this. _If_ you have the balls to", Aife laughed.

 _ **Lauren and the Succubus.**_

"Lauren? Sweetie it's me", The Succubus said again for the second time. She was unsure of how to proceed because this was a Lauren she had never seen. She was happy she recognized her but nervous about the light surrounding her.

"I know who you are Isabeau", Lauren smiled warmly.

"Ooook babe. Are you feeling ok? Not that you don't look beautiful", The Succubus said now standing directly in front of the Doctor.

"I'm well", Lauren winked before pulling the Succubus into a kiss.

The Succubus' world was on fire and spinning. The moment Lauren's lips touched hers, she knew she never felt them like this before. She slowly returned the kiss but Lauren's tongue was fierce in the damage it was doing inside of her mouth. It was amazing. The warm sensation was back again. The Succubus pulled back kneeling in front of Lauren.

 _ **Bo: Stop feeding off of Lauren. It's not who we were.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Were you napping? She was feeding from us.**_

 _ **Bo: But you could've stopped it.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Are you kidding? That was so hot. She had our toes curling.**_

The Succubus stepped forward again and reached for Lauren this time. The Doctor was happy to oblige the want and need in the Succubus' eyes. The Succubus felt her arousal having an arousal. What was going on? She didn't much care. All she knew was that she was enjoying this. It was Lauren for goodness sake. Lauren would never physically harm her but come to think of it, that would be just as hot as this fireworks of a kiss they were indulging in.

"Lauren? The Succubus whispered.

"Hmm? Lauren mumbled between kisses.

"What are you doing? The Succubus asked.

"Kissing you", Lauren answered moving her kisses to the nape of the Succubus' neck.

"I know that but I was thinking this was something else", The Succubus chuckled.

Lauren pulled back to face the Succubus. "You think too much", She smiled pulling the Succubus back into another kiss. This time the Doctor felt like she was spinning, explosions went off in her head. The Succubus' tongue was so warm as it danced around the insides of her mouth.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours to the Succubus. She wasn't complaining she had nowhere else to be and wouldn't go if she did.

Lauren walked them backwards until the Succubus fell on the bed. When her body hit, her eyes were a deep blue and she was heavily panting. She watched the Succubus climb to the pillows on the bed. Lauren curled up next to her and held her until she fell asleep. Taking the blanket she pulled it over the Succubus and kissed her on the forehead before making her way out of the bedroom.

Lauren walked downstairs. She was glad she finally got the Succubus to sleep. She wasn't sure she slept a full night yet. At least she looked like she was tired enough to sleep a few hours if not more. The condo didn't look dirty but by the Doctor's standards it was almost filthy. She smiled at the little things that were out of place. A few plates and glasses were dirty on the counter. She loaded the dishwasher and wiped the counters down with a fresh cloth. She went into the living area and found one of Isabeau's jackets on the couch. She laughed at how the Succubus rarely hung up her jackets or never seemed to find a place to hang them up when she was at Lauren's. As she picked it up a box fell out of one of the pockets. A box she had seen before. She was touched that Isabeau was carrying it around but wondered why she wasn't wearing it. She walked back to the bedroom, gently lifted the Succubus' head and clipped it around her neck. She smiled at how hard the Succubus slept when she often teased Lauren about being a hard sleeper.

Lauren was downstairs again in a matter of minutes. She walked over to look out the window. The view was stunning. Stunning enough for Lauren to get lost in thought.

"It's time", She whispered to herself while pulling her own jacket on and heading out the door.

"The Succubus is not to be disturbed", Lauren said to the guards in the hallway.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Daddy you really need to think about this because I will need an answer soon", Aife said grabbing her things.

"Where are you going now? Trick asked worriedly. Aife was suddenly in a rush and it made him nervous. Nervous enough that he was almost sweating at the thought.

"That's nunya", Aife said.

"Nunya? Trick asked.

"Nunya business", Aife laughed downing her shot.

"Please don't cause any trouble", Trick said.

"Can't say trouble won't find me but unlike you, I won't run from it or hand it over to the Dark Fae", Aife said walking towards the door.

"What was that about? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me", Trick said.

"There's a new Sheriff in town and it's a woman" Tamsin laughed.

 _ **Dr. Lewis**_

Lauren was told by the guards that for her safety she wasn't allowed to travel alone. She told them she had a patient to see and that required some privacy. Lauren wanted a bit of time to think. She felt bad about leaving the Succubus, but she needed this.

The most pressing matter was her place in the Succubus' life. Bo was the mark and Lauren was the target they could use and would use to strike against her. Lauren wouldn't allow that to be anymore. Lauren would not be picked on or tortured no matter who she associated with.

 _"I want Isabeau and you're going to help me get her"._ Lauren had remembered those words from weeks ago. Just before Massimo's betrayal.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She had just left Kenzi at her old apartment to execute her plan to take down Evony. She arrived at the Dark Fae compound and immediately went to her lab for last minute preparations. She knew she would only have one chance at taking Evony down. When she opened the door, she found Massimo sitting at her computer. She wondered how the hell he managed to get in but knew he was Evony's son after stumbling on his birth certificate hidden deep in Evony's desk after Bo had left the Dark Fae party._

 _"What are you doing here? Lauren angrily asked Massimo._

 _"The question isn't what am I doing here, the question is what have you been doing here? Massimo smiled trying to taunt the Dr._

 _But Lauren had enough of being pushed around. "So you found my work huh? Lauren asked._

 _"You really should have used a more sophisticated virus protection. It was so easy to hack your computer, but not as easy to read your work", Massimo chuckled._

 _"How could an idiot like you read anything? Lauren asked._

 _"I didn't. He did", Massimo said laughing._

 _"He? Lauren asked. Now who the hell was this guy talking about? His invisible friend?_

 _"Tsk tsk Doctor. You're playing in the big leagues now. No more Succubus. No more Blood King. No more human lock picker", Massimo said taunting her._

 _"You're silly. Who could be bigger than the Blood King or Isabeau? Lauren asked. Trying to find a way to get to her computer to destroy it._

 _"Him. The Succubus' father", Massimo laughed._

 _"You wouldn't dare take on the Blood King", Lauren laughed in his face._

 _"Not that idiot. Bo's father", Massimo said._

 _Lauren shook her head. This guy was clearly batty. No wonder Evony didn't pay him much mind._

 _"You don't know Bo's father. You couldn't", Lauren said._

 _"Hello Dr. Lewis. Nice to see you", Said a creepy voice._

 _"What do you want? Lauren bristled in disgust._

 _"Come on Doctor with all of your degrees, you're not that slow. I want Isabeau and you're going to help me get her"._

 _"And you are? Lauren asked._

 _"Oh sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Hades. I'm Isabeau's father", He said._

 _"See. I told you Dr", Massimo said with a smug look on his face._

Lauren was shocked and immediately began scanning her brain trying to find Hades' weaknesses. If she couldn't she knew she would have to find a way to kill him.

 _"Does she know that? Lauren asked._

 _"The Succubus does. Bo doesn't want to acknowledge it. Imagine the girl has my powers and she refuses to acknowledge it", Hades laughed._

 _"If you're so powerful why didn't you just go and get her? Lauren asked trying to stall while racking her brain still._

 _"Tamsin helped a little with that. You people were so easily fooled. You just allowed her into your lives. Into your homes", Hades laughed._

 _"How did you get to Tamsin? Lauren asked._

 _"Tamsin has been under my command for years", Hades said._

 _"So why use me and not Tamsin, if she's under your command as you say", Lauren said. Was this the reason she suddenly showed up at Lauren's the same day she broke up with Bo? Lauren's head was spinning and she was pissed off._

 _"Because I've seen the way Isabeau looks at you. The way she flinches if someone else even looks at you wrong. The way you keep her Succubus in check. That puts a kink in my plans for her", Hades said._

 _"Bo and I have been broken up for months. We are not as close as you think", Lauren lied._ Well part of it was true.

 _"Tut tut Dr. Never try to con a con. That may work in your human world but not here. Not in my realm. Not in my brain", Hades laughed._

 _"Why isn't Tamsin here now? Lauren asked._

 _"Because she's still working on my next plan", Hades said._

 _"What do you want Isabeau to do? Lauren asked. She was coming up empty on a way out of her current predicament._

 _"I want her to rule with me. We will drain this miserable planet dry and start all over again", Hades smiled as he stood directly in front of the Doctor._

 _"Start...start over that sounds..._

 _"Nevermind how it sounds, you won't be around to see it", Hades laughed pulling the Doctor's chin up so she was facing him._

 _"What does that mean? Lauren asked._

 _"I'm tired of your questions Dr", Hades said._

 _"I'm tired of her altogether", Massimo said planting a knife in the Dr's back._

 _"Noooo! Hades said half smiling._

 _"What? I thought you wanted her dead. That was the price you said I had to pay to get the Fae powers you promised me", Massimo said._

 _"Dear stupid boy you just killed someone that could have given you Fae powers", Hades said pointing at Lauren's limp body._

 _"What? She had Fae powers? Massimo asked._

 _"No idiot she knows how to turn humans Fae", Hades said._

 _"What...what do we do now? Massimo said holding Lauren._

 _"We won't do anything. You will have to deal with the wrath of the Succubus. I will just wait for her to show up to find the good Doctor. Thank you my boy. My daughter will come to see her dear old daddy after all", Hades laughed taking his exit._

 _ **Outside the Dal.**_

"It's time", Lauren said hearing the doors open.

Tamsin was about to climb into her truck. When she heard a car door slam. "Tamsin so nice to you see, shall we go? Lauren asked.

"Look I'm not getting into whatever the hell is behind your glow", Tamsin said.

"Oh but you will", Lauren said grabbing Tamsin by the arm and pulling her towards her car.

They were almost a mile down the road when Tamsin finally asked where they are going.

"You are going to take me to your boss", Lauren said.

"What? What boss? Girl you know I'm just a lowly cop", Tamsin said.

"For the human world yes, but I know what your night job is", Lauren said.

"You know my friends Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo huh? Tamsin laughed.

"Your night job as in the Dark King", Lauren said with a look to let Tamsin know the bullshitting was over.

"Shit I wish I would have had a few more drinks", Tasmin said.

"No more liquor, I need you sober right now", Lauren said.

"Well if you know the story why don't you just wait for him to come to you? Tamsin asked.

"Because I'm tired of being used as bait", Lauren said.

"Look I will get you to the door and then I'm getting the fuck outta dodge", Tamsin said.

"Don't think I will owe you for this. You interfered in my relationship with Bo and then you had the balls to leave with her at Taft's. Btw I found the remains of the rune glass. Is that why you yanked a piece of my hair out? You know what, nevermind", Lauren snapped.

"Fine. Fine", Tamsin said. There really wasn't enough liquor in the world for the day she was having.

 _ **Lauren's condo.**_

The Succubus finally woke up. She was upset that she rolled over on a cold bed not like the warm spot she currently held. She stopped to listen for sounds from the shower or either downstairs but heard nothing. She saw that Lauren's phone and keys were not on the night stand. "Damn it", She said jumping up and out of the bed. She regretted that as she tried to stand. She was weak and that had never happened after she slept. Was she sleeping? Was kissing Lauren like that a dream? Where was Lauren? Did she take her to a clinic to be treated and left her there?

She picked up her own phone and called Aife. "Mom where are you?

"I was just heading home sweetie. What's wrong? Aife asked.

"Lauren's not here", The Succubus said.

"She may have stepped out for some air", Aife said.

"Mom it's late. Lauren just doesn't step out like that", The Succubus said.

"You know her better than I do Isabeau. Think of where she would go or what she would be doing", Aife said.

"Lauren's a Scientist, her mind never stops. So she could be anywhere or doing anything", The Succubus said.

"The Dal? Aife asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Trick", The Succubus said hanging up.

"Trick have you seen Lauren? The Succubus said into the phone.

"No I haven't seen her", Trick answered. He had to cut the call short because he was shorthanded and the Dal was busy.

"Shit", The Succubus said when she hung up. Kenzi.

Kenzi was home watching a movie. She didn't hear any noises coming from Lauren's so she assumed they were sleeping or being quiet with their activities. Then her phone rung.

"Hola? Kenzi answered.

"Kenzi have you seen Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"Lauren? I thought she was with you", Kenzi said noticing the time. It was late even by Kenzi's standards.

"She was then I fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone", The Succubus said.

"I have no idea where she is then. Have you called Trick or Aife? Kenzi asked.

"Yes I called them just before I called you", The Succubus stood. She had enough strength to make it to her feet this time.

"Then I got nothing. Lauren doesn't normally go anywhere besides the Dal and home but this is a different Lauren we are talking about", Kenzi said.

"Yeah. That's what is worrying me. What this Lauren wants", The Succubus said.

"I will come over and we can put our heads together to try and find her. See in you in 5", Kenzi said hanging up. _Shit. If the Doc was missing again, she had no idea how to handle an even more pissed off Succubus._

Kenzi ran to Lauren's door.

"Dr. Lewis has instructed us that nobody is to disturb the Succubus", The guards said stepping in front of Kenzi.

"Holy shitballs this is bad", Kenzi said pulling out her phone. "Um the guards won't let me near the door", Kenzi said.

"What? Why? The Succubus asked.

"Lauren told them you were not to be disturbed", Kenzi said.

"What the fuck is going on? The Succubus asked.

"I don't know but you need to come and let me in or they won't", Kenzi said.

Kenzi had no more hung up her phone when she felt the sudden breeze from the Succubus opening Lauren's door.

"She can come in", The Succubus said.

The guards stood down and allowed Kenzi in. Dr. Lewis had given them instructions but she never said the Succubus couldn't allow people in. People they have seen enter before.

 _ **Valhalla**_

"Where is he? Lauren asked. She wanted to get the job done and go the hell home.

"I said I would get you to the door and that's what I'm going to do", Tamsin said walking Lauren down a secret passage as not to be detected by Freyja or any of the other Valkyries.

"You better not be shitting me Tamsin. Remember the old Lauren is gone", Lauren said.

"We're here. The left door is Tartarus. The right door leads you into Valhalla", Tamsin said.

"Ohh Ok thanks. Say hey to Freyja for me", Lauren said shoving Tamsin through the Vahalla door.

"Shit", Tamsin screamed. She did not want to see Freyja. She didn't have any dead bodies to bring to her and coming back without one was a no-no.

 _ **Tartarus**_

"Well hello Dr. Lewis. We meet again", Hades smiled warmly.

"I would say you're looking well but as a Doctor that would be a lie", Lauren laughed at his mangled body.

"Do not mock me Dr. You are in my realm and there is still enough of a man left to deal with the likes of you", Hades said.

"Well if you would quit finding ways for me to die, I wouldn't have come but by the looks of you, I'd say a Succubus has been here", Lauren said.

Hades tried to sit up as much as he could. He had to admit his baby Succubus did do a lot of damage. It was that same angry Succubus he wanted to rule with him.

"How is Isabeau? She hasn't been here since she was looking for you and she won't come back until you die for good", Hades laughed.

"She's well in my bed. She will never lay in yours, you incestuous bastard", Lauren said coldly.

"Silly Doctor I don't want to sleep with her", Hades said shaking his head.

"Killing everyone on Earth and then starting over..sounds like what you were talking about doing", Lauren said.

"You won't be around to see it", Hades said.

"Yes. Yes. You told me", Lauren laughed.

"You seem happy for a woman soon to be dead...as soon as I'm ready for you to be", Hades said.

"What makes you think I will die again? Lauren asked.

"You're alone and I don't see any weapons", Hades said.

"Who said she's alone? Eros asked appearing in front of Hades.

"Eros! Get out of my realm. You are never welcome here", Hades snapped in a deeper voice he had not used since Lauren arrived.

"You don't scare me of Doom", Eros laughed.

"This is my realm. Take your feelings and emotions and get out! Hades said.

"Eros I can handle this", Lauren said softly.

"You don't have to handle it alone", Eros smiled at the Doctor.

"How did you even know I was here? Lauren asked looking around. She was hoping he hadn't brought the Succubus with him too. She wanted to do this on her own. She needed to do this on her own to prove to herself above all others that she could stand up for herself. Stand on her own two feet without relying on anyone else.

"Persephone told Psyche, Pysche told me", Eros said.

"Eros I'm warning you..." , Hades said.

"Warning me? With what? You're powerless old man", Eros laughed.

"Still enough left to take care of you", Hades said with his voice barely registering a threat.

"Lauren you need to go", Eros said softly.

"No. You need to go. I will finish off Hades", Lauren said.

"Lauren look at him. He's the face of evil and his days are numbered in the single digits", Eros said pointing at Hades.

"He will always come for me as long as he lives. I want to make sure he dies soon", Lauren said.

 _ **Lauren's condo**_

"I'm sorry. I still got nothing. She's not answering her phone. Nobody we know has seen or heard from her", Kenzi said.

"I'm worried. She has never been gone this long and had no contact with any of us", The Succubus said.

"You know Lauren. She's likely in a lab somewhere pouring over some kind of Fae goo", Kenzi said trying to keep the Succubus calm but she was worried to the highest degree herself.

The Succubus felt something different going on inside of her. Her eyes flashed blue at the unknown threat.

"Oh..shit. What's wrong with you now? Kenzi asked staring at the Succubus. The girl was fidgeting before her very eyes.

"I...I don't know. Maybe you should go home Kenzi", The Succubus warned her.

"But...", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi go! The Succubus screamed.

Kenzi knew now was not the time to try and bargain with the Succubus. She didn't know what was going on but she knew she needed to find Aife or Lauren soon.

Kenzi fumbled with her phone. She tried to reach Lauren first but her phone went to voicemail. She shuddered at calling Aife. The lady was crazy and anything bad about the younger Succubus could make her snap. Kenzi knew she had to nut up and call.

"It's Kenzi. Bobo needs you like right now", Kenzi said as soon as Aife answered.

"Isabeau? What's wrong with her? Aife asked.

"I don't know but it looks bad mama Succubus", Kenzi said.

"Is she still at Lauren's? Aife asked. She was out on the town trying to party and make stronger connections in the Fae world.

"Yes. She's still there", Kenzi said.

"She still hasn't found her? Aife asked.

"No. We have called everyone we know and nobody has seen Lauren", Kenzi said.

"Ok I'm on my way", Aife said getting into her car.

 _ **The Succubus**_

Kenzi was gone. She didn't know where Lauren was or what was going on with the good Doctor. But she knew how she was feeling was new. She put her hand on her neck and discovered the necklace. She didn't remember putting it on and thought it could be causing her current symptoms. She yanked it off and the blue eyes went away in the mirror.

"What the hell? She asked the mirror as if it would respond.

 _ **Tartarus**_

"Eros you can go now", Lauren said as she unleashed her assault on Hades.

"Silly woman that doesn't hurt me", Hades laughed.

"No? Maybe this will", Lauren said delivering a kick to his neck.

Hades had literally been talking while on his back the whole time since Lauren arrived. He had to admit Bo did most of the damage and Lauren was adding to it.

"Eros tell her, she can't hurt me. I'm shocked she's even able to breathe down here", Hades laughed trying to hide the fresh pain Lauren had unleashed on him.

 _ **The Succubus**_

The Succubus was grabbing her throat. She thought taking the necklace off would lessen her pain. But it seemed to be worsening.

"Isabeau? What's wrong? Aife said running in and finding her on the floor.

"I don't know mom", She was barely able to answer.

 _ **Tartarus**_

"Lauren if you really want to do this, I will take my leave and leave you to it", Eros said softly.

"I have died three times now. I want to be free of this interfering bastard", Lauren admitted.

"Lauren. Have you ever thought about why you keep surviving? Eros asked.

"What? Lauren asked after kicking Hades in the neck again.

"Lauren you would have still been in Valhalla had Aife not insisted we rescue you. You have done things no other human could do", Eros said.

"You lost me", Lauren said.

"Lauren Hades has been killing you, but we have been bringing you back", Eros said.

"We? Lauren asked.

"Isabeau, Aife..me", Eros said.

"You? Lauren asked stopping her assault for a few minutes.

"I was there Lauren. I was there when Massimo killed you. The bumbling idiot knocked over the box Evony had me in weeks before that and I found the fake Aife for the real Aife. That's when Aife and I started our plan to take you from Valhalla and to bring you back to the Succubus. We needed you to help us take down the fake Aife, so the real one could take her rightful place again. It wouldn't have worked with anyone else. We knew of your loyalty to Isabeau and you wouldn't sit on Aife's whereabouts or keep her a secret like the wolf did. He always thought Isabeau was his mate, but it's always been you Lauren", Eros explained.

"How do you know this? Lauren asked turning her full attention to him now.

"Because I'm the God of Love and the love you and the Succubus share is so strong. You belong to her and she belongs to you", Eros said.

"I will tell you like I told this fool, we haven't been together for months", Lauren said pointing to Hades who was shaking on the floor.

"Stop that Lauren. You need to talk to her. Really talk to her. Don't lie to her and don't accept no lies. Do that and this bastard as you call him will never come for you again", He's weak without her and as along as she has you , she will always be at her strongest", Eros said.

"The Succubus has always been strong. It's Bo I deal with", Lauren laughed.

"Then you need to make her listen too. I know about the other lovers in her life. It's not the same, trust me", Eros said.

"Fine but I want him gone", Lauren said pointing at Hades.

"Done", Persephone said entering the room and slicing the last of Hades in half.

"You are? Lauren asked.

"I'm Persephone, I have been cursed here for thousands of years, and now I'm free too with the death of this bastard".

"See Lauren. You can go", Eros said.

Hades was literally taking his last breaths. Lauren had felt so haunted and violated by him thinking he could use her to get to the Succubus. No her days of doing anyone's bidding was over. She deserved respect and if she and Bo were really meant to be, that meant Bo would have to respect her too. She knew she still loved the Succubus but Bo was the one that threw her away for the cases. The trips. The kisses. Rainer. Eros was right. She did need to talk to her, to at least get some closure if nothing else. Bo always turned her back on Lauren longer than she did anyone else, even Dyson who lied about Aife. At least the Succubus busted him in front of the Blood King. Even Trick that was a stickler for rules and protocols agreed that Dyson had to go. Another thing that needed to go, Bo's lovers being flaunted in her face. Lauren came out of her feelings and Hades was still breathing.

"Stay with me Dr. and Isabeau will come to me", Hades said with his last breath.

Lauren's eyes flashed blue to green. She walked over taking the blade from Persephone. "Come to what? She asked pushing the blade through his neck.

She turned back to Persephone. "Thank you", she said heading towards the door she entered from.

"Now what shall we do with him and what was with her eyes? Persephone asked.

"That's her powers, I gave them to her, I'm gonna have to show her how to turn them on and off I see. As for Hades.. got a match? Eros laughed walking towards the Dark King's body.

 _ **Lauren's condo**_

"Isabeau baby are you ok? Aife asked. The Succubus still looked deathly pale and the blue in her eyes was gone.

"Mom? She called gently.

"Talk to me sweetie. Tell me what hurts", Aife said.

Thanks to Eros, Lauren made it home in record time.

"Anyone been by? Lauren asked the guards.

"Just her friends. Her mom's with her now", One answered.

"I said nobody was to disturb her", Lauren said.

"She let them in ma'am", He answered back.

"Very well", Lauren said as he opened the door for her.

"Isabeau? Aife said holding her head gently.

"Lauren", The Succubus said seeing her enter the condo

"Isabeau? What happened to you? Lauren asked.

"What? Aife asked looking between the two of them.

"My... My Succubus powers are gone..I think...

"Nonsense you just need to sleep", Aife laughed.

"Mom I'm serious", The Succubus said.

"Let's see. Try and feed from Lauren", Aife said.

"No. No I won't do that", She said. This was getting embarrassing. One minute she was fine and the next, nothing.

"Then how are we supposed to believe you or prove it? Aife asked.

"She's definitely different", Lauren said. The Succubus looked rather pale.

"Do it Isabeau. If something is wrong, we really need to know", Aife said.

The Succubus gently approached Lauren taking her head in her hands. She pulled her in for a kiss and pulled back to feed. She coughed severely after trying.

"Holy shit", Aife said pouring a glass of water.

"Yes. Her powers are gone", Lauren said shaking her head in astonishment.

"How? How do we fix this? Aife said.

"I can try to fix it...", Lauren said.

"Ohhh ok. Then yes I'll leave you two to it. Call me tomorrow morning if it doesn't work", Aife said rushing out. She did not need to see that.

Aife left and the two stood there staring at each other. Nothing was said. No smiles. No longing looks. Just nothing.

Bo was the first to disturb the silence. Grabbing Lauren's head in her hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

"What makes you think I wanted to try that first? Lauren asked stepping back.

TBC.

Lauren and Bo talk.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kenzi's condo**_

Kenzi had settled in for the night. She had a plethora of movies to watch or video games to play. She had already eaten dinner and had a bottle of vodka in front of her. She had to drink to take in the day she had. The weeks that had passed. She was concerned about her best friend but who was her best friend now? The same person that so easily kicked her to the curb over a man? A man? A man turned fraud. Ironically the Succubus seemed more caring. She had watched her and how she treated Lauren. The same way Kenzi once thought Bo should have treated Dyson. With care. But who cared for Dyson now? The guy had betrayed Bo and Lauren the same way she betrayed them. By putting herself first. Kenzi had spent the good majority of her life running the streets and that was just from her latest scam victims or the police.

Kenzi was no longer buying the poor me routine from Bo. Was there proof Bo was taken like she claimed? The woman showed up in a night gown on Dyson's arm. Who's to say they hadn't just slept together? _Again._ After Bo's betrayal she was back to running again. Running from the very Fae Bo was forever linked to.

She didn't much understand what Lauren had been going through all of those years with the Fae. She just thought Lauren to be pompous and entitled. To only learn the only title Lauren was recognized for was Light Fae slave. Their punching bag so to speak. Their run and fetch animal. She knew the small history between Bo and Lauren. Lauren was the one that told Bo she wasn't a monster. And to their shock her Succubus doesn't seem to be much of one either. Not when it came to protecting those she loved, namely Lauren. Now it was up to Lauren to save the Succubus. If anybody could, it had to be the Doctor.

Kenzi heard a soft knock at her door.

"Mama Succubus what's up? Kenzi asked as Aife walked in.

"You know? Aife simply asked.

"I know there is something off with Bo yes", Kenzi replied.

"Ok then I need..we need you to keep this under wraps. Don't even tell Trick, it could be dangerous for Isabeau if she truly has lost her powers", Aife said.

"So in other words stay away from the Dal", Kenzi said.

"You don't have to stay away if you don't want to. I'm just saying the Fae will want Isabeau dead, especially the Dark Fae", Aife said.

"So Bobo is basically a human right now", Kenzi deduced.

"Yes she is. I know LouAnn gave her to humans and I don't understand human emotions but I understand the emotions between Dr. Lewis and Isabeau", Aife said.

"How do you know that? Kenzi asked.

"I can read auras like Isabeau and hers is very bright when she's around the doctor, thinks or talks about her", Aife admitted.

"So if we can keep Bo contained then she will be safe", Kenzi said.

"Yes but Isabeau can be hot headed from what I've seen recently. If we don't get her Succubus back, she may run and be vulnerable to an attack", Aife said.

"Well as long as Bo is in this state, the guards should be able to keep her in the building", Kenzi said.

"That's why I've hired extra help", Aife said.

"So we keep this on a need to know basis, gotcha" Kenzi said.

"I asked Lauren to call me in the morning if nothing has changed. Hopefully her Succubus will be back", Aife said.

"I will check in on them too. Bo is stubborn and Lauren has some serious work cut out for her", Kenzi said.

"Ok I'm headed upstairs. Let me know if you hear anything", Aife said.

"Honey I'm used to noises from Bo and Lauren", Kenzi said.

"I meant dangerous sounds", Aife half smiled. She could see why Bo liked Kenzi. She did have a sense of humor but as a mother she was still worried. This could get nasty and really quick.

 _ **Dr Lewis and Bo**_

Lauren and Bo were in her bedroom when Lauren spotted the necklace on the floor.

"Ahhh I see. You know I worked very hard on this necklace. What did you do? Get angry at me and sling it across the floor? Lauren asked.

"Lauren can we talk? Bo asked.

"Not exactly a denial", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"We can talk after I run some tests on you", Lauren said softly.

"I am not going to a hospital", Bo laughed.

"Of course not. We can use my lab", Lauren said gesturing towards the stairs.

"Lauren...

"Let's go", Lauren said softly walking past Bo.

They walked silently down the stairs. Bo was in her own head thinking of how they got here. Lauren's eyes were lukewarm. She remembered finding the necklace thinking everything would be back to normal once she found Lauren. Then she found Lauren. At first Lauren was warm and then distant cold.

They hadn't talked about that at all. Something always came up. Some case. Some new Fae. Some new love. Was Bo right? Had there been something going on between Lauren and Evony? Was Evony the reason Lauren refused to come back to her? Refused to have anything to do with her that wasn't about the Fae? She wanted answers but was she strong enough to ask or handle said answers?

"Are you ready? Lauren asked pulling on some gloves.

"What? Bo asked.

"I need to draw some blood", Lauren said.

"Oh ok sure", Bo said extending her arm as Lauren cleaned the area. Bo took a deep breath. Lauren's scent was driving her wild. She unknowingly stuck her tongue out imagining how it would taste on her tongue again.

"No I'm not ready for that yet", Lauren said noticing the act.

The ladies stayed quiet as Lauren drew the blood and walked off to run the tests. Bo watched her. Lauren was in her element. Doing what her Science brain did non-stop, think.

Lauren was thinking. She was thinking that she needed this results asap. Bo was vulnerable to attack especially if the Fae found out. Lauren had watched Bo fight with many on both sides. She had many enemies and her Succubus was her only protection besides Trick. Lauren didn't trust Trick with this news. What could his books do that the Doctor couldn't do in her lab, in her brain.

She felt Bo's eyes on her and normally they'd flash blue when watching Lauren work. But all she saw was brown eyes. Bo would bite her lip here and there but wouldn't disturb her.

Two hours had passed and Lauren had her results. She took a deep breath and pushed back in her seat. _Shit._

She started walking towards Bo.

 _ **Kenzi's condo**_

"Hey Trick", Kenzi answered the phone nervously.

"Have you seen Bo? Trick asked.

"Bo's busy with Lauren. You know how that is Trick", Kenzi said.

"Well why isn't she answering her phone? Trick asked.

"Trick you did hear me say busy with Lauren right? Kenzi laughed.

"I see. Tell her to call me when you hear from her", Trick said.

"When I hear from her, I will do just that", Kenzi said hurrying off of the phone. _Whew._

 _ **Dr. Lewis and Bo**_

"All done? Bo asked.

"Just one more little test", Lauren said.

Bo groaned. "What now? She asked.

Lauren pulled something from her pocket. "Look straight ahead for me please".

"Lauren what will that do? Bo asked.

"I'm still your doctor and I'm asking you nicely to look straight ahead", Lauren said forcefully but softly.

Bo did as instructed. Even looking up a few times when the Doctor asked her to do so.

Clearing her throat. "I'm done", Lauren said stepping back from Bo.

Bo was startled the way Lauren said done hung in the air. She didn't look angry but her mood changed as she walked back to her desk. Her mood was warm almost dull to Bo's displeasure.

 _What did you do?_ Lauren pulled her gloves off and tossed them into the nearest trash bin. She took a deep breath and looked back in Bo's direction. Her mind was tired. Tired of wondering about the how's and why's when it came to her patient. _She really must think I'm stupid._ Shaking her head internally and swallowing hard, she was ready to talk to Bo.

"You can go now. I've seen all I needed to see", Lauren said standing in front of Bo but just out of arm's reach.

"What? Lauren you said we could talk when you were done with your tests", Bo said.

"Indeed I did. Ok. I found nothing alarmingly wrong with you, so you can go now", Lauren said.

"Lauren that's not what I meant about talking", Bo said.

"It's what I meant...what I mean now", Lauren said.

"Lauren come on. We have a lot to talk about", Bo said trying to keep her temper in check.

"Fine. Talk", Lauren said sitting down on a bar stool pouring herself a glass of water.

"I want to know how you are. You're so quiet and distant that I can't tell", Bo said.

"Hmmm ok let me check", Lauren said closing her eyes while Bo studied her. "I'm feeling well", Lauren said.

"Ahhh back to Doctor mode I see", Bo said tiredly.

"You know I've studied many Fae over the years long before you came along. They were always arrogant pricks who thought they were better than me. But their arrogance was never fake", Lauren said.

"What? What do you mean? Bo asked. She didn't get Lauren's sudden change in attitude.

"I mean you can go and let me know when the Succubus comes _back_ ", Lauren said taking her glass to the sink.

"What do you mean come back? Bo asked.

"Stop it Bo! Lauren screamed.

"Wow! You're in love with my Succubus", Bo said. She knew had let the Succubus remain in control too long.

Lauren couldn't deny it as the Succubus and Bo were the same person. The same body but she didn't like being played for a fool. Did Bo really think her Dr. wouldn't be able to distinguish between the two?

"Wow I wasn't going to go there but ok. Who came for me Bo? Who saved me from the Lich? Where were you when I was bleeding out from Massimo's blade? Who resurrected me?

"Lauren..

"No Bo you brought it up so let's get it out in the open", Lauren snapped back.

"I would've done those things but I'm...", Bo started.

Not strong enough? Bullshit. You defied the First Ash without hesitation. You chose humans with the same bravado. You pulled a blade on Lachlan and you didn't even know him. Stormed the Dark Fae compound on more than one occasion. Don't even try to tell me Bo is not strong enough", Lauren rambled off.

"So you have it all figured out? You know everything right Lauren? Bo asked heatedly. If Lauren was going to push her buttons, she was going to push back.

"I know when you're lying to me", Lauren said.

"Who says I'm lying to you? Bo asked.

"I know you Bo. You lied to me about Dyson..

"What Dyson? What does Dyson have to do with this? Bo asked.

"You didn't think I would smell him all over you after your Dawning? And I'm not talking about how you saved his life, I'm talking about how you nearly had sex with him right in front of all of us. Stella, Trick, me and Kenzi", Lauren said.

"That's not true! Bo screamed.

"I know your bedroom eyes Bo, that's exactly how you looked as you were draped all over him", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"You can't deny this Bo. I could smell his breath coming from your mouth when you tried to kiss me when I was about to take him back to the compound to be examined", Lauren said.

"I wasn't going to let him die Lauren! Bo said.

"I never said let him die. But our relationship started to die then", Lauren finally admitted.

"What? Why didn't you say anything to me? Bo asked. This was news to her. She didn't think Lauren thought about it until the day she asked for the break. All she could do was shake her head.

"I told you I wanted to talk and that we were out of sync", Lauren said.

"I had to help Dyson with the teen case and you could have told me Lauren", Bo said.

"Didn't really have much time to. You were mostly busy with a case or some new Fae of the week. No actually that is a lie. Our relationship started to break the day Kenzi was missing. You remember _"I'll never forgive you for this?_ Lauren said tiredly. This was draining her but not more than Bo's faking pissing her off. Or should she be mad at the Succubus? It was too much at the moment.

"Kenzi was missing Lauren and you didn't believe me. _You_ didn't believe _me_. If it hadn't been for Tamsin I would've still been in there", Bo said. That was a painful day in more ways than one.

"I was thinking of the Garuda and Nadia Bo! And don't you dare say Tamsin was more loyal to you than I was! Lauren snapped. Tamsin was still a very hot button with Lauren but she was glad Bo brought it up so they could get that out in the open too.

"She was Lauren! She helped me find Kenzi", Bo said. What did it matter how she found Kenzi as long as she found her safe and more importantly alive.

"I'm glad Kenzi was ok but Tamsin? She helped me break up with you. Feel better now? Lauren asked. She didn't want to go there, but this was the woman she risked her life for with the Ash. Lachlan was an ass but a good one but the first Ash was a dangerous one and wouldn't give two fucks about what happened to humans as long as it benefited his cause.

"She what? What are you talking about now? Bo asked.

"She told me all about how you swapped saliva and it wasn't about a feed", Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked.

 _ **Aife's penthouse**_

"She did quite well", Eros said.

"You should have warned me Eros. Hades was a dangerous bastard. He could have easily killed her", Aife said.

"I didn't have time to, Psyche heard from Persephone that she was there, I had to move quickly", Eros said.

"And you're sure he's gone? Aife said. She knew of Hades power and that bastard had come back one too many times as it was.

"Burned to a crisp and his bones are nothing but ash", Eros said.

"That's good. I need to talk to Isabeau about him, see what she knows about him and her powers", Aife said.

"Can't we do that now? Eros asked.

"No. Let them be for the night. It's been a long few days", Aife said. She trusted Eros but not with something as big as Bo losing her powers.

"Very well. Soon then", Eros said walking out the door.

Eros hated Hades so much that he would offer the Succubus' as much information as he had on the bastard.

 _ **Dr. Lewis and Bo.**_

"You...you left me over a kiss? Bo asked angrily. Surely that couldn't be it.

"Well after you slept with Dyson so easily..", Lauren started.

"Lauren! We talked about that. I told you I was sorry. You even suggested I heal with others", Bo said.

"Your kiss with Tamsin was nothing about healing. I also told you I didn't want to know about your feedings and since that wasn't a feed, it stung even more", Lauren said pouring them both something to drink.

"Lauren it's not what you think..

"You're right it's not what I think. I don't think you need sex to heal, not when the Lich shot you and you sucked their chi and healed even with the bullet still inside of you", Lauren said. She was a Doctor. She never forgets such wonders as that. So why was Bo trying to make her think the Succubus was no more?

"You're the one that told me as a Succubus I would need a healthy sex life. You know what I don't have to stand here and take this. I thought we could talk calmly about all of this but I can see you're not going to understand my point of view", Bo spat grabbing her jacket to leave.

"Fine run to Dyson or Tamsin or Rainer or...oh right. He wasn't who he told you he was. Warned you about that too now didn't I? Lauren yelled as Bo opened the door but walked back halfway to Lauren.

"I used to run to you remember? Bo asked. She was livid but not angry enough to get violent with the Dr.

"Yes you used to run to me for help with a case a Detective _should_ be able to solve on his own. But hey at least he solved your other needs", Lauren said.

Bo shook her head and finally left. There was no getting through to Lauren. Was that even her Lauren anymore? She was nicer to the Succubus. She felt her pockets and almost panicked when she realized the box was not in her pocket but remembered where the necklace was. _For giving me the freedom to love and I do. Forever._ "You're such a liar Lauren", Bo whispered waiting for the elevator. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to be away from Lauren to think and get some perspective.

Lauren rubbed her forehead and walked over to the couch. As she started to sit she felt something in her pocket. It was the necklace. She remembered the hours she spent working on it.

 _It was after the Lich. Lauren had gone home and immediately noted what the Succubus had rambled off word for word. She asked Trick for some books but never told him what she needed them for. When she didn't find what she needed, she contacted her Dark Fae counterpart and fooled them into believing she was treating a Dark Fae who couldn't be moved. She even went so far as to say the Morrigan knew about it and insisted the Dr keep it quiet as she didn't want the Elders to know what was going on. When she found Hades. She read everything she could find on him. She just didn't know at the time who he was to Bo, not until Massimo pulled her into his treachery. She studied the Koushang. She knew it had powers to reverse the Succubus' feed but she wanted to create something that would weaken Hades' power had he ever come for Bo. For all she knew Bo could have been his slave like she was to the Light Fae. When she died and went through that chute she thought for sure he'd figured what she had done and wanted to punish her. But no. She was face to face with another powerful Succubus._

 _She remembered going to the Norn and telling her Lachlan requested it to be made wearable, powerful and as tiny as possible. It was to be given directly to the Doctor when she was done. The Norn asked for a sacrifice, Lauren told her Lachlan would take care of that. He was quite upset when the chest of his family's heads went missing. He sent his men to search for it and he had to sacrifice one of the heads to get it back. The Fae thought humans were their pets but humans could use the Fae as pets too._

She grabbed a pair of goggles and held the necklace up flicking the tiny lever on the back. When she did the room lit up and a white bolt shot across the room damaging a bookcase. To the naked eye it could be blinding but to Hades it could be deadly.

Lauren sighed removing the googles. She had a small fire to put out before the smoke detectors went off.

 _ **Aife's penthouse.**_

Aife had retired to her bedroom when she heard a door slam. Only Isabeau is that bold.

Bo had walked in and flopped down on the couch. Aife came down and saw her.

"What's the matter Isabeau? Aife asked. She didn't look any better than the las time she saw her. In fact she looked worse.

"Short story? Lauren and I fought. I think we really are over", Bo admitted.

"You think or you know? Aife asked. She was giddy as she prepared to be a mama.

"I think... I don't know. I thought it wouldn't get that bad", Bo said tiredly grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her shoulders.

Aife sighed. "Isabeau I know you were rightly raised by humans. It saved your life. But you have to know how you both feel, either it's over or it's not".

"She's so angry mom. I can't get through to her when she's like that", Bo said.

"Let me guess your Succubus is still _gone_ right? Aife asked.

"How did you know? Bo asked.

"Isabeau you forget, I am a Succubus too. I'm getting Succubus vibes from you", Aife said.

"Shit", Bo said.

"Mmm hmm a mother always knows", Aife laughed.

"I just wanted some time with Lauren. The Succubus was in charge long enough", Bo said.

"You and the Succubus are the same person Isabeau. So tell me what were you missing out on? Aife asked.

"I want her to look at me like she looks at the Succubus", Bo admitted.

"And she doesn't? Aife asked.

"No she's so different. I expected her to be a little different after all this time but not like this", Bo said.

"Different how? Aife asked starting to feel like a shrink she may as well grab a writing pad and ask Bo to stretch out on the couch.

"She's just...she's not the same Lauren", Bo said.

"Isabeau I don't know her that well, but if you say she's different then I say it's because she died a few times. Of course she's not the same", Aife said.

"I get that I do. We just can't get past the past", Bo said.

"What happened then? Aife asked.

"Kenzi and I solved cases with Dyson. We were making money. Most of the time we needed Lauren's medical advice and I thought she was happy to do it. Turns out she was starting to feel neglected", Bo said.

Aife half smiled. She was never in love herself, she had a sick infatuation with Hades but it never got to the point that she cared where he was. She could only imagine how human Lauren felt.

"Mom? Bo asked noticing she was lost in thought.

"Isabeau if she felt neglected why didn't you notice it? Aife asked.

"What? Bo asked.

"We can read auras surely you would have known when hers was out of order", Aife said.

"There was so much going on. I was going through some changes. Lauren discovered it first, the changes I mean but we didn't know what it was until Trick said something. Turns out my Dawning came a lot sooner than it normally would", Bo said.

Aife shook her head. There was a reason they called Fitzpatrick, Trick. He could be a slimy, tricky dog with his information. She was pissed off her daughter was left to learn from the poster boy of bullshit and lies.

"Mom you zoned out again. Are you ok? Bo asked.

"Isabeau I know you love him and he's been around for you, but you can't always trust Trick", Aife said.

"I know mom I know. There have been plenty of times he has pissed me off. Hell he's never liked Lauren", Bo admitted.

"Oh? Why not? Aife was interested now although she never found nothing to not like about Lauren yet.

"Because she's human and he always preferred Dyson or any Fae, well besides Rainer. He hated him", Bo said.

Aife could offer nothing on those two. Both assholes in her opinion. She did feel bad for Lauren though. Trick was always stuck in the stone ages with his thinking. If Isabeau loved her, that was good enough for Aife.

"Isabeau you are the most powerful Fae in the world. Nothing should stand in the way of your happiness, especially not a bigoted old man or dog breath wolf", Aife said.

"They weren't in the way! Bo said trying not to yell at Aife.

"You said she felt or suggested she was neglected, how is that not something or someone getting in the way? Aife asked.

"After the Dawning, I wanted to do something. I needed to do something. Take on something...

"So you left Lauren at home while you played cops and robbers with Dyson and Kenzi? Aife asked.

"She left me over a kiss mom! A kiss", Bo said getting to her feet.

"Wait, wait, wait what kiss? Aife asked with her eyes widening.

"Tamsin told her about a kiss that meant nothing to me. Nobody else but Kenzi knew about it", Bo said.

"Did you have any other indiscretions? Aife asked.

"Mom...

"Did you? Aife asked.

"Dyson only to heal", Bo said.

"Come on Isabeau. It's me you're talking to", Aife laughed.

"Mom? Bo asked.

"We don't need sex to heal it's just an added bonus", Aife laughed.

"Mom...", Bo said.

"Seriously. I have so much to teach you. That fraud ass bitch didn't have nothing on my Succubus skills", Aife said.

"Mom..Lauren", Bo said.

"I got it. You think she left you over a kiss when in real life, she left you because you couldn't be honest with her. You said Kenzi knew, Tamsin knew of course but your gf didn't? That's a trust issue Isabeau. Never do anything with anyone while you're in a relationship and not expect it to get back to the other person. Tamsin has always been sort of a loud mouth. Even the Blood King had to reel in her a time or two", Aife said.

Bo's head was spinning. She knew Aife was right. How did she expect the kiss with Tamsin whether it was on purpose or not, not to get back to Lauren. _I think that I'm always going to be asking from you more than you can give to me._ Shit. Is that what she meant? She doesn't think that I love her? That I would put everything and everyone ahead of her? That she would never be enough? _But being a Doctor, I know that I'm not enough for you._

Bo was done. She needed rest before she went back to Lauren. The Succubus suggested that she always ran and Bo was starting to think that she was right. She closed her eyes. Aife had already left the room. Maybe she noticed Bo's aura had burst like a bad lightbulb.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Bo and Lauren talk again._

 _Lauren explains about the necklace._

 _An angry Aife confronts Trick._

 _The Succubus returns._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lauren**_

Lauren was wired. So she decided to go for a run. She knew the neighborhood quite well from her servitude days. She didn't know where she was going but the fresh air was going to do her good. Time away from her overworked mind, although she hadn't worked much in a long time. She was always worried about something. Something she had yet to work on. Something she never got around to completing. Something to keep her mind off of her current life. What life? She didn't even have friends really. Could she really call the motley crew she hung out with friends or should she call them associates?

She didn't care if it was late. No mugger would dare attack her with the mood she was in from the day she had. She took the long elevator ride down. The guards nodded and held doors for her. She was almost tempted to ask for an escort but she wanted freedom. Freedom was still a foreign word to her. Who knew the only way for her to be free was to die and come back again.

She needed this. She needed time alone to figure out what she came back for. She knew how she came back but why was still a big pink elephant in her mind. She could find something to swamp herself with in her new lab but that would seem too much like the old days. She was grateful the walls had been painted so it wasn't all a constant reminder. She finally reached the first floor. She saw the guards at their posts and waved.

Stepping outside she took a nice long breath and stretched before she started off. It would be nice to have some music with headphones but she preferred the sound of nature, the wind blowing. Not a cloud in the sky, if only her mind was as clear. But who was she kidding? This run was almost a run against the Fae. A run against years of oppression. A run against the arrogance of the Fae being higher on the food chain than humans.

"Bullshit", she said as she finally took off. She wasn't bitter at the Fae because she truly had a soft spot for one in particular. Two if she included Aife. She was however angry at the old Fae. Namely the first Ash. When he cursed Nadia he literally enslaved them both. Only Lauren got to walk around breathing the same air her lungs longed to taste now. Nadia breathed threw a machine. She didn't want to hang on to those memories. It wouldn't do her much good now. She had to find her swag again. She knew the old Lauren was gone but that didn't mean she couldn't try and regain a little bit of herself. The one that longed to be free and wanted to travel the world and now that she thought about it, she could. There was nothing to hold her back. She had a brand new home and although she and Aife hadn't discussed it yet, she didn't have to pay rent or had a lease. She picked up her speed to the point beads of sweat were already starting to form on her forehead.

"That's her. I am most certain", Said a voice coming from the shadows.

 _ **Aife's penthouse.**_

Aife had gone to bed hours ago but Bo was still stirring on the couch. She knew Aife had an extra bed but she decided to stay where she was. The couch was symbolic of when a lover did something wrong and was banished to sleep there. She had dozed off a few times only to wake up from nightmare after nightmare. The only bogeyman was her. She was fighting with Lauren and it was nasty. She said horrible things and it had gotten to the point where she almost swung at her. That had never happened. What was wrong with her? Or was it the Succubus? She took a deep breath. She always thought she was a monster but Lauren convinced her she wasn't. Had the past few months made her one? She needed air and she was going to get it.

She slowly got up trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to wake Aife. She looked around for some sneakers but then she laughed remembering she only owned boots. Just as well, she could at least stand outside taking in the sights and air.

As she stepped out of Aife's she noticed the guards were gone. She knew that was odd because Aife would pitch a whole lot of fits if she knew they were not at their posts. She saw the door leading to the stairs open. She ran down the stairs trying to find out what was going on. She heard heavy foot steps and followed the sounds.

She was floored when she saw Lauren's door had been kicked in. Pulling her blade from the sheath, she slowly crept in. The guards had fire extinguishers in their hands when they turned towards her.

"What's going on? Bo asked.

"Small fire. Not sure how it happened", A guard replied.

"That doesn't look small", Bo said pointing to the hole in the wall.

"We will have it cleaned up and repaired as soon as possible", The guard said instructing the others on what needed to be done.

"What's going on? Lauren said running in dripping with sweat.

Bo's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Small fire ma'am. We'll have it fixed in no time", The guard assured the Doctor.

Lauren felt guilty. She thought she had put the fire out and couldn't handle it had the building burned down.

"Lauren where have you been? Bo asked.

"I went for a run", Lauren said using a towel to wipe sweat from her face.

"This late at night? Bo asked.

"I wasn't going far and yes this late at night", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"Why are you here Bo? Lauren asked. She figured she would be off with Dyson or some other Fae that made her mouth water.

"I was going out for air", Bo said.

" _This late_? Lauren asked mocking Bo.

"Lauren it's not safe out there alone...

"Who said I went alone? Lauren asked. She knew it was a lie but Bo was pissing her off by insinuating she couldn't take care of herself.

"You came back alone", Bo smirked.

"Again why are you here? Lauren asked.

"I saw your door kicked in and I was worried", Bo said.

Lauren nearly laughed. Since when was Bo concerned about Lauren anymore?

"As you can see I'm fine", Lauren said holding out her arms and circling around to prove her point.

Bo slowly walked towards her holding her hand out to touch her.

"Don't", Lauren said.

"Damn Lauren what is the matter with you? Bo asked angrily backing away from Lauren.

"You. You're what's wrong with me. You can't have it both ways Bo. I won't be second in your life", Lauren snapped. Her voice was so loud it stunned Bo and the guards working to patch up the hole in her wall.

"Guys can you finish up tomorrow? Bo gently asked the guards.

"We'd rather have it somewhat done before we leave..

"You can finish tomorrow", Lauren said softly.

"As you wish ma'am", They said in unison walking towards the door.

"Thank you", Lauren smiled softly watching them close the door behind them.

"You can leave too", Lauren said turning back to Bo dropping her smile.

"Lauren we need to..

"I need to sleep", Lauren said.

"You should have been been in the bed Lauren", Bo said. She had to admit the Doctor looked tired.

"And I'm going as soon as I shower", Lauren said kicking off her shoes.

"Fine but I'm staying on the couch tonight", Bo said pulling a blanket out of the closet.

"Suit yourself and I'm locking my bedroom door", Lauren said over her shoulder.

Bo was stunned. This clearly was not her Lauren. Hell she didn't seem like anyone's Lauren. She was so angry towards Bo but not her Succubus. Bo really didn't feel right but she couldn't figure out why. If a Doctor couldn't find anything wrong maybe it was all in her head.

Lauren had finished her long hot shower. She grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried herself off. After finishing up in the bathroom she made her way to her bedroom. She could smell Bo's scent and knew she must have been up there. She grabbed her negligee' and robe from her closet and saw Bo had indeed been in the room but only to grab her own sleepwear.

"Good", Lauren siged locking her door and then crawling into bed. She didn't want another round with Bo tonight.

Bo was still struggling to fall asleep. She felt dumb saying she would stay the night. Lauren clearly didn't want her there so why was she there? That was something she couldn't answer, even to herself. She turned her back to the staircase and closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

 _ **Outside.**_

"We found her. She's back in the same building", A voice said into a phone.

"Keep an eye on her and let me know if and when she leaves", The voice on the other end answered.

"Ok", The first voice said hanging up.

 _ **The next day**_

Bo hadn't slept much. She must have tossed and turned as her hair was all over the place. The condo was quiet she wasn't even sure if Lauren was awake yet. But the Doctor could be as quiet as a mouse if she wanted to be. Taking a deep breath Bo sat up on the couch and tried to focus her eyes. She was never a morning person. That's likely why she and Kenzi were such great roommates. She had almost nodded off again when she heard Lauren coming down the stairs. _Yum_ Lauren will still be in her nighties.

Bo was disappointed. Lauren was fully dressed and even had her hair pinned up. She watched her glance in her direction as she headed straight into her lab. "Good morning", Lauren said once inside.

Bo half laughed. This was still a mess. She didn't know if she could even fix it. Lauren was so dismissive she could do nothing but laugh about it since she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Lauren I love you", Bo said softly walking in.

Lauren laughed shaking her head as she was looking over papers on her desk.

"Lauren...

"Hello Aife", Lauren said answerng her phone.

"I'm heading to the Dal. I understand you were heading that way today too", Aife said.

"Yes I was", Lauren said grabbing her bag and a small jacket from the closet.

"We'll be waiting downstairs", Aife said.

"I'm on my way", Lauren hanging up.

"Lauren did you hear me? Bo asked softly.

"Yes I heard you but I don't believe you", Lauren said.

"Lauren! I do", Bo said. She knew it without a doubt and it stung that Lauren didn't believe her and more importantly told her she didn't believe her.

Lauren quickly grabbed the rest of her gear and headed out the door but not without Bo rushing behind her.

"Where are you going? Lauren asked noticing.

"I heard mom mention the Dal and I can go wherever I want", Bo said.

"I see", Lauren said.

Aife and the guards were already loaded into the car. It was a Hummer H2 Stretch SUV. Lauren was impressed, she didn't even know Aife owned one.

"Good morning ladies", Aife said as they both climbed in. She noticed the distance and shook her head laughing. "Didn't hear a word I said huh Isabeau? Aife asked.

"Not now mom please", Bo said fidgeting in her seat.

Bo and Aife made small talk on the way over while Lauren buried her head in a book. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"She's on the move", A man said into a phone in the car behind them.

"Where are you?

The voice gave their coordinates and then hung up the call.

"We have to stay on them, the boss will be mad if we lose them", The voice said.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Hello Daddy", Aife screamed loud enough for Trick to hear her from the other end of the bar.

"Aife", Trick said. She always made him so nervous he felt he would wet himself.

"We need to talk", Aife said staring at him coldly.

"I can't I'm busy", Trick said.

"Excuses. Excuses", Aife said motioning to one of the bartenders.

"Ma'am?

"Trick will be busy. Handle the bar yourself and don't allow anyone to steal anything out of here", Aife commanded.

"Yes ma'am", The bartender replied.

"Now! Aife said turning her attention back to Trick.

Trick didn't like the scene his daughter was causing. He hurried over to the stairs leading to his lair.

"Lauren and Isabeau I will be downstairs talking to Trick', Aife said softly as they nodded their heads.

"What do you think that's about? Bo asked Lauren.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good", Lauren said taking a sip of beer.

"Come on Lauren! Bo said tiredly.

"What? I don't know what's going on down there", Lauren said raising her voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it", Bo said.

"That's just it Bo. I don't know what anything you say means", Lauren shrugged in her seat looking at Bo.

"What? Bo was shocked. Not only did Lauren not believe her, she didn't seem to trust her either.

Lauren set her drink down and grabbed her pulling her towards the end of the bar. Bo was puzzled. What was she doing? What was this about?

"Stand right here", Lauren said walking towards the bar.

"Sir do you mind? Lauren asked a stranger.

"No little lady what can I do for you? The gentlemen asked getting to his feet. Lauren walked him over to Bo. Bo was shaking her head.

"Can you remove your jacket? Lauren asked him softly and winked when he obliged.

Bo looked at the man and back at Lauren who was now scribbling something on piece of paper. Lauren turned back to them and was satisfied at watch she saw.

She locked eyes with Bo walking back towards them. She took Bo's hands placing one in one of the man's hands and handed her the piece of paper in the other one.

"Lauren what is this? What are you doing? Bo asked holding the paper out for Lauren to take back.

"Read it", Lauren said slowly.

"Lauren...

"Read it! Lauren said raising her voice and the entire crowd was now looking in their direction.

 ** _Trick's lair._**

"What's wrong now Aife? Trick asked.

"What's wrong now? What's wrong now? Aife said raising her voice.

"That's what I asked", Trick said backing away from Aife.

"What the fuck have you done to Isabeau? Aife asked.

"I haven't done anything to her", Trick said. He didn't like the accusations with all he had done to protect Bo.

"She has all of these powers and yet she seems like she never knew or heard of a Succubus", Aife said.

"That's not my fault", Trick said.

"Bullshit. You know all about our powers", Aife accused Trick.

"Bo is ...different", Trick said.

"Oh?! I know that but as far as my side, she should be farther along than she is now", Aife said.

"I don't know about all of her powers", Trick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you know she's a Succubus. Since when the fuck did we ever need to sleep with someone to heal? Aife asked. She saw her own mother heal without it.

"Every Succubus is different Aife", Trick said.

"But she doesn't need to sleep with anyone to heal. I heard you've been pimping your dog out to her", Aife said.

"Dyson is..was loyal...

"It's about time you don't deny something. But it's ok mama's here now and I will show her all about being a Succubus. One that doesn't let a man own her ass", Aife said.

"I never owned your mother! Trick said.

"Mom was too good for such a coward like you", Aife said. Looking at Trick, he looked like someone who would cut tail and run at the first sign of trouble.

"I loved your mother", Trick said softly.

"You needed Mom in order to become King", Aife accused.

"Aife..

"Don't even try it Trick. I know all about you and mom", Aife said.

"Aife...

"Mom was a Light Fae and you would have remained Dark Fae had she not saved your ass from Horvis", Aife said.

"You...you don't know what you're talking about", Trick said pushing her into one of his barrel rooms.

"Leave the door open", Aife demanded. Trick couldn't be trusted with anyone's life.

"Aife we are not going to talk about ths", Trick said quietly.

"Ohhh but we are. Mom wasn't going to try and keep the peace between the sides, she was going to Horvis to talk to him about releasing you from your Dark Fae contract. Once they died, your little secret died too leaving you tied to mother as her King and Light Fae.", Aife laughed.

"Why are you laughing", Trick asked. He found nothing funny about any of this.

"Because I have all of the power now. With Evony gone, the Fae is mine. All _mine_ ", Aife laughed again rubbing her hands together.

"Aife! Trick screamed.

"Isabeau could be Queen right now but she's not ready yet. Mama will fix that", Aife laughed.

"Aife don't do this, you don't know what you're doing", Trick said.

"I know very well I am about to do Fitzpatrick", Aife said laughing again.

"I'm afraid you don't", Trick said.

"It all makes sense now. Isabeau thinking she was unaligned when you had someone forge Rainer's name as her sponsor. Nobody would question it because only a few knew who Rainer was. Too bad I killed the real one that you thought you cursed to the death train. You wanted her to be Dark Fae in case your secret came out and she would be under your control But making her think she was unaligned fit your Succuwolf fantasies. Since it was forbidden for Light and Dark to sleep together because of a law written by you. Isabeau and Dyson having a baby? Oh hell no! Aife laughed. _Damn it's good to be back._

Trick watched Aife. She looked almost manic. A cold chill ran through the Blood Sage.

"Aife listen to me", Trick pleaded.

"Shouldn't you be bowing to your Queen? Aife laughed.

"You can't be Queen if I'm not dead", Trick said.

"That can be arranged", Aife winked.

Trick backed further and further away.

"What...what do you want? Trick asked.

Aife winked at him again and Trick had to excuse himself. He didn't like the look in her eyes nor the tone in her voice. This was going to be his worst nightmare, he just knew it.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Just listen. All of you. I did all this... because he is not my enemy, and he is definitely not my father. He's my destiny", Bo said. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's pretty much how I felt too", Lauren half laughed.

"Lauren it's not the same this is not Rainer", Bo said. _What had she done?_

"Neither was the other one but that's no longer my business", Lauren said drinking her beer and waving her hand in the air.

"Lauren I can eplain...

"I know Bo. _It wasn't like that. With Rainer you found a relationship you could contribute to. Dyson gave his love away. I was off being buddy buddy with the Morrigan"._ Does that about cover it? Lauren laughed.

Bo couldn't say anything. Obviously Kenzi and Lauren were a lot closer than she she thought them to be.

"I see Kenzi told you" Bo said.

"Kenzi didn't tell me anything. You told me it wasn't like that and just confirmed the rest yourself", Lauren said.

Bo was tired. She had no defense at all to what Lauren said. She had stormed the Dark Fae compound many times. Why didn't she storm it and talk to Lauren? Really talk to her. Make her sit down and talk. She allowed so much time to pass buying Lauren saying she didn't love her anymore. Why didn't she know it when she commanded Dyson to kill Taft? She saw his wolf eyes, clearly Lauren hadn't taken away his powers. How many times had Lauren been plotting something only for Bo to learn about on the tail end of it? Lauren didn't trust her? Maybe she didn't trust Lauren and if she didn't trust her, how could she profess to love her? She took a deep breath and walked to the bar sitting a few spots away from Lauren.

"Aife stop! Trick called out.

Bo turned to see them running up the stairs. Aife's arm was dripping blood.

"Hey Isabeau check this out", Aife said taking a stranger's head in her hands. The whole room stood still watching Aife pull his Chi and were even more stunned when she was soon healed.

"See dear, no sex required", Aife laughed licking her lips and dropping the man to the floor. The crowd watched him coughing so she hadn't killed him.

"Mom? What happened? Bo asked running over to her.

"Nothing the granddaddy of liars and I just had a meeting. Yes that's it a meeting right Trick? Aife winked at him but the Blood King was not laughing.

"What's going on? Bo asked again.

"Trick and I were catching up. Everything is fine dear", Aife smiled warmly.

"Grab her", Came a mans voice along with a piercing growl.

Bo started to stir on the inside. She didn't see anything wrong but felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Lauren! She's gone! Aife screamed.

The Succubus growled and Trick was startled because it wasn't what he was used to hearing and it was shattering every glass in his bar.

Aife and Trick turned to look at Bo and both took a seat. Bo's eyes were on fire. Her blue eyes mixed with red as she tore up the Dal looking for a clue. When Bo last saw Lauren she was sitting at the bar.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed. The Succubus was lost to all reasoning. She didn't hear any of them. All she wanted was Lauren back. _**See what happens when you turn your back on her?**_

The Dal was a mess. The crowd had cleared completely out. There was nobody left but Aife and Trick.

"Cowards", The Succubus bristled.

"Isbeau where are you going? We need a plan to find her first', Trick screamed as the Succubus stomped towards the door.

"That's the difference between you, me and Bo, I don't need a plan", The Succubus said.

Aife ran after the Succubus and both women stopped dead in their tracks.

Lauren was standing on top of Bo's Camaro staring down at a body. Her mouth was dripping with blood.

"Don't worry he's alive but the others ran off", Lauren said raising her hand.

"Who is he? Aife asked kicking the man over on his back.

"He said his name is Mark", Lauren bristled. How dare anyone think she would or could be taken again so easily.

"Mark? Mark who? Trick asked from the door.

"Does it matter? The Succubus screamed walking over to Lauren to help her down.

"He said he's Dyson's son", Lauren said.

"What? Trick asked.

"What are you going to do to me? Mark mumbled.

The Succubus walked over and kicked his head so hard he passed out again from hitting it on the ground.

"Let's go", Aife said shifting into Succubus mode.

"Where are you going? You have no idea where they are", Trick said.

"We'll just follow the punk-ass smell", Aife laughed. Her skin was on fire. Lauren remembered Bo looking like that just before the Succubus took out the Lich.

"You can't be serious", Trick said.

"I'm going to find them", Lauren said walking off with her eyes flashing blue and green again.

"Lauren you can't go alone", Trick said.

"Who said she's going alone? The Succubus' laughed in unison following Lauren.

"Wait. Wait. Wait", Lauren said turning back.

"What's wrong now? Trick said blocking the entrance to the Dal. It had suffered enough damage.

"Your phone please? Lauren asked looking down at Trick.

Trick pulled his phone out and handed it to Lauren.

Lauren climbed into the driver's side of Bo's car as the other ladies climbed in and ran over it.

"Now you can't call him and warn him", Lauren laughed putting her foot on the accelerator.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lauren and the Succubus'**_

The air reeked of burning tire. Lauren was incensed as she slammed her foot on the gas. The Succubus had already warned her how fast the car would allow them to go. Lauren wanted to get there, she didn't much care for a speeding ticket but she did care about destroying the car so she slowed down but only a little.

Aife sat in the back watching a sleeping Mark. She poked him every now and then to make sure he was still breathing, laughing as she did so. She laughed at the wolf's spawn. No amount of liquor would ever make her that desperate to have sex with anyone, especially that dog. She laughed wondering if his mother was a mutt herself.

The Succubus sat and watched out for other cars. She trusted Lauren but wondered what the Doctor was thinking. She looked so distracted she likely wouldn't see any other cars on the road. She almost wished they had a siren to use just so Lauren wouldn't have to speed. But this wasn't all about the car. This was about someone having the balls to walk into the Dal of all places to try and take Lauren away. She growled on the inside at the thought. This was Bo's fault. Had she kept away from that bastard Lauren wouldn't have to be dealing with him or his kids now. The sex wasn't even that good, so why couldn't she find someone more suitable to heal with? After what they had just seen Aife do she was starting to wonder why she needed to have sex to heal at all. The elder Succubus had blood dripping from her arm when she used a stranger's chi to heal.

As they got closer to Dyson's, Lauren thought about cutting the engine so he wouldn't hear them coming but then she thought he would just think Bo was coming to see him. The thought left a bad taste in her mouth. Bo always ran to Dyson for something. Help with a case. Help with Lauren. She rolled her eyes at the thought. What could an emotionless bastard who often spat on Lauren for being human know about helping Bo with her? Dyson never knew about Nadia so how would he know anything about Lauren's love life? He didn't even think she could love anyone. That's how her servitude was. She had to keep all of her emotions on the down low until the perfect storm named Bo blew into her life. For all the cases that landed in her lab, Lauren had never seen a Succubus up close. What a beautiful creature she was too. Lauren's mind often collided with her heart the day she saw Bo for the first time. The young Fae didn't even know she was Fae, let alone a Succubus. She remembered Dyson manhandling Bo taking her to be tested. She saw the dog himself was in heat over Bo.

He had a small victory after Lauren died the first time. She was gone. She often imagined how long it would take them to jump into bed after she had taken her last breath. Dyson's patience would last as long as it took for the medical team to come and take her body away. But the weak Lauren he knew was gone. He had his chance. he was rid of her, and now it seems he was coming for her again. But why?

 _ **Dyson's gym**_

Aife held her nose. It smelled like a dead dog and he would be if she had anything to do with it. The ladies climbed out of the car. Lauren wasn't hesitating she was walking like she owned the place and maybe she would by day's end. She could smell sweat. Dyson must be boxing or something worse. Whatever it was she didn't care, the coward had sent his bastard minions after her, time for manners had long passed.

"You smell that? The Succubus asked them.

"Yes and it's funk", Aife laughed.

"Well he's always been an ass", The Succubus laughed.

"Agreed", Aife said laughing as they rounded the corner inside the door.

"Bo! Dyson screamed running over to her. He looked so relieved as if he was about to go a few rounds with her again in the middle of his boxing ring.

"Try again", The Succubus laughed. This was Bo's fault too. His sweaty unwanted paws trying to grab her and she wanted nothing of it.

Dyson was about to say something again when he felt a hard fist directly in his face. He turned his head and saw a smirking Aife.

"That hurt? Aife laughed.

"What are you guys doing here? Dyson asked.

Lauren had forgotten their package in the car and had gone back to get him. "You sent your bastard to get me?

"What? I don't have a son", Dyson said looking at the boy. He was young and looked nothing like Dyson.

"No? He said he's yours", Lauren said. It was almost amusing if this really was Dyson's son, he was young and the mother would have had plenty of time to tell Dyson about him. But what kind of role model father would Dyson be? All he thought or cared about was Bo, Trick and Kenzi, but mostly Bo.

"I don't have a son", Dyson said staring at him.

"Well none of that matters because somebody came after Lauren and all those that were involved will pay", The Succubus said. She didn't care if he had a family. Lauren and Aife are her family and somebody crossed a deadly line.

"Hey. Hey wake up! Aife said stomping into Mark's chest with her heel. She thought of slapping him but she wouldn't get her hands dirty on Dyson's filth.

Mark coughed as he rolled over trying to catch his breath as he did they all heard a low growl. The ladies didn't flinch but Dyson did. His own wolf was on edge wondering who exactly this boy was and why he never knew about him.

"Sounds like a baby pup to me", The Succubus mocked Dyson.

Mark got to his feet and looked at the group. He only recognized Lauren because she was their target and he felt uneasy around the others.

"Talk! Aife said staring at him. Her patience didn't last long especially when she could be elsewhere doing something more productive. But Lauren's near kidnapping was a top priority at the moment.

"I...I was only told to get the Doctor", Mark said motioning towards Lauren.

"Why? The Succubus asked.

"That's my line, why? Lauren asked.

"My mom wants you", Mark answered. He felt like he had just betrayed the only parent he had ever known.

"Boy I don't even know your mother, why would she want me? Lauren asked.

"I'm not sure, she just said get the Doctor", Mark said taking a few steps back.

Lauren began to think. She went back over all of her interactions with Dyson over the years and nothing about him having a family was coming to mind. But then again Dyson was always a pompous ass. Always thinking he was better than her. Better than everyone basically. But still nothing between them ever happened outside of the lab or Dal. This was the golden boy of the Light Fae.

"Where is she? The Succubus bristled. She didn't care about his mother or Dyson. She cared that some bitch had sent her thugs after Lauren.

"I...I can't tell you that", Mark said. He needed to stall if he wanted to save his mother's life from what clearly looked like her impending doom.

"You can't? Ok well I can tell you, you won't make it out of here alive to see your mother if you don't tell us", Aife snapped. She still smelled Dyson's hands in all of this.

"I can't. I won't", Mark said.

"Are you sure about that? The Succubus asked sending a pulse into him.

"How did you do that? Lauren asked. The Succubus sent a pulse through the air zapping Mark in the arm.

"I..don't know but I'm sure your genius mind will figure it out at another time", The Succubus said trying to keep Lauren from geeking out on them.

"Leave my son alone", Came a woman's voice.

"Piper. Go back in my room please", Dyson pleaded.

"What? The three women shouted in unison.

"Bo please understand Piper was my lover a long time ago", Dyson said.

"So much for mating for life because she looks alive to me", The Succubus laughed remembering the lines he used on Bo.

"Fuck this shit. Why does she want Lauren? Aife asked. She wasn't in the mood to watch a real life episode of Maury Povich playing out in front of her.

"I wanted the Doctor's help", Piper started.

"Help for what? Lauren screamed. She didn't like people just assuming because she was a Doctor she would be willing and able to help the Fae when they asked. That was another thing the old Lauren had been subjected to over and over with no thanks or reward.

"I heard about your work with Isaac and I want to be a recipient of your genius", Piper said.

"How dare you assume that I would do that again for another freak that I don't know", Lauren said stepping towards her with the Succubus gently putting her hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"I'm not a freak. I'm human", Piper said.

Lauren was still disgusted. She wasn't believing any of this.

The Succubus felt the light bulb burst in her head. She remembered going through Taft's paperwork and finding Dyson's fingerprints on them. Had this been why he lured Taft to Lauren? To help his lover turn Fae? Why hadn't he said anything before? She chuckled on the inside. **_This is the bastard you kept running back to when you fought with Lauren? Only he was conspiring behind your back to take Lauren away for good? I hope you're happy._**

Lauren noticed the Succubus deep in thought. "What?

"He set you up Lauren! The Succubus screamed.

"What? Who did Taft? Lauren asked looking around. What was the Succubus talking about?

"Dyson", The Succubus growled and heard a second growl. It all made sense. Why would he want to take Lauren to Taft's? Was this bitch there too and nobody saw her?

"Ok cut the bullshit. What the hell is going on? Aife asked. She was just as lost as the Doctor was at the moment.

"He sent Taft after Lauren. He wanted Lauren out of our life so badly he didn't care who the freak was he was sending after her", The Succubus admitted.

Lauren took her own time to think. She thought about that day Dyson showed up with the file for her to work on. He would normally send it by messenger or another lowly human. Was he checking on her to make sure she was still there? Was he leading Taft to her door? She wondered how a human Doctor found her so easily amongst the Fae and under Light Fae protection. Her head was spinning. She thought about confiding in him how lucky she was to have Bo in her life and he was likely already planning to take Lauren out of her life. To get rid of the competition.

Lauren walked over to Dyson and it was Aife who stopped her this time.

"You're not violent Doctor, but I am", Aife laughed punching Dyson so hard in his face that he fell to his knees.

Lauren was furious and felt blindsided.

"Lauren...Lauren Listen to me", Dyson said coughing up a little blood.

"Go on asshole! Lauren spat. Pleasantries were over.

"Lauren...

"Lauren? Yes Lauren Lewis. The same Lauren Lewis that has saved your candy-ass three times but who's counting? The funniest time was Bo moaning my name while she was in your memories. The same memories this human went inside to bring her out of to bring the Una Mens the Hel Shoe. See I saved your ass _again_ ", Lauren said. The Doctor's skin was red with anger.

Lauren knew she'd hit her mark without laying a single finger on Dyson. She was tired of his shit. She had put up with it for far too long. The ungrateful bastard deserved whatever was coming his way.

"So we can all agree that Dyson knew he had a son", Aife said staring at Piper.

"Smells fishy to me", The Succubus said as she started stalking the wolf.

"Where are the others? Lauren asked looking around.

"Others? Mark asked.

"Yes dipstick the other men that were with you", Lauren said. She remembered being grabbed from the bar and biting one of them drawing blood. She remembered spitting it out and rubbing if off of her face.

"They are not here", Piper said.

"You don't think we will find them? Aife asked.

"Probably other little bastards she gave birth to", The Succubus laughed looking around.

"You don't know anything! Dyson screamed. He was mad that she convinced Trick to kick him out of the Light Fae. He was mad Bo had left him with nothing in his life. He was mad he had failed at getting Piper the help she wanted from Lauren at Taft's. Maybe if she had, he wouldn't still be pining for Bo.

"I know you're an asshole. I know Bo doesn't love you like you think she does or think she should", The Succubus laughed. This was fun. Out of all of Bo's lovers, she hated this fool the most. He thought Lauren was a threat to him and Bo. But sharing a body with Bo, she knew the truth.

"Did you even kill Taft? Lauren asked Dyson.

"Of course I killed him! I had to after Bo ordered me to and besides..

"You needed to kill him otherwise he would have told us about your part in all of this", The Succubus snapped.

Dyson could say nothing. As long as the Succubus was in control, he would never get through to Bo. The reasonable, see everything his way, part of the Succubus.

"Don't sweat it Lauren. Taft wanted mom but I gave him Dyson", The Succubus admitted.

"You what? The Doctor asked.

"I had to deny my own powers to sucker him into thinking Dyson was the most powerful Fae. I mean imagine a wolf being more powerful than me", The Succubus said.

"But the fake Aife said she gave him to Taft", Lauren said remembering finding Dyson's cell and starting to wish she had left him to die.

"She hated him too it seems", The Succubus laughed.

Lauren's anger grew. She was a sitting duck for Dyson and his bullshit but back then she couldn't do anything. He could always run to the Ash and say the lowly human was being disobedient. She thought about the day she was to meet Bo for drinks and he rudely stayed behind to mock her humanity. Allowing his bullshit to run her off leaving him with Bo. She was not going to run anymore especially not from him.

"Dr. Lewis you're a genius, I know you can do this", Piper said stepping towards the Doctor.

"I can but I won't. No matter how you got me here, I won't do that. Not for you. Not for him", Lauren said pointing to Dyson.

Lauren laughed. "Does the Fae know you slept with a human? When Dyson didn't answer she had her answer.

"We need to find the others", Aife said.

"Yes we do. As long as they are out there, they are a threat", The Succubus said.

"Where do we look? Lauren asked.

"Go fetch dog! Aife demanded of Dyson.

"What? I won't help you! Dyson snapped at the elder Succubus.

"Ohhh but I think you will", Aife said sending a pulse through him.

"I...I Won't", Dyson said pulling away from her.

"Fine. Go fetch Scrappy Doo",The younger Succubus said turning her attention to Mark.

"Leave my son alone", Dyson growled but was met with a fist to his face again.

"You want to help now? Aife laughed.

Dyson was furious all that he wanted was Bo. Looking at the trio he felt as if he would never get her back again. He knew what was best for Bo and to him that was them being together as a couple. He could sustain her like none of her other lovers ever could. So what if he wanted Lauren out of the way. So what if Bo was still in love with her. He could make her love him again and see that they belonged together.

"I'm begging you not to hurt my son", Piper pleaded to the Succubus'.

"Honey your dumbass should have known what you were getting into. I mean really to send him after Lauren at the Dal of all places", The Succubus laughed.

"Come on Isabeau. Look who she conceived a child with. Not much smarts floating around in that gene pool", Aife laughed.

The Succubu's playtime was over when they noticed the Doctor walking towards mark.

Lauren pinned Mark against the wall. "Tell me", She said softly with a bite in her words.

Mark looked like he was about to pee in his pants. He didn't know much about his father or what powers he had but the Doctor had his temperature rising in a matter of minutes and felt all he could do was obey.

The Doctor leaned in to listen to him. When he spoke her eyes widened. The Succubus noticed Lauren's demeanor and slowly approached her. "What is it? She asked gently.

"They are not here", Was all Lauren said dropping Mark to the ground. The group watched her walk around and knock over and break just about everything she could see and get her hands on.

Dyson flinched but he wasn't worried. Nothing she broke was valuable to him or something he couldn't get again.

"What do you mean they aren't here and who are they? Aife asked.

"We've been set up. They are not here because the they I mean are at Taft's compound", Lauren said angrily. How many times must she go back to that place? When she left she thought surely that would be the last time.

"I don't understand what does this have to do with Dyson and his bastard family? Aife asked.

Lauren turned to Dyson. She was almost amused. He looked as if he didn't know what the hell was going on but she would gladly tell him.

"She used you Dyson", Lauren said. _Dyson_ dripped from her mouth with anger.

"She..she what? Dyson asked looking at Piper and Mark.

"She's his mother alright but she's also Taft's wife", Lauren said.

"What? Lauren you can't be serious. That bastard didn't have a wife", The Succubus insisted. She was there after all when Bo was talking to Taft. The guy stunk of impotence and arrogance.

"Not Isaac Taft. His brother William. He is still alive and waiting at Isaac's compound ready to strike against us", Lauren said.

"What? Aife screamed.

"Isaac thought the Fae had killed his brother. But William had been hiding out until he found the Fae responsible for sending his brother to the asylum. He didn't even know about the Fae until Piper told him about Taft meeting with a shifter that would bring me to Taft so I could turn her Fae", Lauren said turning back to Piper.

"Is she right? The Succubus growled holding Piper by her neck.

"She's right. I never wanted William, We grew up together and I only married him so I could stay close to his Dr. brother. I planted the dead body to make him think William was dead, but it was a stranger that had died in the woods, I assumed it was a Fae kill", Piper said.

"That doesn't explain why his brother suddenly wants Lauren now", The Succubus said.

"He wants to be Fae too. He found Isaac's maimed body and when the autopsy was completed he knew Lauren had turned his brother Fae", Piper said.

"I turned him into a Cabbit. Nowhere near as strong as a true fae and why come here? Lauren asked. She was getting sick being there at all.

"We knew Mark would lead you to Dyson and we wanted to intercept you before William got his hands on you", Piper said.

"Why? You said you want to be Fae too, why bring us to this jackhole? The Succubus asked.

"I want to be Fae first so we can kill William. As I said I don't love him", Piper smirking at Dyson.

"Gross", Aife laughed.

"You really are a cold bitch" The Succubus laughed pointing at Piper.

Lauren took a few deep breaths. The Succubus had stopped laughing and watched her. Lauren's skin was fuming red again and she didn't know whether to disturb her again. This was going to be bad but nothing the three of them couldn't handle together.

"Lauren? The Succubus gently asked after a few minutes had passed.

For all of her genius. Her knowledge of the Fae. Lauren knew she would always be a target whether she was around the Succubus or not. She was tired of being their guinea pig. She was tired of being picked on. If she was the target, she was going to make sure they never hit their mark.

"Dr...Dr. Lewis? Can you help me? You're going to help me right? Piper asked. She wasn't talking as softly as the Succubus was talking to Lauren and she saw the Dr's head snap in her direction.

"Yes. I'm going to help you", Lauren said raising her hand in Piper's direction.

What happened next made them all stand back. The Succubus' stood side by side. Dyson and Mark fell to their knees. Lauren's eyes were a color they had never seen before.

"Lauren? Lauren what have you done? The Succubus whispered.

"What? She wanted help and I helped her", Lauren snapped.

"Hebe? She has Hebe powers? Aife asked aloud.

They all looked at Piper. She was now a newborn baby fidgeting on the cold, concrete floor.

"Who is Hebe? The Succubus asked.

"The Goddess of Youth", Aife answered.

"What? How? The Succubus asked.

"Only an ancient can steal and distribute powers", Aife said.

"Yeah? What Ancient? The Succubus asked.

"Eros", Aife laughed clapping her hands.

The younger Succubus was not laughing as she watched Lauren glance at them and walk out of the door without saying a word.

"Lauren! The Succubus screamed running after her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Succubus'**_

Aife studied the little family and couldn't help but chuckle at the sweet justice she was about to inflict on them. Dyson was always a pain in her ass and now that he had his own little ass to boss around he would likely be even more of a bigger pain.

"Eros", Aife called softly.

On instinct the younger Succubus pulled her blade.

"Stop", Aife said in her direction.

Like a cloud of smoke out of nowhere Eros appeared. For all that she had seen in the past few days the Succubus was still shocked he could come and go so easily, especially when called as Aife had just done.

"Aife? Eros asked looking over the group himself and noticing Dyson holding a baby.

"The powers you gave the good Doctor can you reverse them? Aife asked slowly.

"You wish for me to take them back from her? Eros said looking around for Dr. Lewis.

"No of course not. Let her be as she is. I have other ideas", Aife said slowly stalking the little pack in front of her.

"Mom? What are you going to do? The Succubus asked noticing her mother's wicked smile.

"Nothing that will harm you sweetie", Aife laughed. This was going to be good. She licked her lips at the thought.

Eros stood stiff like the Succubus wondering what she was going to do. He had no fear of anyone and to be called when he was already about to work on something else piqued his curiosity.

"Eros", Aife said boldly. The sound of her voice shook the building.

"Aife? Eros said walking towards her.

"Can you reverse the spell? Aife said pointing towards the infant.

"I can if you wish", Eros said.

"Reverse it? Why? The Succubus asked but stood down when Aife raised her hand.

Aife was still circling Dyson, Mark and Piper. Looking them as they said nothing but crowded together.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?! Dyson spat towards her.

"Ohhh I haven't done nothing yet", Aife laughed looking towards Eros and the Succubus.

"Eros. I want you to change the baby back to her adult form", Aife commanded softly.

"As you wish", Eros said raising his hand and with that, Piper was back as a woman.

"Eros", Aife said again.

"Aife? Eros asked as he marveled at his handy work.

"You can go now. The Doctor needs you I'm sure", Aife smiled.

"Very well", Eros said and just as quick as he came, he left.

"Why do you keep him around? The Succubus asked. Not that she was complaining, it could never hurt having him at their disposal.

"He's the God of Love Isabeau. Isn't that what you feel towards Dr. Lewis? Aife asked turning towards the Succubus. When she blushed Aife had her answer.

"Now then", Aife said turning back towards Dyson's family.

"What do you want?! Dyson screamed standing in front of them protectively.

"You've been a very bad dog", Aife laughed mockingly.

"What do you want? Dyson growled.

He watched in suspense as Aife pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Get everyone to the Dal, every Fae you can find and the Elders from both sides", Aife said keeping her eyes on Dyson's group.

"Mom? What's that about? The Succubus asked.

"We're all going to the Dal Riata", Aife said slowly. She was enjoying this.

"We're not going anywhere with you! Dyson spat holding his arms around Piper and Mark.

"You will go if you want to protect your little family", Aife shouted.

Dyson growled at the threat. How dare she threaten them. Worse in his mind was she threatened them in front of Bo and Bo did nothing about it.

 _ **Dr Lewis.**_

Lauren had already walked blocks down the street. Thankfully the streets were deserted. She looked up to the sky seeing only stars and a half moon. She laughed thinking Dyson wouldn't be howling tonight.

The silence was a good time for her to reflect. She knew where she was, she just didn't know who she was at the moment. She knew something was off. She felt like herself but her last encounter at Dyson's had her concerned. A cat jumped in front of her. Picking it up, she held it closely. She closed her eyes and pressed one finger against it's back. When she opened her eyes again, a breath caught in her throat. The cat was now a kitten. She gently set him down inside a nearby crate.

"What have I done? She whispered kneeling before the cat.

"You've started his life cycle over Doctor", Eros said appearing behind her.

"No. It can't be", Lauren almost cried. Seeing the cat active and alive stalled her tears.

"Don't be frightened. He will be fine. You didn't hurt him", Eros said.

"H...how? Lauren asked. Being a Doctor she knew when something felt different inside.

"You remember the night at the Dark Fae compound? After the explosion went off? Eros asked. He remembered if she didn't.

"Not all of it", Lauren admitted shyly. Here she was standing in front of a God but she was still uneasy.

"You died again Dr. I knew the Succubus would bring you back and when she did, Hebe's powers were released into you as well", Eros said.

Lauren's eyes widened. "Hebe as in?

"The very one. The Goddes of Youth", Eros smiled softly.

"But why? Lauren asked.

"The why is not important Doctor but since you have those powers there is much to go over", Eros said.

"Ok but can we find somewhere private", Lauren said looking around. Prying eyes and ears could be everywhere, even if she couldn't see them.

"As you wish", Eros said spiriting them away.

 _ **The Succubus'**_

The group headed off to the Dal. Dyson didn't want to bring Mark and Piper but he had to. The Succubus kept an eye on them. Every look, every head turn, everything. She didn't know what Aife was about to do but as far as she was concerned they deserved it. How many times had she watched Dyson be Bo's priority over Lauren? No Lauren was their priority and she would be from then on whether Bo fought against it or not.

 _ **Bo: Stop that. You know I love Lauren.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Yes but I'm sure you don't like what Mom's about to do this asshole and his little family.**_

 _ **Bo: We don't know what she is going to do to them.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I don't care what she does. If he gets what has long be coming to him, I'm fine with it.**_

 _ **Bo: He wasn't a priority over Lauren and you know that.**_

 _ **The Succubus: All I know is that whenever he called, you jumped to the rescue. I mean really rescuing a Cop?**_

 _ **Bo: It wasn't like that, we were paid to help him too remember?**_

 _ **The Succubus: He's a lazy ass Detective who was paid by the Police Department and you paid him in other ways. Sharing your body, you can't deny that to me.**_

 _ **Bo: It wasn't all about that, I had to heal.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Girl please. Mom just showed us we don't need sex to heal. Hopefully you learned and won't ever subject me to that dog again too.**_

 _ **Bo: Yes we seem to have wireless capabilities**_

 _ **The Succubus: Agreed.**_

Two hours had passed since Aife requested every Fae to come to the Dal. From what Trick told her, it took some doing getting the Dark Fae Elders to come since they still had no idea what happened to the Morrigan. Aife didn't care, she had made a request and wanted it to be heavily answered. She wanted an audience for the show she was about to put on and was self-assured the actors would willingly participate.

 _ **Dr Lewis and Eros**_

"So it would be irreversible if I did it on myself", Lauren said taking a deep breath. Eros had told her a lot and it was most startling.

"That's correct. If you attempt it, your human form couldn't withstand it and you would likely die again. If the Succubus resurrects you, you would revert back to your human life and likely servitude again", Eros said.

"How do you know the Succubus would resurrect me again? Lauren asked.

"Doctor come on. I see the way you two look at each other. That's why I'm so willing to help you. Love is my calling card" Eros half laughed trying to stay serious so Lauren wouldn't think he was a fluke.

"How you did you...do you know Hebe? Lauren asked.

"She owed me a big favor and since she didn't need her powers anymore, she all but offered them to me", Eros said.

"What kind of favor? Lauren asked.

"I got her father off of her back", Eros said. Lauren was inquisitive but he didn't mind. It's not like he had somewhere to be.

"Her father? Lauren asked looking around. _Who was he and where was he?_

"Zeus", Eros laughed. Zeus could be a bastard when he wanted to.

"Zeus as in Hades' brother? Lauren asked. This was bigger than she thought.

"The very one", Eros laughed at the Doctor's uneasiness.

"But wouldn't that make me and Bo...

"No no Doctor. You have her powers that's all. There is nothing incestuous about this", Eros said.

Lauren took a deep breath and turned her head. That was a thought she never wanted in her head again. She wanted to laugh but didn't want to insult Eros.

"Why Hebe though? I mean a youth Goddess? Lauren asked. Her Doctor brain just had to know the answers to every question that was popping into her head at the moment.

"It will suit you as a Doctor will it not? Eros asked.

"Yes it will but that's a huge power to have", Lauren said.

"Well I guess I should tell you about your other powers then", Eros said.

Lauren bowed her head and took a deep breath. "Other powers? She said lifting her head.

"I gave you the gift of foresight. Rainer's powers", Eros said.

Lauren did laugh outloud this time. "I'm not sure why I would need those or want anything of his".

"You're a Doctor. Having foresight will help you stay safe and help you with the ill", Eros said softly.

"But the Fae will never allow me to walk around with so much power" Lauren said.

"You need not worry about that with Hebe's and Rainer's powers, you won't have to bow to the Fae, they will bow to you or else", Eros said.

"But Bo is Fae too. It would feel weird ordering her around", Lauren said.

"You don't have to. I am sure once she learns the truth, she will expect the other Fae to show you respect too", Eros said.

"But I...

"So many buts Doctor. Now if you'd like I can take these powers back. You will lose everything. Life as you know it. Your past. Your future. Nothing will be the same. Your parents. Your brothers. Your time in Afghanistan. Nadia. Bo. Nothing", Eros said.

Lauren took a seat. She didn't like the sounds of that but she was hopeful she wouldn't ever know the feeling of being someone's slave again. If she ever had to do surgery again she would be able to forsee unexpected problems

"I see your wheels turning Doctor. Nothing will happen to her, especially since you gave her that necklace", Eros said.

"Wow you really are in the know about everything", Lauren smiled.

"I try to be", Eros laughed.

Lauren picked up the kitten again and reversed the powers. He was now a full grown cat again. "There you go big guy", Lauren smiled as she bent down to free him.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Is everyone here? Aife asked.

"Not all of them a few Elders declined. The others came out of sheer curiosity", Trick said wiping down the bar.

"Then lets get started", Aife laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats. If you need drinks the barmaids will be making rounds", Aife said loud enough so the large crowd that had gathered could hear her.

Three chairs sat in the middle of the room. Tables had been placed against the walls. Aife left no detail unturned. The Elders that did come eyed her suspiciously but remembered she was Trick's daughter so they didn't press their luck.

"Bring them out", Aife commanded.

The crowd gasped seeing Dyson in shackles. They had no idea who the other two were, nor did they care. They were just stunned to see the Blood King's number one boy bein treated in such a manner and more importantly in the Dal of all places. Barkeep or not, they knew of his power and influence.

The dog seemed to have lost his bite. His face was pale and almost looked as if he would cry. But they knew better. Something horrible must have happened to weaken him to such a state.

"My name is Aife. To those of you that don't know, I'm the Blood King's daughter and mother to the unaligned Succubus", Aife smiled pointing to the Succubus proudly.

"Why are were here? A Elder voice interrupted her little show.

"Don't wet yourself, I was just getting to that" Aife laughed circling the trio.

"Mom I really should be out looking for Lauren" The Succubus insisted.

"Isabeau she's fine and you need to be here for this", Aife said.

"Mom! The Succubus said. She hadn't seen Lauren in hours and was starting to miss her and wonder what was going on with her.

"Get on with it! Screamed another voice from the back.

"What's going on? Kenzi asked Trick as she took a seat at the bar.

"Don't ask", Trick said walking to the other end of the bar were Aife was currently standing. "Don't do this".

Aife ignored her father and walked over to the trio again.

"We are here this evening because there was treachery in the Light Fae. That same treachery involves the three you see sitting before you. Unbeknownst to Trick as well as the rest of you. Now as daughter of the Blood King, I decided to act quickly so there wouldn't be talk of a cover-up", Aife smiled as she slowly walked around in a circle.

Dyson growled but Aife didn't flinch. The pup's little bark didn't scare her at all. She knew she could speed up the process but it was so much better like this. Make him sweat.

Aife walked around in ten minutes of silence. The group started to grow impatient but the liquor kept them rooted to the ground.

"This boy here. You all know him. Dyson Thornwood. Right hand or shall I say right paw to the Blood King...

"We know who he is. Quit wasting our time", A voice screamed

Aife was fed up with that asshole interrupting her. She walked over to him and pulled all of his Chi dropping him to the floor. "Anybody else have something to say? She laughed.

"I smell a human. We've been infiltrated", A Shifter from the crowd growled.

"Um hello. I'm Kenzi. Friend of mama and baby Succubus", Was all that Kenzi needed to say but the Shifter was still rattled.

"He's right. There is a human here", Aife said pointing to Piper. The crowd erupted in conversations.

"That's right. This wolf of the Light Fae not only slept with a human. He impregnated her with the young man here", Aife said pointing to Mark.

"That's treason! Another voice called out.

"Well duh isn't that what I said? Aife laughed gently patting the gentlemen on the face.

"For those of you that are under the influence and don't understand. He broke a Fae law with a human", Aife announced loud enough to be heard outside.

"That boy is decades old. That bastard must be punished", Another Elder said standing to his feet.

"I recommend death. The quick kind", The Succubus said. This was Bo's boy not hers.

 ** _Bo: Death really?_**

 ** _The Succubus: He has always been a threat to Lauren's life and as long as he lives thinking he will get you back, he always will be._**

 ** _Bo: But he doesn't need to die. Banishment would work._**

 ** _The Succubus: Nah. I prefer death. Now let mom do her thing._**

"All opposed to my daughter's request? Aife laughed. Nobody would dare challenge them. When the room remained quiet she realized she didn't want or need approval from anyone. He was a threat to the Succubus' future and she already had a favorite amongst her baby's lovers.

"Dyson what have you done? Trick asked standing next to him.

"I didn't know she was pregnant", Dyson growled.

"She's a human Dyson, you knew that was forbidden", Trick said angrily. Dyson had failed him once too often.

"Are you serious Trick? You blatantly allowed Bo to date Lauren. She was even in a relationship with her!Dyson barked.

"You defied me Dyson. I told you to find her and bring her back to me. But no you allowed your obsession with Bo to overrule my orders", Trick said angrily.

"Trick you have to help me", Dyson pleaded.

"No this was your trial and too many people are here to see your betrayals to the Fae", Trick said.

"What does Aife have on you? Dyson asked. _How did the Blood King turn on him so easily?_

"Besides my blood? Nothing that would concern you now", Trick said walking away.

"Trick! Dyson screamed but his pleas went ignored.

"What do you wish for the other two? An Elder asked. Clearly satisfied Dyson would soon meet his fate.

"They can live...

Piper finally took a deep breath she was afraid to move being surrounded by the Fae. Aife noticed her relief.

"They can live out the rest of their lives in the deepest dungeon we can find", Aife said.

Mark laughed. "You can't kill me. I'm Fae remember?

"You will die alone dogg" Aife laughed.

"I won't ever die", Mark said.

"Boy your life will be so miserable you will beg for death but until then I will enjoy the thought of you suffering in solitary", Aife said.

"Why let me live? Mark asked.

"Because you will spend the rest of your miserable life wondering what became of Lauren. You never should have touched her", Aife said.

"That still doesn't answer why you're allowing us to live", Piper said.

"I'm thinking of Lauren. She doesn't believe in killing the innocent and you were just a silly woman that poked your nose in the wrong business. You see Dr. Lewis is our business", Aife said pointing between she and the Succubus.

"Why are you killing me then? Dyson barked.

"Besides your double treachery? I never liked your candyass to begin with. No big loss if you die", Aife laughed winking at him.

"I didn't know", Piper pleaded. She was mentally scrambling trying to talk her way out of this.

"You did know. You knew of the Fae. You knew of Lauren. You are lucky I'm allowing you to live", Aife said.

"After all I have done for the Fae you guys are going to allow Aife to decide my fate? Dyson screamed.

"They agree with me. You only think of yourself and Bo which means you are of no use to the rest of us", Aife said.

"What did he do? Kenzi asked. She was so busy knocking back free shots she wasn't paying much attention.

"He led Taft to Lauren and allowed her to be kidnapped after she managed to escape from Tafts. He also slept with a human. Big no no in the eyes of the Light and Dark Fae", The Succubus said.

"You're so screwed dude. The Succubus takes no shit when it comes to Lauren's well being", Kenzi said.

"Take them away", Aife screamed as the Light Fae guards came towards them.

"You don't control them", Dyson said.

"Yes I do. See Trick agreed to kick you out and since the paperwork hadn't been approved yet and some Elders from both sides are here, this is all legal and valid", Aife laughed.

"Trick? Do something", _Dyson_ pleaded as he was forced to his feet.

"Trick can't help you. He no longer has the power to", Aife said.

"What? He's the Blood King", Dyson said.

"Meet the Blood Queen", Aife mocked gesturing her hands up and down her body.

"You can't be", Dyson said.

"Take this dog away. His incessant whining is annoying. See you in the morning pup", Aife said as the crowd watched them all be taken away.

Bo and the Succubus were both watching the events play out. As much as Bo loved Dyson she knew he would always pose a threat and for the first time she was finally seeing he had always found Lauren a threat. When she ordered him to go and get Taft why didn't he come back with Lauren then? She didn't have an answer but surely wouldn't get one from him now. _**We know that answer.**_

"What did we miss? Lauren asked walking into the Dal as the Succubus ran to scoop her up into her arms.

"Ahh Dr. Lewis. I have been waiting for you", A voice called out to her.

Eros turned around and stood in front of the Doctor and the Succubus.

"I'm sorry you are? Lauren asked releasing the Succubus' grip and walking around in front of Eros.

"Zeus", Eros said.

"Oh shit", Kenzi said.

"Come on Doctor. I haven't got all night", Zeus said.

Lauren closed her eyes for a few minutes. _What's this Return of the Ancients month?_

"What do you want Zeus? Eros asked.

"I want Dr. Lewis. Now be a good boy and hand her over" Zeus said reaching out for Lauren.

"Over my dead body", The Succubus snapped with her eyes flashing blue as she stepped to Zeus.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Dal**_

In two swift movements the Succubus had pinned Dr. Lewis to the ground. The woman was struggling under her. To keep from hurting her she sent pulse after pulse into Lauren but that didn't stop the angry pleas jerks against her hold. Her eyes widened at how deeply the Doctor's voice had gone. She had never heard her voice like that before. And wondered what the hell had happened to her to cause this. As powerful as the Succubus was she was growing tired and weak trying to get the Doctor to calm down. The others wouldn't dare approach them as they were at the moment. The Succubus had already demanded all to stay away from them.

Lauren was struggling underneath the Succubus and it was quite literally pissing her off. She didn't want to hurt her but the wood floor was doing nothing for her comfort level. It wasn't comfortable at all and her science mind wanted to know what the hell was happening to her. She couldn't do that with the Succubus not allowing her to get up to find out. Then there were there others standing by them. What the hell did they want from her or them now? Hadn't there been enough shit going on in the last few weeks? Thinking about it all brought a small growl from the Doctor's mouth. The Succubus jumped at the sound.

Eros and Zeus stood watching them. They looked really bored but found the sights before them amusing. Trick had come by and swept some debris away from their feet.

Aife stood in front of Kenzi until she thought it better that she go home and that's where she went. She had all faith that the Succubus' could handle the fallout from the damage they had just witnessed.

Taking a deep breath the younger Succubus closed her eyes in reflection.

 _"Grab her" A voice yelled as the Succubus turned ready to take on anyone coming her way but she had no one to take on because she heard a scuffle coming from Lauren's direction. She watched as Lauren thwarted someone trying to put her in a choke hold._

 _Lauren had kicked the Fae in the shin as she bent him over her shoulder planting him on the ground. She could hear the crack in his back as it made contact with the surface. "That hurt huh? She asked mockingly._

 _"Lauren! The Succubus screamed._

 _Lauren turned her head just in time to catch and return a fireball that had been thrown at her by a fire Fae. She half smiled as she threw it back slightly burning a hole in the wall as the Fae ducked. She watched Trick scurry over immediately trying to put the fire out. The fire Fae tried again but Lauren had already tied her hands behind her back before she could lift them._

 _Lauren then felt a twinge in her pinky finger from someone trying to control her body movements. She knew it was a Mesmer but not Vex. The coward wouldn't dare touch her now. Besides his ass ran after he learned about the Morrigan, Eros and Aife. Reversing the power she had the Mesmer make a fist and knock himself out._

 _"Raiju I know you're about ready to attack so come and let's get this over with", The Doctor smiled. The thunder beast sent two shock waves but Lauren was able to stand her ground sending them back and him crashing into the pool table._

 _"Feel better now? Lauren laughed as the Raiju looked stunned but had no defense when Lauren sent shock wave after shock wave at him._

 _"The Una Mens", Trick said aloud._

 _"Has to be", Lauren said._

 _"Those bastards are still alive? Noted", Aife laughed rubbing her hands together. That whole clique seemed like step-children to the Blood King centuries ago._

 _Turning her palm upwards Lauren was able to block an Ogre from grabbing her by the shoulder. Twisting his hand she heard a glass shattering scream coming from his mouth. Lifting him up by the same hand she sent him flying into the nearest wall causing it to crack from the force._

 _That's how the next hour had gone and the Dal left in shambles. It seemed every Fae in the building came at her with all they had but thanks to Eros giving her Rainer's powers, she was ready for every attack with her counter attacks. She watched as the Succubus', Eros, Trick and Zeus all stood to the side. She noticed how all of them appeared to be in awe rather than worried._

 _A small smile appeared on her face as the fighting was finally over. Bodies sprawled out on the floor with broken bones. She wasn't one to be violent but she was long trained in defending herself._

"So...Leanan Sidhe ..are you ready to play? Or shall I say sing? Lauren laughed seeing her standing just behind Aife.

"What? Evony? I put that bitch out of business", Aife snapped as she angrily surveyed the rest of the standing Fae but found no Morrigan.

Lauren ran towards the bar planting the Leanan Sidhe's hands to the bar top. "You won't be melting anything of mine today", Lauren said as she felt the Leanan Sidhe's hands melt into the surface causing minor bruising to her own hands.

Trick was pissed off that more damage had been done to his bar and when he went to confront Lauren she lifted him in the air by his neck. Letting him know she didn't give a shit about material things. He was trying his best to pry her hand from his neck but she was too strong as she watched the Blood King squirm and struggling to breathe.

The Succubus had seen enough and ran to pin Lauren to the ground, bringing Trick down with them as he finally managed to free himself.

What was going on with her Doctor? Who would dare attack her under her watchful eye? Perhaps she should have cleared the Dal out once Dyson had been escorted out.

"She's a threat to us Succubus. If she can turn a human Fae, she can turn a Fae human", A cold voice came from the door way.

"If you know what's good for you, you will get the hell out of here and never come for Dr. Lewis again", The Succubus screamed. She wanted her threats to be heard by everyone that lived through the Doctor's attacks and those too cowardly to attack her.

The Succubus felt Lauren flinch under her. "Get off of me", The Doctor said almost bitterly.

The Succubus knew her anger wasn't directed at her but the tone in her voice still hurt.

 _ **The Succubus: I always have to deal with your shit.**_

 _ **Bo: What did I do now?**_

 _ **The Succubus: She's angry because you allowed her to die. Can't say I blame her either.**_

 _ **Bo: How do you know what she's angry about? What are we a mind reader now?**_

 _ **The Succubus: It's as clear as day. She is angry that she put her life on the line for us and you didn't appreciate it and now she is struggling with her new life.**_

 _ **Bo: I could fix this if you would relent control again.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Not gonna happen dear. Lauren needs to be assured that she is loved, needed and useful to someone. I don't trust you to prove that to her. So I'll do it myself.**_

"Lauren it's ok. Nobody will hurt you again. I promise", The Succubus whispered into her ear.

"Let her up sweetie", Zeus said.

"I'm not your sweetie. I don't even know you ", The Succubus snapped turning her head up to face the ancient looking down on them.

"Either get up willingly or I will pick you up myself", Zeus said.

"Who the hell are you? The Succubus asked.

"He's Hades' brother", Lauren said motioning for the Succubus to finally let her up.

"My uncle? Missed a few birthdays didn't ya unc? The Succubus laughed.

"Do not mock me little one. Get up off of the Doctor", Zeus said.

"What do you want with Lauren? The Succubus asked finally lifting Lauren from the floor and using her body as a barrier between them.

"Want? I want nothing from her exactly", Zeus said.

"Well then what exactly do you want then? The Succubus snapped. This couldn't be Bo's fault but this couldn't be her fault either.

"That is none of your concern. Although it appears that you have failed to realize the Doctor doesn't need protecting from anyone. But what would I expect from the daughter of Hades", Zeus chuckled watching the panic and uncertainty in the Succubus' eyes.

"Hades is an asshole. Trying to taunt me about him won't work", The Succubus said stepping closer to him.

"Was Isabeau. He was an asshole", Aife laughed. _Ding dong the wicked dick is gone._

"What? He died? I only left him incapacitated. How did he die? The Succubus asked momentarily turning to her mother.

"I finished him off", Lauren admitted. Bowing her head for a moment to prepare for the Succubus' anger.

"You what? When? The Succubus asked gently over her shoulder not wanting to turn her back on Zeus in case he attacked them.

"The day we kissed and you fed from me falling asleep. This is why I put the necklace on you. In case I failed and he came for you", Lauren said.

"You what? Lauren that was dangerous. You never should have gone to such extremes to risk your life for me in such a manner", The Succubus snapped angrily this time.

"I didn't do it just for you...Can we talk about this later? When it's just us? Lauren asked.

"Ok but I still want to know why my shiny, centuries old uncle came for you? The Succubus said turning her head back to Zeus.

"I came to thank her Succubus. That's all", Zeus said.

"A thank you card would have sufficed. Since when does a God come in person to give thanks? The Succubus asked. Who was this guy trying to kid?

"When someone kills the biggest asshole known this side of Mount Olympus, you come in person", Zeus said. He was amused at how the Succubus was standing up to him. By now Hades would be trying to get her under his command. But now that he was truly gone Zeus had no cause to turn the Succubus into anything other than what she already was, powerful.

"Enough! No need to thank me but I can certainly stand up for and protect myself", Lauren said bitterly.

"Dr. Lewis no need to get upset. No harm or backstabbing will come to you. Not as long as we're around", Eros said pointing between himself and Zeus.

"He's correct Dr. I could have sent a minion or some lowly peasant that worships me. Albeit the Succubus did most of the damage but you shut that bastard up finally and we won't ever have to hear his incessant whining ever again", Zeus said trying to calm the Doctor.

"Well you've delivered your thanks and to be honest I'm not at all that comfortable being so close to you", Lauren said.

"Relaying my thinks was the not the only reason I've come. I'm also here to see the Succubus" Zeus said gesturing towards the youngest.

"What? Me? What could you possibly need me for? The Succubus asked. She was already tired of him and his mind games.

"Tartarus is empty. As the lone heir, you get first crack at deciding what will come of it? Zeus answered.

"I smell a trick", Aife said.

"It's no trap. All she needs to do is pick a soul to run it, run interference that is", Zeus said.

"Run interference how? The Succubus asked.

"All this soul would need to do is confuse the dwellers that are sent there after they die", Zeus said. He never cared for the place but would feel better if someone was in place to keep the Fae that deserved it to rot in such a filthy place. Hades was never one to clean up.

"Let me guess, make them chase their tail like a dog? The Succubus laughed. She already knew who her first and only choice would be.

Aife laughed too looking at the Succubus.

"How soon do you need this soul? The Succubus asked.

"As soon as possible but again it's your decision on who it will be. Now understand that Persephone will be in complete control. She will be the boss of this soul just needs to make them circle the maze for centuries", Zeus said.

"Well I think we can help you and I can't think of a better candidate", The Succubus said. She was busting at the seams on the inside.

"Very well, when you make your decision let Eros know and he will instruct you on what to do next", Zeus said.

"Those can't be the only reasons you've come", Lauren said looking Zeus over. She was trying to see if there was some blade or other weapon he was about to pull from his back.

"Dr. Lewis does your mind ever rest? Zeus laughed.

"No and what about Hebe? Lauren asked. She trusted Eros but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"What about her? Zeus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I have her powers, doesn't that upset you? Lauren asked. She didn't want to feel like she stole something from someone even if it hadn't been her fingers in the cookie jar.

"Dear girl I have no use for Hebe's powers and neither does she. I understand she gave them up willingly to Eros to do with as he pleased", Zeus said.

Lauren looked at him skeptically. This was all too good to be true, but then again he was right. Her mind could never rest from the constant paranoia that something would always or could go wrong. She knew that to be nothing but years spent looking over her shoulder as she served the Light Fae. So if a God was this nice, she could not help but question it.

"Aife you're looking well", Zeus winked.

"Oh honey you couldn't handle me", Aife laughed. She wasn't about to go there with that family again. They were all lunatics. She would be keeping an eye out for trouble since he came in person to thank Lauren and to talk to Isabeau.

"As entertaining as this has all been, I must take my leave as I have other matters to attend to", Zeus said. Just like that he was nothing but a white cloud of dust that made them all instantly cough.

"What the hell was that? The Succubus asked.

"I don't know but I can easily find out, although Zeus never makes personal appearances, he really did hate Hades", Eros explained.

"What about me? Won't that make him hate me? The Succubus asked.

"Not as long as you do nothing to upset him, he will be fine and if not, we will deal with it", Eros said.

"Well that sounds good on the surface but I'm taking Lauren home so please let me or mom know if you find anything deceitful coming our way", The Succubus asked gently taking Lauren's arm in her hand.

Trick looked at his tavern and shook his head. He had a mess to clean up and this was going to take hours. It always did when the Elders gathered.

"So Blood King, did my blood work? Aife laughed.

"Not now Aife", Trick said tiredly while rubbing his forehead. The girl gave him serious headaches. He didn't mind so much when it was just one Succubus but the thought of two kept him up at all hours of the night.

"We need to make this final and if you don't then I will escalate the process", Aife said. She knew Trick was slower than a turtle chasing a rabbit trying to get shit done but she didn't work like that.

"Aife these things take time", Trick said.

"Honey I know all of your shit. The most pressing would be telling Isabeau and the good Doctor how your cowardly ass and the Ash had the Shaman curse Nadia to trick Lauren into being a slave to the Light Fae", Aife tried not to laugh but he really was a tricky bastard.

"You can't prove that", Trick said

"No? Then what's this contract I'm holding? Aife laughed holding up the piece of paper for him to see.

"Aife...", Trick whispered

"Maybe it is time Isabeau learned all about your bullshit", Aife laughed. This was going to be good. For all the garbage he put the first Isabeau and Aife through. He deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. Although he was her father, she couldn't guarantee his safety once Isabeau and Lauren learned the truth.

 ** _Outside The Dal_**

"I just want a good nights sleep for once this week", Lauren said taking in the soft night air.

"I know sweetie and we are going home so you can do just that", The Succubus said warmly massaging Lauren's shoulders.

"Dr Lewis, I presume", A man's voice called.

"Shit now what? Lauren asked turning around to face the man.

"You are? The Succubus asked just as annoyed as the Doctor was.

"Mind your business Succubus. This does not concern you", The man screamed.

"Buddy I will and can make anything and everything my business", The Succubus laughed. Who the hell did he think he was stepping to them?

Lauren noticed his features. After being up and close with his brother, she knew who he was. "William", She said allowed.

"Taft? I got this", The Succubus said cracking her knuckles.

"No I've go this", The Doctor seethed as her eyes turned a Cyan color.

"Lauren? The Succubus asked noticing the change.

"What do you want? The Doctor asked slowly.

"Exactly that", Taft laughed pointing towards the Doctor.

Dr. Lewis raised her hand and pointed at his lower body. Taft screamed in pain. The Succubus was shocked because she saw nothing other than his mouth open from his horrific screams. It was a bit funny.

"Lauren what did you do? The Succubus asked.

"His brains now match his genitals", The Doctor answered.

"You will pay for this bitch", Taft said holding his boys. And that's what they felt like when he was a boy.

"Nice language but I won't be paying you anything", The Doctor said bitterly.

The Succubus didn't care for his language either as she went up to kick his hands away from his waist.

"What's he so mad about? He can still use it? The Succubus laughed. This was quite amusing.

"Dr. Lewis you really should listen to reason", Taft stated emphatically.

"Reason? What reason could you have that I would listen to? The Doctor asked. She was still bristling and too tired to play games again.

"Karen. Karen. Karen. Still so meek", Taft laughed.

The Doctor nearly froze in place but her anger only grew. "What do you know about me? She asked.

"If you don't help me, your brother will die", Taft said.

The Succubus was already pissed off with his attempts at bullying Lauren. She was ready to go on the attack, but she decided to follow Lauren's lead.

Lauren had to laugh. "You don't know my brother. My brother's already dead". These fools would try any and everything to become Fae. She imagined that Isaac was still a pussycat in Dyson's system.

"Is he? Taft smirked. He knew he would hit a nerve.

"What brother? The Succubus asked.

TBC

Lauren and the Succubus learn the truth about Lauren's brother.

Aife and Trick go at it again.

Dyson learns his fate.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lauren**_

 _It had been a long time since I saw Stephen. The last time I saw him was just after Nadia and I started dating. He was the one that had introduced us after he tried to get her to date him. Feeling she was a sweet girl, he thought I was a match. We were so close as kids. He was my babysitter when mom and dad went out or to work. I was never a problem child because all I did was play with my microscope that dad had found at a flea market. He would always go out and find me something to study or dissect. Being a boy he would come back with the most disgusting insects but I soon came to appreciate all creatures. How they were born and how long they lived. He often introduced me to his new friends and most of them wanted to date me but Stephen laughed saying none of them were good enough for his sister, and not her type. The saying boys will be boys is true. They'd often come over with bruises, cuts and scrapes all over their body. The Doctor in me was born. I'd use our band-aids and gauzes to patch them up. I started to charge a dollar for every procedure to buy a more sophisticated microscope and other equipment._

 _As we grew into teenagers Stephen started hanging out with his friends further away from home. One day he came home so devastated he locked himself in his room. Mom and Dad hadn't come home yet so I went to check on him. He was pacing back and forth cursing under his breath. I could tell he'd been crying because the minute he noticed me, he wiped his tears on his sleeves._

 _A pipeline had exploded near his friend Jacob's house causing the roof to cave in on all of them. Stephen was furious because he never understood why they were built so close to residential areas. He was right. Little kids could be playing near one and be none the wiser._

 _I watched my brother break and it broke me too. I was just as angry as he was. The next day we both sought out to make these things either be placed further out or shut down altogether. We wanted to take action and we needed a strategy._

 _We found one. Once I enrolled in college I took a few chemistry classes. Then joined the military as a Doctor. I was quickly promoted to Captain. In my spare time I taught myself how to make pipe bombs. I took a Humvee out one day looking for the most deserted area that I could find. When I was finally satisfied that nobody was around, I found a boulder to hide behind and threw it as far as I could, thankfully I had a good arm because all I was covered in was dust. I immediately surveyed the area and took the Humvee back to base._

 _After I was honorably discharged I contacted my brother and we planned our next move. He was proud of me and all that I had done and learned that he trusted me to make the pipe bombs. We were not killers though. We only wanted to blow up pipe lines to convince them to move away from residential areas. I preferred they didn't build them at all but I understood the need for them. Just not at the expense of costing lives._

 _Then Stephen screwed up. He was upset all over again about Jacob one night he'd been drinking. He came over and found a pipe bomb. He asked if he could use it to blow up another one. I asked if it was empty and he said yes. The next day we both saw on the news that eleven people had been there working overtime. We looked at each other and we knew what was coming. Stephen used gloves but my fingerprints were all over it. They used my old military records to try and find me and they would have had I not ran._

 _Stephen was frantic. He knew I had to run, we had to run. Because if they found him they would torture him to find out where I was. After a few weeks he called me to say he was going to run too. He had planned to use my last one and make it look like he'd killed himself. I didn't want him to do that because I wasn't going to go to those extremes and advised him to change his name and looks, that was what I was going to do but he refused._

 _A month had passed and I found a newspaper clipping that read Suspected Terrorist Stephen Beattie found dead from an apparent suicide. I knew it was a lie. But I wouldn't try to contact him and blow his cover or mine._

 _ **Present time**_

"Dr Lewis are you listening to me? Taft smirked. He knew he had her attention.

"My brother is dead", Lauren said. She didn't know if it was true but he didn't need to know that.

The Succubus was reeling. She never knew Lauren even had a brother. She never told Bo much about her family yet. All they knew was Lauren was a fugitive and they found that out when Bo went to find Massimo's twig, leaf, whatever it was. Even if it was true, she wouldn't judge. Only Bo was quick to do that. But how could either side of their personality judge? After all they had done over the years. Whatever reasons Lauren had the Succubus was confident she would explain it all to her soon when the world finally stopped coming at them at record speed. She tried to remember if the file Bo found had mentioned a brother. _Stop it. It doesn't matter. It's not we don't still have skeletons in our closet._

"You heard her. He's dead", The Succubus said stepping forward.

"Shut up Succubus. Nobody invited you to this conversation", Taft said bitterly. He knew all about her and had no need for her. What he needed was the Doctor's genius.

"Buddy if you're talking to Lauren, it will always be my business", The Succubus laughed. She was tired of these idiots coming out of the woodwork for them.

"Dr. Lewis do you want to see your brother or not? Taft asked tiredly.

"Again my brother is dead. But I'll play your bullshit game", Lauren said stepping towards him. If her brother was indeed alive, she needed to find him and make sure he was ok and get him to safety. She would even bring him into her fold for protection.

" _We_ will play your game", The Succubus said matching Lauren step for step.

"Very well. This way", Taft gestured towards a truck.

The Succubus took his keys to drive. She didn't trust him not to wreck it. Besides it was better to ride in his vehicle in case they needed to burn it for some reason.

 _The Dal._

"Today's the day! Aife laughed. She was excited Dyson was finally about to get his and doing it at Trick's beloved Dal Riata made it all the more delicious.

"Aife..."Trick started.

"Do not Aife me. You know that bastard has long deserved it", Aife snapped. Dyson has been an asshole to Aife for centuries. Trick always put his suggestions and opinions ahead of hers. Not to mention he was the deciding vote to send Aife away.

"Must you find so much joy in doing this? Trick asked. He really didn't want this but knew it would look bad if Dyson was proven guilty of treason in his own bar and the Blood King overlooked his conviction and sentence.

"Are you serious daddy? That bastard laughed when he found out mom died thiking he would move up in the ranks and thanks to you sending me away, he did", Aife snapped bitterly. The wound of her own father betraying her for a cowardly dog was still fresh in her mind and heart.

Trick closed his eyes. He knew everything she was saying was true. He really thought he was doing the right thing. He had no idea how badly she would be treated. Perhaps he should have imprisoned her himself so he could watch her. He often thought of Isabeau and what she would have thought about him giving away their baby girl.

He knew he couldn't control Aife. If he didn't allow this, she would stop at nothing to find other reasons or means to kill him. He knew sending her away when she was only trying to avenge her mother's death was wrong. But he couldn't show weakness to the Fae. To Dyson. To Aife. Aife being his daughter should have been his first priority and she was enacting her revenge for that through Dyson. His death would assuredly rock him a lot more than Isabeau's did in Aife's mind. Trick didn't think it was necessarily true but she would never believe him.

"Bring him out! Aife screamed bringing Trick out of his daze.

Dyson looked bad even for a wolf. His clothes were ragged and dirty. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Aife only allowed him water and bread. Fitting for a prisoner on death row she laughed while telling him that when they had locked him down in the same area as the underfae. He was almost bald. Basically he looked like his own wolf kicked his ass.

"Stand him up", Aife said gesturing towards the guards. She readied herself. First she went behind the counter and pulled out an old sword Trick kept underneath it for emergencies. She laughed that even the Blood King was nervous and a coward.

She then put on three pairs of latex gloves, not wanting to damage her nail polish and knee high boots not wanting to get blood on her real heels.

The guards had pulled out an old carpet and they pulled Dyson to stand on it.

Dyson was gone. He was sad about Bo. He still wanted her. In his mind he thought he was doing the right thing not telling anyone where Lauren was. Lauren was a human, yes she saved his life but she didn't belong in the Fae world. She didn't belong with Bo, he did. He was always what was best for Bo. All that she would never need to feed. To live. To love. Yes their first few times was draining him but he didn't care, he would recover. He even warned Bo that Lauren would never love her. How could she? In all of her time serving the Light Fae, he never once saw her with a lover or go on a date. She was cold and bitter. Who could love or want her? The Ash was specific about where she could go and who she was allowed to talk to. Dyson was pretty much her bodyguard and he never allowed her to stray away from the Ash's instructions. He knew Bo had chosen him at first and he was going to do everything in the world to make her happy. He knew he wasn't the Succubus' choice when her eyes went black during sex. He heard about the Lich and knew it had to have been the Succubus that saved Lauren. The same Succubus that brought him back to life but he knew she was only going to kill him again if she had reason enough to.

Then there was Trick. He had known the old man for centuries. Trick was like a father to him. All he wanted to do was serve him and make him proud. So when Bo came to town he had no choice but to obey him when he ordered him to keep an eye on her. At first he wasn't sure why Trick wanted her watched besides her being new in town. But once they all learned he was her grandfather it made sense.

He was only looking out for Bo when he defied Trick's direct orders to find Lauren. Yes he could smell her as they passed that car on the side of the road. But he thought getting Bo home was more important than stopping to help and pick up Lauren. He had been keeping in touch with her until he lost her and that was a load off of his shoulders. He figured she didn't want to come back once her weekly calls stopped coming.

Dyson could smell Aife standing over him. He raised his head. As Trick's Lieutenant he was going to go out with honor. He looked around knowing this would be the last time he ever saw it. He thought about the first time he and Trick walked into the doors and how excited Trick was that he found a bar to run while hiding the fact that he was the Blood King from the Fae population.

He thought about his times with Bo. How he wanted to take her on top of the bar but had to settle for Trick's keg rooms a few times instead.

He thought about the many shots and drinks he had with Hale and Kenzi while they were both falling for each other. He smiled thinking of Hale. He was a good friend until he watched him defy Trick and Hale told him he was wrong. He noticed Trick was not in plain sight and he understood why. He would miss his old friend. He really would.

He was ready. Ready for his fate.

"You have been charged with Treason under laws implemented by the Blood King. You have been convicted and sentenced to death. You presence is hereby requested in Tartarus by Persephone and she will do with you as she feels". Aife said very loudly.

Dyson took a few deep breaths and prepared for the blade that Aife was holding. It was one of Trick's favorites.

Aife jammed it into him aiming for his heart. She heard his eardrum busting screams and laughed. "Should have been a good puppy", She winked.

Dyson thought of the irony. The old witch, the Norn took his love for Bo and here was her mother taking his life.

Aife was unrelenting as she drove the blade in further circling it in the shape of a heart. She released it inside of him and laughed as he fell to the floor.

She instructed a guard who was also a Doctor to extract it for her. Once he was done he handed it to Aife.

She bent over Dyson who was still breathing. She heard him coughing and said "Silence, I'm trying to hear your feelings for Isabeau", She laughed.

Dyson tried to talk and would soon wished he hadn't. When he choked out "You bitch", she shoved the heart in his mouth and was delighted in watching him choke on it.

"Take him to the shifters. I owe them a few favors, feeding them this mangy dog should be payment enough", Aife laughed kicking Dyson's corpse.

 _ **Taft's compound.**_

The Succubus and Lauren sat staring at the place. They both remembered what happened and what didn't happen there. The place looked as deserted on the outside as they were expecting it to look on the inside. The grass was almost human size in height. They had to hand it to Taft nobody would think to come here under those conditions.

"Lauren if he does or doesn't have your brother, I promise you I got this", The Succubus said with her eyes flashing blue. She looked over at Lauren who was fidgeting with her jacket sleeves.

"If he's in there, we get him out alive, no matter what", Lauren said finally.

"Doctor are you coming or not? Taft screamed from the door.

The Succubus could already smell the stench as soon as they made it to the steps. She wondered how much death happened here. But she knew in Bo's mind she and Lauren's relationship died here.

 ** _Bo: She said "And I loved you". How was I to know she didn't mean it?_**

 ** _The Succubus: Girl you need to let that go as easily as you forgave Dyson for lying about mom._**

 ** _Bo: I have forgiven it._**

 ** _The Succubus: You crack me up. We both know that's not true. If you still think about it or get angry, you are not exactly over it are you?_**

 ** _Bo:_** _Silence._

 ** _The Succubus: That's what I thought and you keep poking around trying to get control again. Ha._**

"It stinks in here, much worse than the last time I was here", Lauren said.

"Yes it does. Apparently it has become a meat factory of Fae", The Succubus said.

Lauren looked around. She remembered every detail from the last time she was there. Isaac was an evil bastard and his brother was turning out to be an even bigger one. She had no idea how Dyson knew them but from what she had learned over the past few days, deputy dog finally knew how to make good use of his Police contacts.

"Lauren I'm so sorry", The Succubus said. _See how easy that is?_

"It's fine", Lauren said.

The Succubus felt the sting from the word fine. Once again she was putting up with what Bo had done. Whatever was about to happen she would follow Lauren's lead after all Lauren never thought of her as a monster. She smiled warmly remembering when she told her that. But she knew Bo thought she was only talking to her.

 _ **Bo: Hey! I knew she was talking to the both of us.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Only after I told you. Imagine we could have healed with your dog but I wasn't about to allow you to walk away from Lauren's soft touches. Even if she couldn't heal us with her alcohol swabs, she was healing our insecurities. Ahhh those warm hands.**_

 _ **Bo: She does have warm hands.**_

"Ladies are you coming? Taft called from the end of the hall pointing to one of the rooms.

"Breathe babe. It will be ok", The Succubus said rubbing Lauren's lower back.

"I know", Lauren said. She tried to sound sure but these were real bastards she was dealing with.

When they finally reached the door the Succubus and Lauren both took deep breaths.

They entered the room and the Succubus had to catch Lauren. Stephen was lying in bed and he looked deathly pale.

"Glad you see things my way Dr. Lewis", Taft laughed.

"You're a real bastard", The Succubus bristled watching Lauren walk over to Stephen.

"Are you sure it's him babe? The Succubus asked.

Lauren lifted his shirt and saw his birthmark. "It's him", She whispered softly.

"If you help me turn Fae I will help you and him in return", Taft said.

"Help her? Ha. She tried that with your asshole brother", The Succubus laughed. She wished she had Dyson killing him on video.

"A brother for a brother", Taft laughed.

"I will help you", Lauren said.

"What? Lauren listen...", The Succubus started before Lauren walked over to her. She whispered something in her ear.

"Excellent", Taft said. I have your original work in my computer that I pulled off of Isaac's computer.

"Good go and get it", Lauren and the Succubus smiled warmly. This was going to be good.

Once Taft went to his office Lauren and the Succubus worked out their plan down to the last detail. Dumb Taft had left them alone and didn't have any guards guarding Stephen.

"You sure babe? The Succubus asked.

"Yes I am", Lauren smiled. This bastard will pay like Isaac did.

Taft came back. "Are you ready Doctor Lewis?

"Yes just let me look at my brother again", Lauren answered. When Taft nodded in agreement she walked over to Stephen.

"So do you think you will like being Fae? The Succubus asked talking to Taft turning his attention from Lauren and Stephen.

"I have a feeling I am going to love it", Taft said.

"What about Piper? Wasn't she your wife? The Succubus asked. If Lauren needed her to stall Taft, she would stall Taft.

"Piper was plan A, Stephen is plan B", Taft smiled. He was so excited by night fall he was going to be Fae and have a lot of power.

"You will love it. It's great", The Succubus said smiling and winking at him.

Lauren turned to the Succubus and winked.

"Ok if you will unlock the cuffs you have on my brother we can get started", Lauren said.

"Ok if that's all it will cost me, I will be glad to do it", Taft said. He was so giddy that he would soon be Fae, he nearly wet his pants.

When he was done he turned to the Succubus and Lauren.

"It's time", Taft said.

"Hey that's my line", The Succubus smiled. Knowing the Doctor would pick up on it.

 ** _Bo: Technically it's my line._**

 ** _The Succubus; Tomato, tomahto! Now hush while I focus._**

"Yes I'm ready whenever you are", Lauren said so loud Taft wondered if she was getting sick herself or losing her hearing.

"Ladies first", Taft said pointing towards the door.

Lauren smiled as the Succubus followed her close behind.

They stopped momentarily when they heard Taft scream. The couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Let us know when your done Stephen", Lauren screamed happily over her shoulder.

The Succubus was too nosy not to look. She turned her head just as Stephen had delivered the final injection.

"What was in that? The Succubus asked Lauren as took a seat in the hall.

"D-phenothrin, Prallethrin, Deltamethrin. It's bug spray. Essentially", Lauren said.

The Succubus laughed. "Very nice Doctor".

"I never leave home without my needles", Lauren said gesturing towards her sleeves.

"I'm ready Karen", Stephen was barely able to whisper.

"It's Lauren now and let's go", She smiled taking his hand.

"I have got to know how you did that Doctor" , The Succubus said.

"You will", Lauren said. _Bye you bastard._

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_Lauren_**

On the drive back Lauren thought about what she had just done. What was still to come. Stephen looked well but as a Doctor she knew he could be better and she was going to help him with that. The biggest problem constantly invading her mind was what would she do with him? As far as she knew he was still human so how would she explain the Fae world and protect him at the same time? She didn't think anyone would use him to get to her because not too many people knew she had a brother. Their parents were distant strangers too. Lauren had no idea if they were alive or if Stephen knew what became of them. She loved her brother. She loved her parents but she did the right thing hiding from them because together they would all be dead or in prison.

Lauren knew all too well what prison felt like. Wasn't she a prisoner of the Light Fae? She wasn't chained but being constantly watched and told where and when to go somewhere sounded like she was in a penitentiary. The only quick solution she had was to put him up in the apartment building. She was sure Aife wouldn't mind as long as he wasn't or wouldn't become a threat to them and their lifestyles.

She glanced back at him and noticed he had fallen asleep. He looked tired or tortured, she wasn't sure yet. She glanced over at the Succubus who she found glancing at her a few times. Neither mouth moved but they were talking with their eyes.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had returned and even though he didn't see the cruelty he could smell the stench from it. He went to the back to gather some soap and water to scrub the floors. Aife had left for the time being and he was glad she was gone. She had literally made his life hell in only a matter of weeks. He needed to talk to Bo. He wanted to see if she could get through to her mother. Aife was still unhinged as much as the fake one had been. He didn't even know what she did to her. He only remembered the sight of her dead body dropping at his feet courtesy of Aife. But how could he reach Bo? Her Succubus was in control and seemed unwilling to allow Bo to take over. He didn't know much about the Succubus' nature even though Isabeau was one. Isabeau was an exception, she was kind. She could be stubborn but Trick could always try and sweet talk her into doing his bidding. She was a loving woman so it made him wonder what happened with Aife. It couldn't have been that bad. At least not in his eyes. He knew Isabeau's death had affected her deeply but she was always hard to handle and he always struggled to get her to behave.

"Thinking about mom aren't you Daddy? Aife asked noticing Trick in deep thought holding a mop stick in his hands.

"What do you want Aife? Haven't you done enough here today? Trick asked tiredly.

"Enough? Oh my dear sweet naive Blood King. I haven't even started yet", Aife laughed rubbing her hands together. It was like a breath of fresh air knowing Dyson was gone and Trick had nobody to hide behind or bark orders to.

"What do you want? Trick screamed. He hadn't raised his voice that loudly since Isabeau died.

"The question isn't what do I want. The question is are you ready to give me what I want? Aife laughed. She loved torturing Trick. It was small doses of revenge in her mind. Justice for her mother. Trick never sought out Isabeau's killers. Likely because he knew he had a hand in her death. Just like he had a hand in Aife's near death. This is why she gave Bo to LouAnn. Trick would teach her nothing except how to be a coward. The Blood King was the faux King. Never did nothing for anyone that didn't serve his own selfish needs. Aife was proud of her baby Succubus. The girl has fire. She knew it came from her even if her blood was the same as Trick's.

"I told you that would take some time. You can't just...", Trick started but stopped when he noticed Aife pointing to an old wound. He had almost forgotten that she had written in her blood too. He just didn't know what she'd written. "What did you do? He asked.

"Forgot about that didn't ya? Aife laughed.

"Aife please I need to know so I can fix it", Trick said finally dropping the mop stick and walking to the bar to get a towel to wipe away the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his face.

"I righted some wrongs", Aife winked. Let him squirm a little more.

"What wrongs? There aren't any wrongs that should concern you", Trick said.

"Don't forget I told you to release Isabeau's inheritance or I will do it and I won't be nice about it", Aife said seriously. She had other secrets but what's a secret to the king of liars.

"I did that already. I will talk to her about it", Trick said.

"And you haven't been dipping your hand in it all these years right? Aife asked. She had other concerns but this was one of them. She was tired of him robbing them of money. Of freedom. He always stole from Isabeau too which made Aife wonder why she loved him.

"Of course not", Trick said turning his attention back to the mess Aife left him with earlier.

"Mmm hmmm. Well you should know the Elders will be gathering again and you're presence is required", Aife said.

"What have you done Aife? I am tired of asking you that", Trick said.

"You will get your answers soon enough. This was just a visit to let you know you will attend or suffer the consequences", Aife said seriously. Of course she had other surprises but Trick seemed to pissed at her right now so the blow wouldn't be as severe.

"Fine. Now I have work to do. As you can see", Trick said pointing the small specks of blood on the floor.

"I'll leave you to it and we'll all be back tonight", Aife winked turning to leave. She walked slowly out. She knew Trick would be worried about what she just meant but she wasn't going to give him a crumb he could eat before she gave him the whole snack later.

 ** _Lauren and the Succubus_**

Lauren had a tough time convincing Stephen to allow her to examine him to make sure he was ok after her previous procedure earlier in the day. The Succubus sent a pulse into him and he finally gave in. Lauen had drawn some blood and was waiting for the results to come back.

"What are you going to do with him? The Succubus asked. Three's a crowd that's for sure but this was bigger than the two of them finally getting some along time. It had already felt like years to her. But she wasn't selfish, she could wait.

"I am not sure yet. I obviously need to talk to him but how do I explain the Fae and what I am now, not even sure what I am now", Lauren said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey. You're still you. You don't have to talk to him alone about it. I will be there too if you'd like", The Succubus offered softly. She remembered when Lauren told Bo what she was. Lauren handled that beautifully so she had no doubt she couldn't get through to her brother as effectively.

"I would appreciate that but this won't just be a talk about the Fae, it will be a talk about us. If he's furious that I kept my distance. If he's furious that I wasn't there to save him from Taft. If he's furious that I haven't reached out to our parents in a long time", Lauren said as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Ok. Well I will go and see Trick and check in with mom while you do that but I meant what I said, I will be there if you need my help when you tell him about the Fae", The Succubus smiled warmly.

"Ok I will call you when I'm ready to have that talk. Right now he's resting again and I am still waiting for his blood work to come back so that could take a bit of time" Lauren said.

"And I know you Doctor. You will look at everything down to the last molecule ", The Succubus said gently taking Lauren's hand in hers. She knows actions speak louder than words. Lauren had so much on her plate that the Succubus would gladly take some to eat herself.

"I just need to be sure. Make sure Taft didn't damage him beyond repair. We all know what kind of monster Isaac was so it would not shock me that he would have done something to him", Lauren said. The Succubus was right though. She wanted to run tests on her brother like he was a newborn. Look for any deformities.

"Ok I will call you later. This shouldn't take long I just want to make sure Aife hasn't burned the Dal down and that Dyson has been taken care of",The Succubus said. She knew it sounded cold. But hadn't that bastard always been cold to Lauren even if Bo didn't see it or refused to see it? The Succubus recognized his games and knew if it came down to it, the minute Lauren died, Dyson would be pouncing all over Bo thus pouncing all over the Succubus. In the Succubus' mind there just wasn't enough soap and water in the world to wash the dirt she felt from Dyson's touch off.

"Ok", Lauren smiled warmly. Once the Succubus was out of the door. She took a few deep breaths and went to check on her brother. He was still sleeping. Thank goodness she had the know how to put a lock on the doors that prevented him from getting out. The last thing she needed or wanted was for him to run and be killed. She knew the authorities were still looking for them. Know your enemy is something she had learned in the military.

 ** _Aife_**

"I want everyone there and I mean everyone this time", Aife said into her phone.

"Fitzpatrick always said you were a handful", Blackthorn said.

"Honey you are thinking of the old Aife. I'm two hands full", Aife laughed. This was great. They were so used to the old Aife they didn't know who they were dealing with, with the new one.

"You still haven't given your reasons for calling such a meeting. Calling on all Elders can be catastrophic and yes I am talking about the recent melee at the Dal Riata", Blackthorn said. He himself was not there but had a few associates under him that took a beating. Who knew a human Doctor could cause such damage? He would need to keep a close eye on her. Those actions alone were cause for her immediate death.

"Those reasons will be revealed tonight and trust me you don't want to miss this", Aife said seriously. Her tone was almost threatening.

"You had better not be wasting my time. I am not the Blood King. I am not related to you so I don't have to tolerate your mind games" Blackthorn said.

"And you had better not be wasting my time right now. I am a busy woman you know", Aife laughed. Who did he think he was threatening? She would go over and drop him right now if she wasn't savoring the bomb she was going to drop later that night.

"Fine. I will see you there and again, it better be worth it", Blackthorn said. He only agreed to this meeting as a favor to Trick. But he failed at getting Aife's plan out of her. He knew the barkeep would be upset but he was tired of her and her blatant disrespect.

 _ **The Dal**_

"It's done huh? The Succubus asked. She wanted to feel sorry for Dyson but she couldn't. Bo being raised by humans did soften their heart but the Succubus couldn't find it in her to sympathize with him.

"Yes", Was all Trick could say. He already had another fired up Succubus in his mind and was angry that the younger one seemed to be following her mother's crazy antics.

"Where's mom? The Succubus asked. She could tell Aife had been by, Trick always wore the same look when he had been in contact with her.

"I don't know and it worries me", Trick said.

"What did she say? The Succubus asked. She couldn't help but smile and frown because she missed the activities but Lauren was more important and Aife can handle the Blood King it seems by his flushed face.

"A lot of nothing", Trick admitted. He could never get a straight answer out of Aife and it was maddening to say it nicely.

The Succubus grinned. This was rich coming from the man that lied to Bo for years. She knew he was their grandfather before he ever admitted it. Why else would he and Dyson lie about Aife and trying to keep her away from her?

"Well I said I would check in and I have. I need to get back to Lauren", The Succubus said. She was already bored. She could have called but wanted to see Trick's demeanor in person. He really looked like he lost his dog and that's just about what Dyson was. His dog. His number one. His go to guy. The man he hand picked for Bo because his bigotry against humans wouldn't allow him to appreciate Lauren or any human. But then again he did have a soft spot for Kenzi but the Succubus deduced that was because Kenzi wasn't one of Bo's lovers. He only needed to entertain her until her life ran out and then he would be rid of her as well.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren was still uncertain what to do about Stephen. Thankfully he was still resting and his blood work hadn't shown anything out of the ordinary. She decided to use a hair sample to run another set of tests to make sure nothing was missed.

She had received a text from Aife telling her about a meeting they were having at the Dal later. That gave her time to run her own blood work. She felt well but thanks to Eros' generosity, she would always wonder what other powers she had.

About an hour passed and it was time for her to head to the Dal but not before she made preparations for her brother.

"Watch him and do not go in there for any reason. He may knock you out and run", Lauren instructed one of her assistants.

"Who is he Dr Lewis? Lisa asked.

"As for as anyone is concerned he's patient x and he's very important to me", Lauren said.

"Very well Dr. Lewis", Lisa nodded. She had never seen this guy before and he did bear a striking resemblance to Lauren but it wasn't her business to push any further. He was kind of hot though.

 ** _The Dal._**

"You're out of your mind sweetie. Lauren has told you that she doesn't want you", The Succubus spat towards Crystal. She had seen her walking in when she was trying to leave the Dal. Yes it was a public bar but a Fae bar and she had no business being there.

"Because she keeps thinking you are better for her and what happened? She died", Crystal spat.

"And you are? How's that Karaoke career going? The Succubus laughed. This girl had nerve showing up there.

"I am a professional singer. I have been more successful than you could ever be", Crystal said.

"Girl you know nothing about me", The Succubus countered.

"I know you're a high school drop out...how'd that work for ya? Crystal laughed.

The Succubus was shocked but not fazed. "How do you know that?

"Evony had tons of records on you. It's a pity such a pretty girl, but I know what you are really good for", Crystal winked.

"I am good for Lauren and she knows it. That's what is pissing you off right now", The Succubus laughed. She was about to bust from the inside out.

"She only thinks she does", Crystal countered. She had seen Lauren at one of her lowest moments. She had felt the tears the Doctor shed on her skin after their night in bed. Lauren never said why she was crying exactly but Crystal knew it had to have been another woman. Crystal had known the rejected look. She didn't want to see that look on Lauren's face anymore. That's why she she had come by the Dal. She had cleaned out Evony's safe and had enough money for them to run away together. If she could only get her away from this cursed bitch sitting right beside her, things would be a lot better.

The Succubus looked at Crystal and found it amusing that she thinks she would come in and take Lauren out of their lives. She was a woman but she had balls for coming to the Dal like this. She must not have learned from Evony what it's like to tangle with an angry Succubus.

"Isabeau you tangling with this fool again? Aife asked walking over to the duo.

"She thinks she's going to get Lauren", The Succubus laughed.

"Sweetie that's a lost cause", Aife said to Crystal. The girl was cute but beauty didn't always mean brains.

"I tried to tell her that. But she's not listening to me", The Succubus laughed.

"Are you losing your touch Isabeau? Aife asked.

"No I don't want to do that. She might fall for me like she's fallen for Lauren", The Succubus laughed. She could have disposed of her so easily by now but she was trying to follow Lauren's lead by being somewhat civil to her.

"Well this has been fun but I do have a meeting to conduct so if you would kindly get your ass out of my bar I would appreciate it", Aife said pointing at Crystal.

"I'm not leaving without Lauren", Crystal spat. She didn't know where Lauren was but knew if she stuck around the Dal or the Succubus, she would show up eventually.

"Isabeau do take care of that", Aife said. She had no time for games anymore it was time to play her own. She looked around at all the Fae that had gathered. Elders she hadn't seen in two centuries. Some kind, some evil. Some that didn't care either way.

"And get my hands dirty? Ha I'll wait for Lauren because it is going to be delicious to see Lauren shut her down again", The Succubus laughed. If Crystal wouldn't leave when Aife asked her to, then she wasn't gonna be leaving anytime soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming on such short notice", Aife said gesturing her hand around the room.

"Not like you gave us a choice", Came a voice from the back.

"Well sweetie you can leave if you want to but I guarantee you will be missing a big event", Aife winked.

"Just get on with it Succubus", Blackthorn said. He could tell Aife was already stalling.

"You can wait", Aife snapped. How dare he try and rush her, she wanted to savor this moment. This time in her life for after tonight nothing would be the same again.

"I agree with Blackthorn. Get on with it", Christos said.

"You're still alive? Aren't you like 2000 years old by now? Aife laughed.

"Know your place woman", Christos said.

"I think you need to know your place and have a seat grandpa", Aife laughed pointing towards Christos' chair.

"Aife...", Trick said handing Christos a drink.

"Ok...as I was saying welcome", Aife said to the large crowd.

"Aife! Trick said. She had no idea how many favors he had to call in just to get most of them there.

"Since the Blood King is so insistent that I speed up the evening. I will get down to it. Tonight the Fae will change forever", Aife said.

"How? Blackthorn said rolling his eyes. She really was trying his patience.

"After tonight there will no longer be Light and Dark. There will be only one leader", Aife said.

The crowd erupted with laughter. "Lady you really are as crazy as Trick said", A voice said.

Aife threw a blade hitting him directly in the eyes. "The polite term is "mentally unstable", asshole".

"You will pay for that", The man said running out holding his eye.

"Now that the kiddies have left. Let's get back to the adult business", Aife said in a serious tone.

"And who is this leader you are referring to? Christos asked.

"Me. I will rule all Fae", Aife said.

The crowd erupted in laughter again. They had never heard anything so preposterous.

"Yes. You're mentally unstable alright", Blackthorn smiled into his Whiskey.

Aife was pissed off now. They weren't taking her seriously but she came prepared. The group watched her pull a blade from the sheath she was wearing and jammed it into her arm.

Dropping a book on the flooor she allowed her blood to spill on the page.

"Aife! What are you doing? Trick ran over asking.

"Stand back daddie or else", Aife bristled. They wanted to see crazy? She was going to show them crazy.

"Mom!? The Succubus called.

"It's ok Isabeau", Aife nodded in her direction.

The group were slack-jawed watching the book almost burn when her blood hit the page.

"Aife! Stop! Trick said but when she looked up at him, he stood back. Her eyes were almost a navy blue color.

"Mom? The Succubus called again.

"Well if the Blood King can't stop her, I will", An Elder said raising his Naginata sword and running towards Aife.

"No! The Succubus screamed jumping in front of her mother. As she fell to the ground, Aife caught her gently lowering them both to the ground.

An angry Trick ran over to attend to this granddaughter. Aife wasn't pissed off, she was livid.

"What have you done? Trick whispered to Aife

Aife's mind was on revenge and the Elder that attacked them. "You will pay for that you old fool", she said snapping her head and charging in his direction.

With the sword still inside the Succubus he punched her and stabbed her with another sword. As she spit up blood and grabbed her jaw he said "I like you, you have a little fight in you".

"Then you're really gonna love me", Lauren bristled. Her eyes were flashing blue. Lifting her hands she started shooting off small balls of fire around the room.

TBC

Lauren snaps.

The Succubus and Aife struggle to recover.

Trick tries to regain order.


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Dal_**

The Succubus was struggling. To move. To help. To breathe. Everything was moving so slowly around her. Her eyes were droopy as she kept trying to stop the blood pouring from her wound. She was able to see Lauren defend off attacker after attacker that were trying to get to the Succubus'. Some had ran out only to have new ones run in. Her mouth was so dry she couldn't even warn Lauren when someone was approaching her from behind but she was so proud when she noticed the Doctor was aware of them coming. She watched her flip them off and then kick their ass.

Was this really her Doctor? The Doctor she knew wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly turned into a bee trying to suckle all of her blood from her body? Was this the same woman she watched walk tearfully away from Bo when Bo in her pettiness didn't believe Lauren about Rainer being a fraud? Was this the same Lauren that went after Evony with her own plan that the Succubus knew was a plot to take Evony down? No this was a woman that looked pissed off about all of it. She saw someone that had enough of the bullshit leveled at her. Tired of the distance between a normal day and weeks of torture. Foe after foe. The Doctor almost looked like she was trying to send her own message. _Don't fuck with me and mine._

But who was hers? Was it the younger Succubus or Aife? Was it Crystal? She knew the Doctor had already turned the singer down. Was it just Lauren wanting Lauren's life back and making sure nobody would threaten or her again?

She had no idea but the one thing she did have an idea on was how to heal herself and her mother because although Lauren hadn't look wounded yet. She did in fact look exhausted.

The Succubus turned to Aife and she appeared to be passed out. She slowly reached for her and cringed when she felt a cold hand on her neck. She was turned over only to find the cold hand was Dr. Lewis'.

"Lauren I...we...", The Succubus started. She wanted so badly to explain all that was going on in her head but she couldn't find the energy.

"I know", Lauren said. She gently laid the Succubus on her back and knelt down between the two. She didn't even bother checking the depth of their wounds. Even though she didn't see the attack she knew what a Naginata wound looked like as she had treated many for the Light Fae.

"Whatever you do or feel, don't move until I'm done", Dr. Lewis explained gently.

Taking both hands she lifted each Succubus' head. When she opened her mouth the room went a bit bright. A mixture of blue and red swirls came out of her mouth as they flowed into the Succubus' mouths. She watched as the younger Succubus was regaining her bearings and Aife slowly started to stir. After a few minutes had passed and she felt she gave them enough, she stood to her feet.

"Stay here and rest. Doctor's orders", She ordered. She knew the Succubus could be spontaneous so she made sure to tell her the Doctor was demanding it.

"Here this I have had enough of the bullshit. Anyone else ready to fight? Don't think of it as fighting a woman. Think of it as fighting a Captain from my days in the miliary. Think about it as my gettting back a bit of the freedom you bastards stole from me so long ago. Think about it as first come, first to get laid out on their ass", Dr. Lewis said.

The Doctor looked around. The Dal really was damaged. Holes in the wall, broken glass, tables and barstools. She didn't do anything she didn't need to do. She sensed them, they came, she laid the smackdown on Mesmers, Duppy's, Dragons, Dwarfs, Loki's. Basically every Fae in the alphabet.

 ** _The Succubus. Wow. That was so hot._**

 ** _Bo: You're telling me. That was..that was.._**

 ** _The Succubus: Hot and arousing._**

 ** _Bo: Yeah. Yeah that's it._**

 ** _The Succubus: That's our story and we're sticking to it._**

 ** _Bo: Let's hope mom didn't get aroused too._**

 ** _The Succubus: Still jealous I see. Don't know why you are though. You don't even have a single reason to be._**

"Ahh Dr. Lewis. How did you do that? Blackthorn asked. His voice laced with arrogance more than it was with curiosity.

"Blackthorn! Do you still have that rash on your...

"Do not mock me Doctor and tell me how you did that? Blackthorn asked. He didn't appreciate such powers in anyone, much less a woman.

Dr. Lewis smiled. The cowardly Elder he wasn't wounded and during her attacks he was seen knocking back drinks as he watched all of the commotion even when the Dark Fae would come after her. But Lauren was unfazed. He was a bastard and she was about to let him know that she knew.

"I don't have to tell you anything but I will tell you that I know. I know all about how you sent the Garuda after Lachlan. That you sent him after Nadia first because you needed someone who was weak and not under Lachlan's control. Silly rabbit didn't have the balls to come after me did ya? Lauren laughed. There were many dogs in the Light Fae and they weren't all shifters.

"Blackthorn is that true? Christos muttered. He was wounded but not enough to not know what was going on or being said.

"Damn boy you really can take an ass beating", Lauren laughed. She thought for sure she had killed him. He looked dead to her as she lay on the Dal floor. He's practically thousands of years old and his wrinkles on wrinkles were proof.

"I wasn't talking to you Doctor, I was talking to Blackthorn", Christos groaned. This woman was always a pain in his ass and he never understood why Lachlan doted on her so. She was if nothing else disobedient at times and Lachlan would often overlook it.

"No but I was talking to you and besides you're the one being nosy. I was talking to him", Dr. Lewis said pointing at Blackthorn who looked highly pissed off at the moment.

"Lauren? You need to come with me. It's not safe for you here", Crystal came out of nowhere grabbing the Doctor by her arm.

"Crystal I told you already. It won't work out with us. You need to get away from here for your own safety. You know too much about the Fae", Lauren said.

"I love you Lauren. You will always be in danger here. Look at her! She can't even protect you", Crystal said pointing at the Succubus.

"Crystal... I have made my feelings clear to you, but for your own safety", Dr. Lewis said walking over and touching the woman's head.

"What? What did you do to me? Crystal asked feeling weird and stumbling backwards.

"Who is that? Lauren asked pointing to the Succubus.

"I don't know I've never seen her before. She's beautiful though", Crystal smiled.

"Good. But you really need to go. You have a show tonight remember? Lauren asked.

"You're right. Girl look at me, I have got to shower and get dressed, my stylist is going to be so pissed off" Crystal said looking at the dirt all over her.

"Then go and get your tour started", Dr. Lewis said pointing towards the door. She felt bad about what she had just done but knew Crystal was better off this way. She took a deep breath watching her finally walk out the door.

"Tsk tsk Doctor. How many lovers do you have? Blackthorn said.

"Not enough to make you one of them", Dr. Lewis laughed turning her attention back to the two. Blackthorn had always been sweet on Lauren but she knew it was his attempts to get her to turn on the Ash knowing it would lead to her death.

"Ignore the Doctor and answer me Blackthorn, did you send the Garuda after Lachlan? Christos asked again. He too had been watching Crystal and Lauren but wanted to see if she would in fact take the Doctor off of their hands.

"He can't ignore me, I'm the star of the show", Dr. Lewis laughed. This was funny watching them having a pissing contest.

"Dr. Lewis. That will be quite enough", Blackthorn warned her.

"Oh honey don't think I don't have an little something to take your ass down too", Dr. Lewis snapped back. She was no longer afraid of him. She had never been afraid of him. He thought he was so suave when he talked to people trying to impose his will. But she had easily picked up on what he was doing the minute he had to insert Lachlan as the Ash.

"I've had quite enough myself", Christos said.

"Well if you'd stay out of the liquor", Dr. Lewis laughed pointing at his drink.

"She has no proof of anything. Lachlan was elected fair and square", Blackthorn insisted.

"Nobody said he wasn't I said you sent the Garuda after him", Dr. Lewis said. Blackthorn had been sniffing around the compound much too often especially when Lauren knew the Ash's itinerary when she had to make appointments herself just to see him.

"Just tell me if it's true", Christos bristled. He seriously had no knowledge of this but knew the position the Dr held and knew if she knew something, he needed to know too.

Blackthorn stood silent as he adjusted his tie. He thought perhaps it was time for him to take it off. The looks he was getting from the Doctor and Christos looked almost threatening. The Fae was still coming at her and she was still winning those small battles. He had a battle of his own upcoming. He had to think of something and fast or he would be put on his ass.

"Fitzpatrick. Come here", Blackthorn ordered.

"Look I can't get into this", Trick said walking over with a broom in his hand. The Doctor had done quite a bit of damage and he had lost a lot of liquor. Good thing he just had a shipment come in or he wouldn't be able to open for business tomorrow.

"You will get into this sir, or I will...

"Such a coward Blackthorn. Trying to hide behind him when he is clearly shorter than you are", Christos accused.

"I'm not hiding, I'm just weighing my options", Blackthorn said.

"You're hiding. What can he do for you? Christos said pointing at Trick.

"He's the owner of this fine establishment and..

"And nothing. I am not getting involved in this. As you can see I have work to do", Trick said pointing at the mess still on the floor. Bodies, blood, glass, clothes and weapons. He never saw anything like it not even after the Great War was over.

"You dare turn your back on me Fitzpatrick McCorrigan? Blackthorn asked. He wasn't playing games and had done a lot for Trick, some of which he didn't need to do.

"Boys. Boys. Boys. Are we going to do this all day? Dr. Lewis asked. There was so much male ego in here, she was waiting for their veins to pop out from trying to up one another.

"Lauren? The Succubus called out.

"Stay there", Dr. Lewis said. She noticed the Succubus was still a bit out of it by looking at her pupils.

"I have had quite enough of this foolishness", Christos said.

"You are welcome to leave anytime", Blackthorn said.

"I was invited by the Succubus. You can't tell me to leave but you can tell me why you sent the Garuda after Lachlan? Christos said.

"What is it with you and Lachlan? Did you do time together in the dungeons or something? Blackthorn laughed at the thought.

"He was my nephew and if you had him killed, then I will have every part of you spread out all over the colony", Christos admitted.

"But he had heads of his ancestors", Dr. Lewis said. She remembered stumbling on it one day when she was trying to find a way to free Nadia.

"Yes. Yes but they never got to me. He and I were still trying to come up with a way to take down the Garuda, we just weren't expecting him to show up and out of the blue", Christos explained.

"Then why didn't you come and help defeat the Garuda? Dr. Lewis asked. She remembered staying up hours and hours trying to get the venom in more than one dose. She wanted to have enough for the whole gang to have one so they would all be able to take him down without having to rely on one shot of it.

"I was away on other important business, but as I say we weren't expecting him to attack so suddenly", Christos admitted.

Dr. Lewis felt like a big bucket of ice water had just been poured all over her. She closed her eyes and everything was still crystal clear. She figured out the who, what, where and why's easily. It all lead back to one man. The true traitor of the Fae. She laughed how he thought he was so above her. His arrogance as he spoke of humans as a whole. He was the hole alright and she was not referring to his mouth.

"Ahhhh I see", Dr. Lewis said.

"You see nothing Dr. and I refuse to dignify these idiotic accusations with an answer. I am done wasting my time here.", Blackthorn said gathering his things to go.

"You released a poison that could have been a threat to all of us. That can't go unpunished Blackthorn and I am sure the High Council would agree", Christos said.

"I. Am. All. You. Need", Aife growled standing behind them.

"Aife no! Trick screamed.

"Explain Dr. Lewis" Aife said softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Lachlan must have known there was treachery in the ranks that's why he asked Trick to help but he refused. Lachlan likely would've convinced Trick but Bo was the one that rescued Trick from Lachlan. Lachlan wanted him to write the future with his blood but Trick wouldn't do it, so Lachlan had no choice but to use his venom. I could have gotten it without him having to die", Dr. Lewis admitted. She could have too. But then again the Fae never thought much of her skills. Lachlan had good intentions and two beings took him down over it.

"Go on", Aife said. Her rage was like a firecracker just before it goes off.

"The Garuda took over Trick's body. It makes sense though. He knew Bo would kill Trick and one of his biggest foes would be out of the way...Trick. That only left Blackthorn", Dr. Lewis said turning to face the two she just named.

"Lauren I can explain..", Trick started.

"Explain what? How you looked down on humans and were so dismissive of me every time I had to come here? How you spit all over my reputation as a Doctor to the point I couldn't even work at a clinic on the side? How you sent that bastard Dyson after me like your dog on a leash wondering what I was doing and who I was doing it with when you weren't even the Ash? How you told the first Ash to curse Nadia to keep me under employ or shall I say slavery? How Bo started changing and you knew why but didn't mention it until I busted your silence with scientific proof and yet you spat on that so you could get the glory of being wise? How you knew Dyson was going in her Dawning to trap her in his world so that he would be happy because she was far too close to me?

How after Taft's, you sent Dyson after me when you two knew exactly where I was because I called you here and you even traced the number? How you pimped Dyson out to Bo because your granddaughter was too good for the lowly slave Doctor?

When Dyson saw Aife at Taft's, I got her to consent to a blood test and called to tell you that she was a fraud but before I could tell Bo, you sent the Una Mens after me because you didn't want Bo knowing anything about it? Then when I came back after Evony's Dark Fae party, you told me she was dead and you had already told Bo but in reality you had her committed to an Asylum where nobody would know who she was because the Doctor instructions read her blood was never to be tested for anything without your written consent?

We would have never known until the real Aife and I found her at the Asylum. Then to keep me quiet you threatened my life too and handed me over to the Dark hoping Evony would kill me since she didn't like humans either? What Trick? What exactly do you need to explain? Dr. Lewis rattled off. She could go on but she was becoming a bit winded and she could feel her insides about to explode.

"He handed you over to the Dark? Sounds so much like something Trick would do", Aife yelled.

"Ladies, ladies know your place", Blackthorn said.

"Nobody is keeping you here right Christos? Dr. Lewis asked. She was done with his arrogant ,holier than thou bullshit

"You would be correct Doctor", Christos said raising his hand and escorting Blackthorn out.

"She doesn't run anything here. Do not touch Blackthorn", Trick ordered.

"Ahh the Blood King or shall I say the blood thing? Dr. Lewis laughed. She knew Aife and Bo could write the future too since they shared his blood. He somehow suckered the Fae into believing only _he_ could do that.

"Dr. Lewis you can leave too! Trick screamed. His face was so read he looked like a walking popsicle.

"Now Daddy Dr. Lewis is my guest. She is welcome here. As the new leader of the Fae, Christos I give you approval to take Blackthorn out...of here", Aife laughed.

"No Aife! Trick yelled.

"You don't run anything Trick. Blackthorn doesn't run anything. There's a new reign in town and it's reigning women", Dr. Lewis said. She had full trust that Aife was about to change a lot of old laws that were specifically aimed at keeping women down.

"Dr. Lewis I have warned you! Trick said stomping over to Lauren.

"But you haven't warned me yet", The younger Succubus said grabbing him by his neck, lifting him into the air and hearing his bones pop. A small smile was slowly starting to grow on her face.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Dal**_

The Succubus was still holding Trick up in the air. He had turned deep red by now. He pleaded. He squirmed. He coughed. He could see she was not about to back down. This was not the Isabeau he grew to know over the years. This was the part of the Succubus that he was trying to protect Bo from. This woman was as unrelenting and as unfeeling as Aife. She only cared about what was in her best interests. Other people's well being be damned. Her eyes were as blue as he'd ever seen. Her grip on his neck as cold as he had ever felt anything to be.

The Succubus stared at him. Every lie and memory he had with Bo played over and over again in her head. He wasn't trying to help Bo. He was trying to build his own little version of Aife that he wanted so long ago. But she was no Aife. Her mother was a bit on the crazy side. But it was a good crazy. A good stand up for what you believe in, no matter who you had to step on crazy. It was a take back from those that took from you kind of crazy. It was a where is my daughter kind of crazy.

That's what warmed the Succubus' heart right now. That and the Doctor. The Fae would and could always look down on both women as unworthy but the Succubus knew the truth and she would not allow anyone else to try and degrade them just to build themselves up. She had a long way to go as far as getting to know the real Aife but from what she had seen so far, it was going to be a lot of fun and no doubt adventurous. But for now there was the Blood King.

The Blood King that looked like he was about to try and amputate Lauren from the waist below. The Succubus would not be having that. She knew the loss of Dyson would affect him but she didn't think it would drive him mad and a lot colder towards the Doctor. She was not the one that failed him. She was not the one that spat on another race thinking she was better. She did not lie to Bo about Aife. She didn't hide Bo from Dyson just to have her all to herself.

No this was all on them and it came to bite them both in the ass. She often wondered why Trick and Dyson thought Dyson was best for her. He was a shifter and he thought about sex more than the Succubus did.

She had reached her end. All she wanted was to get Lauren and Aife out of there. There was nothing left to see here. This was Trick's bar. If she wanted liquor she could always find a liquor store. The place didn't feel or smell the same anymore. She had found love, lost love and brought that same love back to life. More life than she would have ever found with anyone else.

"Let him go, you could damage his vocal cords", Lauren advised. She didn't want to help Trick but the Doctor in her won out.

"He threatened you and he can always write what he wants", The Succubus said angrily answering Lauren's concerns.

"Isabeau", Lauren said softly touching her back.

The Succubus was still hot. She was still angry but agreed Trick wasn't worth it and she didn't want Lauren to see her brutally kill him. Which was what she was fighting against at the very moment.

She let go. She watched him grab his neck and cough. She smiled at the thought. She could have killed him but knowing he now knew that was just as tasty.

She looked around for Lauren but Lauren was already busy talking to Christos. The Succubus had missed seeing Christos dispose of Blackthorn. She half laughed. She remembered him from when Bo had to deal with him when they were looking for a new Ash.

She stood back and watched them. Lauren was far from the shy Doctor the Fae once knew. She had a swag to her that no man or woman stood a chance against her. The Succubus was struggling to control her arousal of pride at the sight.

"Isabeau", Trick called.

The Succubus rolled her eyes. What the hell did he want now? She did him a favor sparing his life. He had nothing. Aife was about to have absolute power and didn't seem to care one way or another about Trick. Had the Blood King finally met his wicked match in his own daughter?

"What is it now Trick? The Succubus spat.

"I gave you everything Isabeau. Trick said.

"You gave me, Bo, us, nothing but lies and grandmother's life essence. And who did Bo waste that on? Oh that's right, you! The Succubus rattled off.

"Isabeau! Trick called again.

"By saving your ass she temporarily released me", The Succubus laughed. His plan backfired on him. He didn't want the Succubus to surface but she did. It was comical at this point. Bo didn't like it much though.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed again.

The Succubus looked around again. "Are you calling for Grandmother or me? She laughed mockingly. She knew Isabeau was his weakness. The only woman the bastard cared about because he surely didn't care for Aife, Bo or her Succubus. But what could the Blood King know of her powers? He didn't even know anything about Hades being her father, he only knew that she was special.

"Isabeau listen to me, I need your help", Trick pleaded.

"Now I know you must be talking to Grandmother because there is nothing you will get my help with", The Succubus laughed.

"But Lauren...", Trick started.

"Just saved your life. Don't make me take it", The Succubus said coldly.

"But you don't even know how she died", Trick countered.

"I don't need to know. The fact that she died was reason enough for me to kill Massimo", The Succubus said making a fist.

"It's not over Isabeau. It will never be over", Trick said.

"What's not over? What are you going on about old man? The Succubus laughed. He worked her last nerve when he held back information.

"Your father's not dead", Trick said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he's dead if my ancient uncles are coming out of the woodwork to congratulate us", The Succubus laughed. Trick was really grabbing at straws. Anything to try and stay in their lives.

"As long as you love her, she will always be his target", Trick explained.

"Well I, we do love her", The Succubus said.

"You're not listening to me Isabeau, this is important", Trick said.

"I am listening. It's the same only the Fae will be good enough for us bullshit, that you've been saying for years. By the way Dyson couldn't sustain me either, I was draining his ass during sex, The Succubus laughed. She knew talking about their sex life would make Trick uncomfortable.

"He will come for her Isabeau", Trick said desperately trying to rid himself of the images the Succubus had placed in his head.

"Have you seen Lauren? She can take care of herself and besides he's dead! The Succubus laughed.

"This is not funny Isabeau. She will always be his target and he still has ways to get to her", Trick said.

"Ok I'll play with you for a minute. How will he get to her? The Succubus asked tapping her fingers on the nearest table.

"You", Trick said simply.

"What about me? The Succubus asked.

"The darkness in you will always be a threat to her and he knows that", Trick said.

"What are you gonna write it in your blood? He's dead. He doesn't control anything anymore", The Succubus countered. She was in control and hadn't harmed Lauren. The foolish King was wasting her time.

"He wants your Succubus powers and he will get them because you can't stay in control and you know it", Trick said.

 _ **Bo: You know he's trying to get you to doubt yourself.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Girl I got this fool. He knows his reign is up.**_

 _ **Bo: He has never liked Lauren so this is shit he's spouting off.**_

 _ **The Succubus: We know that and he knows that.**_

 _ **"I will never let my father get between me and Lauren.**_

"Bo? Trick called.

 _ **Bo: Thanks**_

 _ **The Succubus: He's starting to piss me off to the point my voice can't get that soft. But what you said rings true for the both of us.**_

 _ **Bo: He's making me angry too but back to him and his bullshit.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Right.**_

"He can't control me if he's dead and he won't get near Lauren ever again", The Succubus said.

"But your Succubus will Isabeau. She can't stay nice forever", Trick railed.

"Who said I'm nice all the time? The Succubus laughed.

"But you can't stay in control like this. The evil in you will seep out", Trick warned.

"The Lich putting a blade to her throat. _**That was me.**_ Stopping me from bringing more destruction in the sex club and keeping me from breaking every bone in your neck just a few mintues ago. _**That was Lauren.**_ Now tell me again how my darkness is a threat to her? The Succubus laughed.

Trick was tired. He wasn't getting through to the Succubus. She had no idea what Hades was capable of. He was only trying to keep her safe from all harm and this was not the way to go about it, even if she thought she had all the answers, she didn't and he knew that.

"Mom? The Succubus called.

Aife was on the other side of the bar but it was quiet enough for her to hear the Succubus call for her.

"Isabeau? Aife said walking over to the two of them. They both looked flush in the face so she was prepared for anything.

"Can you get Eros here again? The Succubus asked.

"Umm I can but why? Aife asked. This was out of the blue, they had all they needed at the moment but she still wondered why the Succubus wanted him.

"I want one of Hades' bones", The Succubus winked.

"Ohhh he will come for that and grand that wish too", Aife laughed. Hades was the most mutually hated amongst all of the Ancients.

"Eros! Aife called out and just like that, Eros appeared.

"Aife? Eros asked. He looked around the Dal and assumed they no longer needed him. People he knew for centuries were laid out on the floor in bloody humps.

"Isabeau wants one of Hades' bones", Aife literally laughed out loud and the sound echoed around the Dal.

"Well Psyche is visiting Persephone today so that won't be a problem. Just give me about fifteen minutes", Eros said.

"Oh I can wait. Just bring me one and feed one to the dog down there", The Succubus winked flashing her blue eyes.

"Very well", Eros said laughing himself.

"Lauren? The Succubus called out when she didn't see her anywhere.

"She's likely gone back to the clinic. You know that girl's mind never rests", Aife laughed.

"That's true", The Succubus said worriedly but knew Lauren was safe otherwise she would have called or somehow warned her.

 _ **Lauren and Stephen**_

Lauren had to leave the Dal earlier than she wanted to. She was enjoying her conversation with Christos. He knows so many powerful people and Fae. But Lisa had texted that there was a problem with Stephen and short of entering his room which the Doctor had restricted her from doing, there was nothing she could do to help him.

She knew the Succubus would be furious that she just left like that but this couldn't be helped and as a Doctor she couldn't just leave her brother's care up in the air right now. She needed to regain his trust so she could find a way to either bring him into the fold or release him and allow him to decide where he would go next. She wasn't sure if the authorities were still looking for them but she had an idea how he could live and not be captured.

She drove as fast as she could but her mind was already at the lab. Trying to figure out his next course of treatment and she didn't even know what the problem was yet but the panic in Lisa's voice was enough to send her mind into overdrive.

She finally arrived and parked. Running in she ran past Lisa and had to turn back. "What's wrong? She asked.

"He's been calling for someone by the name of Karen for the past two hours. I don't know of a Karen on our staff and it's not listed in his paperwork so I figured maybe you would be able to help him", Lisa explained.

"Lisa you have had a long evening. You can go, I got this", Lauren smiled warmly.

"Are you sure Dr. Lewis? I'd hate to leave you alone if you're not going to be safe with him", Lisa said.

"He's my brother. He won't hurt me. Now get out of here", Lauren smiled and waved.

"Ok Doctor Lewis. I will see you tomorrow", Lisa half smiled. Stephen was still a new patient and she hadn't had any problems out of him yet until he started rambling about Karen. She was worried but hopeful Lauren could get him to open up or calm down about this Karen person.

Lauren watched Lisa leave to make sure she was gone before she went to Stephen. Once she was in her car and it was out of sight, she took a deep breath and made her way back to the examination room. Stephen was awake and he really looked agitated.

"What's going on? Lauren asked entering the room.

"I should be asking you that Karen. Where are we? Stephen asked.

"Stephen sweetie. We discussed this. I'm Lauren now", Lauren explained.

"You will always be Karen to me and you still haven't answered my question", Stephen noted.

"We're at my lab and I'm telling you Stephen, here they only know me as Dr. Lauren Lewis", Lauren explained.

"Your lab? How can you afford this Lauren? Stephen asked.

"I earned it. Believe me when I say I earned it", Lauren said with a bitter bite.

"Karen they can still get to us", Stephen said.

"What? Who the authorities? Lauren asked. They were the only they that she was aware of.

"Not just them Karen. Other people know", Stephen said rubbing his forehead.

"Who Stephen? I need to know who? Lauren asked as she started pacing a bit.

"Your old Professor, Karen he knows. He's the one that handed me over to Taft", Stephen answered.

"Which Professor? Lauren asked. She hadn't had any problems with any of them that she could remember.

"Professor Wright, Karen. He said you failed his class because you failed him", Stephen said.

"What? I passed his class", Lauren said. She was wondering why he said she failed and then it hit her. Or he hit on her and she didn't return his feelings or gross advances.

"You get it now don't you? Stephen asked. He didn't mind Lauren's love for women but he wasn't going to let this bastard get away with trying to punish him or her for her rejection.

"What does he want? He can't still want me", Lauren half laughed.

"He knows Lauren. We all know about this other world you live in now", Stephen said. He didn't care where she was living as long as she was safe and alive.

"What do you know Stephen? Tell me exactly what do you know? Lauren asked walking towards him. She wasn't going to bring him into the Fae world if he really didn't know about it.

"I know about the Fae Lauren and your servitude", Stephen explained.

"How? How do you know any of this? Lauren asked angrily.

"That wolf guy. He came looking for Isaac. He knew he would want to talk to you because of your medical background and your allegiance to the Succubus", Stephen explained.

"The wolf was Dyson. His name is..was Dyson", Lauren snapped making two fists. Being a Doctor she valued life. Being Lauren she was glad Dyson was dead.

"Right. He came to Taft and Taft talked the Fae up to Professor Wright. Once this Dyson guy mentioned your name, Taft had someone trail you for awhile and once he got a good look at you, he knew you were really Karen", Stephen said remembering them mocking them about how they got Lauren but then she escaped.

"But how did they find you Stephen? Lauren asked. She was slowly putting it all together in her head. The secret missions that Dyson supposedly went on that the Ash wasn't aware of.

"Professor Wright said he was going to help me find work as a favor to me. He had me go and interview with Dr. Taft and the next thing I know. They are yanking pieces of my hair out and running DNA tests. When they found out I was a Beattie, they knew they had to come after you too", Stephen explained.

"What did they want with you? Lauren asked looking over his body to see if she could tell if they had altered him.

"They were going to use me as bait to lure you to Taft's but the wolf did all of their work for them by finding Isaac and leading him to your doorstep", Stephen explained.

"Ok. You said they know, who are they? William and Isaac are dead", Lauren said.

"Professor Wright. He's still alive Lauren. He was away on a trip when you guys rescued me and he's likely back at the compound", Stephen said. This was all tiring but he could rest once he knew he and his sister was safe from that bastard

"Taft's compound? Lauren asked. She knew they should have burned the place down. It already reeked of death.

"Yes and that's not all Karen. I mean Lauren", Stephen said.

"What else is there? Lauren asked. She had already started plotting to go back to the compound.

"The pipe bomb. I didn't set it off", Stephen said.

"What who did? Lauren asked.

"One of your classmates, she was jealous that you were going to be class Valedictorian. She told me she wanted to join our cause. One night we went out on a date. I had too much to drink and passed out. When I woke up, she had left with your pipe bomb", Stephen said.

"What happened to her? Lauren asked. She hadn't heard this version of his story before.

"She was going to frame us. When she went to the pipe line and threw in the pipe bomb. She was caught in the blast", Stephen explained.

"How do you know all of this? Lauren asked.

"They have it all on tape. They forged our records. That's why you thought I did it", Stephen said.

"Where had you been then? Lauren asked.

"When Sherry left that morning. I stayed in bed. Then they were showing the pipe line on the news. I knew you and I had to flee because we didn't have the money or any strings to pull. That's why I asked Nadia to get you out of there", Stephen explained.

Lauren thought back. He and Nadia had indeed come over in a panic and he was pushy about she and Nadia running away together.

"So that's why you told us to run? Had you been with Taft the whole time? Lauren asked.

"Yes and yes. At first they used me for the skills you taught me. Then the wolf showed up and I was their lab rat so to speak", Stephen explained.

"So Sherry blew up the pipe line. The authorities think we did it and the Taft's and Professor Wright wanted me huh? Lauren asked trying to put the final pieces together.

"Yes that's right. The only good news is she's dead but we still have this on our public records", Stephen said.

"I know someone that can fix our records and don't worry about Professor Wright", Lauren said.

"Where are you going? Stephen asked when he noticed Lauren was pissed off and gathering her things.

"Stay here. Eat what you want. Here take my phone and order what we don't have here", Lauren said handing him some cash.

"Lauren...", Stephen started.

"I'll be fine. Like I said I'm going to get Professor Wright", Lauren said making her way out of the door.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**_Dr. Lewis will go a bit dark in the next few chapters. Just warning those that don't care to read it._**

 ** _Lauren's penthouse_**

Kenzi came running when she heard things being thrown around from Lauren's. The door was wide open and Kenzi knew that wasn't normal. Slowly walking in she braced herself for the worst.

"Doc? Doc are you home? Kenzi screamed loud enough to be heard upstairs.

"I'll be right down Kenzi", Lauren replied.

Relieved, Kenzi flopped down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She noticed it was still on the same channel as the last time she was there. She laughed at how little Lauren watched TV. She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard Lauren coming down the stairs.

"Where. Are. You. Going? Kenzi asked looking Lauren over. The Doctor was dressed in military style gear.

"I have someone to see", Lauren said lacing up her boots.

Kenzi was shocked. "Who are you going to see like that and does Bo know about this?

"Kenzi...

"Soooo she doesn't know? Kenzi gasped. The Succubus seemed to be all things Lauren lately and if she wasn't aware of this, then there must have been a falling out between them or Lauren didn't tell her about whatever the hell it was.

"Kenzi I can take care of myself", Lauren said softly standing to her feet.

"She can't lose you again Doc...I can't lose you again", Kenzi warned.

"I will be fine Kenzi", Lauren smiled warmly.

Lauren knew this was going to be a long day but she didn't care. She needed to get to the Professor and see what he has on them. She kicked herself for not investigating the compound to make sure there was nothing left behind. Only an animal would want to stay in a building that stunk of death and housed blood splattered walls. She shook in her skin.

 _"Karen I need to speak with you after class", Professor Wright said._

 _"About? Karen said walking up to his desk._

 _"You are on the verge of failing my class. We need to see what you are willing to do to fix that", Professor Wright replied._

 _"I am nowhere near failing this class. I have handed in my assignments weeks in advance", Karen said. This was bullshit. This class was a walk in the park. So how was she suddenly in danger of failing?_

 _Karen sat through his boring lecture. She didn't even know why she didn't just skip this class and headed to the lab to do some work to do or anywhere else but there. She noticed he was talking very slowly like he was trying to prolong the hour and a half session. She pulled big gulps of coffee from her cup and shook her head along with her classmate sitting next to her._

 _"You know he's doing this on purpose. Like we don't have more important places to be", Michelle said._

 _"Yeah. The bastard knows this is just shit he's spouting out now", Karen said._

 _"We don't have to stay we could just get up and walk out. You handed your assignments in the same day I did", Michelle said._

 _"He said he has something to talk to me about after class", Karen said taking another sip._

 _"I'm sure he does", Michelle said with a disgusted tone._

 _The man was horrible. He looked like a science project gone wrong. Nothing about him was at all attractive. He looked like he was older than the buildings spread out through the campus._

 _"Do you need me to stick around? Michelle asked._

 _"No I will be fine. Thank you though", Lauren said smiling at the gesture._

 _"Just say the word and I got you girl", Michelle said eyeing the dirty Professor._

 _What was the dirty bastard up to now? Michelle wondered internally. None of his students ever liked him. Or at least none that she knew of. She and Lauren were always on top of their game as far as assignments went._

 _Lauren smiled internally. Michelle could always make her smile. She was a beautiful woman. She and Lauren were in several classes together. Once they discovered that, they would often exchange notes or study together when their schedules permitted them to._

 _Michelle was a native of Brooklyn, New York. She won a scholarship to Yale finishing high school with a 4.0 grade point average. She was very personable and nice. After a half semester she and Lauren became roommates. Michelle had a bf who was on the verge of graduating. He was an Engineering & Applied Science major. They all had hung out when they could and Brian would often come to Lauren's aide when some freak tried to manhandle her._

 _"Well it's finally over and are you sure you don't need me to stay Karen? Michelle asked._

 _"I will be fine. I'll call you if I need you ok? Karen said._

 _"You do that. You know Brian will role up on that little, sniveling bitch if he has to", Michelle laughed._

 _Karen laughed too. She never thought the three of them would become so close. Michelle and Brian spoke their minds so easily and Karen was quiet and reserved. They all had gone out to dinner a few times and Lauren had been invited over to Brian's apartment to have dinner with the couple._

 _"Ms. Beattie if you are ready to talk now", Professor Wright said tiredly._

 _"With all due respect sir there is nothing we have to talk about. I am passing this class and you know it", Karen spat. He wasn't going to bully her._

 _"On the contrary Ms. Beattie. I will fail you if you fail me", Professor Wright said._

 _"What exactly are you asking of me? Karen seethed._

 _"You're a bright beatiful woman. Figure it out", Professor Wright smiled widely._

 _"If you think I will lower myself and sleep with you for a lousy grade, you are mistaken asshole", Karen spat. What a bastard he was._

 _"You will do everything I say", Professor Wright said as he reached for one of Karen's breasts._

 _"Got you asshole", Michelle said snapping a picture._

 _"Yeah. You will do everything I say and pass me", Karen laughed pointing towards Michelle._

 _"I will flunk you both", Mr. Wright professed._

 _"Oh baby don't try me. I am already planning on sending this to every student in your class. Try it and I will make sure it is sent to the University officials too", Michelle laughed. Little slick willy wasn't so slick._

 _"Get out! Professor Wright screamed._

 _Karen and Michelle both walked out laughing and Karen became serious once they were outside._

 _"I told you I didn't need your help but damn girl I'm glad you didn't listen to me", Karen said._

"Doc, Doc wake up and tell me where you are going", Kenzi said.

"I will be fine Kenzi. I promise", Lauren said.

"Uhh that's not telling me where you are going", Kenzi said.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of that's all Kenzi", Lauren said gathering the rest of her gear.

"You look like you're about to go off to war and I have seen your discharge papers Doc", Kenzi said remembering the night she and Lauren talked about Afghanistan.

"You could say that", Lauren half laughed.

"Ok Lauren since you won't tell me where you are going then I am going too", Kenzi said standing to her feet.

"No Kenzi. Stay here or go home but do not follow me", Lauren insisted. She appreciated the gesture she just didn't want Kenzi to be in danger or see where she was going and why.

"Well then at least tell Bo where you are going", Kenzi suggested.

"Bo? Lauren half smiled again.

"Lauren...", Kenzi started.

"I have to do this Kenzi, for me. By myself", Lauren said.

"But you know she will be all kinds of Kool-Aid pissed off if you don't tell her or keep it from her", Kenzi said.

"Bo? Where was Bo when Massimo attacked me? Where was Bo when I was doing all of that shit trying to take down Evony and for who? For Bo! Lauren snapped.

"Look Lauren I know Bo wasn't there for you. Hell she bailed on all of us but you're not just dealing with Bo remember? Her Succubus cares too", Kenzi said softly.

"I know Kenzi. I know that. But I need to do this on my own. This is my problem", Lauren said making her way towards the door.

"Lauren...she will be devastated if anything else happens to you. I don't think anyone could control the Succubus then", Kenzi said worriedly.

"I will be back before she even knows I've gone. Lock up when you leave please", Lauren said closing the door behind her.

Kenzi was worried. She wasn't so much worried about Lauren. She was worried about the Succubus. The girl was all about Lauren and any hint of danger could rattle the Succubus beyond return. Lauren needs to come back. If she doesn't, Kenzi didn't know what would become of any of them. Since they had both returned from Valhalla, the Succubus has been in control and didn't seem ready to let Bo take over. Bo was something Kenzi could reach. But a hot Succubus was someone only Lauren could reach and if she couldn't reach her, they were all as good as dead, if the Doc died again.

So she did the only thing she could think to do. Pulling out her phone she called the Dal.

 ** _The Dal_**

The Succubus and Aife had been meeting about her new status. The Fae was down to one leader and Aife was her name. The last of the Elders had finally cleared out and Trick had retired to his lair. Neither woman trusted that he wasn't up to something. Trick was always up to something. Plotting to turn somebody's life upside down even if they didn't deserve it.

"How did you pull this off so fast? The Succubus asked.

"They don't want to fuck with me. I know of all of the skeletons they have in their respective closets so to speak", Aife laughed.

"And if something happens to you again? The Succubus asked.

"You will be crowned the new leader. We don't have that light and dark shit anymore", Aife said pouring them another glass of wine.

"I need to feed", The Succubus said.

"Yes I'm sure dealing with that little bastard downstairs took a lot out of you", Aife laughed. It wasn't funny that the Succubus was low on energy. It was funny watching her literally and single-handedly hold Trick up in the air like he was just a stranger on the street. Absolute control of the Blood King. When Aife wrote in her blood, this is what she was looking forward to. To remove him of what powers and influence he held over the Fae. She was their only daughter and rightful heir. Not some dog in wolfs clothing.

The Succubus had made her way outside and had a stranger in her grip when her phone started to ring. She continued with her feed, as to not have to wait for another passerby.

Once she got her fill she pushed redial on her phone. "Hey Kenzi".

"Where are you? Kenzi asked.

"Well hello to you too", The Succubus laughed.

"I'm totes serious. Where are you? I called the Dal and Aife said you had gone to feed", Kenzi said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I was about to do that when you called", The Succubus explained.

"Did you get enough? Kenzi asked.

"Yes I believe so why? The Succubus asked.

"Because you my dear need to get over here", Kenzi said.

"Why what's wrong? The Succubus asked worriedly.

"Doctor GI Jane just walked out of here and looked like she was off to war", Kenzi explained.

"What? Where was she going? The Succubus asked as she started to pace back and forth.

"She wouldn't tell me. I told her to call you but she said she didn't need help and honestly I don't think she wants to deal with Bo", Kenzi said.

"Bo? What the hell does Bo have to do with this? The Succubus asked.

 ** _Bo: Yeah what did I do now?_**

 **The Succubus: Shut up and let me find out.**

"I mentioned Bo and she all but snapped into pieces", Kenzi said.

"What else did she say Kenzi? The Succubus asked.

"That's just it. She didn't say a hell of a whole lot. She just put on her military gear and left", Kenzi said.

"I need to call her brother", The Succubus said.

"Wait. What? A brother? Kenzi asked curiously.

"It's a long story but yes she has a brother. Maybe he knows what she's up to", The Succubus said.

"Well I'm staying here in case she comes back. I tried calling her and it went to voicemail", Kenzi said starting to pace herself. _A brother? A genius like Lauren?_

"Damn then I won't waste time calling him since I know where he is", The Succubus said walking toward the Camaro.

"Not gonna lie. I almost didn't call you especially since Lauren said she could take care of herself but I have never seen her like this", Kenzi said. It was true. Lauren wasn't cold but she wasn't all that soft with Kenzi either.

 _ **The Succubus: Damn you.**_

 _ **Bo: Hey! We don't even know what this has to do with me.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It's obvious, she's still mad at you!**_

 _ **Bo: Hello! I tried talking to her and then you took over again.**_

 _ **The Succubus: She's been in danger almost daily, what could you have done?**_

 _ **Bo: That's not fair.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It wasn't fair to flaunt Rainer in front of the woman you supposedly loved.**_

 _ **Bo: She just didn't understand about me and Rainer.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Girl even I didn't understand that and you didn't want her to understand. You didn't even try and talk to her about it.**_

 _ **Bo: She was with Evony!**_

 _ **The Succubus: Let me think of the last time we were scared to storm the Dark Fae compound.**_

 _ **Bo: Ok. You made your point.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Damn it. I need to talk to Lauren. How the hell am I going to do that with your face?**_

 _ **Bo: The big bad Succubus is scared of Dr. Lewis.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Shut up I didn't say that. I said how can I talk to her if she's mad at you.**_

 _ **Bo: Well we don't know that she's necessarily mad at me. Only that she doesn't want to see me.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Standing here isn't getting neither of us anywhere so we're going.**_

 _ **Bo: Then go.**_

 _ **Inside.**_

"Where is Isabeau? Trick asked coming up the stairs.

"She left. She had stuff to do", Aife said.

"Aife why are you still here? Trick asked.

"I'm having some drinks", Aife laughed.

"I mean why are you still in the colony? You've made a mess of everything", Trick said.

"No I've cleaned up a lot of old shit. Old ways", Aife said pouring another glass.

"How much have you had? Trick asked noticing the nearly empty bottle.

"Once I finish this, it will be my second bottle", Aife said.

"What are you planning on doing with Bo? Trick asked. Aife had showed up like a brand new mother and he wasn't sure she was fit to be a parent yet.

"I'm going to help her learn how to be a Succubus. She will learn a hell of lot more about the Fae life than you ever tried to teach me", Aife said. She wished Bo could have met Isabeau but knew she looked like her grandmother, so she named her after her.

"What Aife? Just tell me what? Trick asked tiredly.

"Well well look at the king of secrets getting mad he doesn't know everything that somebody else knows", Aife laughed. This was rich. Trick never told anyone anything directly. You had to find out on your own or wait for his secrets and lies to be exposed.

"Bo is mine too. My blood that is", Trick said angrily.

"She was yours. But she was mine first. Don't forget that old man", Aife said.

"She could be in danger and I need to keep an eye on her", Trick said.

"I will keep an eye on her. You stay the hell away from her since you have done nothing but lie to her", Aife said.

"And that mama Succubus is why I'm here", Kenzi said approaching the two.

"Kenzi? What's wrong? Aife asked.

"Come with me and I will tell you", Kenzi said wanting to get away from Trick's prying eyes and ears.

Aife hurried after Kenzi. She hadn't known her long but was able to pick up on when she wasn't talking just to be talking and the girl could babble on with the best of them.

Kenzi and Aife walked out to Kenzi's brand new Mustang, courtesy of Aife, and climbed in. She laughed remembering how Aife used her Succubus powers saying she didn't have enough money to pay for the car. Where had this Succubus been all of Kenzi's young life?

"Lauren took off and I mean took off. She was dressed in her camouflage clothes and wouldn't tell me where she was going", Kenzi explained.

"And Isabeau? She doesn't know does she? Aife asked.

"No but she said she was going to see Lauren's brother and I think he's at Lauren's lab. We can't get a hold of Lauren because her phone goes straight to voicemail", Kenzi said grabbing her keys to put in the ignition.

"Then let's get there quickly. We can call Isabeau along the way", Aife said buckling her seat belt.

 _ **Taft's old compound**_

Lauren walked in and immediately twisted her nose at the smell. Death. It reeked of cruel and unusual death. She wasn't shocked that she could walk in so easily. Professor Wright was a lazy bastard but he wasn't a coward.

She walked towards the last office near where she found Steven and poked her head in. Somebody had been there recently as there was a half eaten sandwich on the desk. Lauren walked back into the hall.

"So what's this about? Those pictures or that your bastard son was dishonorably discharged for basically being an idiot? Lauren yelled tauntingly.

Lauren walked down the hall again and stopped when all lights but one went out. She recognized it. It was Taft's old office. Slowly she walked towards it.

 _ **Lauren's lab.**_

The Succubus wasted no time in going to Stephen's room. She knew it was getting late but she didn't care. What the hell was going on and why did Lauren suddenly disappear? She knocked on the glass door watching him sleep. When that didn't work she banged on the glass as hard as she could short of breaking it.

Stephen sat up as best as he could. The swirling blue eyes of the Succubus had him on edge. He nodded for her to enter and she did just that.

"Where is she? The Succubus asked softly.

"Bo right? Stephen asked as he shifted in the bed.

The Succubus nodded and he continued.

"What do you know about Lauren? Stephen asked.

"Enough to know I would never want her in danger", The Succubus answered.

"And her past? Stephen asked. He wasn't going to give what Lauren hadn't told Bo yet.

"I know she used to go by Karen Beattie. We haven't had the opportunity to talk about the rest", The Succubus admitted.

"I see. Well I can tell you that Karen went to take care of a piece of her past", Stephen admitted. The Succubus seemed nice. Nicer than most of the Fae he had been subjected to over the years since he was taken captive.

"What piece? I'm not trying to be pushy but Kenzi said she's in her military gear, so it has to be bad or dangerous", The Succubus said softly but anxiously.

"Her military gear? Oh boy this is bad", Stephen said.

"It's ok. You can tell me", The Succubus said.

"Karen had an old Professor from her days at Yale that tried to make her do something that she didn't want to do and she and a classmate had these movements on tape", Stephen explained.

"Why isn't she answering her phone? The Succubus asked.

"She left it with me", Stephen said showing the Succubus Lauren's phone.

"Where? The Succubus asked gritting her teeth.

"At Taft's old compound", Stephen said.

 _ **Bo: Mine**_

 _ **The Succubus: Ours.**_

"Stephen stay here and only answer that phone if you see my name on the caller ID ok? The Succubus asked warmly. Stephen was likely the only family left Lauren had besides the Succubus.

When Stephen nodded his head, the Succubus went around to make sure the lab was secure while she and Lauren would be gone. When she was satisfied that nobody could get in, she headed towards she car and sped away.

 ** _Kenzi and Aife_**

"Bo said she's already been to Stephen and she's headed for Taft's compound", Kenzi said reading a text she had just received from the Succubus.

"Good enough for me", Aife said getting herself ready to go.

"You're going there aren't you? Kenz asked. Two pissed of Succubus' would be a lot to see and handle.

"I don't know what they are walking into but I don't care, this is my territory now and nobody is doing dirt that I don't know about", Aife said.

"Let's go mama Succubus", Kenzi said pulling Geraldine from the back seat.

"Hit it", Aife said watching Kenzi start the Mustang.

 _ **Taft's compound.**_

"Karen Beattie. Long time no see", Professor Wright laughed.

"Where are these tapes you have regarding me and my brother? The Doctor asked. She didn't want to be there any longer than she had to be.

"Do you take me for a fool? I won't just hand those over to you", The Professor laughed. She was his smartest student but she never learned her lesson about how things worked back then. How they would work now if she wanted the recordings.

"I don't have time for your shit you bastard. Now where are these tapes. Hand them over if you know what's good for you", Lauren snapped. She was sick to her stomach just looking at him. The years had never been kind to him.

"I think you will make time. I think it's wonderful you have come to visit me", Professor Wright said.

"What do you want? Lauren asked. She could have killed him already but wanted to make sure she knew where the tapes were first.

"You know what I want and you're going to be cooperative this time yes? The Professor laughed.

Lauren laughed this guy had balls. Balls that she didn't want. Never wanted. No wonder he never married. He kept going after the wrong women. Michelle had written her before she left for Afghanistan and said he had been caught with a 19 year old student in his office.

"That would be a no again and I will give you one more chance to tell me where these tapes are before I burn you and this building to the ground", Lauren said coldly.

"Your threats no longer work on me Karen. We're not at Yale anymore genius", Professor Wright snapped back.

Professor Wright studied Lauren for a moment. She looked deep in thought so he thought she was finally about to bend to his will but found himself bending over in pain. His left leg had been broken below the knee.

"You were saying? Lauren laughed viciously outloud.

"What...what did you to do me? Professor Wright asked.

"Tsk tsk. Tell me where the tapes are and I might heal you", Lauren laughed.

"Heal me? What are you one of those Fae freaks? Professor Wright asked wincing in pain.

"Lets just say my Doctor skills are far advanced and I will let you say where those tapes are", Lauren said as she slowly started stalking him.

"I will never give you those", Professor Wright tried to laugh but struggled.

"Fine then I will burn this place down with you and the death scents", Lauren said walking towards the door.

"If you so much as strike a match. Your precious brother is dead! Professor Wright screamed through the pain.

Lauren stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes. She remembered her childhood. She remembered their teen life. She remembered her brother encouraging her to go to college in spite of all the odds stacked against her. She took a few deep breaths, turned and opened her eyes. When the Professor looked up, he looked as white as the painted walls.

In one swift movement the Doctor had him pinned to the wall. She took one hand and pulled is leg up as far as the bones would allow. Pinning it backwards she thought about putting his foot in his mouth but decided against it as she was almost laughing at him screaming in agony.

"Tell me. What did you just say about my brother? Lauren asked.

"You bitch. You and your brother are doomed", The Professor mumbled.

Lauren pulled him from the wall and slammed him back into it again. Lifting her right hand she pressed it into his forehead. "Where are the tapes? She asked again.

"In...in the bottom desk drawer", The Professor winced. He thought he had this planned out so perfectly. Stephen was his for a long time and he knew Karen would come for him once she found out.

The Doctor's eyes now Cyan, lit up. She didn't feel like he was telling her the truth. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them they were flashing between blue and green. "Tell me again", She bristled.

"The rest are in a vault down the hall", The Professor said.

"Is there a code? Lauren asked.

"No. I was just in there earlier", The Professor said.

"That had better be all of them", Lauren said.

"Could be. Could be not", The Professor laughed.

"You're a vicious bastard. Do I need to break your other leg? Lauren laughed.

"First do no harm Doctor", The Professor said.

"We passed that moment the minute you threatened Stephen", Lauren said twisting his left leg towards his right leg.

"Tsk tsk. Broke your oath so easily huh? I wonder what your patients will think of that? The Professor laughed.

"You've heard of the Fae. They are most of my patients. Maybe I should tell them how you worked with Taft to take them down. See how long you last then", Lauren laughed.

"That Succubus bitch? She's a whore", The Professor.

"Did she turn you down too? Lauren laughed.

"It seemed she turned you down too. For Rainer right? The Professor laughed.

Not exactly accurate but that hurt and Lauren wasn't about to show it. She simply let him go. Walking over to the desk to look for the tapes. She then threw them into the fireplace and burned them. Taft did think of everything by putting a fireplace in every room.

"You're not going anywhere any time soon, so I'll be right back", Lauren said.

"Before you go Doctor tell me how are Mr. and Mrs. Beattie? Did they die from the poisons I injected them with? Professor Wright laughed.

That was it. Lauren closed the door and turned back to the Professor. She immediately ran to him lifting him from the floor and planted him on the nearest table.

"Where are they? Lauren asked in a tone even she didn't realize.

When the Professor only laughed. She put a hand on his chest and waited. When he started to scream. She asked again.

"They only have a matter of days so you will never make it in time", Professor Wright laughed and screamed again when Lauren lowered her hand to his left eye and it started to burn.

"Now you want to tell me? Lauren laughed. Watching him rotate his only free hand from his chest to his eye.

"I won't tell you anything else you bitch", The Professor screamed. Maybe he should have left well enough alone.

"Okie dokie. Don't move", The Doctor advised. She walked half way across the room and turned. She pointed to him with one hand and shot a small ball of fire at him. When he screamed, she smiled.

"Lauren!? The Succubus screamed kicking the door in.

The Doctor's head snapped towards the door. Cyan eyes flashing.

"Lauren what are you doing? What are you? The Succubus asked.

"Ahhh the Succubus. Welcome to our little party", Lauren snickered raising the other hand sending another ball of fire towards the Professor.

TBC

The Succubus tries to bring her Doctor back.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Just a note. Lauren is a bit dark in this chapter for those that don't care to read her like that._**

 _ **Dr. Lewis and the Succubus**_

"Lauren? What are you doing? The Succubus asked from across the room.

"I'm getting answers", Dr. Lewis said snapping her head towards the Succubus with her Cyan eyes flashing.

The Succubus stood still. She cringed when she heard Professor Wright's screams. Lauren had been burning him on every inch of his body, healed him and then started it all over again. He looked like he'd been cooked on a hot grill. She couldn't help but turn her head at times.

"Lauren he's dead", The Succubus said softly.

"So he is. Let me rectify that", Dr. Lewis said.

The Succubus was stunned at what she saw next. Dr. Lewis had brought him back to life and started his pain all over again. She watched her take his arm and blow fire at it. Once it turned to bones she went back over every inch of his body.

"Are you ready to talk now? Dr. Lewis asked the Professor.

"This is nothing Beattie", Professor Wright mumbled.

"Ok then. I will take that as a no", Dr. Lewis said healing him again and standing him up.

 ** _Kenzi and Aife._**

Kenzi slammed on the brake and watched as Aife straightened her hair. She was going 70 miles an hour and had ran every red light along the way. But she wanted to get a front row seat to whatever was going on inside.

"It looks the same but of course I've never been here when it was dark", Kenzi said noticing all the lights were out.

"I ain't scared of no ghost, let's go in", Aife said opening the passenger door. She could have called for backup but with the Succubus already on the scene she had more than enough weapons.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Where is the Blood King? Blackthorn screamed as he limped in.

"Shhh keep it down", Trick screamed back as he ran up the stairs.

"I don't care who hears me Fitzpatrick. You need to go and get your Succubus under control", Blackthorn said coolly.

"Bo? What has she done? Trick asked. He was worried something bad was going to happen where Bo was concerned.

"No Aife. She has gone too far. The rest of the Elders made her the leader of all Fae and we both know how she did it", Blackthorn explained.

"That's not something I can take away from her or write her to stop doing", Trick admitted. Even the first Isabeau could use her powers and influence him.

"Make her step down. We can't have someone that unstable running the Fae. It would be a disaster", Blackthorn said taking a seat at the bar while Trick poured him a drink.

"Aife will not do that. She has always wanted and craved power" Trick said.

"But she would have inherited more in the event of your death", Blackthorn said knocking his drink back and handing Trick the glass for more.

"My powers combined with Isabeau's makes her damn near unstoppable. She won't react too kindly to any interference on my part", Trick said.

"So you're just going to allow her to run rampant? Blackthorn asked. He was pissed off. All those years he had influence was now gone in a matter of days.

"I am more concerned with Isabeau", Trick said shaking his head. With an out of control Aife and Succubus out there, the colony would never be the same.

"So open your veins and fix it Blood King", Blackthorn said harshly.

"I cannot do that. You know when I do there is always a heavier price to pay. I won't", Trick said.

"Then we are all doomed and everyone will know it was because the Blood King played favorites over what was right for the Fae. I've had enough of this place", Blackthorn said angrily and slammed his glass down on the counter.

"Don't go after them Blackthorn", Trick screamed as the Elder walked away.

Trick was tired. He had no clue what to do about Aife or the younger Succubus. He often wished Isabeau was alive to talk to them because they both weren't listening to his advice.

 ** _Kenzi and Aife_**

"This place is big. Where could they be? Kenzi asked.

"I'm not sure, the screaming stopped before we could pinpoint where they were. I'm assuming that was Isabeau kicking somebody's ass", Aife laughed.

"Bo said Stephen had Lauren's phone and she's not aswering hers, so they both must be busy", Kenz said walking down another hall.

"I'm hundreds of years old and this place stinks", Aife said holding her nose.

"Dr. Death killed a lot of Fae so I'm sure he killed some of them here", Kenzi said trying not to focus on the smell.

"Let's keep going. You did say there was another floor we haven't covered yet", Aife said.

 _ **The Succubus' Pov**_

We were lost Bo and I. We had no idea Lauren would ..could be this way. She was literally a mad scientist. I understood it but Bo was still lost. The girl was always a bit slower than I am. But she had heart and that's what we were really dealing with. A brokenhearted Lauren. Broken from her family for all of those years. Broken from years of being enslaved to the Light Fae. Broken from being last place in Bo's life. I shook my head wondering why I allowed it to get that far. Bo was a liar and we both knew it. She didn't love anyone but Lauren. When she first slept with Rainer I thought about draining the bastard just to be rid of him but he was Bo's choice. So I allowed her to enjoy him because a penis that little is no match for a Succubus.

Bo had taken so many lovers over the years but the first time Lauren's lips touched ours, I was taken with the Doctor. I remember when Bo came to her senses and was finally ready to commit to a relationship with Lauren. I drained the guy on the way to Lauren's so I would be amped for an all night session. Unbeknownst to the Fae. Lauren was enough for me then and I am sure she's enough for me now. Back then Bo allowed me out and my hunger was satisfied so many times that night.

But Bo was young. She didn't know our powers. She didn't know what love is. I am not knocking her because she gave me many meals over the years. It was unfortunate that so many died because she didn't know how to turn the flow off. Then we met the Doctor. The Doctor. From then on Bo was able to control how often she fed. Dr. Lewis would go on to create a serum that was an appetizer and she was the main dish.

Then Bo allowed that dumb dog to convince her to help him solve cases. Hello!? He was a Detective. There must have been some idiots at that precinct that thought somebody that can't solve a case should be promoted to something more than a K-9. Because that's what he was. As Kenzi so aptly told him once.

Bo should have said "No Dyson, I have plans with Lauren find some other gopher in your department. To add insult to injury, she was paid far less than he was.

 ** _Bo: You know I can hear you right?_**

 ** _The Succubus: Well duh I was trying to wake your ass up and see the damage you've done to our Dr._**

 ** _Bo: I didn't know she was this angry. I thought..._**

 ** _The Succubus: You thought throwing your other lovers in her face was a good revenge tactic._**

 ** _Bo: What? I didn't throw anyone in her face._**

 ** _The Succubus: Try this shit on somebody else. I have your body remember? I was there when you grabbed Rainer's hand looking directly at her. You did that on purpose._**

 ** _Bo: She didn't understand about Rainer. None of them did._**

 ** _The Succubus: Well then make me understand because we need to get her back before we lose her for good._**

 ** _Bo: I didn't remember who I was. Everybody lied to me. Even Lauren. I knew she still loved me and she lied about it to my face._**

 ** _The Succubus: First of all stop with the I didn't remember pity party. We both know that ain't true. Second of all, if you knew she lied, why did you leave her?_**

 ** _Bo: I thought she got away._**

 ** _The Succubus: No that blonde Valkyrie bitch looked tasty to you and you had to have her. Luckily I was able to stop it at only kissing._**

 ** _Bo: Why don't you like Tamsin?_**

 _ **The Succubus: This is not about me but since you asked, she's a bitch. She convinced Lauren to break up with us... you.**_

 _ **Bo: How did you know that?**_

 _ **The Succubus: Because I could smell her stank perfume all over Lauren's apartment the day she asked for a break. I could smell Lauren's perfume on her when she hugged you that same day pulling some of our hair out.**_

 _ **Bo: That doesn't prove anything.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Geez we are going to lose this woman. Why would Tamsin need to be at Lauren's? She was working on your teen case. That bitch was nowhwere to be found that day.**_

 _ **Bo: She was Dyson's partner.**_

 _ **The Succubus: See what you just said? Why would he need a partner? He already had you jumping up and ready to go whenever he needed you. Lauren needed you but you were on a power trip. So what if you passed your Dawning. It's not like that was the first time you felt my power. Does the Lich ring a bell?**_

 _ **Bo: She wasn't answering any of my texts. I thought she was done.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Yes. Send her a text. That shows commitment as opposed to going over there and seeing for yourself how she was. Oh and before you have another Dyson fit, I could smell her on him before he showed up as your hand.**_

 _ **Bo: Now what are you talking about?**_

 _ **The Succubus: They didn't want you with her. They wanted you for themselves. Dyson must have gone by to see her before the Yawning.**_

 _ **Bo: The Dawning.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It was the Yawning because I was quite bored playing with Dyson in Pleasantville. But Lauren hot damn! She was hot as a Policewoman. Nobody was there, we could have taken her right on Dyson's desk.**_

 _ **Bo: That wasn't Dyson's desk.**_

 _ **The Succubus: He was a doctor, she was a Cop. not too hard to figure it out.**_

 _ **Bo: What does it matter? He's dead.**_

 _ **The Succubus: It matters because you still have other willing lovers.**_

 _ **Bo: I don't want them.**_

 _ **The Succubus: Are you sure this time because there is still the Valkyrice for you to flaunt in her face and in case you haven't noticed. She's gorgeous! She could have anyone she wants and someone that appreciates her genius mind.**_

 _ **Bo: I appreciate all of Lauren**_

 _ **The Succubus: Yeah. But I've**_ **_had enough of this. It's time to focus on Lauren._**

Dr. Lewis had walked out with Professor Wright. But the Succubus still knew where she was headed. She followed closely behind while she was in her head. They were nearing a room she had never seen before but if Lauren knew it about it, it must be another lab.

"Ahhh here we are! Dr. Lewis announced.

"A pool? You brought me to a pool? Professor Wright laughed. Little did the idiot Dr. know, he was an avid swimmer.

"I know you like to swim so have it", Dr. Lewis winked.

Professor Wright didn't know what she was up to but he could not resist flaunting his prowess in front of them. Men were always superior to ladies after all.

The Dr. and the Succubus watched him walk over to the diving board. Just as he was was in the middle of his dive he found himself being slammed hard into the diving board. He screamed in pain as the rest of him fell into the water.

"What was that? The Succubus asked. She thought he really was going to dive in.

"That's two broken legs. Am I right Professor Wright? Dr. Lewis laughed.

"Lauren! The Succubus said.

"You bitch. You set me up", Professor Wright moaned. He wished she would have just let him die. This dying and coming back to life was brutal. He never knew such a tiny girl could cause him so much pain.

"Now there is no need for language like that. I am sure you did a lot worse to my brother", Dr. Lewis laughed as she circled the pool.

"Lauren..."The Succubus whispered just as the Doctor passed in front of her.

"Don't worry Succubus. It's almost over", Dr. Lewis winked.

The Succubus stared at the pool. The water was old and disgusting. She wondered what kinds of hell Taft caused there.

"Ready to talk now? Dr. Lewis asked the Professor. She cringed at how and what he did to Stephen. She saw the permanent scarring on his arms, legs and back. She knew as a Doctor he would be fine but as a sister, she couldn't get over the images.

"I can last as long as you can", Professor Wright said as she clung to the side of the pool.

"I'm so glad you said that. Now don't go anywhere", Dr. Lewis said walking towards another door.

"Buddy if you want to live you better talk", The Succubus said.

"You bitch. Can't you stop her? The all mighty unaligned Succubus is scared of a Doctor? Professor Wright snapped.

"I was feeling sorry for you but since you called me a nasty name and I know someone that was tortured you deserve whatever you get", The Succubus said with her eyes flashing blue. They turned brown again when the Doctor came out of the other room rolling a tank on a cart.

"I will ask you one last time Wright", Dr. Lewis said rolling the cart towards the pool.

"Lauren...", The Succubus started.

"Which is it Wright? Yes or no", Dr. Lewis said raising her hand to stop the Succubus from interrupting her.

"Fuck you bitch", Professor Wright screamed as he saw what she had.

"Such language. In you go little guy", Dr. Lewis laughed launching the Basilisk into the pool.

"Uh Lauren. I thought you said that thing was on life support. We even pulled the plug", The Succubus gasped.

"Taft somehow brought him back to life and was keeping him as a pet", Dr. Lewis explained.

"Did...did he threaten to do this to you? The Succubus asked angrily pointing towards the pool. When the Doctor glanced at her, she had her answer. _Bastard._

"What is that thing? Professor Wright asked as he tried to use his arms to lift himself out of the pool.

"It's a Basilisk. An Underfae. His skin is poisonous. All he need do is rub up against you. Are you still a good swimmer? Dr. Lewis laughed.

"Lauren how can he swim like that? Without his legs? The Succubus asked.

"Backstroke? Dr. Lewis laughed. Soft and meek Lauren was gone and maybe forever. She walked out of the room after remembering something she forgot.

The Succubus shook her head. This was going to take some work. Was this the Lauren she had now? Had she been beaten down so badly this was the only way she knew back up? She walked over to Professor Wright. "Tell me what she needs to know", She said sending a strong pulse into his arm.

"Good boy", The Succubus said grabbing his head and rapidly pulling his Chi and pulled him from the pool. She watched the Basilisk swim back in the other direction.

"What did you do? Dr. Lewis screamed taking in the scene in front of her.

"You wanted him dead right? You're not a killer Lauren. I did it for you", The Succubus confessed.

"I wasn't going to kill him and not have a way to bring him back. And I needed to know where my parents are", Dr. Lewis said angrily stepping towards the Succubus.

"Ladies. Ladies what's going on? Aife asked stepping in behind Lauren.

"That bastard knows where my parents are. He said they are dying and only have a matter of days. Before I could find out where they are your Succubus took his life", Dr. Lewis rattled off.

"Sweetie we can always bring him back", Aife laughed walking towards the Professor's body.

"There's no need. I think I got what Lauren needs", The Succubus said softly.

"What the hell is that in the water? Kenzi asked.

"Remember when you ate the foot soup? The Succubus asked.

"Shitballs that shit was nasty. I can still taste it", Kenzi said backing far away.

"So are we reviving him or not? Aife asked turning towards Dr. Lewis and the Succubus.

"No", Dr. Lewis said kicking Professor Wright back in the pool with her feet.

"Lauren..", The Succubus said softly. But the Doctor wouldn't look at her.

"I can take care of myself", Dr. Lewis said.

"Lauren I...", The Succubus started watching Lauren set something down.

"Run! Dr. Lewis screamed.

With that the four ladies ran out. Lauren was the last out not wanting to leave anyone behind.

Ten minutes passed and both cars were already down the road when they heard the explosion. Dr. Lewis rode with Kenzi with the Succubus' following behind them.

"She loves you, you know", Kenzi said handing the Doctor a bottle of water.

"Who? Bo? The Succubus? Which one are you talking about Kenzi? Lauren asked softly. She wasn't going to hang their problems on Kenzi's shoulders.

"Both of them. I know Bo put us both through hell but she does love you and the Succubus has thought of nothing but you, so both", Kenzi answered softly. She owed Lauren a lot and she hadn't forgotten about her sacrifice.

"I can take care of myself, she..they need to learn that", Lauren said.

"Well we can all see that. I'm just saying don't forget they love you", Kenzi said. After Hale died Kenzi had nothing like she saw between the Succubus and Lauren recently. It was kind of adorable and inspiring.

"Well they have seem to forgotten that they left all of us for Rainer. We died Kenzi and she didn't even know it. Didn't even feel it", Lauren sighed.

"Yes she was with Rainer when I told her about you and it didn't take two seconds before the Succubus took over. I even saw them talking to themselves. That was new and all kinds of weird", Kenzi said adjusting the stick shift.

Lauren sighed and leaned back on the headrest. She didn't know or particularly trust Bo much at the present time. All she had been dealing with was the Succubus and she did notice her being almost overly protective. But how could she trust that it wasn't Bo trying to do damage control? Not too many people could distinctively tell their voices apart. Although Lauren saw the Succubus surface first before the others. Well besides Kenzi seeing it in the elevator.

The ladies all preceded back home. The Succubus slowly walked behind Lauren following her inside. Not knowing what to say. She was already mad at Bo, so this was a mess even she didn't know if she could clean up. Kenzi and Aife went to their respective apartments while the Succubus continued to walk behind Dr. Lewis.

"Goodnight Kenzi", Lauren smiled warmly. She had appreciated their small talk. If nothing else to voice her opinions and get it out in the open with someone other than the Succubus. As another human in the Fae world Kenzi knew the pain of Bo turning her back on all of them.

"See you in the morning Doc", Kenzi said smiling and waving.

"So...he told you where they are huh? Lauren asked not yet turning to face the Succubus. She could feel her body heat, so she knew she was close.

"Yes they are close by", The Succubus said.

"How close? Lauren asked over her shoulder.

"They are in the building", The Succubus said.

"What? Here? Lauren asked finally turning around to face her.

"Yes they are in the basement", The Succubus said softly. She had felt the cold shivers of this impending conversation and it turned her stomach.

"I need to go and see them right now", Lauren said putting her boots back on.

"But Doctor that's not all", The Succubus said. She didn't want to alert the others but she could tell Lauren.

"What is it now? Lauren asked. How many things can go wrong so often?

"I think they've been dead Lauren. For days", The Succubus admitted tearfully.

Lauren rushed past her nearly knocking her down.

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Lauren's POV_**

When I was told my parents were in the basement, I froze for a second. How long had they been there? Was it true? Besides the authorities why would anyone want them? Much less want them dead? I couldn't think. The ride down in the elevator seemed like hours had passed. The Succubus was standing next to me holding my hand. We didn't say a word. I felt like nothing needed to be said because we didn't have proof that they were in fact my parents or even in the building.

The elevator dinged telling us we had arrived. I took a deep breath and nodded to the Succubus. I stepped forward out of the elevator only to be faced with another door. Taking a few deep breaths again, I opened the door. I could feel the Succubus' body heat behind me. She still hadn't said a word but what could she say at a time like this. As much as I think I couldn't find a thought.

We walked in and of course the lights were out. I flicked the light switch and I may as well have left them off. There they were. Elizabeth and Martin Beattie.

They were ghostly pale. The daughter in me couldn't move but the Doctor in me ran to them. I froze for a spell when I reached them. Who would I check first? I was never really close to my parents but I knew this was them. Mom had a beauty mark just above her lips. Dad has a tattoo of a motorcycle on his left arm. I remember he forbade Stephen from riding.

All I remembered after that was darkness...

 _ **The Succubus POV**_

Lauren passed out shortly after we arrived in the basement. The way she looked at them I could tell she knew it was really them. Besides her dad's left arm, she didn't touch them much at all. When I noticed she was about to faint, I ran to her and carried her to the empty cot near the far wall. Once I was satisfied that she was at least comfortable, I left the room for a minute.

"Mom. I need you to come to the basement right now", I said.

"Isabeau? What's wrong? She asked.

"I need you to come to the basement, there is something important that I have to do", I said.

"Ok I will be right down", Mom said hanging up the phone.

I needed to make sure Lauren was ok. So I checked her vitals like I had seen her do with so many of her patients over the years. She was a little cold so I took off my jacket and gently placed it over her.

About 10 minutes later mom arrived. I assumed she needed to get dressed and prepar for whatever she thought I was about to ask her to do.

"Isabeau? Who are they? Mom asked seeing the Beattie's laying across from Lauren.

"They are Lauren's parents", I said. Professor Wright explained to me how this happened. That bastard better be glad he's dead especially when I get a chance to explain it to Lauren. She will be furious, Stephen too.

"Are you sure they are her parents? Mom asked.

"Yes. I checked their drivers licenses", I said. They were much colder than Lauren was and I am no Doctor but their deaths seemed recent.

"What are you going to do? Mom asked. She was looking back and forth between the four of us. Being Fae death surely didn't bother her.

"I am going to bring them back", I said. I have long been well aware of my powers when I brought some of the Lich's henchmen and that bastard Dyson back. Ireally wanted to kill him again but at least he's gone now.

"What do you need me to do? Mom asked. She looked worried that this might fail. She knew they must be important for Lauren to be out of it and not treating them.

"Just be here in case something happens", I said walking over to open the windows.

Mom stood back and watched me. Please let this work, I whispered. I started to pull chi through the window. I wasn't going to kill anyone I just need enough to revive the Beatties. I will wake Lauren when I do. I know she needs rest, she hadn't gotten any serious sleep lately and I didn't want to wake her up just for her to experience the same horror that she did just a few minutes ago.

I think I have enough I finally told mom. I decided to do them the both at the same time so if one wakes up they won't attack me thinking I killed the other one.

Standing in front of their beds I reversed chi sucked them. I watched the swirls enter them. I watched them slowly stir and walked over to wake Lauren up. They would need her.

"Lauren. Wake up sweetie your patients need you", I said. I watched her grab her head, I didn't see a bruise so she must have thought she hit her head. But there was no wound for her to find.

Lauren stood up and walked over to them. I took mom outside and after I had arranged for the guards to take them to Lauren's lab with Stephen. I was escorted to mom's penthouse then came the darkness...

 _ **Bo**_

Here I am in mom's penthouse. It had been hours since mom brought me up here to rest. I know what's wrong. My Succubus completely drained herself reviving the Beatties. I can't feel anything. My powers are gone. I tried to feed off of one the guards and it failed. I don't know what to do.

"Isabeau? How long are you going to be at the pity party of one? Mom asked.

"Mom", I said.

"You need to get your Succubus back otherwise you're a sitting duck to all Fae. Especially the ones you pissed off", Mom said.

 _ **Lauren's lab.**_

The transport over was easier than getting Mr. and Mrs. Beattie inside of Lauren's lab. They insisted there was nothing wrong with them but Lauren was not so sure. Their vitals had spiked at least twice on the way over. But thankfully their restraints prevented them from trying to get up. Once they were pulled from the vans, that's when the real drama started.

Mr. Beattie was ready to go home and Mrs. Beattie wanted to know why Lauren was suddenly a blonde. Lauren half laughed but still wanted them to be checked over again. She was so nervous one of the other Doctor's had to talk her into calming down.

Two hours had passed and they had the initial blood test results. Everything looked fine but Lauren always the worrier ordered another batch of tests which proved problematic as the Beatties were now asking her 20 questions. Where had she been? Is she well? When's the last time she's been on a date? When's the last time she slept? Was she eating properly? Was the authorities still hounding her? Had she seen her brother?

"Stephen! Lauren screamed putting her hand over her mouth.

She instructed her assistants to watch her parents while she retrieved her brother from his room.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi.**_

Aife had called Kenzi. She was mad about being woken up after she had just fallen asleep but when Aife said Bo needed her, she jumped out of bed and headed to Aife's.

"Aww she didn't need to call you", Bo said watching Kenzi walk in with a few cups of coffee in her hand.

"She didn't go into deets but I want to know what's going on", Kenzi said setting Bo's cup down.

"Tell her Isabeau", Aife said. Bo was playing a very dangerous game.

"My Succubus is on the fritz", Bo said lowly.

"And how do we get her back? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know and to be honest I kind of like it", Bo said walking to the window. She had never gone long without having her Succubus. She felt like she could do everything she always wanted to do. The monster was gone along with the guilt that came with her.

"Bo you can't be serious? Have you forgotten how much ass you've kicked. Every tom, dick and Fae will be after you", Kenzi said.

"She's not leaving here like that", Aife said grabbing her phone. She was going to hire a ton of security to guard the building inside and out.

Bo stood looking out of the window without saying anything else for the longest time. She had tuned out everything Kenzi was rambling off. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Lauren to love her as _her_ again.

"Does Lauren know? Kenzi asked.

"No and you won't tell her", Bo said finally turning back to them.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed.

"She's in love with my Succubus ok! Bo snapped. There it was out in the open. Bo wasn't fighting against anything but her Succubus and as long as she was gone, she wouldn't be able to take over again.

"Bo she does love you and you playing with your life like this won't make the Doctor in her happy either", Kenzi spat. She was gonna need something stronger than coffee for this conversation.

"Lauren is with her parents, Kenzi", Bo said slowly.

"Her what? Kenzi asked.

"Her parents. She thought...we thought they were dead. My Succubus drained herself bringing them back", Bo confessed. It was almost embarrassing being jealous of someone that shared her body.

"Isabeau if you won't tell Lauren then I will find someone who can help you", Aife said.

"Mom! She's with her patients, her parents", Bo said. She would tell Lauren just not yet.

"She's a Doctor, Bo. We've seen her treat more than one at a time", Kenzi said remembering their excursions to the Light Fae compound.

"Stay with her Kenzi. I have to make sure the building is secure so she can't leave and you won't Isabeau until we know your Succubus is back", Aife said walking towards the door. Being a parent was tough especially with a daughter like hers. Girl could walk out of the door and be shot on the spot. Without her Succubus or emergency surgery, how would she survive that without bleeding out first?

Kenzi was happy the place was huge. She had plenty of space to pace back and forth while her stubborn bff was in her poor me funk.

 _ **Lauren's lab.**_

Lauren frantically ran to get Stephen. He was still recovering but good enough to leave his room. He was sleeping when she arrived. She took his hand in hers and he woke up feeling the cold coming from her.

"Karen? Sorry Lauren? Stephen asked.

"Stephen I don't have a lot of time to explain but I need you to come with me", Lauren said.

"Not another test! I'm so tired of being poked and prodded", Stephen sighed.

"No just come with me. I promise you will like this", Lauren smiled warmly.

When Stephen nodded she helped him get into his robe and into a wheelchair. He waved it off when he saw her grabbing it but once she gave him a few hard looks, he relented. They may as well have ran as fast as Lauren was pushing him.

They rounded the corner and he head voices he hadn't heard in years. The Beatties were going off on the nurses saying they were ready to leave. Lauren was MIA and they weren't sure she was coming back. That's how she was as a little girl, when they hounded her with questions, she headed off to her room to study and find answers to her own neverending questions.

"Mom, dad. Shhhh I do have other patients", Lauren said.

Stephen swallowed hard. "Mom? Dad?

"Stephen where they hell have you been? What happened to you? When's the last time you've been on a date? When's the last time you slept? Are you eating properly? Are the authorities still hounding you? I see you found your sister", The Beatties rambled off.

"Yep that's mom and dad", Stephen chuckled watching Lauren nod in full agreement.

 ** _Aife_**

"Ok listen up all of you. My daughter is not allowed to leave this building. She is to have no visitors that don't live here. If she manages to leave, all of you will be leaving here too, in body bags. Is that understood? Aife asked all 20 guards that had come at her call.

She went on to advise them how persuasive Bo could be not mentioning she didn't have her Succubus powers. She instructed them on how she wanted the building guarded from every corner. They were instructed to watch all of the windows too. Just because she was in the penthouse didn't meafn she wouldn't try to climb out and down.

 ** _Bo and Kenzi._**

"Bo you are being foolish. You need your Succubus. Even though your powers are gone, you will still need to feed to live", Kenzi said. She could almost understand the attitude. It's the same she was right they were all wrong bullshit she had when she was with Rainer. Kenzi was starting to doubt why she was even trying to convince her. She didn't want to listen to them then, why listen to them now? She didn't believe Bo was under a spell. She used him as camouflage to hide her feelings for Lauren. She knew Lauren was the answer and if she wasn't she was the perfect person to pour over Bo's blood trying to come up with a resolution.

Kenzi's face went pale. If Bo wouldn't talk to her doctor then Kenzi knew who she would talk to. She went into the bathroom and made a call. Twenty minutes later, her help arrived.

"She's all yours, I will just sit here and observe", Kenzi said taking a seat on the couch.

"I believe you wanted this", Eros said walking towards Bo.

"What is that? Bo asked noticing the box in his hands.

"You wanted one of Hades bones right? Eros asked. He has almost forgotten about it. Psyche and Persephone thought it was gross for someone to want that thing. When he said Bo requested it, Persephone laughed because she was glad to be rid of it. The others were destroyed after he left.

"I didn't ask for that. My Succubus did and ewwww", Bo said looking at the box.

"Ahh yes. Your Succubus. I understand you _lost_ her? Eros asked. Kenzi could talk pretty fast but Aife understood who she wanted her to send in next in their quest to get Bo to listen to reason.

"I will be fine. It's happened before", Bo said. She kind of liked not having someone to poke her insides.

"I can help you", Eros said.

"She won't even talk to Lauren", Kenzi said from the couch.

"She's busy", Bo insisted.

"A Doctor too busy to see more than one patient? Where's my phone I need to call bullshit", Kenzi countered.

"Hades. King of the Underworld. One of the most powerful God's in our history and his daughter is saying she's powerless? Nonsense", Eros said.

"Wait she's not? Kenzi asked. She was about to be pissed off if she was missing her beauty sleep because Bo was faking.

"No she's not that powerless. She just needs to get a pinch of her power back. I have seen it work for far less powerful Fae", Eros explained.

"How does she get a pinch of her power back? Kenzi asked getting to her feet.

"I can conjure it up with this bone", Eros said.

"You...you can do that? Kenz asked excitedly. This would even impress the ever nerdy Dr. Lewis.

"Yes. I can do many things. But for Isabeau here, I would gladly do it", Eros said.

"Why? Bo asked. This guy seemed like a genie he was granting so many wishes lately.

"Because you and the Doctor share a very powerful love and it just warms my soul. But don't ever tell anyone else that last part", Eros said winking at Kenzi and laughed when she gestured her lips were sealed.

"Well Bo? Kenzi asked. She wanted to see what Eros can do and was ready to get it on camera using her phone.

"No thanks", Bo said. She wasn't trying to be difficult but if the Succubus came back, she wouldn't get to talk to Lauren as just Bo. The Bo that fell for her too. The Bo that protected her when Lachlan and his men came to gather his chattel. The same Bo that risked her life to lift Nadia's curse. That was Bo and not her Succubus. Not to mention she and Lauren had a lot to talk about.

"Bo! Kenzi groaned and shook her head.

"Very well. I won't pressure you", Eros said.

"She wants your help, she's just being stubborn", Kenzi insisted seeing Eros was getting irritated.

Eros stood watching Bo. He could see everything she wasn't saying. Everything she was fighting against. He stuck his hand in the box and gathered what he needed.

"Let me know if you need anything else then", Eros said rasing his hand and pointing it at Bo.

Bo felt something strange but then it went away. She knew what he did. "I will make you pay for that".

"Isbeau I shall not pay for anything that I gave freely", Eros said softly. She really was stubborn but then again Aife could be the same way. He chuckled at the thought.

"You did it? Kenzi asked. She couldn't tell that there was anything different about Bo.

"It is done. All she needs to do is feed and I will leave this box for the Succubus. I bid you ladies goodnight", Eros said walking towards the door setting the box down on the coffee table. He didn't know what the Succubus wanted it for but that's who requested it and he wanted it out of his hands.

"Bo...", Kenzi said.

Bo turned her back and stared out the window again.

 ** _Lauren's Lab_**

Another round of tests had been ordered and were in the works. Lauren walked back to her parents room and found them still hammering away with questions for Stephen. That was a good sign that they were no longer in danger but she was still worried about the poisons that maniac Wright had mentioned injecting them with. Deep down she knew they would be ok, but the other part of her wondered how she would handle the Fae issue. Her dad would be full of even more questions and her mom would likely think it was all rubbish.

Lauren knew they would be there a few more days and she wanted to stay with them too. So once she spoke with Stephen and told them where she was going, she headed home to pack a bag so she could come back.

She stopped for a moment to think if her home lab could accommodate what they needed but then her mind came back to having to explain the Fae again. So a packed bag it was then.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Did you feel that... see that? Blackthorn asked coming into the Dal.

"Yes I did", Trick sighed.

"Which one of them was it? Blackthorn asked.

"That had to have been Isabeau", Trick said softly.

"So you see she's wreckless. She must be dealt with", Blackthorn said. It took him nearly an hour to recover.

"If you go after Bo, Aife will kill you in the most brutal way", Trick warned him.

"She sure will", Aife said walking in talking on her phone.

"Aife please", Trick said.

"Just get over there", Aife said hanging up her phone.

"Crazy Succubus. What have you done? Blackthorn asked.

"The polite term is mentally unstable", Aife groaned before kicking him in his stomach. When will these little shits learn not to call her crazy?

"Aife! Trick said.

"Now that is how you are expected to bow every time you see me", Aife laughed pointing at Blackthorn.

"I told you, we need to take care of her", Blackthorn mumbled.

"Yo Trick daddy have you been plotting my death again? Aife asked shaking her head as if she was shocked. She knew the Blood King couldn't be trusted to adhere to her new status as Fae leader.

 ** _Lauren's_**

Lauren was tired. She napped in the elevator on the way up. Looking down at the floor she noticed it could use a good cleaning.

She finally arrived at her apartment and opened the door. It was nice and quiet. Something she needed at the moment. She quickly ran upstairs to pack her bag when she remembered she was going back to the lab.

"Well hey I was wondering what happened to you", Lauren said noticing Bo looking out of the window. She looked deep in thought. Lauren knew she must be going crazy wondering about Lauren's parents and if they were going to live.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself? Because you know I do that from time to time", Lauren laughed grabbing the biggest duffel bag she owned.

"Hello Lauren", Bo said softly turning around to face the Doctor.

"Bo...", Lauren said dropping her bag on the floor.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Dal**_

"Are you going to allow her to talk to you like that? That's your daughter and you're the Blood King! Blackthorn snapped.

Trick sighed. "Aife what are you doing here?

"Oh daddy I will allow Isabeau to deal with you. She wants to make you pay and I won't spoil that moment for her" Aife laughed.

"So what are you doing here? Trick asked. He had enough of the Succubus and Aife's threats. Yes they are family but they were also disrespecting him and his influence over the Fae.

"Since I don't have time for this I will get right to it", Aife winked.

"So get to it! Trick snapped.

Aife licked her lips. "I'm here for Blackthorn".

"What about me bitch? Blackthorn snapped and then backed away when the Succubus started towards him.

"Listen you little sniveling bitch. The next time you go to the Elders trying to get them to remove me as leader, I will cut your tongue out, shove it up your ass, and bend you over so you can see it", Aife laughed but soon her face turned to stone.

"Aife! He's an Elder, you can't threaten him like that", Trick said.

"I just did. I could have killed him", Aife laughed.

"So why don't you? Blackthorn snapped. He never liked Aife or Trick for allowing her to live.

"Do not underestimate me. If I so much as smell you on another Elder , Isabeau or Dr. Lewis, I will", Aife laughed. She knows she could kill him with one breath but needed him alive for one more ceremony.

"This is blasphemy and I am shocked that Blood King allows this in his bar", Blackthorn snapped.

"Don't worry sweetie when he dies, it will be my bar and your ass won't be allowed to take a piss here", Aife laughed.

"Aife...", Trick said.

"Don't worry daddy I'm leaving", Aife said winking in Blackthorn's direction.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo swallowed hard as she stared at Lauren. The Doctor hadn't made a move since she dropped her duffel bag. Bo was wondering what that meant. Was she happy to see her? Was she upset Bo was in her apartment even though she was basically living there? Was she upset about anything at all? She had never noticed that look on Lauren's face before which is why she couldn't understand what mood she was in. She thought about their last conversation and it hadn't ended the way Bo wanted. She wanted to clear the air. To try and explain about Rainer. Everyone had asked her why him and Bo couldn't give a clear cut explanation. With Lauren being highly intelligent and knowing Bo so well, she knew giving her bullshit answers wouldn't work. But she was determined to try to answer her questions.

Lauren had stared at Bo. She was trying to understand why she was there. The last time she saw her the Succubus was in control and by looking at her closely, Bo looked unsettled. She knew something was deeply wrong and wondered why Bo hadn't done anything to fix it. She too thought about their last conversation before the Succubus took over again. Standing silent wouldn't yield any answers so the Doctor stepped forward.

"Bo why haven't you fed? Lauren asked angrily.

"How do you know I haven't? Bo asked.

Lauren nearly rolled her eyes at the insult. "Bo I'm your Doctor or I was..I know when you need to feed. I thought that's where you were going when you left", Lauren said.

"I will feed when I'm ready", Bo said. It was hard for her trying to keep her temper in check. Why was Lauren so insistent that she feed? She wasn't wounded so she really felt like she didn't need to feed yet.

"Bo I don't have time for this. You need to feed and I have real patients to see", Lauren said walking to her duffel bag and picking it up again.

"I know. I know that. I just want to talk to you", Bo said softly. She knew once Lauren went back to the lab, she would be in geek mode trying to do everything she could for her parents and any other patient that needed her.

"Go feed Bo, we can talk later", Lauren said once again loading her bag on to her shoulder and heading towards the door. She knew they needed this talk but Bo wasn't her priority at the moment. When she opened the door, that all changed.

"You left me Lauren", Bo snapped.

Dropping her bag again Lauren turned around and Bo knew she had just screwed up.

"I left you? _I_ left _you_? Lauren laughed.

"Yes you left me. You asked for a break and then you took off", Bo said walking towards the Doctor but stopped halfway across the room.

"You will not do this Bo", Lauren said. She noticed small amounts of blue around Bo's eyes.

"Yes I will Lauren. You left me and we both know it", Bo said.

"Ok Bo do you really want to do this? Lauren asked. She was now pissed off and not at all about to back down.

"I'm here aren't I? Bo asked. She was pissed off too, but she needed to keep control or risk the Succubus finding a way to break through.

"Fine. I didn't leave you Bo. You left me", Lauren said walking to get a drink of water.

"What? I didn't leave you Lauren! Bo snapped angrily with a deeper voice than she had intended.

"You left me Bo. I honestly don't know why we even bothered with a relationship because you were always running off to help Dyson with a case. I hardly saw you after we got together. It was either Dyson's needs. His cases. Like the teenager who nearly killed me", Lauren said. She remembered the hours it took cleaning up her apartment with broken ribs.

"Lauren I wasn't just helping Dyson, I was helping the victims too", Bo said walking closer to the Doctor.

"Bullshit Bo. He was a Detective, and he couldn't solve his cases without you? Lauren snapped. She was really worried about her parents but trusted they would call her if she was needed in an emergency and Stephen was there with them.

Bo couldn't deny that Dyson was a Detective but she couldn't deny running off to help him whenever he called either.

"See you have nothing to say, so I can go now", Lauren laughed swallowing her drink and putting the glass in the sink.

"I have a lot to say Lauren. I won't deny that I helped him but that's not all it was", Bo said.

"Oh! I know that wasn't all it was. I'm sure he had wounds that came out of nowhere and needed you to sleep with him so he would heal and feel better", Lauren snapped. She wasn't sure where that came from but she was glad it was out in the open.

"Lauren...

"Stop Bo. Just stop. You have always loved them more than me", Lauren said.

"Them? Who? Bo asked.

"Kenzi. Dyson. Tamsin. Rainer. Shall I go on? Lauren asked.

"Ok Kenzi that was a low blow but where the fuck does Tamsin fit into all of this? Bo asked.

"Maybe you should go find her and actually feed this time", Lauren snapped. That was still a sore subject. One Bo didn't care to talk about or care enought about their relationship to tell her. The embarrasment of walking around knowing everyone knew about it because she would never hide that from Kenzi.

"This time? Lauren what are you talking about? Bo asked.

"I thought we both agreed that you needed to feed off of others, I never thought you would just kiss people at random when it had nothing to do with feeding", Lauren confessed.

"That's why you left me? Over a meaningless kiss? Bo snapped.

"Of course not Bo, I am not as fickle as you and everyone else thinks I am", Lauren said pouring another drink.

"Then why? Why did you leave me Lauren? Bo asked. She should have asked then and maybe none of this would be necessary but she was asking now.

"Because that's who you are Bo. You would have helped Dyson piss if he needed you to. Our relationship wasn't on your the top of list of importance", Lauren confessed.

"Yes it was Lauren", Bo said softly.

"No it wasn't, if it was you never would have said my life is nothing but Petri dishes", Lauren said folding her arms across her chest.

"Lauren I don't know how it happened but I was drunk when I said that", Bo explained.

"This coming from the woman who once said booze doesn't affect your her to perform", Lauren half laughed. She was a Doctor not everything people said when they were drunk was a lie.

Bo was hurt. She was hurt that she hurt Lauren like that. She had honestly forgotten all about it. "Lauren...

"As a Doctor and soldier I have seen more death than most people ever will or should see. So don't ever tell me that my work is not about life and death situations", Lauren said almost in tears.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't said that because I know your work is important. Your life is important. You save lives but Lauren that is what I was trying to do on all of those cases", Bo said softly.

"He was still your priority Bo. You even packed bags to go on trips to help him. I told you then that we needed to talk but no, you needed to help him. _Not us_ ", Lauren said tiredly.

"It wasn't like that Lauren. After the Dawning I needed to do something. Something big", Bo said.

"And we weren't big enough for you", Lauren said. It was a statement not a question. She wasn't about to back down. She didn't want to have this conversation but she wasn't about to be walked over either, not even by Bo.

"Lauren I told you then that I would have rather spent the weekend with you, but I thought you understood", Bo said.

"I understood that we were slipping and you needed to fight something or for something that wasn't us", Lauren said.

Bo didn't know what to say now. She knew Lauren was right. She went on case after case even going to Lauren when she needed help on a case. No wonder she was pissed off because every case seemed to land on Dyson's desk. She could only imagine what else Lauren thought was landing on Dyson's desk when she went to help him.

"Lauren I'm sorry but nothing happened with me and Dyson after that time I healed with him", Bo said softly.

Lauren laughed. She knew that was a lie. Bo told her to her face but what did it matter now? They both had reasons to be angry and frankly she really wanted to check on her parents.

"Lauren I swear I didn't touch him until after you asked for a break", Bo said with her eyes widening.

"I saw your lipstick on his lips Bo. After you came out of the Dawning, unless you needed to kiss him as a test in there. I'm not sure since I passed out after you sucked our chi", Lauren snapped.

"Lauren! What the fuck? Are we going to go through every moment? Bo asked throwing her arms in the air.

"You wanted to talk, so we're talking. Unless this isn't as important to you as I thought. If it's not I really should be going", Lauren said calmly staring at Bo.

"Lauren. This is important to me. You are important to me", Bo said trying to take Lauren's hands into hers but was denied.

Lauren licked her lips. "Until the next Fae on the block comes along".

"That's not true", Bo insisted. Yes she had made some mistakes but she wanted to move on with Lauren.

"Dyson, Tamsin, Rainer..I'm sure another will come along shortly", Lauren replied. She was getting tired and knew this was going nowhere.

"You love other people too Lauren and don't tell me you don't", Bo insisted.

"Oh? So you love Tamsin? Well my mistake, let me see if I can find her for you. Then maybe you will feed", Lauren said with the Doctor in her kicking in.

"I didn't say that Lauren. You mentioned other people and I only pointed out that you love other people too", Bo said.

"Who? Lauren asked. She knew who Bo was going to say but still wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"Evony. You love Evony, Lauren! Bo snapped as she started to pace a little.

"I don't love her Bo and I tried to tell you that but you didn't want to hear it remember? Lauren said watching her walk back and forth.

Bo turned to Lauren but started pacing again. She knew this was dangerous territory because her anger over Evony and Lauren had spiraled out of control in her mind many times. Whenever she even thought about the two of them, she looked to Dyson and when Lauren didn't come back with her after saving Dyson from the Una Mens, she didn't want him anymore. Because her flirtations with him in front of Lauren must have failed to rile the Doctor's emotions for Bo.

She wanted someone who would take her away from all of the weight she was under, and found that in Rainer. So how dare Lauren say she did it all for her when it looked to Bo like she was doing it all for Lauren. She didn't want Bo to move on or to be happy but she was the cause of her misery.

"Evony has never come first in my life like the others did for you and don't stand there and say they don't or didn't", Lauren said.

Bo couldn't deny that one. She certainly wasn't ready to admit why she missed Lauren's awards ceremony but she needed to so that wasn't always hanging over them, if there was going to be a them.

"Lauren I didn't tell you where I was because I was honestly trying to get back for your awards ceremony. By the time we made it back, you were already gone. I didn't tell you about the kiss because one you said you didn't want to know and most importantly, it meant nothing. _It was nothing_ ", Bo said softly.

Lauren looked at Bo and for the first time in a long time, she knew she was being sincere but that didn't negate the fact that she turned on all of them for Rainer. She was the one that saw how devastated Kenzi was and did her best to console her. Bo had the nerve to say Lauren wasn't around for Kenzi when Hale died.

Bo was watching her lost in her thoughts and knew what was coming next. "Lauren I know Rainer hurt...

"No you don't know Bo because you didn't want to know! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren..", Bo started.

"No! It wasn't just about me Bo. You hurt Kenzi too. Kenzi... Bo. You didn't see how devastated she was. You didn't see how alone she felt. Because you didn't want to see. All you saw was a new toy and the rest of us was just garbage", Lauren snapped. The lover in her felt rejected but the Doctor in her saw the pain in all of them.

"Lauren I tried to explain to you about Rainer but you left", Bo said.

"Oh? Was that rude? I didn't know I was supposed to stay after he interrupted us and your smiling at him seemed to indicate to me that you wanted to talk to him. And it wasn't even him. So tell me again what do we need to talk about? Lauren laughed sarcastically.

Bo was feeling really bad now. She was right. She had slept with and turned her back on all of them for a few nights in bed with a fraud. Tamsin told her that wasn't her boss. Lauren tried to warn her about him. Hell even Dyson tried to warn her although Dyson wanted Bo anywhere or any way he could get her. But they were right Rainer was a fraud and suddenly she felt like one herself.

"Lauren after my Dawning. I was different. I felt different and yes I needed to get out there and see what the new me could do", Bo explained.

"Bo I have seen your Succubus powers. I am happy you learned something new about yourself but unfortunately that put us on the backburner to everything else in your life", Lauren said.

Back then human Lauren didn't have hours or days to waste like that. Her life was so much shorter than Bo's would ever be. She spent five years waiting to cure Nadia and that turned out to be for nothing once she learned about the curse and then the Garuda struck. When Bo said it was time, she really thought it was and it was for about two days before Bo had cheated on her with Dyson. Lauren now knew Bo could heal without sex, she just chose not to. She chose other people to help her. Lauren just felt like a bed warmer now to Bo.

Lauren felt her phone vibrating so she answered it. "Dr. Lewis".

"Karen where the hell are you? Mom needs you! Stephen screamed into the phone.

"What? What's wrong with her? Lauren asked hurrying over to her bag.

"She's passed out and these idiots don't know what to do", Stephen said.

"I'll be right there. Right there! Lauren said.

"Lauren? What's wrong? Bo asked soflty noticing the worry in her face.

"It's mom she's passed out and nobody knows what happened", Lauren said heading to the door.

"I'm coming with you", Bo said reaching for her boots.

"No you can't for your safety you need to stay here unless you are going to go and feed", Lauren said.

"But Lauren I could help", Bo pleaded.

"Then help me by taking care of yourself", Lauren said.

"Lauren I can feed later. I'm ok", Bo said. She was getting tired and knew that was a lie.

"That's a lie Bo I can see your condition", Lauren said holding the door.

"But Lauren...", Bo said.

"Stay here Bo. Don't leave this buidling unless you're going to feed", Lauren said. She couldn't count on one hand the amount of enemies the Succubus had made over the years. Bo in that state wouldn't last 2 minutes with any of them.

Bo watched Lauren close the door and stood there. Lauren had lost trust in her, trust in her as Bo. Trust in her to help. Trust in her to be there for her. She simply lost her trust.

Lauren raced to her car and sped off. She didn't want to leave things like that with Bo. She saw the hurt in her eyes but she had put off getting back to her parents for too long and Stephen calling was proof. She didn't know or couldn't imagine what could have happened to cause Mrs. Beattie to pass out but she would stop at nothing to find out.

Twenty minutes passed and she was out of her car and on the way to her mothers room. As much as she was rushing everything stood still. What happened at the pipeline. What happened to her brother. What happened to Nadia. What happened to her. What happened to her parents. All of the humans she knew.

"Hey Stephen what happened? Lauren asked finally entering the room.

"I don't know. They told her she could get up and walk around and when she was coming back she passed out", Stephen said. He didn't know what to do but call Lauren since the other Doctors and Nurses were all missing in action.

"Where's dad? Lauren asked not seeing him around.

"He went for a walk. The Doctor's told him they didn't know what was going on so he went to find someone who would", Stephen said.

Lauren was pissed off. She had told them to call her if anything happened and she had to rely on her brother.

Lauren checked her vitals and everything seemed in order but this was her patient. Her mother. So she went to check on any tests or bloodwork that may be in the works or completed.

"Did you find Dad? Stephen asked when Dr. Lewis returned.

"No I'm sure he's fine but I did find out what could have happened to mom", Lauren said. When she went into her Dr. talk Stephen was lost.

"Lauren just tell me what that means", Stephen laughed.

"Mom's iron is very low. She could be suffering from bouts of Anemia. It's treatable and I'm running more tests to confirm it", Lauren explained as plainly as she could.

"So why didn't these idiots know that? Stephen asked.

"They ran the same tests I would but I have a personal stake in this so I'm ordering more", Lauren explained although she would still have a talk with the staff to find out why they didn't know and why she wasn't immediately called.

Another hour had passed and Lauren had the results she was waiting for. Mrs. Beattie showed all the symptoms of someone with Anemia. Lauren made the necessary arrangements and tried to settle Stephen down as much as she could.

When she finally got Stephen to agree to take a nap in one of the other rooms down the hall, she went back to her mother's room. She had no idea where her dad was but from what she remembered of him, he was off somewhere stewing or telling someone off for not doing their job.

The good Doctor was getting tired herself. The talk with Bo. Running aroud the facility from one lab to the next trying to get the tests done on her mother. She walked over to her mother's bed and took her in. Her face still looked flushed but she knew that wouldn't last long with the treatments in place.

She took a seat next to her mother and went over her chart until she fell asleep. She woke up when she heard her mother mumbling.

"Mom? Mom can you hear me? Lauren asked standing over Mrs. Beattie with her hand on her cheek.

"Karen? What has happened to you? Mrs. Beattie asked staring at her daughter.

"What? What's wrong with me? Lauren asked looking down at her mother.

"Your eyes. They have never been that color before", Mrs. Beattie said as she pulled away from Lauren.

Lauren was starting to panic. She knew her eyes must be Cyan because they had never been any other color.

Mrs. Beattie started to squirm nearly ripping out her IV when Lauren gently took both hands in hers and tried to get her mother to calm down. The woman was losing it and started to scream as Lauren's eyes flared under her own stress. Sensing danger she let go and turned around long enough to see her father racing towards her..

"Who are you and what are you doing to my wife? Mr. Beattie screamed as he plunged a needle into Lauren's arm.. The Doctor fell to the floor and Mr. Beattie asked again.

"Well who are you? You're not my Karen anymore", Mr. Beattie shouted when Lauren wasn't responding to him.

"It's me dad! Lauren screamed. She was more concerned about what he injected her with. She didn't see any needles around and assumed he must have taken it from one of the other rooms.

"You look like Karen but you're not Karen! Mr. Beattie screamed as he was attempting to stick her again.

"That's enough! Bo seethed taking his arm in her hand.

"Bo...don't hurt him", Lauren pleaded.

"I'm not", Bo said taking the needle out of his hand, bending it and throwing it into the red box for disposable needles.

"Bo? You haven't fed yet? Lauren asked looking at the woman. She still looked weak.

"Not yet but I will", Bo said bending over Lauren and feeding from her.

Lauren was worried because it wasn't blue chi she saw coming out of her mouth, it was an orange color. She worried more when the Succubus finally appeared and started to cough. She took long draughts, pushed the remnants in a plastic tube and turned back to Lauren for more. Once her chi finally turned blue she took as much as she needed before she stopped.

"Who are you? Mr. Beattie screamed at the Succubus.

Snapping her head in his direction she slowly walked towards Lauren's parents. "My name is Isabeau. I saved your lives just as I have saved hers. For now I need you to stay here. Ok? The Succubus asked gently sending strong pulses into their arms.

"Sure sweetie. Anything you say", Mrs. Beattie smiled.

"Do not leave or try to", The Succubus said sending another pulse into their arms. Once they both nodded in agreement. She turned her attention back to Lauren.

"Come on Dr. Lewis. Let's find out if I got all of whatever the hell that was out of your system", The Succubus said picking Lauren up in her arms and carrying her off to be tested.

"I'm fine really", Lauren sighed. She wasn't but never liked being fussed over especially when she was a Doctor who could run her own tests.

"We'll see", The Succubus whispered pulling her closer.

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Lauren's POV.**_

 _I woke up late that morning. I showered and ate breakfast or what I could get the Dark Fae to part with. That's how it was, I was hardly ever fed without having to steal it or offer some favor in return. I had spent the majority of the night with Kenzi and Dyson. Dyson had left to make arrangements for Hale's memorial service, leaving Kenzi to my care._

 _Although I am a Doctor, my specialty is medicine and not Psychology. So I could not in good conscience answer her questions why Hale had to die and why by her words, Bo was tripping. So I did my best to comfort her as Lauren._

 _Once I was up, presentable and fed, I ran off to the Dark Fae archives. Massimo was a constant there and he had gone off for the day. If I wanted to find out anything quickly, I had to act fast._

 ** _Bo: She's talking to us._**

 ** _The Succubus: I know. Shut up!_**

 _I had gone through book after book trying to find something on him. They were all out of order thanks to Massimo, I'm sure. It pissed me off. How could Bo abandon Kenzi like that? According to Kenzi once Dyson and the others came for Hale's body, Bo felt that she needed to spend time with Rainer in order to find out what was going on with her and them. Now the Doctor in me did understand that, but Bo shunned my medical advice unless it came to helping one of her lovers, which I wasn't at the time. I knew she was trying to hurt me because of how she flirted in front of me with Dyson knowing how I felt about him. The guy was still an ass, it just wasn't as blatant anymore._

 _But I wasn't working just to save Bo, I was working to save me. I was tired of people telling me where to go and what to do. I did lie to Bo about that at Evony's party. Everything came with a price with my abilities, Doctorly and otherwise. But I had never succumbed to Evony's cheesy advances._

 _The woman is not my type. She's arrogant at best and evil at her worst. I was subjected to many violent deaths just to show me how easily she could kill me if she wanted to. We hadn't agreed on my status with the Dark Fae yet. Only that she would provide protection from the Una Mens. But that need died with them. I understood I had Bo and Rainer to thank for that. But hell if I will ever thank him for anything. He knew I was a threat to him and Bo because he never addressed me or my presence at all. I have been in the medical field and with the Fae long enough to know when I was being snubbed._ _I didn't need to speak to him either. What little eye contact we had I am sure he felt my disdain._

 _The books I was able to find the ink kept disappearing and I had nothing to wipe my hands on. It didn't matter because what I rubbed off on the pages, magically appeared back on the page within minutes. This wasn't right. Then I got to Rainer's description and I had him. I had him. The man in the picture looked nothing like the asshole Bo was shacking up with. A fraud amongst the Fae. I could take him down and even Evony would be impressed enough either to let me go or allow me a lot more freedom._

 ** _The Succubus: She warned you._**

 ** _Bo: I know. I know now shut up._**

 _Speak of the evil, she's downstairs. I crept over to the side and looked down, keeping my head out of sight as much as I could. She's talking to someone. Who it could be I don't know but I don't think she would talk to Massimo about a plan of hers. Her son was a loose cannon that she allowed to play on the grounds._

 _ **Everything would be easier if the Succubus was dead.** I heard her say. I didn't have a choice. It was now or never. I had to go and waited a long while for Evony to walk out the back. I nearly jumped down the ladder and headed off to the clubhouse. I hated it. I knew who would be with her. Rainer and his weird gf/friend/kiss ass combo. But I sucked it up and went. Bo needed to know so she could protect herself from Rainer and Evony. I knew the Succubus would kill either one of them if it came down to it, but Bo was another story._

 _I arrived at the clubhouse and of course, they were all there. I be damned if I turn around now. I had to steal Evony's car just to go over there. I am pretty sure she has a flat now, so I was pretty much going to walk back or call and ask Dyson for a ride or to change the flat. I went with the latter because Dyson was a stickler for rules and he wouldn't go to the Dark Fae compound unless it was under dire circumstances. Long story short. I went, she didn't believe me thinking I was pulling some high school jealousy shit. I left. I left the book right there on her bed. I am sure Rainer burned them after I left. I wasn't going to walk by her or back inside to get it._

 ** _The Succubus: Dumbass_**

 ** _Bo: I know and shut up I need to hear this._**

 ** _The Succubus: We need to hear this._**

 _So it was Evony. Now or never. Either I execute my plan that had been in the works for weeks or sulk back into the servitude of the Dark Fae flavor._

 _So I went back home and gathered everything I needed and headed back to the Dark Fae compound. It was time. Once I had everything I needed I was on my way. Then I ran into Massimo. He seemed more arrogant than ever and once Hades showed his face, I knew why._

 _Massimo and I went back and forth until he showed. Then Hades and I went back and forth until Massimo planted his knife in my back. Hades had tricked the fool into doing his bidding. I remembered almost blacking out as he continued his assault after Hades left. The next thing I remembered was Valhalla. Freyja and everyone were so welcoming. I had a lab made of gold. Until the portal opened taking me to Aife._

 ** _The Succubus: Shit! I never asked her how she died._**

 ** _Bo: I didn't either._**

 ** _The Succubus: I wish I could put both of those bastards back together just to kill them all over again._**

 ** _Bo: I wish we had those powers but we don't. All we can do now is help Lauren._**

 ** _The Succubus: Well duh that's what I'm here for._**

Lauren felt warm sensations in her arms. The Succubus grabbed a cool towel and placed it on her forehead. She had been in and out of it ever since she took her from her mother's room. For her safety she was placed on another floor while the Doctors on duty ran tests on the orange type chi the Succubus had given them. She wished Lauren was lucid enough to do it herself. Then they would be out of there.

But Lauren was still sweating and mumbling for almost an hour. The Succubus would have found it adorable if she wasn't so worried.

"Well what's the word? The Succubus asked.

"We don't have anything this color here. Perhaps when it entered her body, it turned orange coming back out", The Doctor answered.

"But it is all out of her system right? The Succubus asked.

"From the blood work we've ran over and over, I'd say it is", The Doctor answered.

"Good enough for me", The Succubus smiled rubbing her hands.

"For heaven's sake I'm fine", Lauren laughed looking at the Succubus.

"Uhh you were sweaty and seemed out of it. I wouldn't call that fine", The Succubus replied.

 _ **The Dal.**_

"I warned your dumbass", Aife screamed walking in and immediately over to Blackthorn and Trick.

"Aife please! Trick screamed matching Aife's tone.

"Look bitch if you think I am going to allow you to come back from the dead or wherever the hell you were and take over the Fae, you are mistaken", Blackthorn spat.

Aife didn't flinch at being called a bitch. In fact she quite enjoyed it. It means he was just as pissed off as she was. He had once again gone behind her back to the Elders and tried to have them denounce her as leader. She didn't care much for either of them but found them amusing as they scrambled to keep up with her orders but what was not amusing was Blackthorn doing what she clearly instructed him not to do and she needed to make an example of him.

Pulling his chi and pinning his arms behind him, she shoved him against the bar. Once he was in place, she grabbed his head and pulled her blade from her sheath. The next thing that was heard was a ear shattering scream as she cut his tongue out. Trick could only wince at the sight and grab towels to wipe up the blood spouting out and over the bar counter. Once she was satisfied, she let Blackthorn go, when he grabbed his mouth she grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Bending him over she took his tongue and shoved it up his ass just like she had threatened to do. The Blackthorn was finally getting his. How could he talk without a tongue? She would allow him to live just for the Fae to see what she had done and why. They would learn never to disobey her orders no matter how flimsy they thought them to be.

"Aife! Stop! Trick screamed handing Blackthorn towels and a makeshift first-aid kit from behind the bar.

The Fae that were present stood shocked.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, don't fuck with Aife! Aife laughed as she cleaned herself up a bit and waved her hands at Trick alerting him to take Blackthorn away. Not that anyone besdies Trick could or would help him. That alone would be defying Aife.

The crowd whispered and pointed at Trick and Blackthorn. Some laughed as Blackthorn was struggling to walk.

"Tell your friends, those of you that have friends. Look at that fool. He will be mumbling and gumming his food for the rest of his miserable life" , Aife laughed as she threw her towel on the bar and made her way out.

 ** _The Beatties_**

Stephen was having a hard time understanding his parents. Since the Succubus left they had been happy, babbling idiots. He almost wished he was still napping but the Doctors told him what had happened with Lauren and he felt obligated to watch over them until she returned. He didn't quite trust the other Doctor's to tell them that they were really ok.

 ** _Lauren and the Succubus_**

Lauren had been pacing back and forth. She had a huge problem on her hands and it wasn't her health. She felt better but then she felt worse. There was the huge matter of her parents to deal with. Even when the Succubus removed the thrall, they would still remember Lauren's eyes changing colors.

"They're fine Lauren. But they look like they are driving your brother batty", The Succubus said as she returned from checking on them like she had promised Lauren.

"What am I going to do? I can't tell them about the Fae. They would never understand and it would put their lives in danger", Lauren said while continuing to pace back and forth.

This took her back to Nadia. How she held back all she knew about the Fae. How she told her she found a job that allowed her to work from home and that's why she had microscopes and Petri dishes all around her loft.

Her parents were no pushover. Even the most genius explanations would always be questioned. This had to work. She had to find a way to protect them. Then an idea finally hit her.

"Eros. I need to see Eros", Lauren said looking towards the Succubus as she pulled out her phone.

 _ **Aife**_

"This ceremony needs to happen and soon. I want all Fae in the area in attendance. They will all see I am not one to be fucked with", Aife said outloud as guards scattered around trying to finish the preparations.

Aife's first order of business was to knock down the old Dark Fae compound and build a new one. She didn't want anything of Evony's. Certainly not that old design. She loved the location. It was high atop the mountains. She would literally be able to look down on all of the Fae and they would have to look up at her like the Queen she would soon become.

Her second order of business would be to weed out the pain in the ass Fae that refused to accept her as ruler. Who did they think they were? Nobody would dare test the Blood King's daughter. "Not even the Blood King himself", she laughed to herself.

"Aife if there is nothing else you need my assistance with Dr. Lewis requires my help too", Eros said from across the room. He had been watching Aife order the guards around and found it to be quite amusing.

"Go. Go. It must be important to her", Aife smiled warmly. She knew she had picked Lauren to help her for a reason. Reasons that could turn out to good for all that she was trying to do now.

 ** _Trick and Blackthorn._**

"Blackthorn you are going to have to write that down because I can't understand anything you are trying to say", Trick said. What a mess Aife had left him with. He thought the other Aife was a hot mess but his daughter really was back with a fury.

"I told that old fool to get out of town. But this is almost as good", Christos laughed.

Trick shook his head. Why was he left being his nursemaid. He should have called on the Doctor's from the Light Fae compound but quite a bit ran when Aife came to town. Probably because she preferred Lauren.

"What did he write? Christos asked sipping his beer.

"Nothing that I would agree with", Trick said.

"If it's regarding the Succubus, he may as well give up. She could have killed him. I could have killed him", Christos asked. He was still pissed off about the Garuda and all the damage they were still dealing with. Hundreds of Fae were lost and some of them were relatives of Christos.

 _ **Lauren, the Succubus and Eros.**_

"Well what happened? The Succubus asked.

"It was just as I suspected. Mom took one look at me and started freaking out", Lauren sighed. That all but confirmed her parents remembered the earlier events.

"I'm sorry Lauren. My thrall can only control them, it can't control what they remember. Or at least I think it can't. I'll have to ask mom about it", The Succubus said.

Lauren thought about all she had read about Succubi but then again Isabeau had never been your ordinary Succubus. But she found nothing in her memories that would help them right now. It broke her heart watching her parents nearly attack her. She was grateful that Stephen was strong enough to hold them back even if he couldn't calm them down.

Just after she enlisted, they fought her about that too. It wasn't just they didn't want her to leave, they didn't want her to grow up and that's mainly why she enlisted. She wanted to break free of them trying to control her life. That made her decision all the more difficult. Maybe they would want to be close to her. But being close to her would immediately put them in danger and she can't live her life constantly worried about someone attacking them and she can't constantly worry about anyone outside of her small circle finding out they are her family.

"Dr. Lewis you called? Eros said walking in.

"I did and thank you for coming", Lauren sighed. Finally she would get an answer to her most nagging question.

"What can I help you with? Eros asked. By the looks of Lauren and the Succubus worry looked like it would be a permanent resident in their heads.

"Will Hebe's powers allow me to erase some of my parent's and brother's memories? Lauren asked. She knew it was crazy but she had to ask.

"How much are you talking about? Eros asked.

"Just after Isabeau brought them back to life. Or at least the last few days. Stephen doesn't need to know about the Fae either", Lauren said. She had a few ideas on how to handle the rest. She just needed this part of her plan to work.

"So you want to make them forget the last few days? I must warn you that is dangerous territory", Eros said.

"I just want my family to forget about the Fae. It's the only way I can protect them", Lauren said.

"I won't lie to you Doctor. It is possible but you may wipe their memories completely if it fails", Eros said.

"But it's possible she won't fail right? The Succubus asked. She understood why Lauren wanted to do it and she supported her decision.

"Yes it is possible she won't fail but again it's dangerous", Eros said.

The Succubus and Eros watched Lauren pace back and forth. She had done many procedures during her lifetime. She had Doctor's hands after all. She knew when to pull back and when to go full on.

"I have to try. They will always question me making themselves vulnerable to attack. I am sure I have made many enemies over the years", Lauren said.

"What does she have to do? The Succubus asked.

"It's a quick procedure. It won't require much to complete, if she can complete it", Eros said.

"Lauren please think about this. We need to be sure. They may forget all about you and each other", The Succubus said.

They watched Lauren think about it again for nearly ten minutes. She could only imagine how hard all of this was for them and what was going on in their room. She felt like an infectious disease the way her mother was screaming at her as she walked out of her room when she went to see them earlier.

"I can do this", Lauren said confidently. She felt her powers amp up with her excitement.

"You will be with her right? The Succubus asked Eros.

"Yes of course. We can all go", Eros said.

"Ok Lauren let's go", The Succubus said softly. The sooner they did it the better the Doctor would feel. At least about this part of whatever she was planning.

The two followed Lauren to her parents room. When they got closer, she could hear screams and other noises. When she rounded the corner, she stood back a bit.

"Lauren it's ok, they won't attack you", The Succubus said. She wasn't sure how they could be so angry with her thrall still in place but she wasn't sure how strong the thrall was at the moment. Maybe it had started to wear off and she did something wrong when she placed them under it.

Lauren walked in and just as she expected her mother and father started screaming at her and calling her a monster. The Succubus and Eros stood defensively beside her.

"When you are ready Doctor just lift your hands and point at them", Eros said.

"Wait the Succubus said walking towards Lauren's family. She reached her hands out and sent strong pulses into them to calm them down. "Now Lauren! She screamed over her shoulder.

Lauren raised her hands and watched as their eyes changed.

"That should be enough", Eros said softly after a few minutes had passed

Lauren lowered her arms and walked towards them. Her mother and father clung to her for dear life.

"Karen! Mrs. Beattie beamed.

"Karen is she ok? Mr. Beattie asked noticing Mrs. Beattie's hospital gown.

"She's fine", Lauren smiled warmly. She had to control her emotions before her eyes changed again or this would all be for naught.

"Well done Dr", Eros smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you and Isabeau", Lauren said gently touching the Succubus' arm.

"Isabeau? Who's Isabeau? The brunette asked in a soft voice

"You are sweetie", Lauren smiled towards the Succubus.

"No I'm not, my name is Beth. Beth Dennis and who are you? The brunette asked.

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Lauren's POV**_

Well shit. This is a problem. Not only did I just wipe Bo and her Succubus memories out, but in order to help her, I have to get her away from my parents or get my parents away from her. Ugh! I scream internally. Eros is looking back and forth between all of us wondering what can be done. I can't just pulse Bo or even show my Cyan eyes because one, she doesn't know who I am and two, my parents would see. I don't think she's playing a game because in my professional, medical opinion, she looks terrified. _Think Dr. Lewis. Think._

 _ **Beth's POV**_

Who the hell are all of these people I wonder internally. How the hell did I get here is another burning question. The last thing I remember, I was home and mom was going off on me about being a monster. What the hell she was talking about I didn't know. I never liked Halloween, I barely care for scary movies. Those are for goth fans. Nothing about me screams goth except that I like black outfits.

This blonde is kind of hot. I wonder if she's ever kissed a girl? Hell I wonder if I have ever kissed a girl. Three of them must be her family because they are all huddled together staring at her as if they are scared to make a move.

Something inside of me is drawing me to the blonde like a magnet. Maybe I scared her too by the way she's looking me up and down. I know a few tricks to get her to talk. Trick? Why does that word or name ring a bell? Perhaps that's because Trix was one of my favorite childhood cereals. _Think Beth. Think._

"Mom, dad, Stephen? I am going to help Beth. She looks like she needs medical attention", Lauren said walking towards the brunette.

"Lady I don't know you so don't be touching me anywhere that I don't allow you to. Besides do I look sick? Beth asked gesturing up and down her body.

"Well no. But you definitely look like a lost girl", Lauren said walking slowly over to Beth. She knew that even though Isabeau had lost her memories something inside of her always responded to Lauren. _That's it!_

"Sweetie my daughter is a smart cookie. If there is something wrong with you, she will help you find it", Mrs. Beattie smiled warmly towards Beth.

Dr. Lewis was trying her best not to blush. If only her mother knew how she was plotting to help Beth get her memories back. She could try to reverse what she had done to her parents but didn't want to take the risk of doing more damage than she had already done. Lauren licked her lips "Shall we go? She asked softly of Beth.

"Fine. But I don't look as innocent as you think I am", Beth said gesturing for Lauren to walk out before her. She had to keep an eye on her, although she didn't fear her, something about her made her a bit jumpy. Or parts of her jumpy.

Lauren had a cold chill run up and down her spine. There was someone important that didn't know what had happened and she thought it best to bite the head off the snake before it saw her, so to speak. She called Aife. Once they hung up, Lauren took a deep breath in gratitude that Aife didn't wig the hell out. Although she still could if Lauren failed. She thought about taking Beth to Aife to see if she would recognize her but if she only remembered the Dennis' that wouldn't work either.

 _ **Aife and Kenzi**_

"Whoa mama Succubus what's the hurry? Kenzi asked as Aife dragged her from her apartment.

"We're going to the Dal Riata for a couple of hours", Aife smiled warmly.

"Hours? As in 60 minutes an hour? Kenzi asked licking her lips.

"Yes", Aife laughed. She knew if Lauren was going to be successful she needed peace and quiet. It also gave her a chance to keep an eye on Trick. Slippery bastard was always up to something.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

Trick was tired and furious. Aife had left Blackthorn a mumbling idiot and he didn't know half of the stuff he was trying to say. The only thing he knew to do was to find a nurse Fae. One that could take Blackthorn off of his hands. He was no babysitter. When Aife was a child Isabeau did most of the parenting. Probably why Aife doted over her mother more than she ever did Trick. They just never got along very well.

"The Blackthorn is still gumming his food huh? Christos laughed startling Trick out of his thoughts.

"Yes! Trick said tiredly.

"He knew not to test the Succubus. Even the fake one was a pain in all of our asses", Christos said.

Trick couldn't argue against that. He didn't know what Aife was capable of. She really was a walking time bomb waiting to explode on anyone that threatened her will.

"That's right boys and girls. Never fuck with a Succubus. Especially _this_ Succubus", Aife laughed from behind Kenzi as they entered.

Kenzi was stumbling a bit and she hadn't even had a drink yet. Trick noticed and walked over to her. "Kenzi are you alright? He asked.

"Did you teach Aife how to drive? Kenzi asked nearly leaping to a seat at the bar.

"No. Isabeau taught her", Trick said.

"Ok. Noted", Kenzi said. She nearly kissed the countertop as a way of saying thanks that they made it there alive. She still didn't know why Aife was in such a hurry to get there. It was well known that she loathed Trick.

"Drink up. It's on the house", Aife said handing Kenzi a bottle of Trick's most expensive bottle of Vodka.

"Aife! Trick screamed when he noticed what she had done.

"Aife nothing. She can have that bottle", Aife laughed. She didn't plan on getting Kenzi drunk, she just wanted her happy and out of Lauren's way. She better fix Isabeau.

 _ **Beth's POV**_

I was wondering what the blonde was up to. She had taken me to another location. It was clean, white and empty. Nothing but white walls, shiny tables and equipment. What was she planning? If I really needed this medical attention, she could have treated me back at the other lab.

I wasn't complaining though. The blonde was hot and had a scent like Angels. I had taken a lot of deep breaths on the way over in appreciation. She didn't say anything or move much, other than occasionally glancing over in my direction. I glanced back. My eyes couldn't help roaming up and down her body. Even if she was sitting, she was still drop dead gorgeous.

"So you're Beth huh? She asked startling me. When did she even come back in the room? She gave me the most horrible gown I had ever seen or had worn before. The thing was drafty and very uncomfortable.

"Yes that's my name and I am sorry, I forgot yours", I lied. I knew her name. It was nearly tattooed in my brain. I just loved how it rolled off of her tongue. On the way out of the other lab a lot of Nurses and Doctors stopped her needing her help with other patients. They never called her anything but Dr. Lewis but I found her full name on one of the doors. I bet she thought I never noticed. I noticed. I noticed how she gently took my hand. I noticed how soft it was. I noticed how she looked at me after she was done helping every single Doctor or Nurse. I knew she was a Doctor and it's her nature to be warm and gentle with coworkers and patients. But I suspected it to be something more with me.

"My name is Dr. Lauren Lewis and I am going to help you", Lauren smiled warmly. She got her stuff ready to proceed with her tests. They had done this before and Isabeau really was sick but this seemed different to Lauren so she wanted to cover all of her bases. This wasn't a Fae case that landed on her desk, this was a lost and confused patient. Lauren couldn't imagine not knowing that you're really someone else but still be comfortable in knowing what you knew now even if you didn't think what you knew was wrong.

"So...Lauren what do you think is medically wrong with me? Beth winked. She wasn't about to be shy. Not when it could get her out of there and on her way to wherever the hell she lived now.

Lauren swallowed a laugh. She knew all of Isabeau's means of flirting so the childlike voice was not lost on her. "I'll run a few tests and let you know", She replied.

"Tests? What kinds of tests? Beth asked. She didn't like needles so she hoped these tests wouldn't include any.

"Well first I would like to check you out for a concussion", Lauren said waving the light in front of her, so she wouldn't jump or run off.

"I don't like the sound of that", Beth said. A concussion? What the hell was that? She never passed anything sciency in school with flying colors so she wouldn't remember the definitions.

"It's painless, I promise", Lauren said warmly. She still thought she could use her powers to reverse it, but didn't expect it to affect the Succubus so she wanted to use her medical skills and wiles first.

 ** _Aife and Kenzi._**

"Where is Lauren and the Succubus? Kenzi slurred.

"They are busy", Aife said but didn't slur. To be a human Kenzi could knock back a few bottles, she thought. She wasn't knocking humans just admiring the girl's stamina.

Kenzi nearly threw up. The busy part was not lost on her and she didn't want nor need the image in her head. Since she hadn't heard from either of them, she assumed it had to be important and since they hadn't been by, she knew not to go knocking on Lauren's door.

"What does that mean? Trick asked of Aife.

"That means they are busy and it's none of your business", Aife snapped. Trick was a nosy fool that had to know everything so that he could try to control everything.

"She really doesn't like you", Christos laughed.

"No she really doesn't", Aife laughed lightly punching the old Fae in his arm.

"Aife no punching my guests", Trick said.

"Ohh I didn't hurt him! Aife laughed.

"No she didn't. It felt more like a tickle", Christos replied looking back and forth between them.

"See Trick. No harm. No foul", Aife seethed. Trick didn't like to see her have any fun, not even as a child. It was always stay in the house with your mother. Isabeau was warm and loving. How she found someone lukewarm like Trick baffled Aife.

Spending time with Isabeau was better for Aife. She taught her how and when to use her powers. Trick just wished she never had powers at all. "Duh then why marry a Succubus asswipe? Aife thought shaking her head in disgust. Isabeau had power that Trick needed and wanted. Aife vowed to never forget that. She even hoped to teach her baby Succubus how to stay away from leeches like Trick. She was happy she found Lauren. Lauren had more courage and guts than Trick ever had, even as a human.

 _ **Beth's POV**_

I am nearly panting. She's right in front of me. My nostrils are on fire from her scent. Damn it. Who the hell is this woman? She is literally like an Angel that fell from the sky. Every time she asked me a question I could smell her sweet breath. My mouth was growing dry by the minute in a mounting need to kiss her. Then I would have solid proof that she's kissed a girl. Once or twice. If I was her first, she would never forget it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to calm my body.

"Beth? Beth can you hear me? Lauren asked.

"What? What was that? Beth asked.

"I said I'm done", Lauren replied.

"Is that all you are going to do? Beth asked. She wanted more personal time with the Dr. Even if she just met her.

"I think I've seen all that I needed to see", Lauren said turning towards her desk. She used some wipes to scrub her hands.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? Beth asked now standing directly behind the Doctor.

Lauren smiled. "Yes I have Beth many times. I'm shocked you don't remember it".

"You...I...we...? Beth stuttered.

Lauren smiled. _Time to wake the Succubus._

Lauren turned around. Gripping Beth's gown she pulled it off of her and walked them backwards towards the exam table. Beth could do nothing but hold on to Lauren's lab coat. She had to admit Dr. Lewis looked hot in it.

Beth's world was spinning before she could look Lauren up and down again the Doctor roughly slammed her body down on to the table. It didn't even hurt.

Laying on top of Beth fully clothed, Lauren smiled as she watched those brown eyes light up with excitement. Taking one hand she bent Beth's head up at an angle. She heard a small grunt but nothing that wasn't consensual. With her second hand she slipped two fingers inside the brunette. She pushed hard and fast watching her eyes closely. She nearly laughed at how loud Beth was as she increased her force and pace.

"Come on respond", Lauren whispered.

"Huh? Beth moaned.

"Come on", Lauren said a little louder.

Minutes passed and the table beneath them was nearly moving across the floor. "Are you hungry Beth? Lauren asked after she saw what she needed to see.

"Starving", Beth panted.

"That's what I thought", Lauren said finally kissing Beth. Beth didn't know what to do but moan into the Doctor's mouth. Her tongue was dancing violently against hers and she loved it. She could feel her juices pouring out onto the table as Lauren continued to pound inside of her. When Lauren pulled back it confused her. Then the space between their lips turned blue. She thought Lauren was doing that but it was her. She took delicious ounce after delicious ounce from Lauren.

"Hello Succubus", Lauren smiled warmly running a finger down the side of brunette's face. She saw those blue eyes and knew it was her. She had seen them more than once in their current position. Even the third time they made love. When they flashed back between brown and blue, she knew Bo was back too. Slowly she pulled up and off of the brunette.

"You can get dressed now", The Doctor said pulling her lab coat off and tossing it into the nearest bin.

"Lauren can we...

"We just did. I need to go and check on my parents", Lauren said grabbing a fresh pair of clothes to change.

The Succubus stood still. She knew Lauren was right. This wasn't the time for them to talk about their relationship. She just found her family and they come first right now. Besides she had a date with Trick. The thought left her bristling. She washed up, dressed and met Lauren at the door.

 ** _Aife and Kenzi_**

"You shouldn't have given her all of that liquor", Trick said looking at Kenzi who was slumped over the bar counter.

"Foolish Blood King. Watch and learn", Aife laughed lifting Kenzi's head.

"I'm ok mama Succubus", Kenzi mumbled.

"You will be", Aife said sending a strong pulse into Kenzi's head.

Kenzi sat up like she had just woke up from a long night of sleep. "How did you? What did you? Kenzi asked.

"All about the Succubus sweetie. All about the Succubus", Aife laughed.

"Wait can Bo? Kenzi asked wide-eyed. If Aife could, Bo could. Bo was literally an Aspirin and either the girl didn't know it or didn't show it.

"Yes she can", Aife laughed after watching Kenzi debating in her mind.

"If I dug chicks...", Kenzi started.

"You wouldn't stand a chance with me if either of us did", Aife laughed. Kenzi was quite amusing. She can see why she was Isabeau's best friend.

 ** _Lauren and the Beatties_**

"Hey how are they? Lauren asked after gently rubbing Stephen's shoulder. He looked as tired as she had ever seen him.

"Mom's resting. It took her awhile to go to sleep though. When can we, they leave? Stephen asked.

"As soon as I can examine her", Lauren sighed. She knew she could probably let them go that night but she didn't want to risk sending them off into the night if her mother wasn't at least able to walk out on her own powers. Her mother never liked canes or wheelchairs so she knew if she was going to release her, she had to be able to walk.

"So tomorrow then? Stephen asked. He was ready to go home.

"Yes possibly. I'm sorry. I know you don't like it here with all the monitors and smell of death. Stephen never liked clinics. He always wondered how Lauren could stand it. Even before she changed her name she was always doctoring something or someone.

"It's fine. I can hang one more night", Stephen said.

Lauren was faced with another problem. Where would they go? Was their old house still theirs? Was it still livable? "What about the house? Lauren asked.

"As far as I know it's fine. I called one of our old neighbors. After they cursed me out for not staying in touch, they said it's fine. Empty but fine", Stephen sighed. He was happy they still had a chance to go home. He and Lauren had a lot of good memories with their parents there.

"Good. I know they loved that house and I was just wondering if they could go home again", Lauren said. She felt quite guilty for not staying in touch and knew how she would get the threat of Stephen and her being arrested erased.

"They can't afford it though Lauren. I am not sure they even have bank accounts anymore", Stephen said rubbing his forehead.

"You let me worry about that. You just make sure they get some rest tonight and get some yourself. I'll arrange for a comfortable room for you", Lauren said.

Karen or Lauren. Stephen knew when she was plotting something and in his current state of mind, he wasn't about to fight her. "You're leaving huh? Stephen asked.

"I have something to do", Lauren smiled. She did have plans and wanted to get started on one of them right away.

"Ok. I know that look. Go", Stephen said.

"Don't worry. I run this place and I will make sure they are checked on during the night", Lauren said rubbing his back.

"Cool. Now go. I need sleep", Stephen laughed.

Lauren kissed him on his forehead and headed towards the nearest Nurse's desk. After she was given updates, she gave instructions and made her way to her car.

 _ **The Dal**_

Kenzi had been all over Trick's liquor after Aife had cured her headache and the room stopped spinning. She loved the Dal even more now. She would also swipe a few bottles later to take home.

"Do you see what you've started? Trick asked.

"Oh please. She's not doing anything here that she hasn't before", Aife laughed looking at Kenzi pocketing a bottle.

"Why are you here Aife? Trick asked. They had nearly drank every bottle he had behind the bar.

"For fun of course", Aife laughed. She knew just her presence bothered Trick and she couldn't care less.

"Doc! There you are", Kenzi screamed towards Lauren as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Kenzi we need to talk. It's important", Lauren said.

"You got it hotpants! Kenzi said twirling around on her bar stool to face her.

"Not here though", Lauren said.

"Sure. Wherever you need to go is fine with me", Kenzi said.

"Good because Lauren is not welcome here", Trick said walking towards them.

"And I don't want to be here. You would likely put a spell on me or a blade to my neck. It wouldn't shock me if you told the Lich I was Bo's lover and that's how he found out about us", Lauren said.

When Trick turned away rubbing his hands down his sides, the three ladies gasped. Lauren stood with her mouth wide open. How evil can one man be?

"Trick! Kenzi snapped.

"Get out of my bar! Trick yelled over his shoulder.

"What? You never talked to me like that before", Kenzi said.

"I was talking to Lauren! Trick screamed. His face was candy apple red now.

"You wanna yell at someone? Yell at me Blood Coward! The Succubus snapped hitting Trick in his face with Hades' bone.

"Yes! My baby is back! Aife laughed while clapping.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**_The Succubus' POV_**

I spent the majority of an hour or two alone after Lauren left. I could still smell her all over me and I loved it. It had been far too long since we...too too long. But I wanted more than that. I knew why she did it and I knew that it worked. Bo was angry inside of me but what could she do about it? Anything she seemed to do screwed it up for the both of us. I admit, I share her body but I shouldn't have to share her mistakes. Especially when it comes to Lauren. We both love her deeply I won't deny that. But Bo seems a bit of a coward when she needs to step up and fight for what we obviously both want and need. Lauren

 _ **The Dal**_

The Succubus stared around the Dal trying to understand what was going on. She had never heard Trick yell at anyone so loudly but he definitely picked the wrong person in Lauren. She looked out at the crowds that were either enjoying themselves knocking back drinks or dancing. She looked over at Aife who was basically pointing and laughing at Trick. She looked over at Kenzi and Lauren who had one foot in the Dal and one foot out. That was good enough of an explanation for her. Kenzi was always comfortable shutting the Dal down. Lauren looked completely uncomfortable. "Damn him", She huffed.

"Ladies please. Go and do what you need to do", The Succubus smiled at Lauren and Kenzi.

"Let's go Kenzi. I really need to talk to you", Lauren said gesturing for Kenzi to go out first.

Kenzi nodded at Lauren taking one last look inside the Dal. She didn't know what the Succubus was about to do but she knew it was going to be big, shattering and loud. Please don't let her destroy the good bottles, she thought to herself.

"Isabeau what are you going to do with that bone? Aife laughed.

"I don't know whether I want to shove it up Trick's ass or down his throat", The Succubus said.

 _ **The Succubus**_

 _She remembered the first time she ever saw Lauren. She looked like she had needles in her pockets on the ready to plunge into her arm. She remembered when she asked her to undress. She had no problems staring the blonde Doctor dead in her eyes as she peeled over every single item of clothing. When her mouth watered at the thought of stripping Lauren naked and having her way with her. She thought about the first time they made love and how stupid Bo was to leave such a beautiful woman naked in her bed._

 ** _Bo: I can hear you ya know._**

 ** _The Succubus: So these are my memories._**

 _She remembered when Bo had go to talk to Lauren about another one of those useless cases that the Fae Police should have solved. But the Succubus didn't mind she would get to see Lauren again. What she didn't want to see was the hurt in her eyes. The sadness of rejection in her body language. Bo even promised that they would talk about it but didn't take or make the time to commit to that promise. No she was busy chasing around that useless dog who was forever chasing his own tail over his love for Bo. Then came that tired excuse that he sacrificed his love. It's not sacrificing when someone steals it. The Succubus almost wanted to surface just to hurt herself and have to go and see Lauren about how to heal the wound. Everything about the Doctor was enticing. Lauren knowing what she was. How she fed and not giving a damn that she was part of the very Fae that enslaved her. Her body. Her scent. Everything. That's why it was her that surfaced when she was in danger. She would be damned if anyone was going to harm the Doctor on her watch. If she had her way, they would never leave Lauren's bed. Not just making love to her, the pillow talk too. So why did Trick think his abuse would be any different or tolerated?!_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip ever limb from your body and then go after your organs Trick? The Succubus breathed stalking him.

"She's not welcome here Isabeau. She's a trouble maker", Trick said backing up a bit but still standing his ground.

"Lauren is welcome everywhere! Need I remind you of who your heirs are? The Succubus laughed menacingly.

"Not if I write you out of my will", Trick snapped.

"Too bad. Everyone already knows who we are and it's time you finally realized who Lauren is", The Succubus said stepping towards him a little closer.

"Don't kill him Isabeau. It's more fun watching him squirm", Aife laughed watching the scene play out before her.

"I'm not going to kill him yet. He's about to learn some respect", The Succubus said bending down so that she was eye to eye with the Blood King.

 _ **Lauren and Kenzi.**_

Lauren had driven Kenzi far away from the Dal and found a remote location for them to talk.

"What do you need Doc? Kenzi asked.

"I need you to hack into some very high profile systems and remove all information on Karen and Stephen Beattie", Lauren said.

Kenzi remembered Bo mentioning Lauren's alter ego but didn't bother reading the report. "What will I be looking for? She asked.

"Any criminal records that they have out there. I want it all wiped clean. It would be just as if we were new to the world", Lauren explained.

Kenzi stared at Lauren for a few moments. What she wanted was big but not impossible. She would need a very sophisticated computer from which to work and none she had would work.

"I know what you're thinking Kenzi, you can use my computer. I have tones of security on it", Lauren said. She just wanted it all wiped out so that Stephen could go home with their parents without this hanging over them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just get him a fake ID? Kenzi asked. She knew Karen's identity as Lauren was solid.

"He won't want that. His life was headed in a positive direction until he broke the law and killed those people and I would feel better if I knew he was out there safe without the popo on his tail", Lauren said laughing as she used Kenzi's nickname for the Police.

Lauren had seen the files. They had everything about them on it down to their birthmarks. She thought about having hers covered with a tattoo but settled instead on a belly button ring. She thought Stephen had left the area and was long gone. She never thought the Fae would catch up to him. Her reputation proceeded her and it cost her brother years of his life but it was no worse than the lives they had taken. Although they could never make up for what they've done, he deserved some peace in his life and maybe someday he would be able to visit her again. But for now she would prefer him, her mom and dad to be far from the Fae. The minute the news got out that they were related to Lauren they would be in worse danger than they had ever seen the likes of.

"Ok Doc. I suppose you want me to get started on this ASAP and I am ready to get going. The sooner I dive in the sooner you all can move on", Kenzi said.

"Let's go then", Lauren said starting up her car. She was already giddy about when she could tell Stephen she had good news for him. She also needed to go and see her mother and hopefully she could have her released at the same time she gives Stephen the news. She had no other plans but to watch Kenzi do her thing so she could do hers the next morning.

 _ **The Dal**_

The Succubus was still going through her memories of Lauren. Everything. Every time the Fae tried to pull something over on her. Every time they tried to kill her. Every time they snubbed her. No more. That would not be happening anymore and what better way to get her point out there for all the Fae to see than by standing up and proclaiming it.

"What are you plotting Isabeu? Aife asked. She noticed the serious look on her daughter's face. It was the same look she herself often had when faced with bullshit.

"I want to call all the Fae and Elders here. Everyone you can think of that has always been an ass. I want them here as soon as possible. Right here at the Dal Riata", The Succubus said twirling the bone in her hand. They thought they knew fear, they didn't know anything yet.

"Where's the Succubus?! Came an angry voice.

"Which one? Aife laughed. Who the hell was this guy to walk up in there like this?

"No bloodshed in here! Trick screamed.

"Calm down old man. I won't spill his blood, I'll just kick his ass", Aife laughed.

"Which Succubus are you looking for? The Succubus asked.

"Whichever one of you bitches did that to Blackthorn! The man screamed.

"Then you sir are looking for me. Your Queen Bitch! Aife laughed walking over to the man.

"You will pay for that. You have no idea who you fucked with", The man said.

"And might I know your name and relation to him before I kick your ass? Aife said taking a shot.

"I'm his brother..."The man started.

"Let me guess Bluethorn? Aife laughed. These fools never learned.

"No you shit. My name is Braylon". The man huffed. This Succubus was already becoming a pain in his ass. How she took down Blackthorn was hard to believe.

"Braylon. Bluethorn. Blackthorn. I don't give a damn. He got what he deserved and if you don't get the hell out of my bar, you will get much worse", Aife said coldly. How dare he come in there and interrupt her jolly time of watching the Succubus stick it to Trick.

"It's my bar Aife but she's right, you can leave! Trick said to Braylon.

"And who are you little man? Braylon asked. He didn't bother finding anything out about them before he came. He just knew he was to look for a Succubus when he arrived.

"I'm the owner of this bar and more importantly to you, I'm the Blood King", Trick whispered.

"What did you say? Braylon asked.

"He said he's the Blood King! Aife screamed and laughed.

"And what are you to him? Braylon asked Aife.

"You can't be that dumb. I'm his daughter! Aife laughed. What a twat.

"And she is? Braylon asked pointing at the Succubus.

"Oh dipshit you don't want any of her. Her daddy was _special_ now you mix that with the Blood King's blood and boom! Aife winked.

"Pfft she's a basic Succubus like you", Braylon laughed. The Succubus looked like a younger version of Aife and that's all he saw.

"Guy I don't know you and you really don't know me and I am not in the mood for bullshit so state your business or get the hell out of my bar", The Succubus said.

"Wait she said this was her bar? Braylon laughed pointing at Aife.

"His-hers-mine. Get it? The Succubus laughed gesturing towards Trick and Aife.

"Somebody has to pay for Blackthorn! Braylon said looking back and forth between the trio.

The Succubus stepped forward showing her deepest blue eyes and Braylon didn't know what to do. "Get out", She growled.

And with that Braylon turned around and walked swiftly out.

"I told you! Aife said walking step for step with him laughing.

"Now about this meeting. I want it like yesterday", The Succubus said.

"That's a long list to compile Isabeau", Aife laughed. She knew it was hella hard getting people there for her meeting.

"Anyone that doesn't show will be defying me and I'm done playing with the pussies of the Fae", The Succubus said coldly.

"Isabeau! You could have worded that differently", Trick sighed rolling his eyes.

"It worked for me", Aife laughed. She was actually proud of her Succubus. She just had that don't fuck with me when I call for you attitude. She loved it.

"I will give them thirty minutes to get here or I will go and get them when I'm done with the Fae that show", The Succubus said.

"You heard her daddy, get on the phone", Aife laughed. She wasn't about to mess of a perfectly good manicure calling those fools when the Blood King could do it.

 ** _Lauren and Kenzi_**

"Damn Doc you weren't lying this system is the shit", Kenzi said rubbing her hands together with glee.

"But can you do it? Lauren asked sipping on a glass of wine.

"No problem. I should be done in a matter of hours", Kenzi laughed. She knew what it was like to have a police record hanging over you and since Lauren's computer was so on point she might change her records here and there.

Lauren took another sip of wine and sighed. This was going to be good. For Stephen to go about his life with nobody after him. That's why it was imperative that Kenzi succeed so she could get them settled somewhere else away from her and the Fae. They wouldn't hesitate to use them as pawn's against Lauren. Taft did that very thing and look what it nearly cost her.

When Kenzi pulled up their records and she saw Lauren's picture, Lauren cringed. Yes this would wipe away her crimes but it would never wipe away her guilt. She wasn't sure if Stephen felt bad at all after all of the years had passed. But she knew she did and that was something no potion or injection could ever remove.

Lauren thought about Kenzi's life amongst the Fae. She was Bo's claimed human and still felt unworthy. Perhaps she could claim her family but that still wouldn't be a way of life for them. They would always question this and that and just one slip of the tongue could cost them their lives.

"I'm done Doc! Kenzi said showing Lauren proof. She was done far sooner than even she anticipated. She was right from what she'd seen there was no record linking them the pipeline explosion.

"Kenzi! That's great! Lauren said slapping her on her shoulder.

"I told ya! But now if you don't mind I want to work a little longer at cleaning up my own files", Kenzi said.

"Of course. Go ahead", Lauren said walking away to give her some privacy. She didn't need to know all that Kenzi had done. But she would be eternally grateful for her help.

It broke her heart to see Kenzi like this. The woman had lost everything when Hale died and none of this could be easy for her. She knew she was still fiercely loyal to Bo but did Bo know that? Had she taken the time to see the damage Kenzi was still dealing with. She was no Psychologist but she could be a friend to her.

 _ **The Dal**_

"This is as much as you're going to get Isabeau", Trick said looking at the large crowd but noticing who hadn't showed.

It was of no matter to the Succubus. She didn't need a list of who all didn't show. Her eyes made note and her mind would keep the record until they were dealt with.

The group that showed did dress up. She gathered that was Trick telling them who was requesting their presence.

"I'm glad you all heeded my advice and came. Those that didn't will feel something else when I'm done with them. But in the mean time I am sure most of you will tell those that chose to stay away what I'm about to say", The Succubus said.

The Succubus was handed a note from Blackthorn, since he couldn't speak he didn't want to get into a back and forth argument.

"Blackthorn you were warned by my mother but she chose to deal with you in her own way as she saw fit. Now if any of you wanna test me, you should probably know who my father is", The Succubus said.

"Some noname asshole she shacked up with won't scare us! Came a voice from the back.

"Oh honey he has a name. You best allow Isabeau to finish", Aife laughed. They had no idea who they were screwing with.

"She's right my father does have a name", The Succubus said pounding Hades' bone against her hand.

"Please we all know it's just some loser she pounced on one night", The voice called.

"Alfred stop hiding and bring your coward ass to the center of the room if you have the balls to", Aife laughed.

"Fine but we know we were called here for bullshit", Alfred said coming from the back.

Aife had known Alfred all of her life. Long before Trick sent her away. He was always a punk. She laughed at the thought of him running away when Isabeau finally dropped her bomb and she had a good seat to see it all.

"Enough with the bullshit. I called you all here to keep me from telling you one by one, those that didn't come will deal with me one by one. But hear this Kenzi is still my claimed human and she is off limits but most importantly Dr. Lewis is off limits, if I so much as smell any of you on her without her consent you will die immediately", The Succubus said pacing back and forth still pounding the bone against her hand but never taking her eyes off of them.

"The human Doctor that can turn a human Fae? We are not afraid of her and she should be paying for that injustice. Imagine turning a killer of the Fae, Fae", Alfred said shaking his head.

"Lauren has paid and I am only going to warn you one more time", The Succubus said stopping her pacing long enough to stare at him.

"Like hell she has! Alfred said.

The Succubus had had enough of him. She pointed the bone at his foot and watched as he jumped from the burn.

"You bitch! You will pay for that! Alfred said.

"How did you do that? Who are you? Mary asked.

"I'm Hades daughter. He's dead and this is his bone. Any other questions? The Succubus asked flashing her blue eyes.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Dal**_

"Where is she? Where is Lauren? I swear I am going to kick her a... What's going on? Tamsin choked out. She didn't see anyone after she had stormed in and immediately heard a manic laugh. She put her hands over her neck as if to try and stop it. Her eyes were starting to bug out but she was going to hold out as long as she could. She knew what was happening. Someone was pulling her Chi.

"No No. Isabeau. That's not how I should you to do it. Now try again." Aife laughed from the shadows of the dark Dal. Not a single light was turned on. No candle was lit. Everything went dark when Tamsin's heavy footsteps were heard.

"What do you want bitch? Tamsin bristled looking out into nothing. She fell to her knees once the Succubus stopped. All she heard was heels tapping across the floor in her direction.

"Surprise! The Succubus said grabbing Tamsin's neck from behind.

"No. No Isabeau. You had your fun allow me to have mine." Aife laughed pulling the Succubus away.

"What the fuck is going on now? I was only looking for Lauren..." Tamsin said.

"No. It sounded to me like you just threatened Lauren." The Succubus snapped angrily.

"I just need to talk to her." Tamsin mustered as the Succubus' cold hand was still around her neck.

"I know you bitch. Your daddy's little helper so nothing you want with Lauren can be good." The Succubus said coldly tightening her grip.

"She was my daddy's helper too. Such a shame I got to Rainer before you did huh sweetie? Failed the Blood King huh? Aife laughed again.

"Shut up! Tamsin snapped at Aife. Bo's Succubus was not the pain in the ass that Aife's had always been over the years.

"Before I let mom have you what do you want with Lauren? And it better be worth it because she will drain you so hard your eyes won't be the only part of you that turns mascara black", The Succubus said.

"I helped her find the entrance to Tartarus and she shoved me into the Valhalla door." Tamsin said tiredly.

"So? Aife laughed.

"So Freyja was pissed off and nearly exiled me agin. If you two would stop killing people maybe I could rest." Tamsin sighed.

"Now where is the fun in that and besides we could put you out of your misery." Aife laughed turning the lights on. She never liked the woman. She used to kiss Trick's ass more than Dyson did. But she knew it to be them wanting Trick for a daddy. Why they wanted such a disloyal asshole was beyond her reasoning.

Tamsin eyed the women. Looking back and forth between them was like looking from one devil to the other. She knew Bo had good traits but she never trusted her Succubus. She wondered where Trick was. This was still his bar after all. She jumped when she heard heavy footsteps behind them and she longed for it to be Kenzi. Kenzi could get to Bo.

"Hello boys pour you a drink? Aife laughed.

"You! You're the one that took down Blackthorn! Grab her! Sheldon demanded.

"Go big! The Succubus said.

"Or go home! Aife said pumping fists with the Succubus.

"Not in the Dal! Trick screamed running up from his lair after he heard all of the commotion.

"What you come up for this but not for me? Tamsin asked staring Trick down.

"Tamsin not now." Trick said watching the Succubus' storm the men that had come for Aife.

"You won't touch us Succubus." Sheldon laughed folding his arms.

"Oh honey I won't have to touch you to drop you." Aife laughed

"Not you. The baby Succubus." Sheldon laughed as he pointed towards her.

"I'm not a baby and she's right I won't need to touch you to drop you! The Succubus seethed stepping towards him.

Once his men stomped towards them the only sounds to be heard was glass shattering, tables breaking and loud kicks and punches.

Once they were out, Aife stood over them laughing while pulling their Chi like a waterfall.

"Boys! Sheldon screamed.

The Dal was filled again with more men. And just like the previous group Aife and the Succubus disposed of them again.

"Got anymore? The Succubus licked her lips laughing as she dropped the body in her hands to the floor.

"That was fun! Aife laughed strutting around the bodies.

"You two bitches will pay for that! Sheldon snapped.

"Buddy you're about to pay if you don't get the hell outta my bar." The Succubus said.

"But the Blood King." Sheldon said.

"Won't be able to stop us." Aife said walking towards him and smiled when he turned to run out.

"What is it what those idiots? Trying to take us down? The Succubus laughed.

"It happens sweetie. Men thinking they run things when they don't realize that we do." Aife said wiping blood from her hands.

 _ **Lauren and Stephen**_

"Karen..I'm sorry Lauren." Stephen laughed watching Lauren walk into his room.

"Shush you and that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Lauren said.

"What's up? Stephen asked stretching out his legs. The beds were no longer comfortable and he wasn't the one sick.

"A friend of mine has expunged our criminal records so we are in the clear. At least the heat won't be after us anymore." Lauren said.

"What? How did this friend do that? Stephen asked. Over the years he wanted to change his name as Lauren had but decided against it. He wanted her to be able to reach him if she never needed to.

"The less you know the better but the good news is nobody will be looking to arrest us anymore." Lauren smiled.

"Are you sure your friend was telling you the truth? Stephen asked.

"I know she was. I was there when she did it." Lauren said.

Stephen paced back and forth. He was still wary about all of this. "So what now? He asked finally stopping.

"You go out there and live your life! Lauren said poking him in his chest.

"Lauren I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like you are running me off." Stephen said stepping closer to her.

"Stephen you have to get out of here. Take mom and dad and go." Lauren said never taking her eyes off of him.

"I don't like it Lauren." Stephen said.

"Stephen I have thought long and hard about this. You guys have to go. Take them home and see how the house is and I will work on getting some money together for repairs if it's needed." Lauren replied.

"We won't see you again will we? Stephen asked. He loved his sister enough to be able to know when she was pushing him away for his own good.

"It's not safe here. Especially for mom and dad. I would feel a lot better if they are back in their comfort zone. I will come and visit when I can but I can't guarantee it." Lauren said with her emotions of the moment starting to get to her.

"I know it's different here. I just didn't think you'd be shoving us off so soon." Stephen said softly.

"You know mom and dad they will ask tons of questions and I am not sure they will understand my life here. I'm always busy with something so I wouldn't hardly have time to stop and visit." Lauren said.

Stephen laughed out loud. Lauren was right. Their parents just had to know everything about them. Every little detail and he took it to mean that Lauren was doing her Doctor thing. Something they hadn't always approved of but he understood. She had always been geeky about everything.

"So how do you want to tell them? Stephen asked turning serious again.

"I haven't planned it all out yet. But I guess we can just tell them that you are taking them home. Mom will surely want to get her vegetable garden going again and dad will be back to building things in the garage." Lauren said. She took a moment to herself and closed her eyes. She was trying to tap into her foresight abilities to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to them once they left and she saw nothing.

 _ **The Dal.**_

"Damn what did I miss and please tell me you didn't bust up the good shit." Kenzi laughed. The Dal was such a mess Trick would need a push broom to clean it up.

"We had a little company." Aife laughed drinking a beer.

"Well I can see that but it looks like a bunch of bottles busted and I loves me some Vodka Mama Succubus." Kenzi said still looking around.

"Mom kicked Blackthorn's ass and his friends didn't like it." The Succubus said pouring Kenzi a shot.

"Where's Trick? Kenzi asked. He wouldn't leave his bar with these two lurking around.

"Tending to or talking to Tamsin I suspect." The Succubus said looking towards the stairs to his lair.

"What happened to her? Kenzi asked.

"I had to warn her about threatening Lauren." The Succubus said.

"Warn how exactly? Kenzi asked looking around the room.

"She doesn't have any fatal wounds if that's what you're asking." The Succubus responded.

Kenzi stared at the Succubus. She hadn't actually talked to Bo in days and was starting to wonder if she would ever surface again. Not that she didn't like the Succubus but her choices lately were becoming alarming. She couldn't imagine how Tamsin had threatened Lauren but knew the time for bullshit was long over.

"Have you talked to Lauren lately? Kenzi asked softly.

"Lauren is busy with her family. That's the most important thing for her to be concerned with right now." The Succubus said taking a drink of water.

"But...

"There are no buts Kenzi. Lauren and I will be fine. That's why I told the Fae that Lauren is off limits. If anyone and I mean anyone starts shit with her or talks bad about her in any way, they will be dealt with." The Succubus said making sure anyone was emphasized. She knew how Kenzi felt about Lauren long ago. She knew she was trying and part of her believed that's what ran Lauren off to Tafts. None of them had been supportive or there for Lauren. She was a sitting duck for the Fae, namely Evony. That was over. She wouldn't allow her to feel like that ever again.

 _ **The Beatties**_

"Hey dad. Mom how are you feeling? Lauren asked pulling her chart out and reading it over.

"Karen where have you been? We thought you weren't ever coming back! Mr. Beattie said.

"I've been busy with other patients and catching up on other things." Lauren sighed softly. This was already getting hard.

"Well when can we leave? It's drafty in here and your mother is liable to catch the flu or something." Mr. Beattie said pointing to his wife.

"That's what I came to tell you. I found nothing in mom's blood work that indicates she needs to stay any further. Her vitals look well too." Lauren said setting the chart back in it's folder.

"Karen you don't sound right. Is there something else wrong or something you're not telling us? Mrs. Beattie asked.

"I'm fine mom". Lauren said clearing her throat.

"But you look tired. See this is why I was against you becoming a Doctor. Too many long hours." Mr. Beattie groaned.

"Dad. Please do not start that right now." Lauren said closing her eyes for the moment to control her annoyance. This was never something she wanted to talk about again. They had spent months talking about it when she was in high school because Mr. Beattie didn't ever want Lauren to go to college. He always knew she was brilliant but didn't want her so far from home and working long hours. He even went so far as to introduce her to Andrew. Just to get him off of her back and since Lauren was prepping to graduate early, she agreed to go to her high school prom with him. When Lauren stopped seeing Andrew, Mr. Beattie was livid. When she came home with someone else he was furious.

That's how it was in their house and family. Everyone wanted to tell her how to live her life, except for Stephen. Looking back on it now, she wished she would have moved out a lot sooner. Then maybe they wouldn't have gone after those pipelines. Then she and Stephen wouldn't have spent the majority of their lives on the run. It wasn't exactly true that they were free. Lauren spent many days and nights awake from the horrors of what they had done and with Stephen back in her life and free, maybe she would find time to go home if nothing else just to see him and talk about it, if he ever wanted to.

But Lauren was ready. She was ready to take them home. She still wasn't picking up anything to show that they would be in danger. Kenzi had all but wiped their records squeaky clean. There wouldn't be anything hanging over them. Which is why she wanted them to go. So the Fae couldn't hang them over her. She had a plan. She told her mother she was going to get her paperwork completed and she would be back.

That was actually a lie. What paperwork would she complete? This was her facility and basically a Fae facility. Any other clinic or hospital she would go to wouldn't know how to get ahold of her. But she would keep her records on file just in case her brother ever called and said they were needed.

Lauren walked down the long hall and into her office. She closed the door and called Isabeau.

"Hey are you up for a road trip? Lauren asked tiredly.

"Sure where are we going? The Succubus asked.

"I'm going to take my parents home and taking you would give me an excuse to leave early." Lauren said.

"When do we leave? The Succubus asked.

"Early tomorrow. I am about to bid them good night and then going home to get some rest". Lauren said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you there? The Succubus asked.

"Yes I will see you there". Lauren said hanging up her phone.

"Ok." The Succubus smiled warmly.

The Succubus hung up and Aife and Kenzi eyed her.

"Isabeau? Aife asked worriedly.

"It's Lauren. She's taking her family home tomorrow and wants me to go with her." The Succubus said.

"But? Kenzi asked. How was this a bad thing?

"She's so angry at me. Well at Bo mainly." The Succubus sighed.

"Dude if she asked you to go with her, she can't be that mad." Kenzi laughed. This was cute. The Succubus was just as insecure as Bo was.

"But it will just be us. She will likely ramble on about everything we drive past or see. The sky. The Sun. The trees. The stars." The Succubus rambled.

"Isabeau." Aife laughed.

"Mom? The Succubus said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should ask Dr. Lewis to run a blood test on you. You can't be my daughter." Aife laughed again.

"What? What do you mean mom? The Succubus asked.

"You can't be a Succubus and not know how to turn this situation around." Aife laughed shaking her head. She had missed so much time with her baby. Had she been there, she would be a lot more comfortable in her own skin. Her own heart.

"Hey I know she doesn't have a problem with me but I share everything with Bo. Her eyes. Her hands. Her arms. Her breasts. Her vag...", The Succubus started.

"Dude we get it." Kenzi laughed.

"Isabeau you have a golden opportunity here. To have her all to yourself. Show her who you really are. Isabeau McCorrigan. Most importantly. You're my daughter. You have inherited my blood and the gift of gab. Make her see who you really are. But you damn well better succeed because if you don't mama will." Aife winked. She really didn't want Lauren that way but knew this would be a challenge for her baby Succubus.

"Mom I get it." The Succubus laughed. She knew this was going to be hard. She just wished Bo didn't have to tag along.

 ** _Bo: Hey!_**

 ** _The Succubus: Yeah you really need to keep quiet on this trip._**

Kenzi laughed looking at the Succubus. She could tell she was having a conversation with herself again.

"Now get out of here and get some rest. You know how Hotpants is. That woman never really rests." Kenzi laughed.

The Succubus got to her feet taking another drink and started on her way home. Well Lauren's that is. She had already decided in her head that she would sleep on the couch. She had a long way to go to regain Lauren's trust even if it wasn't her who actually broke it. She pulled out of the parking lot and sped away. She thought of so much along the way. She would feed before they left to get her parents and at gas stations when they pulled over to rest or stop depending upon how far they needed to drive. For that reason she was going to rent a better car because hers wasn't very reliable and she would use this time to get to know this new Lauren. Not that there was anything wrong with the old Lauren. But this was who she needed to be bigger for and she would.

TBC.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lauren**_

It was the middle of the night and I had yet to close my eyes. My parents were with Stephen and they were supposed to be resting as we were all about to take a long trip home. It had been years since I had seen the old house and well it had been years since the house had seen me. That's what was making me nervous. The authorities would no longer be after me but going home meant going back to everything I longed to be away from as a child but had no choice but to run from as an adult.

We weren't rich by any means but it was still big enough for all of them to live comfortably especially since my room was now empty and no doubt dusty. Mom always figured I would go back home so I guess my room will look as it did when I left for good.

When Stephen came to me about the explosion I knew at some point we had to go home and tell them that we had to run. We packed what he could and then engaged in the quickest conversation we ever had with them. Faster than we did when we tried to talk them out of grounding us for whatever reason. It was harder for me because mom wanted me to at least stay but there was no other choice. We didn't want to leave but we had to. Once we explained what happened we all knew we had to run. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Stephen was much stronger than I was. He all but had to peel me off of mom. But we were smart about it. We gave them nothing to track us with.

I learned this from my time in the military. What they don't know, they can't confess to the Police when they came and I know they would come. I wished Stephen hadn't been so careless with the bomb. Not only did he ruin 11 individual lives, he ruined their families lives and ours. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so careless either. I should have known Stephen would want to go on with our plans forever. But that night I knew I was done. I wasn't done with Science I was done making bombs.

I took a deep breath as I sat on the couch looking at my packed bags. I packed so much it looked as if I was about to run again. To be honest I didn't know when we would be coming back. I didn't know how I would explain to them that I would never be coming home again. They couldn't know about the Fae. They couldn't know about the Police not searching for us anymore. They couldn't know about my new abilities. Stephen had always been a good son. I am sure once I convince him that I need to go again he will do his best trying to make mom and dad understand. I didn't want to wipe his memories of the Fae too but he didn't need that hanging over his life like our crimes did all of our lives.

I know I need to sleep but I just can't. How do you say goodbye to your family knowing you can never see them again or it will be goodbye for good again once the Fae learn of our relationships. I often wonder if Mary Dennis suspected this too and that's why she wanted Isabeau gone. It's natural to fear what you don't understand and I know if my family ever saw me with Cyan eyes again they would likely think I am a monster like Mary thought Bo was.

 _ **The Succubus**_

It has been hours since I climbed into bed and Lauren hadn't come yet. I know what she's doing. Wracking her brain about this trip. It has to be hard for her to take them home knowing this could be the last time she ever saw them. I can understand. It's like Kenzi. She's a human amongst the Fae and they would surely want her dead had Bo not claimed her. Just knowing about us would put a target on their backs and the Fae would fire away if they ever saw them. I never much needed sleep but I know I will need to get at least a few hours so I can drive. That way Lauren can sleep and I can try to get to know her parents better before we drop them off. I already rented a huge car so there will be plenty of leg room and room for our bags and whatever snacks we pick up along the way.

There is another problem. How will I feed without them seeing or suspecting my Succubus hunger? I am sure I will think of something or ask Lauren to put together some serums to tame it long enough for us to get her family home and be on our way. I am not sure how long she wants to stay so I cleaned out half the closet of my clothes and boots just in case it's a long trip.

I haven't even told Aife we are going on this trip. But I want this trip. I need this trip. There is so much left unsaid between Lauren and I. Err Lauren and Bo. That I am not sure I should be getting my hopes up that we will make any progress in mending the rift between all of us. Boo has always been a pain in my ass but we have both always been protective of Lauren. Which means we need to be protective of her family and go into this trip focused and ready to offer assistance wherever Lauren needs it.

I almost want to ask Kenzi to go but this is about Lauren and us. I haven't forgotten the strain that still exists between us and Kenzi. I hate using the word us but sharing a body with Bo makes us, us.

Besides I don't know what's out there. Who's out there that could be waiting for the Beatties to come home and enact some type of revenge. Which is another reason I suspect Lauren invited us along. In case she needs help with the Fae or humans that try to attack them.

It would be so easy for Lauren to just send them ahead but that's not who she is. She's a Doctor who wouldn't send her patients home without knowing they wouldn't be able to take care of themselves.

 ** _Later that morning._**

Pow. Pow. Clink. Clank. That's what woke the Succubus from her deep slumber. She was sprawled across the bed and pouted that Lauren's side was still cold. She smiled at the smells that followed the noise. Lauren was making breakfast and the aroma was wonderfully teasing her hunger. She got up and showered quickly. Making her way downstairs she turned her nose up and inhaled deeply. French toast, eggs and coffee. Yum she thought stretching her arms out as she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Lauren". The Succubus said.

"Good morning". Lauren yelled over her shoulders. She was bent over the oven and it took all the Succubus had to control her urges.

"That smells delicious". The Succubus smiled pouring two cups of coffee.

"It will be done soon enough". Lauren smiled pulling the tray from the oven.

"When are we leaving? The Succubus asked softly.

"As soon as we eat. I already showered and my bags are at the door". Lauren answered plating food for two.

The Succubus turned to look at all of Lauren's bags. Yep. The car she rented was big enough. She smiled knowing she would have a lot of time with Lauren. By the looks of her bags they would spend days away from home. Away from distractions. A way to reconnect. "Good deal". She smiled.

"I will need to call Kenzi and see if she can look after my place while we're gone". Lauren said.

"If I know Kenzi. She will want to live here while we're gone". The Succubus laughed.

"That's true". Lauren said matching her laughter. It was a good thing she didn't have any live plants. Kenzi would likely forget them. Lauren smiled and chided herself for thinking like that. Kenzi had changed. They both had.

The Succubus laughed when she saw Lauren's feet. "Tennis shoes? She asked.

"Hey I want to be comfortable and who knows how long it will take to get them settled". Lauren mock pouted.

"Well then maybe I should change shoes too. I didn't think of that. I was so entranced with the aroma of the food that I dressed like I was going out on a case with Kenzi". The Succubus laughed kicking her boots off.

Lauren looked adorable. She had on a white button up. Tight blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Finally sitting down to eat they devoured their meals in a matter of minutes. The Succubus stood up to answer the door after the guards had informed her that their rental car had arrived. She nodded for them to take the bags to the car and she and Lauren tidied up a bit before they left.

Kenzi knew Lauren wouldn't want to come home to a mess so the Succubus was hopeful it would be as clean as they were leaving it.

An hour later they were finally on the road.

"Mom. Lauren and I are headed to see her parents. She is discharging her mother today and we are driving them home". The Succubus rambled off into her phone.

"And I guess you want me to keep an eye on Kenzi? Aife asked flipping through papers on her desk.

"If you don't mind but make sure the Fae knows she is still our claimed human and there will be hell to pay upon my return if anything happens to her". The Succubus said merging into traffic.

"Oh honey they won't even breathe on her without my permission". Aife laughed. If it was important to her baby Succubus, it was important to her.

"Thanks mom". The Succubus said pulling into the parking lot.

"How long will you be gone for? Aife asked.

"Long enough". The Succubus answered.

Aife grinned. She knew what that meant. This was going to be a bonding trip for them.

"Ok. Then we'll see you guys when you get back". Aife said.

"Keep an eye on Lauren's clinic too. I am sure she will or has left word of her trip. We don't want anyone rising up and trying to take control". The Succubus said.

"They will not take control of her clinic. You have my word". Aife said.

"Ok I gotta go. Bye". The Succubus said hanging up. Just as she suspected Lauren had slept the entire drive over. She wasn't surprised. Lauren could get thirty minutes of sleep and wake up like she had slept all night.

"Lauren. Sweetie. We're here". The Succubus said pointing towards the building.

Lauren blinked trying to adjust her eyes. The coffee felt like it was bootleg because she shouldn't be so sleepy.

"Are you ok? The Succubus asked softly noticing Lauren's quiet expression as she looked towards the building.

"I'll be fine". Lauren said wiping a single tear from her eye as she opened the door.

"Lauren". The Succubus whispered.

"I'll be fine really". Lauren said turning back to grab her bag.

"Ok". The Succubus swallowed getting out of the car and setting the alarm.

"There's so much death here". Lauren whispered softly.

The Succubus pulled her blade. "What? Where? She asked cautiously.

"I meant in the clinic. In the area. So many people will soon be dead. It still saddens me even after all of these years as a Doctor". Lauren said watching the Succubus put her blade back in it's sheath.

"I'm so sorry Lauren I can't imagine all that you have seen and how many you lost". The Succubus said walking step for step with Dr. Lewis.

"It's ok. It comes with the territory. Most of them are human so there is not much I or any of the the Doctors can do to stop it. Even if I could it would likely freak them out". Lauren said as they got closer to the door.

The Succubus allowed her mind to stop for a moment. She thought about Lauren's foresight abilities. It was a great thing to have but it didn't mean she would be able to be everywhere and stop every death. Sure she could sense a fight when it was coming but what about other people that didn't have those abilities. This was a new Lauren, she and Bo needed to get to know.

She froze for a moment when she saw Lauren start to run inside. Taking off behind her they nearly crashed into a nurse pushing a cart.

"Lauren what's going on? The Succubus asked when they finally stopped.

"A patient of mine is dying. I need to get to her asap". Lauren said pushing a cart out of her way. The Succubus gasped when she saw her stop at a bed with a lady that looked to be having a Seizure. Lauren was in full Doctor mode barking orders as the Nurses ran around ragged trying to get and do what she needed them to.

The Succubus wanted to help but stepping in would impede all that Lauren had managed to do and she knew Lauren would never forgive her if she interfered and they still lost the patient. So she did the next best thing. She went to find the Beatties.

When she arrived they were all awake watching a cheesy tv show. She startled them as she walked in.

"I thought you were a Nurse or my daughter. I'm ready to take my wife home". Mr. Beattie groaned.

"No I am not a Nurse but I do know Dr. Lewis will be here soon. She is attending to a patient that needed her right now". The Succubus explained softly.

"They're always like this. When they are ready to go, they are ready to go". Stephen explained.

"Is there anything I can get you? The Succubus asked. Lauren would not be in a good state of mind as it was knowing she was about to take them home and having to treat a patient she thought was dying.

"No thank you. We're fine. We ate earlier and they are just ready to get out of here and see some different walls". Stephen said.

The Succubus felt bad. She knew how to calm their nerves but she couldn't use those powers. She got another idea and excused herself from the room. She looked up and down the hall. Everyone looked busy until she finally caught one that looked like she was just arriving.

"Excuse me. Can you help me? The Succubus asked.

"Buzz off. I just worked a twelve hour shift and I'm tired". The nurse groaned.

"Then what's with the fresh scent coming from you? The Succubus asked.

"I just took a shower. What's it to ya? The nurse snapped again.

The Succubus stared at her a moment. She must be new and she knew Lauren wouldn't want to have anyone so rude on her staff.

"Look I get you are tired but I just need you to bathe a patient for me and I will be out of your hair". The Succubus said rubbing the Nurse's back and sending pulses inside.

"Why yes ma'am. Which patient would that be? The Nurse smiled.

"The patient is Mrs. Beattie and Dr. Lewis will be releasing her soon. The quicker we can get her ready to go, the quicker Dr. Lewis can get out of here too". The Succubus explained.

The nurse followed the Succubus to Mrs. Beattie's room and immediately began getting her ready to be cleaned.

"Now before you get started. It's ok for her to be moved and bathed right? The Succubus asked. She was no Doctor or Nurse and didn't want to set Mrs. Beattie's progress back.

"Yes. She's ok to be moved and cleaned". The nurse answered.

"Excellent". The Succubus smiled warmly and sighed. She hadn't thought of that when she went to find the nurse and was relieved she wasn't overstepping anything. The Succubus had talked Mr. Beattie and Stephen into getting a cup of coffee while they waited.

They spoke of everything from the weather to sports. Stephen was big on the same video games that Kenzi would play. Mr. Beattie was a hands on guy. He liked to build things with his hands and solve problems. Which was ironic since Lauren was a Doctor and they seemed to thumb their noses at that.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had a time getting her patient stabilized again. She took deep breaths as she walked towards her mother's room. When she peeked her head in she freaked. Mrs. Beattie was still gone. Mr. Beattie and Stephen were nowhere in sight. She walked around a bit and saw the Succubus and the Beatties talking as they sat in lounge chairs.

She smiled at the thought and made her way back to Mrs. Beattie's room. She sat on the chair and went over her mother's chart. After a few minutes she heard footsteps and turned to see the nurse bringing Mrs. Beattie back in. Lauren could tell she had taken a bath and wondered if her mother had insisted on being given one.

"It's about time you showed up Lewis". The Nurse huffed.

"Excuse me? Lauren asked.

"Oh sorry I was in such a strange mood that I lost my manners Dr. Lewis". The nurse said.

"What are you doing with her? Lauren asked pointing to her mother.

"The pretty brunette asked me to give her a bath". The nurse answered.

"She what? Lauren asked eyeing the woman.

"She asked me to give her a bath. She said you are going to discharge her and wanted to save you some time". The nurse explained.

"Well thank you and I can take over from here if you're ready to go home". Lauren said looking over Mrs. Beattie.

"I am and thank you Dr. Lewis. It's been a long day". The nurse said waving them goodbye as she left.

"Where have you been Karen and why does she keep calling you Dr. Lewis? Mrs. Beattie asked.

"I changed my name when I became a Doctor mom". Lauren sighed. This was not a conversation she was ready to have but needed to have to explain people calling her Dr. Lewis.

"Oh so it's your stage name? Mrs. Beattie asked.

"Yes. You could say that. Listen mom looking at your charts it appears you are well enough to go home". Lauren said.

"Good then lets get me the hell outta here". Mrs. Beattie said.

Lauren ever the Doctor convinced her to allow her to check her vitals one more time. Once they got on the road she didn't want to have to turn around or find some hospital or clinic along the way. She would be taking her medical bag though. She laughed thinking of how she would need to keep her powers under wraps knowing she or the Succubus could cure anything easily.

She dressed Mrs. Beattie so that she would be warm as they finally packed up the rest of her things and headed out.

The Succubus and Beattie men stood to their feet watching the ladies walk towards them.

"Are we finally ready to go? Mr. Beattie groaned. He was on his last nerve with the place.

"We're going dad. I promise". Lauren smiled putting Mrs. Beattie in a wheelchair.

"I can walk! Mrs. Beattie snapped.

"Humor me mom. We take all of our patients out of here like this". Lauren said placing a blanket over Mrs. Beattie's lap.

"I'll get the car! The Succubus said running towards the parking lot.

"She's quite a looker. I wonder if she would give Stephen a run for his money". Mr. Beattie laughed.

"She's not my type dad". Stephen said winking at Lauren.

"Boy you need a woman. You're not getting any younger". Mr. Beattie laughed.

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment and wished the Succubus was in front of them with her car already. Her wish was quickly granted as the Succubus pulled in front of them at warp speed.

She hopped out and walked around to the group. She opened the back door and held it as Stephen helped Mrs. Beattie into the back seat. Mr. Beattie sat next to her with Stephen sitting behind the Succubus.

"Is everyone comfortable? The Succubus asked once everyone was in their seats.

"Yes dear. Let's go". Mrs. Beattie said. Lauren had set the GPS for the Succubus and they were off.

The Succubus drove out of the parking lot and Lauren was touched at how much leg room her family had behind them. An hour had passed and Mrs. Beattie was asleep with her head on Mr. Beattie's shoulder. Noticing her looking back at them the Succubus spoke.

"Dr. Lewis you are welcome to take a nap ya know. The GPS can help me if I get lost". The Succubus smiled.

Lauren winked and turned sideways putting her feet in the Succubus' lap. The Succubus didn't flinch. At every stop sign she massaged the Dr's feet as she enjoyed her soft snores. Since the four of them were snoring, she also mass Chi sucked to feed her Succubus hunger.

She had driven hours in silence well except for the sound of her blinkers when she needed to turn. She was happy she had the GPS because otherwise she would be lost. She had never been to this part of the country and it looked mostly peaceful.

The Succubus jumped when Lauren nearly kicked her in her breasts. "Lauren what's wrong? She asked looking around. She figured they must have been close or Lauren had a nightmare. Either way she wanted to know.

"It's not right. Something is very wrong". Lauren said looking around. She hadn't fully woken up yet but she was enough to know something inside her told her of impending disaster.

"Well I don't think we have very far to go". The Succubus said adjusting her blade and checking the GPS unit.

"No we don't have far to go and I want to get there quickly". Lauren said adjusting her seat belt.

That was all the Succubus needed to hear. She floored it and they were off. She was going so fast the Beattie's didn't even wake up yet. After another three miles they finally arrived at what Lauren said was her parents old home.

When they pulled closer Lauren's fears were confirmed. The house was a wreck. The windows had all been knocked out and the glass was everywhere. The Succubus parked the car in the street and ordered Lauren and her family to stay inside while she went in to check it out.

"Are you just going to let her go alone? Stephen? Karen? Mr. Beattie asked.

"Don't. She can take care of herself. Trust me on this". Lauren said waving for them to stay calm.

The Succubus walked up to the house and poked her head in one of the broken windows. She didn't see anything but damage. Tables turned over. Papers were scattered all over the floor. The television set had been busted out. The overall structure looked like it would collapse at any moment.

When she heard a noise the Succubus pulled her blade from it's sheath and climbed into one of the windows. She walked toward the back of the house where she heard the noise come from. She heard the same noise again and walked into the back room.

"You know it's the darnedest thing. I thought for sure my pipe bomb would level this place. But I guess the house was stronger than I thought". A man said.

"Who are you and what do you want? The Succubus asked.

"I want revenge. I had hoped they would die in the blast like my son did, but I see they weren't here when I set it off". The man replied.

"Look buddy I don't know you and I'm sorry for your loss but you need to get out of this house right now! The Succubus said.

"I fear no woman. Nor a cowardly woman that built the pipe bomb". The man said.

The Succubus had enough. She stepped to home and sent a pulse into his arm. "I don't want to have to kill you. Tell me who you are".

"My name is Michael Ford. I lost my son Jackson Ford in the pipeline bombing. Which I was assured by the Police that Karen Beattie was responsible for". He answered.

The Succubus stepped back and stared at him. This was horrible. But she could recognize pain and guilt remembering all the lives she had taken when she was on her murderous rampage.

"I can assure you. That she is sorry. That she carries the weight of all of this daily. That she wakes up in the middle of her deepest sleep in horrors of images like this". The Succubus said pointing towards the ground. It wasn't a lie. She had rocked Lauren back to sleep many times during their relationship. She never asked what her nightmares were about. But she knew it had to have been something terribly horrible.

"So you know her? Mr. Ford asked.

The Succubus was stumped. She closed her eyes for a moment and wished Lauren was anywhere but there.

"It's ok Isabeau. This is not on you". Lauren said walking up slowly behind them.

"Well. Well. The murderess returns". Mr. Ford snapped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was there". Lauren pleaded to him.

"Save it. You will need it when the Police comes to arrest your cowardly ass". Mr. Ford snapped pulling his cell phone out ready to call them.

"You don't want to do that". The Succubus said walking forward and pulsing him, so he would listen. "She's really sorry and if she could take it back. If she could bring your son back. If she could bring all of the victims back to their families. She would".

"She's right. I would. But there is nothing I can do now but say I'm so very sorry. But know that I have never stopped crying. I have never stopped obsessing over how I could have prevented that. Obsessing how I could have stood up and faced justice. But I have been a prisoner of the guilt and horrors for years. No cell could hold me as much as my guilt does". Lauren offered.

"You shouldn't have come. I am one minute away from blowing all of us to hell". Mr. Ford said exposing another pipe bomb.

"I know you are grieving but do you really want to leave the rest of your family without a father. Without an Uncle. Without a grandfather? Lauren asked softly.

"What? How did you know all of that? Mr. Ford asked.

"Because I've kept up with all of you. You might have lost people that day but I never lost track of the case or the families". Lauren said.

"I don't believe you. You could be pulling my chain". Mr. Ford huffed.

"Your youngest Grandson is a Science whiz that loves Soccer right? Lauren asked. She knew she had the right information.

"If you go near him, I would surely kill you". Mr. Ford bristled.

"I'm a Doctor too. I know all about the Science mind. He will do great things if he keeps his grades up". Lauren said softly.

"She really is a Doctor". The Succubus chimed in.

"That's how I knew how to make the pipe bombs. All I do is solve problems or save lives. Which is pretty much the same thing". Lauren said holding her hands up.

"You're a Doctor huh? Prove it". Mr. Ford said staring at Lauren.

Lauren closed her eyes to think. Then she remembered her badge was still in her pocket and she pulled it out.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis? Your name is Karen Beattie". Mr. Ford huffed.

"I had to change my name so I wouldn't be caught". Lauren said.

"My oldest boy had to do that. He got into trouble with the law and ran. I don't even know how to find him. So do you see now why I miss my youngest son? Mr. Ford snapped handing Lauren her ID badge back.

"Karen what's going on? Mr. Beattie called from the other room.

"It's ok Dad. Go back out to the car with Mom and Stephen". Lauren said.

Mr. Beattie didn't like the sound of Lauren's voice. He knew her nervous voice and was quick on his feet. He went to the front porch and stomped his foot. Just as he thought the floorboard came up and there she was. His prized shotgun. He walked down the stairs and back towards the room he knew Lauren was in. Finding a hole in the side of the house he aimed his gun.

"Michael Ford get the hell out of my house". Mr. Beattie commanded.

"Ahh Beattie you have returned too huh? Mr. Ford laughed. They both went way back since they worked for the same company before Mr. Beattie retired.

"Dad I got this. Go be with Mom". Lauren said softly. She didn't want any more casualties.

"Nonsense Karen. You and your looker are in a heap of trouble. I'm not going anywhere". Mr. Beattie said.

Lauren knew her father was stubborn. She nodded towards the Succubus and they seemed to be form a plan in their heads.

"Hand Dr. Lewis the pipe bomb". The Succubus said pulsing Mr. Fords neck.

"Of course. Here you go madam". Mr. Ford smiled.

"How far does he live? The Succubus asked.

"The last farm house on the corner". Lauren answered looking over the pipe bomb.

"I"ll take him home while you do, whatever it is you can do about that thing". The Succubus said pointing towards the pipe bomb.

"I will dismantle it but I need to do it quickly. Send Stephen in will ya? Lauren asked as the Succubus slowly walked Mr. Ford out.

"You got it". The Succubus said.

"Dad! Get mom and go to the basement". Lauren demanded.

"But Karen...". Mr Beattie said.

"Now dad I have to dismantle this bomb. Do you understand? Lauren asked.

"Ok dear. Please be careful". Mr. Beattie said lowering his gun and walking towards the Succubus' car.

"C'mon on Lizzy. Karen wants us to go to the basement". Mr. Beattie said. Hopefully that wasn't damaged and still had working space heaters.

"Lauren? Stephen said softly noticing what she was holding.

"You are going to help me dismantle this". Lauren said turning towards him.

"Ok. Let's do it". Stephen said pulling on some gloves he found on the nearest table.

The Succubus had Mr. Ford in her car as she sped down the road. The dust was almost blinding but she was still able to make out where they were going.

"There's my farm! Mr. Ford screamed.

"Good". The Succubus said.

Mr. Ford was about to get out when he felt a warm sensation in his arm. "You are never going to mention pipe bombs or build them again right? The Succubus asked.

"Those things are dangerous. I will never build them again". Mr. Ford said.

"As far as you know, there isn't any bad blood between you and the Beattie's ok? The Succubus asked strengthening her pulses.

"He still owes me 50 bucks from our last Poker game". Mr. Ford huffed.

"Ok. Ok. Here you go". The Succubus said handing him 50 dollars out of her own pocket.

Once she was satisfied that he would keep his word she pulled off heading back to Lauren.

"Are we almost done? Stephen asked wiping his brow. It had been a long time since he dismantled a bomb but Lauren was always better at it.

"Just about". Lauren said. It wasn't a lie. Thankfully Mr. Ford's bomb wasn't as sophisticated as theirs were. This would definitely be the last time Lauren ever handled one.

The Succubus had returned and slowly walked back to them. She was glad she went with tennis shoes. Her heels would make a lot of noise on those hardwood floors.

"Did you get him home? Lauren asked over her shoulder.

"Yes he's home and I don't think he will be coming by any time soon". The Succubus answered walking behind Lauren trying not to bump into her.

"Ok. I'm done". Lauren said putting bits of the device down.

"Whew. What about mom and dad now? Stephen asked.

"They're in the basement. You can go and get them". Lauren said.

"Yes. You can go and get them while Lauren and I take a little trip". The Succubus said.

"What? Where are we going? Lauren asked washing her hands off on a cloth.

"We're going to get some replacement windows. Stephen can stay behind and sweep up the mess while we're gone". The Succubus said.

"She's right. I can find some trash bags and get most of the dirt and glass up. Lauren and her OCD will handle what I miss". Stephen joked.

Lauren popped him on his shoulder and turned towards the door.

"We'll be back soon". The Succubus said.

Stephen brought his parents out. Thankfully they were calm and he could get started trying to clean up the house. Mrs. Beattie would start with what she could salvage in the kitchen.

"Where are we really going? Lauren asked after they were a block down the road.

"We're going to get some help to replace those windows and get some new blankets and pillows". The Succubus said.

"But we...I didn't bring that kind of money". Lauren said shaking her head wishing she would have.

"Honey I'm a Succubus. I don't need money". The Succubus winked.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**Lauren's POV**_

At the beginning I thought it would be a good idea to bring Isabeau along while I took my parents home and that lasted for about a day once they were actually home. Mom started asking questions about if I was seeing anyone. I didn't and wouldn't lie to Mom. I wasn't seeing anyone. I saw the anger when the Succubus' eyes flashed blue from my answer. But what could she say? I wasn't seeing anyone. Perhaps that was a good idea now because to be honest even though I still loved them, I just couldn't trust them. Not with my heart. How do you trust someone who has broken your heart as many times as the fingers you have on one hand.

I remember Bo saying she chose me and I broke her heart. I admit I did ask for the break but I wasn't the only one in our relationship. Although it felt like it. It felt like it when she went on case after case. I'm not knocking her for wanting to make money but was money really a priority over me? I wasn't knocking her for wanting to help people. As a Doctor I understand that need and pride all too well. I am not knocking her for not knowing what the hell was going on with her system and her powers. As her Doctor I was always going over her files trying to keep up with anything out of the ordinary.

But a part of me was upset with her for going off on me about Kenzi missing. Could she not see how the Garuda and Nadia were playing over in my mind? Had she simply allowed me to take the hair sample, she could have gone after her a lot quicker. I was upset with her for once again forgiving Dyson for the same thing she was brutally upset with me over.

I was upset with her for telling me to go home when they went to pick up the teenagers and then I got my ass beat. I nearly died. And where was she? At the Dal, of course hanging out with Kenzi. Then she shows up and tries to pretend nothing was wrong between us. Yes. Nothing was wrong between us. That's why I asked her to talk. Yes. Nothing was wrong between us. That's why she really wanted to take Kenzi to Grimley. Kenzi told me she was still hurting that it took Bo so long to realize she was missing.

Yet here we are. On the road again four days after we had cleaned up mom and dad's house and replaced every broken window. Here we are still broken. Friends maybe. But lovers? The jury I have for a brain is still out in deliberatiions.

 ** _The Succubus_**

I hate my life. Or shall I say I hate my body. But who am I kidding? I hate Bo right now. Things were going great until Lauren was asked about her love life. Things were going fine until I saw the hurt in Lauren's eyes. Things were going fine until we got into the car. I tried to hold her door open for her and she gave me the stink eye. That is appropriate but life does stink right now. It stinks she doesn't trust me. It stinks she is repulsed by my touch or if I get an inch close to her. Which is probably why she chose to sit in the back seat. Here I am with the woman I love treating my car like a taxi cab. I am sure Bo loves her too but what good does that do either of us? When was the last time Bo proved it? When was the last time Bo fought for Lauren? What the Dark Fae party when she thought making out with her would fix everything. I admit I enjoyed it too but at the end of the day they both went their separate ways. Which is how Lauren must have felt to ask for the break. When was the last time Bo did anything for Lauren? Nadia?

You might say when she chose her. Chose what? Chose to leave her at home whenever Trick, Dyson or Kenzi called. Chose to walk out after she killed Nadia Chose to walk out when Lauren asked for the break. What exactly did she chose? A relationship for one?

Well I share her body but not her brain. Lauren has done a lot for us. Taming our hunger. Going against every Ash's wish to help Bo. Helping with the Garuda when she should have told all of us to kick rocks after he infiltrated Nadia's body and Bo had to kill her. Going into Hecuba prison where she was literally a sitting duck. That Warden wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if it wasn't for Lauren's knowledge of Liderc's.

Any other human would be dead. But not Lauren. She had more bigger balls than I had ever seen on any Fae, including Dyson. But he was barely bigger than a cocktail wiener. But back to my story.

I was driving down a straight road trying to come up with something. Anything. An idea or an apology. But I wasn't the one who should be apologizing. I did nothing wrong except let Bo out. Bo. I couldn't hurt Bo even if I wanted to. I'd look quite silly trying to kick my own ass.

Lauren and I had gone to this window repair shop and ordered new windows. The guy wanted thousands of dollars but I talked him out of every dime. Then I found every Fae I could in the area. A few Ogres and anyone that could work at rapid speed cleaning up the house and replacing the windows. Stocked the kitchen with food. The repair shop guy said it would take weeks, I wanted a few days. I wanted a few days so we could be where we are now. Alone. But here we are on the road going home.

But this was far from a happy ride. Lauren had fallen asleep in the back. She was gorgeous when she slept. Hell she's gorgeous when she's awake.

I pulled over when I found a nice Motel for the night. I went in to check in. I had to wait a few minutes so the clerk would be alone so I could pulse us a free night. I booked two adjoining rooms as I picked up a few bags and took them inside. I came back out and picked Lauren up carrying her to her room. She flinched when I laid her in her bed but she went right back to sleep. I gently pulled her shoes off of her, watching her curl up in the bed. I put the covers over her and left for my own room.

I put my bags down on the other side of the room and ran and jumped in my bed. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

 ** _The Succubus: Like this cold bed?_**

 ** _Bo: That's not funny. If you would let me take over we wouldn't be sleeping alone._**

 ** _The Succubus: Girl if I would have let you take over, we'd be walking home._**

 ** _Bo: Lauren wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave us in the middle of nowhere._**

 ** _The Succubus: Genius Lauren has already left us. Just not in the middle of nowhere._**

 ** _Bo: You said it. I didn't. She was the one that left us._**

 ** _The Succubus: Wrong she left because of what you did. In case you were sleeping I've been the one protecting her._**

 ** _Bo: There you go. I fight for Lauren._**

 ** _The Succubus: Yeah when? She asked for the break and you went home and packed up her personal belongings. Nevermind that you told her to take all the time she needed. You really meant for her to take about 30 minutes._**

 ** _Bo: I didn't want them there. It was too painful._**

 ** _The Succubus: Nothing hurts you. Otherwise you would have fought for her. Ask her why she really wanted to stay behind with the Dark instead of going home and hopping on the first dick you saw._**

 ** _Bo: Must you be so graphic?_**

 ** _The Succubus: Must you be so childish. At least there is no wolf for you to run to anymore. But then again you ran from him to an Incubus. And he we are. A Succubus in bed alone. It's embarrassing._**

 ** _Bo: You can always go out._**

 ** _The Succubus: When I need to feed. I will. No need in going out and just sleeping with someone because I'm not getting what I want at the moment._**

 ** _Bo: What we want at the moment._**

 ** _The Succubus: At least one of us would deserve it._**

 _ **Lauren**_

I know what they are doing. They are laying in bed fighting back and forth about how who needs to be in control. Right now I don't know who I prefer. I know the Succubus has been more than deserving of my affections and care but she still has Bo's face and until I can deal with that anger it wouldn't be fair to her. Bo would love for me to give in to the Succubus because she would enjoy it too.

But what would I be giving in to? Uncertainty of being left for something or someone? Tamsin is still out there. Or some other new shiny Fae none of us have ever met or seen before. I could go home and immerse myself in my lab. That could keep me occupied for days and hours. Like that time I slaved over Bo's case trying to figure out why she was devolving. The samples Trick all but called bullshit.

I could go home and immerse myself in liquor and like the Succubus I could handle my liquor so it wouldn't dull the pain. I am not really in pain, I just relapsed when mom asked about my love life.

I laughed when Bo suggested I was having some kind of fling with Evony. I had to poison her. It's not like I could put my serum in her pizza. The woman never even had pizza just the boxes. She had joints inside them instead. It wouldn't have worked in her beer because after that one time we drank at my old condo she switched out her beer for water. She drank it right out of her Dark Belch bottles to convince her buyers to buy it. She could fake slur better than an average drunk.

Now does that sound like someone who was getting it on with the Morrigan? No it doesn't. Bo just assumed she knew what was going on. She never asked questions but then again she never told you what you needed to know either. Like when Trick had her in his cage. All she had to do was say the fake Kenzi was eating peanuts. I hadn't found that out myself until Kenzi refused to eat peanut butter cookies I made from scratch that I took over the morning of Hale's memorial service. I took her some food too. So where did Bo think she got it? Oh that's right. She was still with Rainer and everything about him made the rest of us look like fools and pieces of shit.

Well Bo can lay there. Bo doesn't deserve me right now. The Succubus is another story. She has done the footwork. Put the work in. Helped when she didn't have to. Been there when she could have gone elsewhere. This is a crazy story right? In love with someone that has the face and body of someone you can't trust. I closed my eyes and went to sleep preparing for another dull day tomorrow with a long ride home. Although I do appreciate a nights sleep in a nice bed.

 _ **The Succubus' POV**_

I didn't do much but went out for a full feed and no I didn't sleep with anyone. When I sleep with someone I want to be someone I want not sleep with someone trying to pretend they are someone else. Her. I licked my lips as I remembered her taste. Her smell. The delicious taste of her Chi. I sighed. Damn it. Why did I..we sleep alone? Oh yeah. Bo. I laughed. It wasn't funny but it was. She screwed up so royally that the both of us are paying for it. If I can't have Lauren then she can't either. That amuses me.

I filled up the car with gas and snacks. I already loaded my bag and was currently waiting for Lauren to come out. I didn't bother to disturb her. I wanted her to come out when she was ready. It's not like we have pressing business to attend to. I didn't get coffee yet though. We could stop off and pick some up. The coffee here sucks. It's a pity such a beautiful motel has lousy coffee. If I didn't like it, I know Lauren won't either.

I already called mom and let her know we were on our way home so whatever Kenzi did to the penthouse it had better be spotless because Lauren was likely to be pissed of still. I almost wanted to wear a ski mask so she wouldn't have to see our face. Just a painful reminder of yesterday and the many days before.

I keep thinking about Mrs. Beattie's question. Lauren looked embarrassed at even having to come up with an answer. No she wasn't seeing anyone and it had been a long time since she was in a relationship. Well whatever that was she had going on with Crystal and I can't even be mad about that. How could I be mad about her sleeping with someone else? Look at all the fools Bo slept with in between and before we met Lauren. All duds for those of you that never saw the lovers before we hit Toronto.

I decided I would allow Lauren to pick who was going to drive back or at least half way then we could change drivers. I would curl up in the back and sleep just so she wouldn't have to worry about us. Either way. I think we would be getting home at record speed.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

They have been up and outside for hours. I woke up later than I wanted to but I was trying to be courteous and hurry. The coffee sucks here. We will be stopping somewhere so I can get a decent cup. I don't see a cup in her hand so either she hates it too or she had enough. I suspect she hates it. No kind of flavor at all. I will be driving back. I want to get home and back to work as soon as possible. Mom really hit a nerve with me. If I'm working I won't think of my love life or lack there of.

That kind of hurts when I think of the beautiful brunette that's patiently waiting for me to come outside. At least it's not cold out but I felt cold inside. Am I being ungrateful for all that she has done? But then again when I think of Bo, it makes me furious and that's a clusterfuck when they have the same of everything but a sense of loyalty. That hurt to say and think. I am shocked Bo hasn't moved on to someone else yet but I suspect her Succubus is keeping her in check.

That thought makes me chuckle. The Succubus controlling Bo when it has normally been the other way around. I cringe thinking Kenzi has torn my penthouse up or had a lot of parties. But Kenzi really doesn't have many friends other than Bo, Tamsin and Dyson. Now with Dyson and Hale gone, it's down to Vex, Trick, if Aife hasn't killed him, Tamsin and Bo. I feel so bad about Hale though. Kenzi really loved him. I used to know that kind of love. I still feel it every now and then but the last love let me die. Watched me die and thought nothing of it. Until the other part of her decided to bring me back and without hesitation from what I heard. So that's something.

Ugh if I could just get home and fall back in love with my Science I wouldn't have to worry about it. But I see Science everywhere and in every thing. I see it in the Succubus pacing back and forth. She looks full and I know why. It doesn't matter to me that she fed from someone else. I wouldn't have let her touch me last night. Besides I've seen her after she pulled an all nighter, she doesn't look like that this morning. It wasn't a sexual feed. At least she's healthy and toned. No Doctor would want anyone to suffer if they didn't have to.

My parents and brother are home safe. It hurt leaving them behind but I can't have them in my life with the Fae. They would surely kidnap them or worse just to get to me. I see no imminent danger in their immediate futures. Dad will start the family business back up and Stephen willl help him and mom around the house. He will fall in love and build his own family. He did promise to stay out of the pipeline bombing business though. I don't think mom and dad would be able to take both of us gone again.

I needed to be gone from them. Mom was about to start in on me about having sex and I cringed. We never talked about sex before it was always awkward and it still is. Dad just gave me a thumbs up. Which was shocking. I expected the roles to be reversed.

I shook my head glancing around the room one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and grabbed my bag. "I'm ready. I'm ready". I smiled warmly.

"It's ok. My room was stuffy so I just wanted to get some air". The Succubus replied.

"Do you want to drive or shall I? Lauren asked.

"You can if you want? It doesn't matter to me". The Succubus said gesturing towards the driver's side.

"I can but as long as we stop and get some coffee". Lauren smiled.

"Absolutely. The stuff here was horrible". The Succubus said.

"Sorry". Lauren cringed.

"It's not your fault. I picked this place but now we know if we ever need to come back". The Succubus laughed.

"Well the sooner we get going the sooner we can get some". Lauren said throwing her bag in the trunk.

"Did you get any sleep? The Succubus asked climbing into the back seat as she had planned if Lauren decided to drive.

"Not really". Lauren sighed. She never sleeps well in someone else's bed. At least when it wasn't with a lover.

"Then I will drive and you can sleep. We will stop off for coffee at that shop on the corner". The Succubus said.

"You don't have to. I can drive". Lauren yawned.

"Well now that settles it. I'll drive". The Succubus said softly.

"I'll be fine after the coffee really". Lauren laughed. She didn't mean to yawn, it just came out.

"Have a seat Dr. Lewis". The Succubus said holding the passenger side door.

Lauren stifled another yawn from slipping out and climbed in. "Ok but I will drive the other half".

"Fine. Put your seat belt on". The Succubus said softly. She knew she wasn't going to let let Lauren drive. Not when she's that sleepy. She would get them home as fast as possible so they wouldn't have a chance to change drivers.

They hadn't even made it to the coffee shop before Lauren had already fallen asleep. The Succubus laughed and asked the clerk for a cup that would keep coffee fresh. The last thing she wanted to do was argue about stale coffee because she didn't wake Lauren up.

"So where are you going with Karen Beattie? The clerk asked her.

"What? You know her? The Succubus asked.

"Everybody around here does. It was all over the papers years back. That'll be 10 dollars". The clerk said.

The Succubus leaned forward. "I don't have enough and pretend we were never here" She winked sending a pulse into the mans arm.

"Yes ma'am. You have a nice day now". The clerk said waving her off.

"Good boy". The Succubus winked. She knew Kenzi had wiped their records clean but she had no idea how fast it would have gotten to the computers in that part of the country. Or if they ever checked for updates. Either way the Doctor in her car wasn't going anywhere.

The warmth from her pulse had warmed her hand and spiked her arousal as she climbed into the driver's seat. She tried to calm herself knowing they needed to get out of there before someone else recognized Lauren. She sent Kenzi a text asking her to double check their records to make sure she wiped everything clean. She didn't want to have to pulse everyone in town. She laughed when she thought of how Aife told them using their Chi to thrall people was a talent they'd have to learn.

"Kenzi! Lauren screamed waking up.

The Succubus nearly wrecked the car. "What about Kenzi?

"She's sick and we need to get to her now! Lauren screamed.

"Kenzi's fine Lauren. I just sent her a text". The Succubus laughed. Lauren was always a worrier.

"Remember the foot soup? It will be worse than that". Lauren.

"Well shit! The Succubus screamed slamming on the accelerator.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**_The Succubus_**

We were speeding home. Mom wasn't answering her phone so we had no idea what was going on with Kenzi because she wasn't answering hers either. I was hopeful that mom was just busy, that Kenzi had her headphones on and wasn't paying attention to her phone.

I love that Lauren can now see the future. It is a gift but also a curse when you can't get where you need to be fast enough when she has a premonition like this. She hadn't said much and that was probably for me.

Kenzi was Bo's claimed human and she had been neglecting her. So much shit has been going on lately that I was mainly focused on Lauren. Bo and I have a lot of enemies so either one of them could harm her in our absence. That is if they have the balls to do anything.

We've all had our issues but this is our family. We need to pay more attention. I say we because I can't put all of this on Bo. But I can put abandoning Kenzi for Rainer on Bo. She did that to everyone. Dyson was no biggie because honestly he bored me to death. Trick was like watching the truth moving in slow motion. That's how much he lied about everything over the years. But Kenzi was there a lot for Bo. Lauren was too. I can't not acknowledge those facts.

They were both our humans until they died and came back. Lauren is no longer human but Kenzi is. I am not even sure what I will be able to do for her. We all know we have healing blood but will it be good enough to heal a human illness? Luckily Lauren was once a human and is a brilliant Doctor so she will know what we are facing and what to do. Kenzi can't die again. She just can't.

 ** _Lauren_**

I have been mostly quiet since we took off for home. I know what is wrong with Kenzi. Until I run my own tests I can't be sure and I need to be sure. Seeing something happening to her was not the same as seeing my own test results with my own eyes.

That is something the Fae never valued about me. I could point it out in black and white and they still needed factual proof. Probably why most of them died because they didn't believe my diagnosis.

I haven't told the Succubus anything. There are two parts to her personality and I don't want to frighten her into some kind of Succubus rampage until I know for sure. It's not lying, it's holding out until I am sure of what we will be dealing with.

Kenzi cannot die. That would be cruel. She has already died once and didn't deserve to so soon again. I know she still misses Hale and I could have come back and allowed her to stay in Vahalla but I knew how much Bo would miss her. And lets be honest nobody really knew how Bo felt about me at that time. Rainer was her only concern. Whatever he wanted or needed he got.

"Kenzi is hurting so badly and where were you? Ahhh I didn't see Kenzi downstairs at the clubhouse. So the real question was "Where was Bo?

Rainer was someone Bo could allow to lead her because he would have made all of her choices for her. It was easier than making them herself. If it failed, he failed. Not her.

The rest of us be damned. We didn't always get along but Kenzi was fiercely loyal to her and everyone could see that. The Doctor in me still values life and hers is one worth saving. If I can and I will. I have no doubt about that.

"I know Lauren. I am driving as fast as I can". The Succubus said. Being around Lauren all of these years she knew when she was in deep thought with worry. Something that was sometimes lost on Bo.

"With neither of us yet to reach her by phone maybe it's a good thing we can't. You know Kenzi, any sign of worry and she would skip town". Lauren said. Kenzi never liked needles, or any kind of testing. She barely tolerated Lauren as a Doctor.

"I can always hold her down if you need for me to. She won't like it, but she won't have a choice. Not like that time she ran away after eating the foot soup". The Succubus said. Dyson had told them how she ran and he found her sitting on a bench.

Lauren half laughed. She practically had to sedate Kenzi to get her to calm down long enough to run tests back then. But with the Succubus pulse powers, that shouldn't be an issue anymore.

When they pulled up to a red light the Succubus hopped out of the car and walked towards the car in front of them. She tapped on the window and waited for the driver to roll it down.

"We're in a hurry to get back to Toronto. You can help us with that right? The Succubus asked warmly.

"Why yes. Yes ma'am. Follow me". The man responded.

"Thank you Officer". The Succubus said pulling her hand back from his chin. She hopped back into the car and waited as the Officer turned on his sirens and sped off. She followed him and they were almost bumper to bumper with the squad car.

"That's brilliant". Lauren laughed. They were really off now. She checked the speedometer and noticed they were nearly at 80 mph.

"Well I don't know how many lights we have to go through but this will save us a lot of time and stops". The Succubus said with her knuckles nearly sheet white as she clutched the steering wheel.

Within an hour they were just about home. Lauren laughed wondering just how strong the pulse the Succubus sent into the officer was because he never slowed down.

They still hadn't reached Kenzi or Aife but ran inside and to Kenzi's place. When they didn't find her there, they went to Lauren's.

They searched in the bedrooms first. But didn't see her.

"The tv". Lauren said.

Running down the stairs they found Kenzi passed out on the couch with her cell phone just out of her reach. The way she was laying indicated that she had tried to reach it but couldn't.

"Is she? The Succubus asked.

Lauren had already knelt down and started checking for a pulse. "No. She's breathing so that's a good thing".

The Succubus picked up her phone. Tapped her password in and saw her and Lauren's phone numbers under missed calls.

"Now for the hard part". Lauren sighed.

"What's that? The Succubus asked still going through Kenzi's phone.

"Getting her to agree to allow me to run some tests on her". Lauren whispered.

"I told you sweetie, I can always hold her down. Or pulse her". The Succubus said kneeling down to look Kenzi over.

"Well as far as I can tell she's been drinking and at this moment is only passed out". Lauren said.

"Well this may be your only shot at getting her to cooperate without me having to pulse her". The Succubus said picking Kenzi up and carrying her out to the car. She knew Lauren would want to do more tests than her home labs allowed her to. They would correct that in the future but in the present Lauren needed answers. They needed answers.

The Succubus would get her to Lauren's lab and then do some investigating on her own. Kenzi had never been so drunk that she couldn't answer her phone.

Lauren was impressed with how the Succubus just decided to scoop her up and take her to the car. She didn't even have time to grab her medical bag but knew everything that she needed could be found at the clinic. She always left a backup bag to her medical bag in her clinic office.

They were all loaded up and heading to the clinic. Lauren did have a stethoscope with her to check Kenzi's heart rate. She closed her eyes when she got a whiff of the liquor coming from her.

"I will help you get her situated and then I want to go and check on something". The Succubus said carrying Kenzi inside.

"Ok". Lauren said rushing inside. She found a room far enough away from the other patients so that they would have privacy. She had already pulled a tube of Kenzi's blood and sent it off for tests.

The Succubus bent over and sent a pulse into Kenzi. "Stay sleep".

Lauren sighed in relief besides waiting for the test results that was her biggest worry and the Succubus has taken care it for her.

"I won't be long I just need to head to the Dal and see what I can find out". The Succubus said softly.

"Ok I will call you if I need anything else". Lauren said.

When the Succubus walked out of the room she saw an Ogre and pulled him towards Kenzi's room. "Let nobody in that room this is not Doctors or Nurses". She said pulsing him. That was one of her favorite powers. She hardly paid for anything growing up as a child.

She was satisfied that the Ogre would obey her having used a strong pulse. She hopped into her car and called the rental agency to have it picked up at the Dal. She noticed her Camaro was not in the parking lot when they arrived at Kenzi's so she figured Aife must be driving it.

Lauren sighed and called a nurse in to help her run some tests she hadn't thought of earlier.

 ** _The Dal_**

The Succubus used the same cop to get her to the Dal in record time. Once she arrived she removed her thrall and walked inside.

The place was hopping and she finally found Aife at the end of the bar talking on her phone. When the Succubus walked up and stood in front of her she hung up.

"Isabeau? Aife asked softly.

"I need to talk to you in private". The Succubus said.

"If this is about Kenzi, I am dealing with it". Aife snapped walking towards the stairs leading to Trick's lair.

"What happened? The Succubus asked.

"From what I understand she tied one on last night and she had help with that". Aife snapped again.

"Tell me". The Succubus said.

"I went downstairs to deal with one of the Light Fae Elders that didn't like the idea of me taking over the Fae. When I came back I found her passed out over the bar. I found a Fae Doctor and had them analyze the contents of the leftover liquor in her glass. They told me that they found more than liquor but they couldn't tell what else it was. So I called for my most trusted guards to take her home and not to leave her alone". Aife said.

"Yes there are guards outside of her door". The Succubus nodded.

"The Doctors I found took the liquor to their lab to run further tests on it. I was just on the phone with one of them when you called". Aife explained.

The Succubus was seething on the inside and she knew Bo was too. This wasn't the first time someone had done that to Kenzi. But her not waking up was entirely different. The only reason she hadn't completely snapped was that Kenzi was still alive. Lauren has assured her of that.

"What have you found out so far? The Succubus asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"She won't die from whatever they gave her but I am searching for the bastard that put it in her drink". Aife said.

"Where the fuck is Trick? The Succubus asked.

"I tied his ass up. He didn't like how I was handling things either". Aife said.

"And Tamsin? The Succubus asked looking around.

"I pulsed her ass and instructed her to fly around looking for the guy". Aife said.

"What guy? You know who he is? The Succubus asked.

"Yes I had camera's installed behind Trick's back. So I saw who did it. Once she brings him to me, he won't see anything but darkness. I warned these fools Kenzi was not to be touched or harmed". Aife said.

"Well why did you send her home? The Succubus asked.

"Because I can control that environment and since the Dal is not exactly mine yet, I can't stop the customers from coming in. They can be slicker than Trick". Aife explained.

She was right about that. Her building was heavily secured and guarded at all times. She had men on the roof and the grounds around the clock.

"This is him! Tamsin said after running down the stairs with him.

"Dead". Aife said.

"Wait mom. I want to know why in case there are more threats out there against Kenzi". The Succubus said pulling Aife back.

"Speak! Aife said.

"I heard about the Succubus that left my dead brother in a elevator. I thought you were her, so I wanted to try and kill your human. He was all the family I had left". The man rambled off.

"Silly fool that wasn't even me". Aife laughed.

"No but it was me". The Succubus snapped.

"So he's dead now then? Aife asked as she turned to Isabeau.

"On three". The Succubus said.

"Wait...wait I can explain". The man pleaded.

"Three". The Succubus said as she started pulling his chi and Aife soon followed.

"I told your dumbass these bitches weren't to be fucked with". Tamsin said from behind the man as he dropped to the ground.

"Do what you want with him I have to get back to Lauren". The Succubus said licking her lips. She was good and fed now. She never understood why Bo kissed to feed so much.

Aife licked her lips too. It was a rare moment she and her baby Succubus could bond as mother and daughter. Something Trick never knew or cared to know. She had spent many days and nights learning from her mother Isabeau and knew the moment she had a daughter she would honor her by naming her after her.

"Ohhh and mom have those Doctors you used to call Lauren. She will need what they have on Kenzi". The Succubus said turning to Aife once more before she climbed the stairs.

"That works for me. I never understood his mumbo jumbo". Aife smiled dialing the Dr's number.

"Lauren will". The Succubus screamed over her shoulder.

"You heard Isabeau! Get rid of his body! Aife snapped towards Tamsin.

 ** _Lauren's lab_**

Hours had passed and Dr. Lewis was so grateful the Succubus had pulsed Kenzi. She was able to run many tests without her fighting against it. She paced back and forth going over the course of treatment she had planned. Kenzi wasn't going to like it but she really didn't have a choice.

The Succubus had called and told her she was headed back there and would be there in a matter of minutes. The cop she had pulsed was speeding after someone so she followed him until she was ready to turn into the lab's parking lot. After parking she ran to Kenzi's room and noticed the guard that she pulsed hadn't moved an inch which meant nobody other than Lauren, nurses and doctors had been in. Taking a deep breath she entered the room

"Hey. Did mom or a Doctor call you? The Succubus asked.

"Yes they did. Thank you". Lauren said.

"But? The Succubus asked.

"We need to wake her up. There is something I have to tell her. Tell you both". Lauren said.

"Done". The Succubus said leaning over Kenzi and sending a new pulse into her. "Wake up".

"What the fuck? Kenzi asked waking up in a room she wasn't used to.

"Good to see you too Kenzi". The Succubus said.

"Why am I here, when the hell did you guys get back and why am I tied down? Kenzi asked.

"One we found you passed out at Lauren's and you weren't waking up. Two just now and three it's for your own good". The Succubus said.

"Lauren why am I here? Kenzi asked snapping her head in the Doctor's direction.

"Something had been slipped into your drink and it caused you to blackout. I managed to treat that". Lauren said.

"Again? What the fuck!? A bartender served me my drink". Kenzi said.

"Well that bartender won't be tending to anyone again". The Succubus said. All three knew what she meant by that.

"Kenzi we need to talk it's important". Lauren said softly.

"You're not going to stick me with needles are you? You know I hate that shit". Kenzi said.

"No I don't need to do that and now that you are lucid, I can remove the straps". Lauren said as she started to.

"Doc. Doc. Just tell me so I can go home". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi Isabeau pulsed you long enough to keep you out so that I could run some tests". Lauren said.

"Thanks Succubus". Kenzi said rolling her eyes. That was a dirty thing to do.

"Just tell us Lauren". The Succubus said softly.

"Yes tell us because your pale face is worrying me and I want to get out of here or at least out of this bed". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi the results tell me that you are in the last stages of Cirrhosis". Lauren said.

"See what? Kenzi asked.

"Cirrhosis. Your liver has been damaged for years From years of drinking I suspect". Lauren said.

"So just give me a pill and send me home". Kenzi said.

"No Kenzi you don't understand. Your liver is so damaged if we don't treat it, you will die very soon". Lauren explained.

"Why didn't you treat it when I was passed out? Kenzi asked as she cringed at the thought of tests and treatments.

"Because I'm not a mad Doctor, you needed and had a right to know before we did anything". Lauren said.

"What's your plan Lauren? The Succubus asked.

"We have two options, she can go on a waiting list which I strongly advise against given the severity of the problem...

"And two? Kenzi asked.

"I can go in and try to touch your liver making it younger again". Lauren said.

"You mean cut me? Why can't you just touch me? Kenzi asked.

"Because I'm a doctor. I like to be thorough and this way I can see if it worked without having to order more tests". Lauren said.

"Ok plan two but can you give me a few days? I need to drink this over". Kenzi said.

"No we need to do this immediately". Lauren said.

"She won't have a choice". The Succubus said walking towards Kenzi.

"Oh shitballs. You're going to knock me out again aren't you? Kenzi asked.

"It's either me or Lauren's needles". The Succubus said.

"Ok. Ok. Hit me sista". Kenzi said laying back down.

"She's all yours Dr. Lewis". The Succubus said leaving the room.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled as she picked up the phone to call for assistance.

 ** _Bo: Are we sure about this?_**

 ** _The Succubus: Don't tell me you no longer trust the Doctor?!_**

 ** _Bo: No I do. It's just...well Kenzi don't like being in a hospital or clinic._**

 ** _The Succubus: It sounds like you doubt me. That pulse I gave her will keep her out for hours._**

 ** _Bo: Yeah Kenzi hardly ever rests._**

TBC

* * *

Thanks for your help Joannrbb! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**_The Succubus_**

We had left the room and left Lauren and her staff to tend to Kenzi. We took a long walk around the clinic and went out for some air after a few hours had passed. The weather was mild so I didn't need to run back in for my jacket. I knew my presence would only make Lauren nervous since it was Kenzi.

We all care about Kenzi. Mom even called to check on her a few times. She was ready to come down here but I knew her presence would be putting pressure on Lauren too. So here we were standing outside. I could feel Bo. She didn't like any of this but it had to be done. It was either this or we would be picking out a casket for her very soon. This way she at least had many years to live and enjoy even if we can't watch her twenty-four hours a day after she's back on her feet.

 ** _Dr. Lewis._**

It had been a long night. The procedure took longer than I anticipated it to take. I had almost six assistants helping me and about three of them nearly passed out. I almost laughed at how uncomfortable they were but I thought we all had the stamina to deal with sights like those. You can't be squeamish in this field of work.

But I remained professional and fixed Kenzi up. The Succubus touch was stronger than any anesthetic that I could have ever provided. Once I was done I went to find her and told her Kenzi would be sleeping for the rest of the night and that she shouldn't wake her up.

She sat beside her as I left the room. I know Bo needs time with her. They have always been close over the last few years. Most Doctors probably wouldn't allow anyone in but I made sure she scrubbed up and dressed appropriately. I didn't need Kenzi getting any kind of infections as the incisions had not healed yet. It would be good for Kenzi to sleep because I don't think she has ever gotten a full nights rest that wasn't liquor induced.

There was a comfortable couch Isabeau could sleep on inside Kenzi's room if she decided to sleep too. But I know her, she likely won't sleep. No matter how successful I told her the surgery was, she would always worry.

I went to find a quiet room to rest. It would do me good too because although Kenzi wasn't as sick as she used to be there was one glaring thing I would need to discuss with her. She had never liked doctors. But that's who I was to her at the moment and who I needed to be once she wakes up tomorrow.

I placed my lab coat on the rack and flopped down on to my lounge chair. Closing my eyes I allowed my mind to fall into the comfortable silence. There were tons of patients needing to be seen but I had a huge staff available for all of them.

 _ **Kenzi and the Succubus**_

We were just sitting here watching Kenzi. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Lauren had taken hours to fix her up and we were both grateful. Bo was chomping at the bit for me to relent control but what can she do that I can't? Same body. Same eyes. We can see she is resting. There is nothing she needs from us now.

We thought back to all of those parties and random excuses to drink. To go to the Dal. Stealing bottles from Trick to bring home when we had run out. Well to Kenzi it was stealing but to us it really wasn't. Trick would never tell Bo no. At least not about free liquor.

We thought about all of the times Kenzi had passed out on the couch, the floor, the stairs, the kitchen counters and sinks, the bathtub, and her bed. We had to pick her up and carry her to bed. She would wake up then wanting a drink. We could only imagine the damage she had done to her liver. Her insides really. She wasn't Fae. She didn't have our tolerance level but gave us a run for our money. Her body wasn't like ours, she wouldn't be able to drink for years and not see any damage. It made us shudder a bit. Perhaps we could get Lauren to test us too. But knowing Lauren she was still running tests everyday on us. She probably has since the day Bo stepped into her lab. We both blushed wanting to take her right there on the examination table. But Bo doubted she could control me long so that we wouldn't kill her. I was ashamed though. I never meant to kill any of them. Some of them were assholes that deserved to die though and what better way to die than with a smile on your face. At least I gave them that.

We could have come back to her once Bo had completed her tedious Fae test. That whole thing bored me. She could have let me kill the idiots. I mean did Evony really think she could melt us before we took her chi? All of their chi? I didn't even know what the first Ash's powers were because he never used them but then again he never needed to when Dyson and Hale were doing all of his work for him.

That was on the both of us though. We could have forced them to free Lauren a long time ago. Before we ever found out about Nadia. Forced Hale's wishy washy ass to free her. He had no stake in keeping Lauren tied to that necklace.

Lauren freed herself. With all the shit the Light Fae did to her, she found a way to snatch her freedom by joining the Dark. It was brilliant actually. Trick wanted her back. The Elders wanted her back but she was never going back no matter how elementary and petty Bo was about it. She deserved to be free. She deserved to do whatever the hell she wanted to do. For as long as we knew her, Lauren's first real love was Science.

 ** _Bo: Hey! I freed her._**

 ** _The Succubus: Am I telling the story or you?_**

 ** _Bo: You're telling it wrong though._**

 ** _The Succubus: She could have left us long ago, admit it._**

 ** _Bo: You need to admit that I freed her. You weren't the one that was a sneeze away from dying trying to get that mask._**

 ** _The Succubus: Same body. Same life._**

 ** _Bo: But that was me._**

 _ **The Succubus: Fine you did it. It was a selfless thing to do. But it was also a selfish one not telling her before she recommitted to Lachlan. She could have kept your ridiculously slow car and kept going instead of coming back.**_

 _ **Bo: So you would be happy with her leaving us for good? Not even for her to stick around as friends?**_

 _ **The Succubus: She deserved the chance to find out what she and Nadia still had left. They weren't given enough time to see because the Fae still had a hold on her life and she couldn't truly focus on what she wanted. She deserved the chance to find out. You heard her say Nadia was in her coma for 5 years. That's a long time to commit to someone only to have it over in a matter of days.**_

 _ **Bo: I gave her time.**_

 _ **The Succubus: I didn't say you didn't. But she should have been given a lot more had she been told the truth about Nadia.**_

 _ **Bo: He told me I could never tell her.**_

 _ **The Succubus: That was a ploy to get you to stand down from your feelings for her. Leaving her tied to the Fae and you free to be his champion. I mean really. How could you miss that?**_

 _ **Bo: Oh shut up.**_

 ** _The Succubus: I wasn't even talking to you until you interrupted my story._**

 ** _Bo: So tell it but be fair about it!_**

As I was saying despite Bo's intrusion Lauren's first love was Science. Everything about her life was about Science. Everything had to have answers and sciency explanations.

The truth of the matter is Kenzi may be out of the woods but she still has a long way to go. A difficult talk or talks are coming. Kenzi is human. Lauren may have fixed her but she didn't find the fountain of youth doing so. She probably could push her back to a newborn but Kenzi wouldn't want that. But what would she want? A healthy life? A longer life?

I know Bo will fight me on this, but we don't know how Kenzi will react or if she wants to drink again. We don't even know how long she drank to damage her liver so severely. She's still young but there's no way to guarantee she won't do the same thing again.

I remember the conversation she had with Bo about Massimo. How she was stealing from Trick and gave him the Twig of Zamora so she would get some Fae powers. That fool was a human too what would he know about powers?

But Kenzi wanted them. Needed them to protect herself. Even as Bo's claimed human she was still in fear of her life. Lauren was our human love and she didn't feel safe either. But they would both be safe now. Nobody would dare touch either of them again. Threaten them again. There would be no more running. No more coating themselves in smelly secretions. They both had done so much just to stay alive until they both died. Too much thinking. I closed my eyes and settled on the couch to sleep.

 ** _The next morning._**

Lauren had been up most of the night thinking. She finally allowed herself to sleep. She would need it. To be fresh for her talks with Kenzi and the Succubus. It wasn't going to be pretty at all. But it needed to be done. A Doctor always offers advice after procedures. This one would be no different.

She spent the rest of her night thinking of her life. What she wanted to do with it. How and what she wanted to do with running the clinic. It was hers after all and she didn't need to work it day and night no matter how much her mind wanted to.

She went to her closet to pull out her duffel bag that held a fresh change of clothes. She had her own personal bathroom and shower and gathered everything she needed to shower.

The water felt wonderful pounding on her skin. She raised her head and allowed it to splash all over her face. Inhaling the scent of her shampoo she poured it all over her head, rubbed it in and grabbed her body wash. She heard her phone beep and groaned that her time was about to be cut short.

After she rinsed off and dressed. She sighed in relief when it was just a text telling her that she was needed in one of the exam rooms. She knew it couldn't be that serious or they would have come to get her. That was a standing instruction. She was not to be disturbed unless it was something they couldn't handle or an emergency situation. This was her way of slowing her life down. Her mind down. She had already had years of running it on full throttle when she was with the Light Fae. This was her life now. Her decisions. A few she made last night and was focused on pushing forward with every one of them.

The first was a quick breakfast. They had a tiny cafe that served just about every kind of bagel or croissant that any one could want. They also had a small grill for eggs and bacon which was her normal order but today wouldn't be normal.

She was glad Shanna was working it this morning because she knew Lauren's favorites. She rushed there to grab a medium sized coffee and bagel to go.

Eating as she walked she laughed thinking of how she struggled eating and walking before but those days were over and she was in the exam room in a matter of minutes.

"What do we have? Lauren asked the nurse.

"Minor stab wound. I told him he could go home as long as he took it easy a bit but he insisted on seeing you before he left". Keisha said.

"Shane what happened? Lauren asked.

"A thug I knew years ago was getting his ass beat before he pulled out a blade and stabbed me". Shane said.

"Well if it's as small as my nurse said, you are free to go home". Lauren smiled softly.

"You know me Doc. I only trust your opinion and my incision hurts like a bitch". Shane groaned.

Lauren approached him and moved his hospital gown to observe his incision. It looked nasty but wasn't life threatening. Shane was wounded a year ago too and had come to Lauren when she was still with the Dark Fae for treatment. He was one of the Elders favorite humans and it disgusted her a bit because they had always spat on her humanity. She wanted him out of her clinic before those assholes showed up. She could kick their asses at will but still didn't want to deal with them. She touched his incision and watched his eyes. She could tell the warming sensation had lessoned his pain and that was all she was going to do for him so he would leave as soon as possible.

"He can leave now". Lauren said nodding at Keisha.

"Sorry to have interrupted you Dr. Lewis but he had been insisting to see you to the point that he was starting to get loud". Keisha said.

"It's quite alright. Take two of these a day and you should be well within a week". Lauren said writing a prescription and handing it to Shane.

"Thanks Doc". Shane said pulling his gown off. Lauren turned her head she didn't want any of his junk in her face. Luckily for her, he had his jeans fastened

"You're welcome". Lauren said hurrying out of the room. She wanted to check on Kenzi.

 ** _The Succubus_**

I had the best sleep that I have had in a long time. Bo wasn't annoying as usual so it was a great night. I freshened up and went to grab some coffee from the bistro. I could feel my bones in my body popping as I walked and it felt great. Once I had my coffee I rushed back to Kenzi's room. I wanted to be there when Lauren made her morning rounds. I knew Kenzi would be among the top if not the top on her lists of patients to see. This was a 24 hour clinic and basically the only one any of us knew that stayed open that long.

And I was right. Lauren was already in there looking at her chart. "Anything wrong? I asked.

"No. No. Her vitals are still stable". Lauren said softly.

"That's good". The Succubus said.

"Did she stir at all last night? Lauren asked.

"Not that I know of, but I used a pretty strong pulse to knock her out. You know you never would have gotten a needle in her arm". The Succubus said.

"I know. I just don't want her moving if it can be avoided". Lauren said reading over her chart again.

"I could pulse her again but that last one was a mother so she wouldn't wake up until hours from now if I did it again". The Succubus said.

"No it's ok. I'm just glad she's still sleeping". Lauren said.

"Ok that settles it then". The Succubus said pulsing Kenzi again. She could detect the worry in Lauren's voice.

"You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it". Lauren said.

"You wanted her to be still. That girl won't move for another ten hours or so". The Succubus said.

Lauren bowed her head. She was happy for the reprieve. She had already finished her morning rounds and checked on the critical patients. None were life threatening or she would have immediately sent them to a hospital. She loved her clinic a lot more than she would working at a hospital. This was hers. Her hours. Her leadership. Her staff.

"Lauren is something wrong? The Succubus asked.

Lauren looked up and then looked down again. "I...

"Whatever it is you can ask". The Succubus said softly.

Raising her head Lauren finally spoke. "I want to talk to Bo".

The Succubus eyes went wide in shock but knew she would agree since she just promised that Lauren could ask anything. Bowing her head and looking up again, she relented to Bo.

Bo paced back and forth. She never thought she would get this chance again. To talk to Lauren as herself. For Lauren to ask for her to come back. How quickly the Succubus had granted her wish. This was her chance. She didn't need to think about anything or anyone. She needed to focus on the two of them alone in the room Lauren had led her to. This was going to be great. They would get everything out into the open. Leaving nothing unsaid. Nothing untouched. It had already been far too long since she last spoke with Lauren as herself. Allowing the Succubus to have control did give her time to rest. Time to rest her mind about them. Her heart. Her thoughts. Her love that Lauren didn't think she held anymore. That is if the doctor ever believed her or in it at all.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked at Lauren as she opened a curtain allowing sunlight in. They had been in the dark for far too long. Too many days and nights away from each other. Yes she shared the same body with her Succubus but this was her. Let's do this she said pumping herself up.

TBC

The final chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Lauren's lab**_

Bo stood looking at the Doctor. They both stood silent for a good long while. So many words were said the last time they had talked as Bo and Lauren. Bo felt calm. She didn't even feel her Succubus stirring. That kind of silence was nice. Lauren hadn't said anything so that was good news at least.

Bo looked at her and knew Lauren was planning everything she was about to say down to the last detail. She was ok with that. She was ok with however Lauren wanted to start their conversation. She felt Lauren didn't really understand what she was trying to say the last time they talked. Hell she barely remembered the last thing she had said to her as Bo.

Softly clearing her throat Bo's impatience finally got the best of her. "Lauren what did you want to talk about?

Lauren cleared her own throat and stepped towards Bo. "Bo I...". Lauren started but she was cut off when Bo's phone rung.

They both stared at each other again after the first two rings had passed. By the time it reached the third ring, Bo knew she had to answer it or it would go to her voicemail. After answering she wish she had allowed it to.

"Hello? Bo said softly.

"Isabeau baby! Where are you? Aife asked excitedly.

"With Lauren. What is it mom? Bo asked.

"It's my night to be crowned as the true leader of the Fae. You are both invited". Aife smiled into the phone.

"Mom this really isn't...

"Don't tell me the heir to my throne can't make it. Everybody who is nobody will be here. Come watch me take my throne. Come and watch them bow to me". Aife laughed with glee.

Bo stared at Lauren again. She was tempted. She hated most of the Fae almost as Aife did. They had all treated her, Kenzi and Lauren like shit. She felt bad that Kenzi wasn't awake for this. But knew her friend would only drink her fill and that wasn't a good idea given what she had just gone through.

"Mom. Can you tape it for me...us? Bo asked never taking her eyes off of Lauren.

"I am the center of attention, of course not. Unless I can find that dreadful Valkyrie to tape it for you". Aife laughed. She hadn't seen Tamsin in days and didn't care if she did at the moment.

"What about Trick? Bo asked.

"He's around here. Perhaps he will. But I would really like it if you were here in person". Aife said.

"Can you schedule it for another time? Bo asked tapping her foot. She was running out of ideas on how to handle the situation staring her in the face and the situation talking in her ears.

"I had already rescheduled it when you two were out of town. These old misers won't attend if I reschedule it again". Aife said.

Damn it. Bo thought internally. What was she going to do? Miss Aife's coronation?

"Is Trick really there? Ask him to tape it for me". Bo said.

"I don't know where he is now. He was here and the ceremony starts in two hours". Aife said.

Fuck. Bo thought internally.

"I will call you back in five minutes". Bo said.

Lauren scoffed. Five minutes? Did she really think that everything they were about to talk about would only take five minutes? She internally shook her head.

"Lauren...". Bo said.

"I heard". Lauren snapped.

"Lauren please don't be like that. This is an important day for mom". Bo said stepping towards the Doctor.

"It's fine. Let's go". Lauren said turning around to give orders on Kenzi and head out to Aife's coronation.

"Kenzi is to be monitored at all times. If anything changes, call me asap. Anything else the other Doctors can handle on their own". Lauren said and the nurses in front of her nodded in unison.

 ** _Bo: Are you going to say anything?_**

 ** _The Succubus: No. She asked for you so she will get your undivided attention. Since Kenzi is still resting, you're all hers._**

She had lost sight of Lauren as she was occupied with her Succubus. She assumed she went to freshen up or change clothes. Bo looked at what she had on and wanted to change too. Luckily for her she had a change of clothes in one of the locker rooms and ran to change before Lauren left without her.

A strapless black dress with matching heels turned out to be her attire. She allowed her hair to fall around her face and combed it a bit. She still wasn't sure where Lauren was. The lab had so many locker rooms that she could be in any one of them.

"You look beautiful Bo". Lauren said standing behind her. Bo jumped as she had not heard the door open.

Turning around Bo's mouth dropped. Lauren was dressed almost identical to her but her dress had straps and was all white with white heels. They really were light and dark. The Doctor's hair was pulled up exposing her neck and Bo's mouth watered at the thought of things she could do to that neck.

Bo came out of her thoughts. The sooner they got there, the sooner it would be over and the sooner they could leave. "Let's go". She smiled softly.

She groaned again on the inside. A part of her wanted to skip the ceremony but another part of her wanted to go. A part of her needed to go. She remembered how she didn't make it in time for Lauren's award ceremony. That still didn't mean that she shouldn't have gone. So what if she was late? A lot of people show up late to things. She could have gone and joined Lauren in the audience. Sure she would have had to shower after playing with that donkey in Brazenwood but at least Lauren would have known that she cared enough to try and make it.

But no. She went to Lauren's and drank her champagne with Tamsin. How cruel was that to her now? She couldn't make the ceremony but that didn't stop them from celebrating on their own. She remembered downing the rest of the bottle and locking Lauren's door before she left.

By the time she had made it to the parking lot Tamsin was just speeding off. She wondered why she was leaving just then but never asked.

"Lauren I'm sorry I missed your awards ceremony". Bo said. To be honest she didn't even remember if she ever apologized for that. She just thought it was needed at the moment and said it.

"It's fine". Lauren said. Bo didn't like the tone in the Doctor's voice but forged on as they made it to their cars.

"So which one do you want to take? Bo asked.

"Well we are pressed for time, so mine I guess". Lauren said pointing to her new Mustang that had been delivered the day before. It was red with tinted windows. Bo blushed at what she thought of doing. She was still thinking about skipping the ceremony but would feel stupid getting all dressed up for nothing.

She laughed knowing how punctual Lauren liked to be to things and they literally had ten minutes to get there. With her car it would probably take twenty minutes.

Lauren floored the car and the ladies were on their way. Bo was anxious about how she looked so she pulled the mirror down and checked her face and hair again. Lauren's car didn't have a top like hers so she was glad her hair hadn't blown too badly in the wind from the speed that Lauren was driving.

"Oh shit! Bo said pushing the mirror back up.

"Bo? Lauren asked never taking her eyes off of the road.

"I don't even know where we are going. I assumed it was the Dal but mom never liked the place". Bo said.

"Oh for heavens sakes". Lauren said typing in Aife's number. Bo looked impressed. One that Lauren's car had the ability to do that and two that she had Aife's number memorized. She didn't know she had done that but was touched that she did. Maybe it was to be able to call her if something was going on with Bo or just to have someone to talk to about Succubi.

"Dr. Lewis? Aife laughed. Lauren had never been shy to call her. They had many conversations as the months had passed. She did admire how quickly the Dr. understood everything she was trying to say and not say about any and everything.

"Mom I'm here too. Where the hell are we going? Bo asked trying to keep the conversation in a serious tone.

"The Wellington Ballroom at the Ritz Carlton". Aife said.

"What? Bo and Lauren asked in unison.

"You heard me ladies. See you soon". Aife said softly hanging up the phone.

"Wow that's swanky. Even for mom". Bo laughed. This was going to be fun. She had never been there but was sure she would and could find many spots to be alone with Lauren. She couldn't forget that Lauren wanted to talk to her.

She had forgotten when they had gone to the teen camp and fought that Oscar the Grouch looking monster. She was close to kicking his ass when Dyson had interfered. It was Dyson's idea that she and Kenzi had gone to the Dal for drinks afterwards. He had dropped them off as he was headed to the precinct to check in and start his paper work to close that case.

At least Bo thought the case had been closed. She barely had her empty shot glass in her hand waiting for Trick to pour her a drink when Kenzi had mentioned Nelson and Lauren's talk. She had forgotten all about Lauren. All about her wanting to talk. All about their relationship.

She was happy just being able to fight something. She knew now what she should have been fighting for was their relationship. Stayed with Lauren that night. Took those awful things down. Ran her a bath. Anything but leave a Doctor to tend to her own wounds. She could have slept on Lauren's couch. So Lauren could try to sleep and not worry about someone else breaking in and kicking the shit out of her.

Sins of the girlfriend. Nelson was a human but he was aware of the Fae. Lauren was a human. She was well aware of the Fae. She could have ran away with Nadia and never come back. She was free but thought Lachlan had freed Nadia and being the ethical one she was Lauren signed a new contract.

That's what she said but Bo knew the truth. She knew Lauren signed that contract for two reasons. Nadia and Bo. No she wasn't entering into a tired ass triangle. She was agreeing to pay Lachlan back for what she thought he had done. Bo could have told her the truth but she didn't. She was angry with Lachlan for not doing the right thing even when she had. She had stepped back from her love of Lauren to watch the Dr try and be happy with Nadia again.

She wanted them to leave so they would have a real shot at happiness. Maybe she should have left too. Taken herself off of the set. She tried escaping with Ryan but it wasn't the same. Ryan was sex just for the sake of sex or healing. She nearly married the guy although that wasn't her fault. Choosing her suitors was.

Then the Garuda came and kicked Fae ass. Ciara and so many others. The worst was Nadia. How long had he been inside of her and why did he go after them? Bo had distanced herself from the Doctor or tried to at least. Was that how it happened? Taking her sights off of the Doctor had left her and her gf exposed to him.

The evening air wasn't that nippy but cold chills brought goosebumps to Bo's arms. What if he had infected Lauren? Would she or the others have been able to get him out of her and save her life? What if she had begged Bo to kill her knowing there wasn't any other way to save them. Nothing but Lachlan's Naga Venom and he wouldn't have given that up to save Lauren. Not when he wouldn't release her from the Fae.

But he didn't have a choice, once he decided to save the Fae. He knew his time was coming and called for Lauren to come and help him store his Naga Venom. Should he lose to the Garuda, the Fae would have a chance under Lauren's brilliance. Out of the hundreds of Doctors he had on staff and knew worked for the Fae willingly. He called on the one he trusted the most. Lauren. His human Doctor.

After watching Lauren reunite with Nadia one minute and watch her grieve for her the next Bo should have stepped up. Mabye Lachlan would have trusted her and some other Doctor to prep the Venom. But the truth was he didn't. He wasn't lying when the told Bo he was growing fond of the Doctor. So much that he freed her gf but refused to allow her to walk away so she would be under his protection while living with her gf. He didn't trust Bo with Lauren's safety. Only he couldn't protect Nadia from the Garuda's infiltration.

Lauren could have run so many times. She could have left Bo the same day the bastard had been murdered and Trick had been brought back to life. Her thralls on the gang had been removed. She never thralled Kenzi. She never thralled Lauren. She never had to. The Doctor loved her and only Bo had tainted it.

She had tainted it with her cases. She had tainted it with Dyson. She had tainted it with Inari. She had tainted it with Tamsin. She had tainted it with Rainer. She had tainted it with herself.

"Bo? Are you staying here or getting out? Lauren laughed. They had been parked for nearly ten minutes. Lauren had thrown a wrap over her shoulders and grabbed her purse from the trunk. Bo still hadn't moved. Even when the Doctor had walked over to the passenger side door to make sure it worked because Bo hadn't opened it. Not that she saw. She waved her hands in front of her face to try and wake her up but failed at that too. She wanted to slap her to snap her out of it, but knew she would never do that.

"I'm...I'm sorry". Bo said stepping out of the car. Lauren still looked beautiful and it wasn't really cold to Bo. She was hopeful Lauren would dump her wrap once they were inside because Bo wanted a clear view of her again.

"Ah ah ah ladies. I need your names before you can enter". A man in a royal looking uniform asked.

"I'm Bo and this is...

"Announcing Princess Isabeau and guest". The man said turning around to the large crowd that had been seated in the ball room.

"Thanks. But I'm Bo. Just Bo and this is Lauren". Bo said pointing towards the Doctor.

"He followed his instructions". Aife said joining the trio.

"Mom. I'm so sorry we're late". Bo said softly.

"Nonsense. They would have waited and besides I just got here myself". Aife laughed.

"What? Why? Was there trouble? Bo asked looking around the room to see if anyone had been thrown into a wall or had a bottle broken over their heads.

"No I had to change shoes. Broke a heel at the last minute. Now shall we go in ladies? Aife asked softly.

"Right. Announcing Queen Aife and Princess Isabeau and guest". The man said as trumpets were blown and the ladies were escorted in.

Bo and Lauren watched as the crowds bowed to Aife as they were lead to a makeshift throne in front of the room.

"Mom? Bo asked looking at the setup.

"What? I needed a big room and the castle I have chosen is being repaired". Aife laughed.

"Did you really need a throne? Bo asked.

"Yes sweetie. I want to be able to look over the peasants during the night. Well until I kick them all out". Aife laughed taking the guards hands as they whisked her up to the throne.

"Maybe I should bow too". Lauren said about to do just that.

"Stop! Don't do that Doctor Lewis". Aife said seriously.

"Mom don't yell at her! Bo whispered trying to keep Lauren from being embarrassed.

"She will never need to bow to me. It's an insult". Aife responded.

"But...". Lauren started.

"No buts Doctor. Do not bow or curtsy to me". Aife said softly settling onto the throne.

Lauren nodded and took her seat next to Bo.

"Get on with it". Aife laughed clapping her hands.

"Where's Trick? Bo asked Aife.

"He will be along shortly". Aife smirked.

"But doesn't he need to die first? Bo asked.

"Not in my story. Besides he wouldn't be able to...well you'll see" Aife laughed. She nearly had to wipe her eyes to stop the tears from falling as she laughed.

The trio sat quietly as the audience in front of them mingled and took their seats. There weren't any tables in the room but only one that stood in the center of the room. It held Aife's crown and robe. The fabric was maroon with gold and silver diamonds lining the top and bottom. In the center and written in cursive was the letter A.

Bo stared at the part. She was happy that it looked like it was removable but she didn't want it to be removed anytime soon because she didn't want that crown yet. She didn't want Aife removed from something she rightly deserved. She expected something like the crown she had seen in pictures of her grandmother but this was new. Aife style new. Leader of all Fae was certainly in that crown. She didn't notice an L or D. But knew that was never going to be there because Aife was queen of all Fae which meant both sides had to obey whatever she wanted and didn't want done.

Bo couldn't make out the robe other than it too was maroon with white edges on ends of the sleeves, top and bottom.

"Ladies and gentlemen on your feet! Two guards screamed.

There was a large crowd. It almost looked like a sold out concert. They all stood and none moved from where they were.

"Bring him in! Aife said drawing Bo and Lauren's attention to the opening doors.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Do your duty! The guard ordered.

Bo and Lauren's mouths dropped when they saw a saddened Trick walking into the room. He wasn't chained. He wasn't being manhandled. He looked straight ahead and walked towards the crown when he started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fae. From this day forth there will be no more Dark. There will be no more Light. There will only be, Queen Aife. So says I, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. So say you all". Trick said as he reached Aife.

The Succubus smirked. Waving for him to stand there a moment. When she felt enough time had passed she bowed her head allowing him to place her crown on her head and then watched as he stood in front of her again.

Leaning forward just a bit she nodded to him and stretched her arms out. Slipping her arms in the sleeves, she waited for him to completely circle around her again before she stood up. Looking down on him she nodded for him to step back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Your Queen. Queen Aife! Trick screamed. Aife chuckled because she didn't think he could speak that loud.

Trick started to walk down the small staircase leading up to Aife before he was kicked down the stairs. "Now I can officially say I kicked your ass daddy". Aife laughed.

She shook off her laughter as the crowd started to applaud as she stepped forward to walk down the small staircase. She didn't nod. She didn't bow her head at all. She simply raised her hands and lowered them to stop the cheering.

"I am officially your Queen. You will respect my laws and obey them. Anything out of line will be your immediate death. I will not bother with dungeons. Why should you live when you have crossed me? There will be no feeding on humans as there are plenty of Fae to feed on. My daughter and friends are off limits. Cross that line and I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear? Aife asked almost screaming.

"Yes Queen Aife! The crowd roared back.

"Should you forget my laws they will be stored in my Castle archives when it is fit for me to live in. Until then. Trust me at my words and gestures. You are all dismissed to enjoy the rest of the food and drinks". Aife said walking back towards her throne. She took her robe off but kept the crown on her head.

The room became noisy with glee and music. Bo covered her ears. She was proud of Aife but knew she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone in that room. Talk. Oh shit she thought.

"Lauren..". Bo said.

"Tomorrow Bo. We can talk tomorrow". Lauren said softly. This was Aife's day. To be joyous and festive and to be honest to let loose and enjoy the spoils of knowing the Queen personally.

Bo sighed deeply. She was relieved that Lauren understood that she didn't want to talk there. She wanted to wait until they were alone at least and not feel like they were about to be interrupted at any given moment.

They had both decided correctly. They had spent most of the night getting to know Aife's Royal Guards. Who would do what and who to contact in the event that they couldn't reach Aife directly. Who could pick them up immediately if they were ever stranded. Lauren almost felt like a child of hers too as they were both taken into consideration as she planned her ball and the days after that.

Bo was happy too. She needed that night to just be herself. She knew what she wanted to do but wouldn't push. She wouldn't ruin Aife's night with her own personal stuff. She and Lauren had never fawned over material possessions but knew with Aife in charge they would never want for anything. Aife had offered Lauren anything she needed for her clinic. More Doctors, Nurses, clean up crew, anything.

To Bo's surprise most of the Fae she had crossed over the years now bowed to her mother. She had never seen anyone bow to Trick and he was the Blood King. He looked like a lonely King at the moment too.

She watched him as he slithered out of the ball room and exit the building. She shook her concern off the minute she could smell Lauren's scent again. The Doctor had reached past her for a drink and turned back to talk to a Doctor. Aife had introduced them and Bo knew Lauren was picking his mind. She smiled softly as she sipped her wine and watched the crowd dance.

She wanted to dance with Lauren but knew where their dancing always lead to and would not be asking that of the Doctor tonight.

The hours passed as Aife, Lauren and Bo made their rounds. There was a lot of new Fae that Bo or Lauren had never met. Some were almost as old as Aife if not older. The new leader wanted to make sure people knew who Bo and Lauren were and what they meant to her. No touching. Other than to shake their hands.

Bo felt bad Kenzi wasn't there but Aife did have someone taping the whole event and another followed her around.

Once Lauren felt Aife was done taking them on her royal rounds, she stepped out onto the promenade deck to get some space. A lot more people had shown up and the place was nearly chest to chest deep.

Lauren pulled her phone out and sent a text to one of the Doctors on duty at her clinic.

"Is everything ok Lauren? Bo asked softly walking out towards the Doctor.

"Yes I was just checking in". Lauren said shaking her phone in her hand.

"Ahhh ever the professional". Bo laughed softly looking into the night.

Bo turned and took in the sights. The place was big, lots of room to walk around and other things should they choose to. No. No. Stop thinking that. She said tomorrow and it needs to be tomorrow.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Nothing but Aife flexing her powers and taunting the Fae that she had hated for centuries. She was shocked that they came to her ceremony. She assumed they were all dead or had moved away.

Bo had tiptoed around everything that she said to Lauren. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Lauren had found plenty of Doctors to talk to that is when she wasn't on her phone checking in with her clinic. She had given Bo no indication of what she wanted to talk to her about and she hadn't even spoken of her Succubus.

They continued walking around and mingling until Lauren had enough and was ready to go. Since she was Bo's ride she decided it was time to go as well.

Bo had to admit after Aife was crowned the evening had turned quite boring for the Doctor. The colleagues she talked too knew less than Lauren did but she never showed it. She never allowed them to feel stupid or inferior.

Piling into Lauren's Mustang they waved goodbye to the valet attendant and everyone they saw outside. Lauren opened the windows to allow some fresh air in. She had drank so much the cool air wasn't bothering her as it had done earlier in the day. It was windy more than it was cool.

Bo stared straight ahead. Her mouth twitched whenever she thought of something to say but everything was about them and she struggled not to bring it up. They did talk about the weather and evening gowns and tuxedos that everyone at the party had worn. None of them were in jeans or torn clothes. Surely that was all Aife's doing too. Show up filthy and you would be turned back at the door.

As Lauren called her clinic for what she said would be the last time for the night, Bo thought of Kenzi. She wished she was awake. Bo needed a sounding board. Someone to vent to. To talk to. To try and prepare herself for a talk that she had no idea what the subject would be. It was a rarity for her to feel nervous and unsure of herself around Lauren.

She took a deep breath and blew it out of the window. She ran her hands up and down her dress to keep them from sweating anymore than they already were. She kept so close to the door, it would appear to anyone else that she was ready to jump out and run.

Stop it. She thought to herself. Afraid of Lauren? Lauren? Really?

"Bo? We're here". Lauren laughed.

Bo snapped her eyes outside the window and noticed that they were home. She was embarrassed hoping it hadn't been like earlier when she spaced out and didn't know they had arrived at Aife's coronation.

"Oh. Ok". Bo said softly opening the door.

Lauren was already outside and handing her keys to a guard to put the car away. Aife had hired people to do just about everything. She would obviously have no need for the building once she moved into her castle. That was something Lauren hadn't thought of until now.

It was a nice enough building with all the upgrading Aife had done to it. Lauren for the first time was thinking about getting a house. Somewhere remote but close to the lab. She had no idea where that would be. But after all the stuff she had gone through with the Dark Fae, she could find the means to have one built if she found a spot.

She and Aife had talked about being women living amongst assholes. The Ash. Neither woman liked him no matter who he was at the time. Fae that thought women were beneath them. Lauren never wanted to want anyone for anything. After years of having everything taken from her at will, she wanted to earn everything that she wanted. Her clinic was hard earned. For all of the horrible taunting and teasing she had endured from the Light and Dark, she had earned her current status. It was almost sad how the Doctors she encountered at the ceremony were years behind in the medical field.

Bo once said Lauren's life was just Petri dishes. No. Lauren's life was medicine. Her freedom from the Fae world. Something they could never take away from her. She was enslaved to them but she was free when she worked in her lab. People had to follow her orders and never question her findings. Of course that was all under the first and second Ash. Hale was just a deer in the headlights Ash. Nobody really respected him. Lauren had watched him grow a gigantic ego.

That's why she had to leave. Taft was a mistake but he was a blessing too. Once she saw what he was really up to, and put her in the cell with the Cabbit. She found her way out. All she had to do was get him to believe that she was on his side but more importantly that she had flipped on Bo. The Fae. Prove she had chosen the human side of things and make him Fae so that he would be happy. Dyson.

Dyson was her guinea pig and she worked it for all it was worth. Until he flipped on her too. Aife had said she gave up Dyson to Taft, she should have let him have his wolf. Then taken a shot gun and it would have been game over.

Either way Lauren was no longer in the group. She was no longer cared about. She was on the run listening to Dyson's bullshit to keep running. She was a genius Doctor. Why didn't she see through his plan? Kenzi was human and he wasn't telling her to run. Evony threatened Kenzi and he wasn't hiding her from Bo. Dyson was so close to Bo he might as well have been a pimple on her ass. How was she to know that Dyson wasn't following Bo's wishes? She had never talked to her. She had never heard her voice in the background when she would call Dyson.

An outcast. A sitting fuck. And that's literally what she was. She met Crystal and allowed herself to be comforted in bed. But it wasn't the same. Sex for the sake of sex. Trying another means to escape while still being on the run. There was nothing between she and Crystal but sex and the after glow from it.

Then when someone called the diner asking for Karen she knew she had to run again. She said her goodbyes to Crystal and walked down the lonely road. That is until Crystal pulled up and offered to drive her. The next thing she felt was a rag being forced over her mouth. She struggled to stay awake. She wanted to be able to see something in case she got a chance to call someone. Then she saw a car going down the road and dark hair that she could have sworn she recognized from the passenger side door. So who could she call? The very person driving by her. Finding it easier to give up, she allowed the rag's contaminants to knock her out. She was smart. She would find her way out of this too. Evony.

Evony and Vex were the first faces she woke up to. Vex had bid her goodbye after seeing her had delivered her to Evony alive. She overheard him say that he was going to give her to the Una Mens but didn't need the Succubunny up his ass if and when she found out.

Evony didn't care how he got the Doctor. She just cared that she had someone that the Succubus wanted and she was going to milk it to her advantage for all that it was worth. Evony had laughed at the Light Fae's attempts at searching for the Doctor. They had even gone into the Dal unnoticed by everyone. Dyson wasn't there so he couldn't sniff them out. It was Evony's way of seeing if people were still after the Doctor. She saw Bo's human ranting about not knowing where Lauren was anymore. Had they lost her? Evony laughed as they pulled out.

That sealed it for Lauren. Kenzi and Dyson had known where she was before Evony had gotten ahold of her. They lied saying everything was fine at home. Well Dyson lied. She never talked directly to Kenzi. But Kenzi had her number in case she wanted or needed to call. If she was in the Dal ranting about losing her that meant Bo never knew where she was or didn't care to know.

She and Bo entered her penthouse and under the circumstances Bo decided to sleep in the guest room. She didn't want to talk to Lauren right then. She wanted to get some rest before they started what she assumed would be an exhausting talk.

Once they were both settled in Lauren checked everything and went to shower and to her bedroom. Bo followed suit in checking everything that Lauren had. She had long watched the Doctor make her rounds downstairs and go upstairs.

It took Bo a long time to go to sleep. When she was in the shower she heard Lauren walking around. She had never forgotten the sounds of those footsteps. She was probably checking with the clinic again or planning some kind of medical experiment for in the morning.

Bo stared at the ceiling until it was staring back at her as she finally drifted off to sleep. Lauren however hadn't taken that long to fall asleep. Her bedroom had been a mess for her standards and she checked in with the clinic one last time. Now that everything was in order and she wasn't needed at the lab, she curled up in bed and waited for sleep to take her.

The night was peaceful and nothing had disturbed the lab or the penthouse. Aife had come home late last night and gone to her own penthouse and to bed. Her guards had been replaced for the night as the others had worked nearly 12 hours the day before. She hadn't heard from Bo or Lauren since they left the party and thought they were already in bed so she didn't disturb them as she made her way upstairs.

 _ **The next morning.**_

As usual Bo was the first up but she didn't move around too much because she didn't want to wake Lauren up. She had gone to get some water and put off making breakfast until they were both up. Settling back on to the couch she looked out the window. It still looked cool out but it was a beautiful day. Hopefully it would stay that way. She smiled at the thought of going to see Kenzi later but that of course would be after her talk with Lauren.

She flinched at the thought. She had no idea what Lauren wanted to talk about. And damned if they didn't have a lot on their plates to talk about. She just didn't know what Lauren would pick at first.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Lauren's bedroom door had opened and the Doctor had gone to shower again. Bo found it so adorable when the water turned on. Lauren had always set the water to full blast lately. Despite of everything in her telling her to go up and join the woman, Bo restrained herself. Now that they were both up she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She would shower and dress once Lauren had finished. She laughed hoping she would leave her a few cups of coffee.

"Morning". Lauren said walking down the stairs noticing the aroma coming from the coffee.

"Morning". Bo said clearing her throat.

"That smells good". Lauren said walking over and taking the cup Bo had turned around to offer her.

"I am going to shower. I wanted to get some coffee going for the both of us before I did". Bo said softly.

"Thank you. I will start some breakfast while you get ready. By the time you come down it should be done". Lauren replied taking a sip from her cup.

After Bo had gone upstairs Lauren peeked into the refrigerator and looked around for what she would be cooking. Since nothing peeked her interest she decided to make pancakes from scratch accompanied with bacon.

Bo let the shower water splash all over her face. Standing directly in it she took a few deep breaths. She had no idea why she was so nervous about the impending talk with Lauren. It was Lauren after all. She never feared the woman so why was she scared of their talk? She laughed thinking that this was Lauren. She could want to talk about the solar system or something geeky. But she got serious when she thought of the face Lauren made when she asked the Succubus to talk to Bo.

Didn't take Bo long to decide what she wanted to wear. Pinning her hair up, she picked some black jeans, a thin black top and boots. Once she was happy with her look, she headed downstairs to ravage the heavenly smells coming from the kitchen.

"That smells delicious". Bo said excitedly. She loved when Lauren cooked food that she made from scratch. If Kenzi was there, Bo would be out of luck getting any.

"It's almost ready". Lauren announced pouring the last batch.

Bo moved about setting up the table. Once everything was ready, she took a seat watching the Doctor finish up. She could help but didn't want to disturb the groove the Doctor had going on. Bo swallowed hard noticing what Lauren was wearing. Light blue jeans, a white shirt, pink tank top and white tennis shoes. At least she looked comfortable. Normally the Doctor would have boots on. This look indicated to Bo that she had no immediate plans to go into the office yet.

"I thought after breakfast we could go for a drive". Lauren said from the kitchen.

"That sounds great". Bo responded. The weather still looked nice so that was a good idea. Maybe this time they could take Bo's Camaro that one of the guards had driven over from the lab at Bo's request. Then she could let the top down and let her hair down if she wanted to.

Once Lauren looked finished Bo stood up to help her carry everything they needed to the table. Once it was all on the table, the ladies set down to eat. Lauren smiled as Bo took big bites of everything knowing the woman must have been starving. She would need to feed her Succubus but right now she was feeding another way. Lauren was never one to toot her own horn but the pancakes were delicious and she devoured her portions quickly too.

Once they had both finished they both loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the counter tops and table. Both took turns freshening up again before they walked out to the cars.

Lauren checked her cell phone for messages and found none. She knew Kenzi would be waking up sooner or later and was glad she hadn't yet.

She thought it would be a good idea to get out into the elements and have her talk with Bo. She knew she was thinking about it by how much she was fidgeting in her seat. They did take Bo's car and Bo let the top down. The air was nice and breezy. They both looked for a park so that they could walk and talk.

It was a good idea Bo thought. To be out in the air when they talked would give them both fresh air and not be cramped up in the penthouse.

Lauren for once hadn't planned much else. She didn't even know how she was going to start the conversation or if Bo would start it for them. Probably the latter since Bo was not very patient.

Finally deciding on a park, Bo pulled in and looked for a good spot to park. When she found one, she backed in and let the top up. They left their phones in the car. They did not want to be interrupted.

Following Lauren, Bo walked slowly behind her. Loving the view in more ways than one. What was she doing? She should be walking beside Lauren. Running up to do so, she noticed Lauren noticing the flowers and laughed. Always a scientist.

They found a trail and decided to follow it. Lauren looked around at the landscape and took a deep breath.

They walked until they found a bench to sit and look out. Taking a close look to make sure it was clean enough to sit, they did just that.

"Kenzi should be waking up sometime today". Bo said nervously.

"She should! Lauren said looking out into the beautiful park.

"Lauren...

"Bo...

"I'm sorry you go first". Bo said softly.

Seeing the look in Bo's eyes Lauren stood up and heard her follow her.

This is it Bo thought. She was more nervous than she was earlier. The Doctor had walked out a bit into the open area. Bo was still following her wishing she had worn tennis shoes too.

Lauren stopped and turned back to Bo. Bo's eyes went wide and she stepped back from Lauren.

"No". Bo said.

"Bo you said I could go first". Lauren said softly.

"I did. But I can read your thoughts so I know what you are about to say". Bo said softly.

Having had too much coffee Lauren was fully awake and a bit annoyed. "What am I going to say?

"You want my Succubus". Bo said weakly. When Lauren didn't immediately respond she backed further away.

"Bo...". Lauren said noticing the woman was moving farther away.

"This is bullshit! Bo snapped. She didn't want to be loud with Lauren but this hurt. It hurt deeply.

"Bo please". Lauren said.

"This is really shitty Lauren". Bo said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Bo you are not even allowing me to say anything! Lauren said softly.

"Ok. Tell me why? Why are you doing this? Bo asked.

"Bo this isn't as easy as it looks or as you think it is". Lauren said.

"That's not telling me why Lauren". Bo said staring directly at the Doctor. If she could help it, she would never blink.

"I can't really explain it. She's just...she's...". Lauren started but was interrupted.

"She's me too! You can't have one without the other! Bo snapped walking towards the Doctor. This really was bullshit and the Doctor was going to find out why. Today.

"Oh? Lauren asked now going on the defensive.

"She is mine Lauren. You can't have her without me". Bo bristled.

"Haven't we always! Lauren snapped.

"What? What we? Bo asked.

"Dyson. Me. So many others. She has kissed and slept with everyone that you have Bo". Lauren responded.

"That's not the same thing. It wasn't always like that". Bo said.

"Then how was it? Lauren asked.

"I slept with them Lauren. I never slept with you! Bo snapped. Hoping there wasn't anyone around to hear them. Looking around she didn't see anyone.

Lauren chuckled and Bo was insulted. What was funny about any of this?

"I did Lauren". Bo said softly. Getting loud with Lauren wasn't going to help her cause.

Lauren walked back to the bench and took a seat. She didn't want to make a scene and was debating whether it had been a good idea to have this talk in public. Bo was still living with her and it would be awkward to have this talk at home and Bo would be reminded of it. She knew this wasn't going to be easy and needed to cool off before she could explain herself.

Taking a seat next to her Bo started again. "I did sleep with them Lauren. But with you it was always different. It had to be different. I wanted it to be different". Bo said softly.

Lauren knew what she meant but it didn't negate the fact that Bo allowed any and everything to come between them.

"Bo you were always Dark Fae before any of us knew it". Lauren said.

"What the hell does that even mean Lauren? Bo asked.

"As a servant of the Light Fae being with you would have gotten me immediately killed. You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it". Lauren said.

"Where are you going with this Lauren? I slept with Dyson too and he was Light Fae". Bo said.

Lauren laughed and Bo cringed. She knew that sounded bad.

"Dyson would sleep with you regardless of the cost. I was a human then. I was vulnerable. Even in our relationship, I was vulnerable". Lauren said.

"Lauren! Bo said.

"I was. The Fae hated me. I am sure they wished me dead whether I was with you or not. Even Kenzi hated me and she was a human. Nelson was a human and he kicked my ass because of the Fae. I told you I wanted to talk but Dyson's case was more important than our relationship to you, so you went and left me vulnerable. If the Elders had found out you were Dark Fae and I was chained to the Light, they would have killed me and I am sure you would have been off on another case that a Police Detective should have been able to solve on his own or with his fellow officers". Lauren said.

"I needed you Lauren. I needed you before and after my Dawning. I didn't know what the fuck was going on with me but I had to go and test it out. I know things had been strained with us before I went on that case but I thought I could get the case over with, see how I felt physically and then we could talk about everything". Bo said softly.

"Where were you when I was getting my ass kicked by Nelson? Lauren asked. She wanted to see if Bo would tell her.

Bo hung her head. "I was at the Dal having drinks with Kenzi when she said you had a run in with Nelson and then I took off for your place".

"Ahh I see. So liquor was more important than our relationship too". Lauren said.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"I know I asked for the break. You didn't ask why I was unhappy or why I wanted it but I will tell you". Lauren said.

Bo nodded for her to continue. It was true. She didn't ask. She was just so caught up in the excitement of kicking ass that day that she needed a drink and then she would have gone to Lauren's.

"The Lich had shot you and you drained his chi. You walked around with that bullet in you for hours. You even healed without sex. When the time came you asked for a relationship. Being your doctor and witness to the Lich's death I knew you didn't always need sex to feed. So when you came to me about Dyson I was devastated and it was plain to see then that you would never need sex to heal, you would just need other people. As your Doctor knowing you're a Succubus I would never ask you not to feed when it was required to survive. But you chose to feed from Dyson. Sexually. He got what he wanted, what he always wanted, and all I got was a broken heart".

Lauren stood up and stepped out on to the grass and Bo followed her.

Then Kenzi went missing and I didn't even notice. Although I did find it odd that she was sipping her beer with a straw. But I had no doubt that it wasn't Kenzi when she all but said Dyson had his love back. So in my eyes, he had feelings when you healed with him whether you called him out on it or believed him or not. I had no way of knowing if you knew at all because you never told me. Then we went to the sex club. I knew what was weighing on me but being me I swallowed it and went to help at the last minute.

The man put a blade to my neck and your Succubus surfaced to save us. When she was about to do more damage, I calmed her down. I knew something was wrong with you then, so as your gf and Doctor I had to look into it and I was until Trick called me to the Dal. To be honest I felt like I was looking at Nadia and the Garuda again but I couldn't tell you that. I wouldn't break your heart like you broke mine again when you said you would never forgive me for not believing you. That didn't stop you from forgiving everybody else the same day".

Lauren took a couple of deep breaths with Bo slowly walking with her and started again.

"Thankfully you found Kenzi and she was safe and back home. I still doubted how sound she was but she never allowed me to check her out more than I had at the Dal. Then you were going through your Dawning tests. One of them apparently made you miss my awards show. Thank you for leaving my apartment a mess and apparently you brought a guest with you seeing how three glasses had lipstick and I had only drank alone.

You also needed to take a trip to your hometown. I was hoping you would confirm that you knew or suspected that Dyson had his love back and that you would tell me. You didn't. So I went back home and literally worked day and night to try and find out why your system was breaking down and then your Dawning finally arrived. Dyson had stopped by with a file and I found that odd because he could have sent someone by. I told him that I couldn't believe that I had found someone like you or that you even existed. He pretty much agreed with me and left. I put the file he gave me on the bottom of my files for you and went back to my research. Looking for something. Anything that would help you. To say that I was worried about you going into your Dawning less than you were, would be an understatement.

So I quickly showered realizing I had no answer and was going to be late and left for the Dal. I was heartbroken because there you were suffering and I didn't have any answers. You thought it was ok, but I thought otherwise. After you and Dyson had entered the temple I had gone back to the car and pulled my files out. Looking for answers again in case you came back out like that. Kenzi drank and talked to Trick. I was on the couch pouring over my files when you appeared with Dyson, dead on the floor. I tried everything I knew. But when I didn't find a pulse I knew he was gone. Then your Succubus surfaced again and revived him. When she relented. I saw you and him. I saw the love that you both still had for each other and knew I was in the way. I was stupid for thinking that it wouldn't matter if he had his love back because I was in a relationship with myself. You asked me to check him. So I took him to his place, checked him out, ordered him to rest and went home myself. There was no way I was going back to the Dal. My place was to be at home. After a lot of thinking I showered and went to bed. I showered again early the next morning and went down to make you some breakfast knowing we needed to talk. When that was ruined, and you tried to cook it yourself, Dyson called you and Kenzi to the Dal".

Lauren had walked and turned around again trying to hold her tears in. She needed to be strong for the next part and Bo was still walking with her step for step.

"I was sitting on the couch when you ran into the house looking like a girl about to go on a sleepover. You asked me to join you upstairs. I thought we were going to talk, until you started grabbing your bags. You really were going for a sleepover. You told me about the case and I knew our talk would have to wait or would never happen at all. I went home after you left to do my own digging on your case. I was stumped until Tamsin came by".

"Tamsin? What? Bo interrupted nervously.

Lauren nodded. "She came to tell me what you guys were hunting was a Tikbalang. But before she left she told me how you had kissed her and it wasn't for feeding purposes. Then Nelson showed up and well you know the rest". Lauren concluded.

"You left me over a kiss Lauren? Bo bristled.

Lauren groaned. "You didn't hear a word that I said!

"Oh. I heard you. Your breaking point was a kiss! Bo snapped throwing her hands into the air.

"It was all of it Bo! You're the one that boiled it down to a kiss. A kiss you didn't tell me about. It's almost funny now because you seemed genuinely sorry when you slept with Dyson but didn't about that. It wasn't a feed. I never agred to you cheating without feeding to do it". Lauren snapped. Bo had gall. This was Lauren she was talking to. How many times had she seen Bo's Succubus? More than anyone that they knew that was in their little group.

Bo hung her head. She should have told Lauren. She really didn't know Tamsin all that well so how or why did she trust her not to tell Lauren. Bo told Kenzi. She told everyone that wouldn't tell Lauren about her kiss with Tamsin. She didn't tell the one person she should have told. She didn't tell Dyson but he got his kiss in her Dawning and she had allowed that to happen too. She knew telling Lauren about that one would drive them even further apart.

"What Bo? What is it now? Lauren asked noticing the different looks in the woman's eyes.

Bo opened her mouth and then closed it again. Should she tell her? Would it matter? There was so much time and distance between them. So much Lauren had fallen for Bo's Succubus. Lauren wanted to pick at Bo's flaws? Ok. Then Bo would pick at hers.

"Nobody ever asked me to sleep with you to distract you. Nobody ever asked me to lie over and over again to you. Nobody asked me to go behind someone's back to give you injections. Nobody ever asked me to run off some with some maniac that was killing humans and Fae. Nobody asked me to stand in front of you and say that I loved you. Past tense of course. Nobody asked me to go Dark because I was too afraid to come home where I belonged! Bo snapped.

"Ohhhh sweetie how soon your forget. You wanted me as much as I wanted you then. I didn't need to distract you because you still went after Vex. Lie? I must have rubbed off you too then if I lied. Since you lied to me about missing my awards ceremony. Kind of hard to give injections to help someone fight against their hunger with a Petri dish. I needed to run off with Taft. It would have given me something to do then to wait and sit around for you to try and fix our relationship and not call me two days later asking if we were over for good. I did say I loved you because I needed to show Taft that we were over and he wouldn't suspect that I was going to give him up to your favorite bed buddy to eat. I hadn't officially joined the Dark. But I was working on a way to take Evony down and to find a way to release you from your contract that you sure you didn't sign or agree to. But I was there when you said Rainer was your destiny. So tell me, were we really a couple that you cheated on your destiny with over and over and over again? Oh and don't mention Nadia because I clearly cheated on her with you. I just didn't know you were cheating as well. Poor Dyson and his mate for life shit. He even fell for you not knowing you had a bf on the side..oops I meant on a train somewhere". Lauren responded bitterly.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"No! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren I didn't remember him or signing that contract. I had forgotten a lot of things after I had been taken by the Wanderer". Bo said.

"Ohhhh yes. I had almost forgotten about that. As your Doctor I probably could have helped you had I known you were missing...and missing your memories too but Kenzi and Dyson thought it best that I not come home. Well Dyson more so than Kenzi. But at least he got a lot of time with you in bed and anywhere he wanted". Lauren snapped.

Bo was furious now. Dyson didn't tell her that he had talked to Lauren. Much less told her not to come home. There was nothing she could do about him since he was dead but there was something she could do about Kenzi. There was something she could do about Lauren. She had to tell her the truth. But Lauren was so angry she suspected she already knew but for once she would tell her before someone else did or interfered.

"Lauren. That kiss with Tamsin didn't matter. I didn't initiate it. I don't know how it happened but it wasn't me. I never thought of you being anything less than a brilliant Doctor. I was suspiciously drunk when I mentioned the Petri dishes and when you hung up I was somehow sober again. None of those times with Dyson or anyone I slept with to feed didn't matter. They weren't you. I meant what I said. I didn't choose Rainer. I didn't even remember him until he showed me the time I agreed to go Dark. But none of that matttered, I had chosen you. I chose you as my present and my future. I loved you then. I love you now". Bo said softly. She tried to reach for Lauren but the Doctor had stepped out of her reach.

Bo hung her head. It was too late. There was too much damage. Bo thought Lauren was sleeping with Evony. But that wasn't true. She was likely trying to find a way to take Evony's powers away or make her release Bo from the Dark. What was true was that Bo had chosen Rainer in Lauren's eyes and permanently ended them. As it stands Lauren really believes that Bo doesn't love her or that she never did. Bo swallowed hard trying to hold back her tears. She was glad they were outside because the air would dry them.

"You have really fallen in love with her and out of love with me". Bo sobbed.

"Bo..". Lauren said.

"Tell me! Bo snapped.

Lauren backed further away uncrossing her arms and stood defensively.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Tell me". Bo sobbed. She was horrified that Lauren actually thought that she was going to hit her.

"She protects me. She thinks of me. I won't have to worry about her running off on some case. I won't have to worry about being alone in a relationship. I'm not blaming you for being who you are Bo. I get that you like to help people. I'm a Doctor. I get that. But I wasn't as important to you as Dyson was. As Trick is. As Kenzi is. As your cases are. I saw that when I asked for the break. That's why I told you I would always be asking more from you than you can give to me". Lauren sobbed too. She knew this was hurting Bo just as much but this talk was long overdue between the two of them.

Bo quickly paced back and forth. How was she going to fix this? How was she going to convince the woman she loved with all of her being that she loved her? That she always wanted her. That nothing stood between them but horrible misunderstandings. Was Rainer really her out from Lauren? She wasn't in love with him. She told him that. She told Dyson that too. But that still didn't make sleeping with him just to sleep with him any better. Tamsin was a pain in the ass more than she was anything else. She never knew why she took her hair but found out at Taft's. Lauren was there too and she just left her there. Her human Doctor and love.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

Bo just shook her head no. She was still thinking. Still wondering what she could do. If there was anything that she could do to help heal the rift between them.

"When did you know? Bo asked finally stopping to look at the Doctor.

"When did I know what? Lauren asked.

"When did you know you weren't in love with me anymore? Bo asked.

"Bo I didn't say I didn't love you anymore". Lauren said.

"But you're not in love with me". Bo choked out.

"I do love you Bo". Lauren said.

"That's not the same thing or what I asked you Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Bo I can't give you a certain time but we had been strained for months. So strained that you were in bed with Rainer when Kenzi came to tell you that I had died". Lauren said.

"So when you died you fell out of love with me? Bo asked softly. She wasn't trying to be difficult she just wanted to know why. Needed to know why.

"Bo Kenzi and I both died. She died closing the Cinvat and I died at the hands of Massimo. When Freyja told us one of us could go back. I picked Kenzi. I picked her because she had just lost Hale. I picked her because I knew how devastated you would be if she stayed dead. I picked her to be the one to tell you about me. I knew you wouldn't grieve for me. Not like you would for her. I did all of that out of love for you". Lauren said softly.

"So I was right. It was after you died". Bo sobbed. She was angry that Lauren still doubted her love for her. She was angry that Lauren thought she wouldn't grieve for her but a second.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"No I get it. I'm just putting it all together". Bo said as she paced back and forth again. She really needed Kenzi to vent to right now. But she needed to do this on her own without anyone else in her ear. She was shocked her Succubus had remained quiet. She was right though. Lauren had asked to speak to Bo, so she would stay out of it.

"Bo we are different now. You and I are different. You say you love me but I don't believe you. But I do know I love you and still care about you". Lauren said softly.

"If you aren't in love with me anymore why did you ask her to speak with me? Bo asked.

"Because I wanted to respect you. It wouldn't be right wanting to date your Succubus when the two of you share bodies. Even if you didn't, I would still want to talk to you. It's only fair". Lauren said.

"Just give me a chance Lauren. I can prove it. Prove that I still love you. I always have". Bo said.

Lauren hung her head. "Bo...

"So you won't even give me a chance? Bo snapped.

"Bo I gave you a chance. I've been giving you chance after chance for weeks even since our break. You just went elsewhere. Found comfort elsewhere. I told you we could still see each other at Evony's party but you ran to Dyson's bed and his rescue again when you called to ask me to help free him from the Una Mens. You said they caught the two of you. How easily would it have been for them to sneak in and slit my throat if they could easily sneak up to your bedroom? I gave you a chance when I came to tell you what I found about Rainer and why I was with the Dark but you all but threw me out of your house. The same house you said I was always welcome in". Lauren said.

"I would have protected you Lauren. All you had to do was tell me the truth and come home with me". Bo said.

"And what would I be coming home to? You , Dyson and Kenzi working on cases again? We would have been right back to where we were when I asked for the break". Lauren said.

"So that's it? We're done? No breaks. None of that shit. You just don't want me anymore? Bo asked.

"At the moment no. I want your Succubus". Lauren said softly. The thought that the Succubus heard them wasn't lost on her.

"At the moment? So you would be using her huh? Bo asked.

"No sweetheart. I don't use people for sex! But I almost did. I almost did for you! Lauren snapped at the accusation.

"Well you won't get the chance with her either! Bo countered.

"What? Lauren asked.

"She will only come out if I am angry or if you are hurt. Since I won't need to be angry anymore and you are powerful, she won't need to come out. You won't get her or see her if I don't allow it". Bo said smiling. She needed to stay happy and calm or she would lose.

"Wow! Lauren laughed.

"What's funny? Bo asked.

"You and your Succubus are one in the same. Well besides loyalty and you are jealous of her". Lauren laughed again.

"You broke my heart Lauren. Shattered it actually and then you have the nerve to ask me to come out and then want to shove me back in just so you can get your rocks off with my Succubus. _My_ Succubus". Bo said emphatically.

"You broke mine just as much. You just refuse to see it. But since you want to be that way. I will leave you both. I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable while I dated your Succubus. But it is what it is. Can you drive me to the clinic or back to get my car? Lauren asked.

"I will drive you back to get your car. I wouldn't want you to have to wait on me if you needed to come home for anything. I will pack my things and move them to Kenzi's while you're out". Bo said softly trying to control her anger. Her Succubus was starting to stir and she needed to keep calm to prevent her from surfacing.

Silently the women walked back to the Camaro. Bo was devastated but she wasn't going to show it or give in to it. Lauren was just as hurt too. She didn't like arguing with Bo and thought she was doing a nice thing asking to speak with her. But any talks with Bo lately were always nasty and a punch in the neck.

Lauren was even more devastated to learn what Bo was doing and how much she didn't react to her death. The same Bo that nearly straddled Dyson after her Succubus brought him back. That should have been her clue then that she didn't love her more than him. He was the first Fae Bo had slept with and didn't kill. Lauren was just her human test.

Bo pushed her car as hard and as fast as it would go. She was still fighting against her tears. Her Succubus was kicking her insides but she was fighting against that pain too. If Lauren didn't want Bo, she wouldn't get either of them. At least she had somewhere to go. She would use one of the empty penthouses but Kenzi's likely needed to be cleaned and had beds. Empty beds. She wanted to be alone in a bed. Even though Lauren was going into the clinic and hadn't kicked her out, she needed to get out.

She would grab some clothes but not everything. Just enough for her to get by while Kenzi was recuperating. She needed her friend right now but would Kenzi say "I told you so? Lauren was done with her. Done. With Bo!

They parked. Lauren told Bo she would see her later and jumped into her car and took off. She needed as much space from Bo as Bo needed from her at the moment. Their talk was good but it was bad too. She wasn't even sure if they were friends right now. She knew she still cared for Bo but her trust level for the woman was in the dumps.

Bo stomped past the guards waving their concern off and into Lauren's penthouse. After she crossed the threshold she stopped. She looked around. She inhaled the scents. Not the scents from breakfast. Lauren's scent. Her shampoo. Her bath soap. Her perfume. The disinfectants coming from her home lab.

Bullshit. Bo thought stomping upstairs to pack. She cringed looking at Lauren's bed. They weren't going to break it in as a couple but she wanted to break it in with Bo's Succubus? Hell to the no! Bo turned her attention to the closet.

Damn it. Her clothes smelled like Lauren's too. Kenzi was so sweet to do this for them but damn if it wasn't a good idea now. Most of Bo's outfits were leather. Yeah try getting someone else's perfume off of those. She was bitter. She was angry. But she wasn't angry enough to trash Lauren's clothes. Trash anything of Lauren's because damn it s`he loved that woman.

Lauren has to love her too. She trusted her enough to allow her to come and pack. Maybe the Doctor didn't want to see her pack. Fuck it. Just grab some clothes for a few days and come back for the rest another day. Bo sobbed. She was shocked her Succubus hadn't surfaced yet. But when her heart broke, their heart broke.

 ** _The Succubus: I will only say that I am not talking because you will have to live with you. Your decison. She asked for you and you treat her like this? Wow. l'm back to being silent on the matter._**

 ** _Bo: Works for me._**

Lauren was tearing the road up. She was angry. Angry at herself. Angry for exposing what she wanted to Bo and then being treated like that. She tried to be nice about it. She tried to be respectful. That's why she asked the Succubus to speak with Bo. Was what she was asking for that horrible? They were the same person. The same body. Whatever she did to the Succubus, Bo would feel. Did Bo ever ask permission from the Succubus every time she took a lover? That was something Lauren could only think of and Bo could only answer.

She needed to focus on getting to the clinic. Thinking about the talk might land her on the side of the road or in a hospital. Whichever came first. That's what she needed to do though. Something she hadn't done in years. Put herself first. She sped up. She coud get lost in her medicine. Something to take her mind off of Bo.

 ** _Lauren's clinic._**

"Let me up! Kenzi spat.

"We were told to keep you here". The nurse said gently pushing Kenzi back on to the bed.

"Lady I know you mean well. But you should know Dr. Lewis will have your ass for any mistreatment of me". Kezi spat again trying to break free from the woman.

"She was the one that ordered you to be restrained. You are not fully healed yet". The nurse said softly.

"I want to hear that from Lauren! Kenzi screamed.

"Kenzi we do have other patients and you will. Now lay down. Fighting my nurse will keep you here longer". Lauren said entering the room.

"Doc! Get me out of here! Kenzi pleaded.

"We come so far from the fake Doctor stuff I see". Lauren chuckled.

"I was young and dumb. I had doubts about everything". Kenzi mumbled. Lauren was touching her wound and she wasn't sure if it tickled or hurt.

"What's the verdict Dr. Lewis? The nurse asked.

"Let's get her up and walking. If she can do so without your help or pain, page me". Lauren answered.

"Very well Doctor". The nurse said.

Kenzi wasn't happy about it. Yeah she wanted to get out of there but she hated that nurse.

"Well hurry up and get me up on my feet! Kenzi pleaded.

"Just go easy with her and if she can walk on her on let her". Lauren said exiting the room. She wasn't even on duty but would be finding her office and locking herself in it unless she was needed otherwise.

Kenzi laughed noticing what Lauren had on. Jeans and tennis shoes. She looked like the Doctor but that was not very Lauren like. Her lab coat with her matching shoes was a nice touch though.

Lauren practically snuck from Kenzi's room to her office. She put her hair up and a surgical mask on so she wouldn't be recognized or stopped in the hall. The nurse she had just spoken too wouldn't give her away because she had called ahead and said she was coming to check on Kenzi. Lauren took off her gear and sunk into her office chair. It was really comfortable. So comfy she put her feet up and leaned back in it. It was so spacious in there that she could roll around in her chair if she wanted to. Gettig up she moved to another chair that had a matching ottoman so she could look out. She had a stunning view. She would buy a motorcycle one day so she could go riding and try to be one with nature.

She was stalling and she knew it. She wanted to go home but knew Bo would likely still be there packing. Kenzi had loaded up their closet with outfits for days. Even though Kenzi's place was close Bo would still be taking her time. Taking a deep breath Lauren closed her eyes to nap.

 _ **In the hallway.**_

"Hey hey. She said help me walk, not sprint me around the place". Kenzi groaned. It didn't hurt to walk but she wasn't up for running.

"Dr. Lewis said get you up. You clearly can't walk without help yet". The nurse said.

"What's your name? Kenzi asked.

"It's Jessica" The nurse responded.

"Ok Jessie. How about you let me walk alone and I will show you how it's done". Kenzi said.

"As you wish". Jessica smiled releasing Kenzi's hands.

"Ow. Ow. Bad idea. Bad idea". Kenzi said reaching for Jessica.

"I got her". Bo said walking towards them.

"As you wish". Jessica bowed towards Bo.

"What the hell was that? Kenzi asked noticing the scene.

"You missed a couple of things while you were out". Bo said taking her friend's hands and walking her slowly.

"Like? Kenzi asked.

"Like Mom is queen of the Fae and you missed the party". Bo said.

"I know you swiped me a bottle". Kenzi smiled.

"No I didn't actually". Bo replied dryly.

"What? You didn't? Mama Succubus ain't like the rest of the Fae. She invests in the good shit". Kenzi said.

"I didn't get you a bottle. In case you forgot too many bottles landed you in this place". Bo said softly.

"Hey! Who are you and what happened to the Succubus? Kenzi asked. Bo was talking to her as Bo now and not that deep voiced alter ego of hers.

"I'm Bo and she's fine". Bo said softly. Although she did stop to feed, she hadn't given control back to her Succubus. They walked around the corridor quite a few times before Kenzi asked another question.

"What's with the gloom and doom attitude? Lauren looked well when she was here. Those tennis shoes though gave my stitches, stitches". Kenzi said.

"It's nothing. Do you want to walk further now? Bo asked.

"Hold up. You never shut down a chance to talk about Lauren. What happened? Kenzi asked.

"Nothing we just talked. Now lets try to walk a little further". Bo said. She knew Kenzi needed to walk if Lauren was thinking about releasing her already.

"Bo this is me. We always talk about you and Lauren. Now tell me what happened? Kenzi asked again. Bo clearly needed to talk and she had nowhere else to be at the moment.

"I am not talking about Lauren with you anymore. And I already told you we talked. Now lets see how far you can walk before I have to push you back in a wheelchair". Bo said.

"Haha. So not happening, you know I hate those things. But we could walk to Lauren's office. That's bound to be where she jetted off to after coming to see me". Kenzi suggested.

"We are not going to Lauren's office. You need to walk so you can get better and go home. By the way I'm sleeping there now". Bo said.

"I knew it! Something happened". Kenzi said.

"You will need help for a few days. That's all". Bo said.

"So did Lauren break the Succubus or did she break you? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi I told you I am not going to talk about that. If you keep insisting I will ask a nurse to wheel you back to your room". Bo said softly.

"Then take me to Lauren. She's my Doctor and she will tell me. And whatever it is, I'm on Lauren's side". Kenzi said.

"If Lauren wants some privacy then that is what she is going to get. Come on time for you to go back to your room". Bo said turning them around. She meant what she told Kenzi. She would not talk about Lauren with her. Aife maybe but never Kenzi. Not anymore.

When they reached Kenzi's room. Bo called for Jessica and told her Kenzi still needed help walking if she needed to make notes in her chart. Bo would write it herself but Lauren would know her writing. Besides she would never screw up anything in Lauren's clinic. It was more of a hospital with all the rooms that it had. Nice. Clean. Lauren approved.

She just wish Lauren approved of her. She shook it off and headed for her car. If Lauren was there she didn't want to run into her at the moment. She would go see Aife. She needed her mother right now. Not the Queen.

 ** _Aife's castle._**

"You promised me it would be finished by now. I should kick all of your asses for lying to me! Aife screamed as the construction workers ran around in circles trying to get their work done.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It will be finished in a day or so". The foreman said.

"It better be or I will hire another company to finish it". Aife said coolly. She turned her head when she heard a familiar car sound. She smiled when she saw it roaring towards the castle.

"Isabeau baby. What's the matter? Aife asked extending her arms to her daughter.

"Just thought I would come and see you. How the castle was coming along". Bo sighed. She wanted to talk to Aife but as long as her guards were flanking her, she would make small talk.

"Now now, a mama knows. What's wrong? Aife asked.

"Can we? Bo asked pointing around the castle but Aife understood the gesture.

"Boys? Get lost". Aife said watching her guards bow and walk off in the other direction.

"You know I will never get used to that or to anyone bowing to me". Bo shrugged. It was nice but then again it was embarrassing.

"You are royalty sweetie. They should have always been bowing to you". Aife laughed. Not too many people knew Trick was the Blood King but those that knew should have respected the young princess. She thought of Dyson and how he never bowed to Aife. But at least he fell to his death in front of her, which was the same thing she thought with a chuckle.

"It's just not my style. That's all". Bo said as they walked down a hall to what she hoped was a private room. Guards lined the hallway at almost every door.

"Well it's certainly mine". Aife laughed running her pinky up and down one of the guard's chests.

"Are they all really needed and what are you having done to this place? It looks fine". Bo said taking in her surroundings.

"Yes they are needed. Like when I need a snack or to simply kick someone's ass in anger. As far as the changes, they are remodeling the throne room. It was too small for my taste". Aife laughed. It looked like a coat closet in size.

Thankfully they had reached the end of the hall. Bo was really tired of the bowing. Aife gestured for her to enter first and it was a large room with an even larger dining room table.

Bo already didn't like it or it was probably her mood. Her thoughts. Her day.

"We won't be sitting in here. There is a smaller room off to the side. Lots of privacy". Aife said walking towards the room she described.

Bo groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"My Queen". George said as he bowed opening the door for them.

"Thank you George. My daughter and I could be awhile. Make yourself useful elsewhere". Aife said waving the man away from the door.

Bo walked around the room. Aife must have already been here because they were paintings of her lining the walls. Shaking her head. She hoped she didn't have any of Bo hanging somewhere.

"Isabeau sit". Aife said pointing towards a plush chair.

Bo cleared her throat and took her seat.

"So? Aife asked sipping a glass of wine and sitting back in her chair directly facing Bo.

"Mom I really don't want to get into it". Bo said softly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me but from the look in your eyes and on your face, I would say it has something to do with Dr. Lewis". Aife said.

Bo shrugged.

"See a mama knows. So what did she do or what did you do? I'm saying you because the last time I saw your body, your eyes were blue". Aife smiled softly.

"I definitely don't want to talk about my Succubus". Bo said.

"Impossible. She keeps you alive". Aife laughed. Bo could be so stubborn, she should know since she is too.

"And at the moment I am keeping her in check". Bo responded looking around the room.

"Mmhmm. And what will you do about her when you need to feed? Aife laughed.

"I will figure it out". Bo groaned.

"Tsk Isabeau. Still so young but Mama's got this. You haven't mentioned Lauren since I mentioned her and are trying to hold down your Succubus who will inevitably need to feed. So in conclusion Dr. Lewis must have a thing for your Succubus" Aife laughed.

"How did you do that? Bo asked.

"You are fidgeting. You never look me in the eye and you keep looking around the room. You are either scared someone will show up or you don't want to be here. Aka Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed.

"We talked. We fought. I can't reach her. Happy now? Bo asked throwing her glass into the fireplace in anger.

"You better be glad that was a cheap glass and of course I'm not happy seeing you miserable". Aife said.

"I'm fine". Bo mumbled.

"Bullshit. You are not fine. Now tell me exactly what happened? Aife asked softly. In her current condition Bo could snap and kill someone.

Bo stood up and she started to pace. Aife found it adorable as she used to do the same thing until she learned not to give a shit anymore. Except when it comes to Bo, Lauren and even Kenzi.

"Well? Aife laughed when her patience watching Bo tired out.

"She wants my Succubus". Bo sighed sitting back down before she wanted to punch a hole into the wall. The castle looked old enough that she probably could.

"Ah ha". Aife said putting her glass down and leaning foward to face Bo.

"That's all you have to say? Did you not hear what I said? Bo asked. Saying the words outloud made her ill. But not ill enough to weaken her resolve to allow the Succubus control again.

"Well Isabeau what is the difference? Besides attitudes? Aife asked seriously.

"What? What do you mean? Bo asked.

"You have slept with many people. Did you ever stop to get permission from your Succubus? Asked her who she liked? Aife asked.

"No I didn't. She's a Succubus. I thought she would like who I liked". Bo said.

 _ **"Bullshit!**_

"Awww sweetie I heard that. My Succubus is never that loud! Aife laughed.

"Mom! Bo said.

"Well what exactly would you be missing out on? Aife asked seriously. She was so touched to be having a moment like this with Bo. She had so many of them with Queen Isabeau.

"That's not the point mom. She should want me! I've known her longer". Bo said.

"That's not true. You both met her at the same time. Kissed her at the same time. Did things to and for her at the same time". Aife said softly.

Bo shook her head. Aife wasn't understanding at all.

"What did she say besides that? Aife asked.

"That she still loved me but wants my Succubus". Bo said tiredly.

"Well it doesn't sound like she's shutting the door entirely on you. She couldn't if she tried being you both share bodies". Aife said softly.

"Mom are you getting any of this? She doesn't want me! Bo snapped.

"Watch your tongue with me young lady. You're not understanding it. She didn't say she didn't love you anymore. This could be good for you when you think about it". Aife said softly.

"How do you figure that? Bo asked.

"You have both been through a lot. She's apparently changed. You will have a front row seat to those changes so maybe someday she will learn to love you like you want her to. She loves you, she's just not in love with you but you will still get your shot with her. You have to learn to be patient and be ready when she is. Remember she is no longer human. She will have a long life. Keep this attitude up and you will both lose her". Aife explained.

Bo groaned again. "Nobody gets it! I'm going home. Which is Kenzi's by the way since she's still at the clinic and will likely need help when she comes home".

"Mmhmm. You're staying at Kenzi's. You could have moved into the Dal or somewhere else. But yeah. Keep telling yourself it's all about Kenzi". Aife laughed as she hugged Bo goodbye.

"See you tomorrow mom". Bo said softly storming off. The sooner she got out of there the better. She really was headed to Kenzi's. It gave her an excuse to drink the rest of the day away and nobody would interrupt her.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had a nice long nap. Perhaps she had slept in the same position too long. Her body felt stiff but rested. She hadn't heard any knocks on her door or any code blues. For humans that was great. For Fae, it didn't matter.

She got up and stretched both arms and legs. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked out the window and saw it was now dark out. Checking her clock she saw that it was now a little after 7. That would have given Bo plenty of time to clear her stuff out of Lauren's.

She never said she had to move out. There was plenty of room for two to live there but understood the awkwardness it could bring with both of them living there. Bo couldn't handle it. So Lauren wouldn't force her to stay.

She meant what she told Bo. She had fallen for the Succubus. She laughed thinking of how two personalities in the same body could be so different. Bo was quick to anger and her Succubus was a softie. Well when it came to the Doctor it seemed.

Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her mind and really think. She didn't blame Bo for being angry. There was so much anger between them, she wasn't sure if they could overcome everything.

What was Lauren supposed to do? Stay in a relationship that seemed like a party of one? Sit home case after case being in love with someone that loved crime fighting more than she loved her gf?

Bo is a superhero. How many superheroes have successful relationships? Lauren's work ethic was crazy too but at the time she wasn't working in a clinic of her own. To come and go as she pleased. Worked what hours she wanted to work. She was slaving away for the Fae. Work by day. Stuck at home by night under close guard and Ash orders. She had no life outside of Bo. So when she was literally tired of it, she asked for the break.

A break from the constant get up, shower, be forced into the Light Fae compound and back again. A break from using her experience to solve cases that Police departments or Elders should know how to solve. A break from the chain wrapped around her neck that held her down to the Fae. A break from an agreement that no longer made her angry. She was just fed up.

How could she tell any of this to Bo when Bo thought the way to fix it was to kiss her? She wouldn't want to be in an unhappy relationship and would no longer pretend that she was.

They had spent weeks becoming more and more strained. Even before Bo's Dawning, Lauren was taking a back seat to everything else. It was as if they were back to square one.

Taft offered an opportunity. He basically blackmailed her to work for him but she had already planned to find a way out of his chains too. She just didn't expect it to come so soon.

He had Dyson in custody and Lauren held Dyson's freedom and that of her own in her hands. Once she was sure Dyson would kill him. She ran. She ran for her life. She ran for her freedom. She ran for her future. Until her past betrayed her literally leaving her a sitting duck for every Fae and human out there.

Karen Beattie was now Lauren Lewis and they were both wanted dead or alive. Evony preferred her alive and working in her labs. Freely or course but still working. Her eating habits were once again shit as she was rarely fed. This had to stop. She had to find a way out of this solitude too. Bo.

Lauren was working in a mobile lab on something of utter importance when she got the call that Evony wanted her at her party. What could she want now? Lauren had not eaten in hours and was running on cups and cups of coffee. Stripping her lab coat off and shoes off she walked across the lawn. More like she was pushed in the back across the lawn and pulled by the sight that came to life in front of her.

The old Lauren would have run into her arms but the new Lauren knew to keep her cool. Why would she be happy to see Bo? As far as she knew they all knew where she was but didn't care. Didn't care to look. Didn't care to storm the compound looking for Lauren like they had the Light compound when they needed her or Dark compund when they needed Vex. They didn't need her. Didn't want her anymore.

There was someone missing. Dyson. Why wasn't he chained to Bo's lower extremities since he wanted it so badly. She half smiled at seeing the woman walking towards her. What was this now? What was Evony up to? What was Bo up to?

Bo was now standing in front of her in a room Evony had insisted they go to talk. Talk about what? What was left of them? Bo had Dyson. She didn't care if the Doctor was gone because the wolf likely told her that Lauren was safe and never coming back. So Bo settled. Lauren settled too. She settled to never seeing any of them again because once her plan came to fruition she would run again.

Then the old Lauren snapped. She lunged for Bo and kissed her with everything she had. Then the waiter showed up and Lauren saw an opportunity to get something to eat. A few more sessions of making out with Bo and Evony showed up. She was sure she gave the Morrigan a show that would convince her she wasn't returning to the Light Fae. Only to be murdered for saving Dyson's life. Saving Bo's favorite lover for her.

Find Vex? Why? Vex all but delivered her to the Morrigan. Bo needed it. She had to help. Having Bo Dark would put a roadblock in her plans. She had to try and help free her from her contract before she freed herself. After all was said and done, Bo would likely rule the Dark and own Lauren. Hell with a supersized no.

She had to put on another show. Make Evony think like Taft. That Bo no longer mattered to the Doctor. Showtime. It wasn't as brutal but seemed to work as Bo stomped out of Evony's office.

Luck seemed to follow the Dr. Even back to her old Light Fae dwellings. It followed her holding pizza and beer. She saw her chance. Get Evony relaxed and vulnerable enough to kiss her and get her DNA Evony threw her bottles out the window, so they kissed. Bingo!

Her phone again. Bo again. She told her she wasn't coming back. Bo said when she was ready to come back to her real family just say the word. What word would that be? Bullshit? The Light Fae wasn't exactly what she would call family. Family don't throw you to the wolves, literally to be dispatched by that same wolf, like you were yesterday's meal. See. Bo still didn't understand. Go back to the same shit and same life she ran to escape? Dyson.

This man was thousands of years old. Why did they have to keep saving his ass? Fine. She'd go. If Bo was going in his memories, Lauren was the perfect person to stand in as her constant to see what she would say or mumble. Something Lauren could use to free herself of Evony as she was still working on her serum. Trick? He who wanders? Wait did Trick know who the Wanderer was? Lauren noted it and waited for Bo to find answers and then she could proceed with what she wrote down. Bo started moaning her name. She must have been having sex with her because that was as close to Lauren as Bo would get, as long as Lauren was Dark and reeked of anything Evony. Like she was diseased. The Doctor still blushed and continued watching over them until Cassie woke up saying she wanted no part of that shit anymore. Ever the Doctor Lauren literally jumped in to help. Bo had buried someone that she thought was Lauren. Lauren had to get her to wake up so she said Dyson needed Bo. It wasn't a lie. Dyson always needed Bo and would do anything to get her.

There was a problem. Bo had gone back but Lauren was stuck. Shit. This wasn't planned. There was an invisible force holding her hostage. It must not have been as powerful because she kicked free and untied her string. There was something warm against her lips. She pulled her hand up to swat it away. It was Bo. So happy to be alive again, she returned her kiss. But was it really Bo? She had to ask. "I know how to save Dyson". Yep that's Bo.

They went to get him and went for hot dogs. Bo liked her hot dogs in the shape of wolf shifters. Watching them flirt made Lauren loose her appetite and apparent coordination to walk and eat.

It was time. Time to go home and push her plan forward. She wanted out. There was always Crystal but Evony had separated them and never told Lauren where she was, aka she killed her. She needed to help them find this Wanderer. Maybe he knew Rainer, Bo's sponsor and could free them all.

Another party. Another sobering eye opening experience. Tamsin and Bo were making out downstairs as Lauren pretended she was drunk to try and see what Dyson knew about the Wanderer since Bo said his name in Dyson's memories. Plus the sight of the Valkyrie kissing Bo like she had admitted to Lauren months ago made her even more determined to get this guy, Evony and out of the Dark Fae.

Lauren stretched again as the shit was coming to mind.

Bo went up in smoke and came back with a shiny new boyfriend. Looking directly at Lauren she said he was her destiny. One out of the four of them knew who he was, Trick. All answers lead back to the Blood King.

Whoever the hell he was, she still needed to help Bo get free. The Bo she knew now with a bf that was severely dismissive of Laure, would love to have her to order around. And this Bo would apparently allow it. He had Bo wrapped around his pinky and othe parts of his anatomy. She had to hurry.

Hale had been murdered. Kenzi was devastated. She searched the archives to see what she could find. She took what she found to Bo and it was a useless trip. Bo was all about Rainer. All that was missing was her wearing a cheerleader's outfit and waving pom poms with his name on them. She only cared that Lauren was with Evony in some apparent and petty revenge plot. Screw that. She had to hurry.

She rushed to her lab to get to her computer and found Massimo. That lead her to Hades. Damn. She could fool the rest so easily regarding her feelings for Bo. But not that guy. One clumsy hit from Massimo's blade and all she knew faded into the dark.

Until she woke up to Freyja and all that she would be afforded having died on Fae territory. Then Kenzi showed up and Lauren knew she had to send her back. Hale had just died and Kenzi deserved to live so when the choice came, Lauren made it for the both of them.

Snapping out of her memories Lauren laughed as they didn't even bury her. Kenzi got more love and recognition than she did. The one big piece of her memories that stood out was waking up to the blue eyed Succubus pushing chi into her. Her savior. Here Lauren was a Doctor with her very own healer. She had seen the Succubus feed so many times but it was nothing like that. She looked like she was about to explode from the amount of chi that glowed from her body. Then there was Aife and all she had done for the Doctor but she wasn't the Succubus that brought her back. The Succubus that had done all she could to make Lauren's life pleasant and not bitter among the Fae. Her constant.

Shaking off the tears. It was time to go home. She started up her car and sped off. Most of the staff had gone for the day and Kenzi was sleeping. Good. She would check on her tomorrow. It had been a long day and she wanted to kick her shoes off.

Lauren arrived and allowed the guards to park her car. She made her way inside and into the elevator. She would normally take the stairs for exercise but not today.

She walked out and down the short hall to her penthouse. The guard smiled and opened the door for her once she was close.

Lauren heard silverware that sounded like it was hitting plates and scents of her favorite foods. What the hell was going on? What was Bo trying to pull? She had obviously showered and changed clothes as she circled around the table setting it.

Lauren sighed. She was in no mood to go another round or two with the woman. She stood silent watching her. When she stopped on the other side of the table Lauren called out to her.

"Bo? What are you doing? I thought you were going to pack and move out? Lauren asked tiredly.

She sighed when the woman shook her head no. Already having enough she walked into her dining room so she could stand face to face with the woman and stopped when the candles had been lit.

Lauren bowed her head. It was too late in the night for this and she never wanted to taint her home by arguing in it. She lifted her head to speak her peace.

"Bo this isn't going to work". Lauren said and stood still when the body in front of her turned around.

"Well we won't know that for sure Doctor until we try". The Succubus smiled.

"What? What? Lauren choked out.

"She loves you enough to give in so that we could give this a try and so do I". The Succubus cooed taking the Doctor into her arms and kissing her like she had never done before.

They broke apart breathlessly. Both heaving from the dance their tongues had done like two bodies dancing to music.

"Thank you Bo". Lauren whispered and watched as blue eyes turned brown long enough to wink and turned blue again.

"Now if you're hungry. Dinner is served". The Succubus said turning to pull the Doctor towards the table.

"Wait. You cooked and from scratch? Lauren laughed seeing the floury mess all over the kitchen counters.

"I can do a lot of things with my hands. If you're lucky you will learn about a few of my talents later on tonight Dr. Lewis". The Succubus winked after taking her seat across from Lauren.

"Game on Succubus". Lauren winked back as they touched wine glasses and began to eat.

Fin

 _ **Epilouge**_

 _ **Kenzi was allowed to go home two days later. After two weeks had passed Lauren and the Succcubus tried to convince her to stop drinking or she would be back to where she was all over again. Kenzi was arguing with them about it when Aife appeared behind her and pulsed her. The pulse was so strong Kenzi never wanted to drink again. She never changed her clothing style though.**_

 _ **Trick had been thralled by Aife too. He never talked or wrote in his blood. He only did Aife's bidding.**_

 _ **Aife's castle had been completed. She was happy running the Fae. Even if it was ragged at times. They all obeyed and if they didn't, they died.**_

 ** _Dr. Lewis and the Succubus._**

 ** _They spent a lot of time together. Lauren went into the office whenever the urge hit her and still consulted on patient's care and hired more Doctors. Some from Aife's coronation so that they would be given the opportunity to learn what Lauren knew. But not everything that she knew. The Succubus was proud of her and never intervened. They continued to live in the penthouse while their house was being built. They insisted on something new even though Aife had offfered them an empty one she had kicked some backstabbing Fae out of after she had them killed._**

 ** _The Succubbus: What changed your mind?_**

 ** _Bo: My talk with mom. Lauren deserves it and so much more._**

 ** _The Succubus: We finally agree on something!_**

* * *

 **There it is. The end. Thanks so much for everyone that took the time to read this story, follow it, favorite it and all of the reviews. I knew when I started it how it was going to end. I just needed to think of a good way to get there. At least I think it was good in the end.**

 **For those that wanted Bo, I think Aife hit on it when she said Bo needed to be patient since Lauren was no longer human. Bo will get her chance, she just needs to be patient.**

 **You can't have Doccubus without the Doctor and Succubus. :)**


End file.
